Partir pour revenir
by Clemeria
Summary: Anthony Edward MASEN a du partir de Forks a l'âge de 7 ans car il avait des problèmes a cause de son père. Il y revient 10 ans plus tard sous le nom de Edward CULLEN avec sa mère. Et si il vivait une autre histoire...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre n°1**

Je m'appelle Anthony Edward MASEN, j'ai 17 ans, et je vis à Chicago avec ma mère et, selon elle, je ressemble étrangement à mon père dans sa jeunesse.

Quand j'avais 7 ans, je vivais à Forks mais, à cause de mon père, nous avons dû déménager, car il avait mis notre famille en danger de mort. Nous étions une famille très pauvre, ma mère trouvait mes vêtements à la paroisse, car avec le salaire de misère qu'elle gagnait, elle arrivait à peine à nous faire vivre.

A l'école, tout le monde se moquait de moi car la plupart des vêtements que je portais étaient trop grands et ils appartenaient souvent à mes camarades.

Pour en revenir à mon père, il jouait, mais il jouait des sommes que nous n'avions pas. Résultat, un jour, il est revenu à la maison couvert de bleus, le nez cassé et il saignait de partout. Ma mère l'a conduit à l'hôpital, puis mon père a arrêté de jouer car elle a menacé de me prendre et de m'emmener loin s'il continuait. Mais nous avons reçu des lettres anonymes 15 jours plus tard, menaçant de nous tuer si nous ne remboursions pas les 20 000 $ de dettes de jeu de mon père. Nous sommes allés à la police, et je me rappelle qu'on nous a dit :

- Vous allez devoir partir loin, le temps pour nous de les arrêter, et vous allez changer d'identité pour un temps indéterminé.

Ils ont changé nos noms donc, officiellement, à Chicago, je m'appelais Edward MONSEN, et non MASEN.

A Chicago, mes parents ont divorcé, et je n'ai plus eu de contact avec mon père depuis mes 12 ans, ma mère m'avait interdit de le revoir. Nous avions souvent des contacts avec la police de Forks, mais à chaque fois, on nous disait la même chose :

Que les agresseurs de mon père et l'auteur de la lettre de menace n'étaient pas arrêtés et que nous devions attendre.

Aujourd'hui, au lycée, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis car nous sommes toujours aussi pauvres, ma mère travaillant dans une chaine connue de super marché américain. Ce jour-là, je faisais mes devoirs tranquillement, dans notre minuscule appartement de banlieue quand elle rentra du travail :

- Bonjour Edward !

- Salut mam' !

- Devine quoi, j'ai une surprise pour toi …

Elle me tendit un CD de Debussy, mon compositeur préféré.

- Maman, c'est super, mais tu n'aurais pas dû, tu sais que nous n'avons pas les moyens …

- Maintenant si, je viens de me faire muter … à Forks.

- A Forks ? Tu parles bien du même Forks où nous avons vécu il y a 10 ans ?

- Oui, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je suis au courant de ça … j'ai hésité à te le dire, mais j'ai parlé avec la police de Forks , ils disent qu'il n'y a presque plus de risque, que nous allons rechangé d'identité, que nous allons avoir une nouvelle maison et que nous allons toucher 100 000 $.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Que nous déménageons dans très peu de temps !

Ma mère était enthousiaste de partir de Chicago, elle n'avait jamais aimé les grandes villes. Je ne savais pas quoi penser, car je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour notre sécurité, mais nous avions beaucoup changé, je n'étais plus ce petit garçon maigre et brun. Maintenant, j'étais grand, musclé mais sans plus et j'avais les cheveux presque roux toujours coiffés en bataille. Ma mère à Forks avait les cheveux blonds, et très longs. Maintenant, elle avait les cheveux coupés au carré brun.

La semaine suivante, je ne suis pas allé au lycée, nous avons fait les cartons et les valises, il n'y avait pas grand chose à emporter. Nous partions mercredi, pour arriver samedi. Un nouveau départ dans notre ancienne ville …


	2. Chapter 2

Merci a tous pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes ... Sa me fais beaucoup plaisir. Les personnages sont a Stephenie MEYER. A bientot

* * *

Après avoir vidé notre petit appartement, nous prenions la route. Nous avions 2070 miles (3331 km) à faire pour aller jusqu'à Seattle, puis 1h30 de route pour rejoindre Forks. Nous avons fait ce trajet en 3 jours, nous arrêtant dans des motels le soir. Quand nous arrivions à Forks, nous allions au commissariat, pour prendre les informations sur notre nouvelle vie.

- Bonjour, je suis le chef Denali, je vais vous expliquer tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur votre nouvelle vie. Dorénavant, vous vous appelez Mrs Maria CULLEN, vous avez vécu à Chicago toute votre vie. Vous avez déménagé car votre mari vient de mourir dans un grave accident de voiture et votre ancien appartement vous rappelle trop de souvenirs. Vous travaillez dans le Wal-Mart de Port Angeles.

- D'accord, et pour mon fils ?

- Tu t'appelles Edward CULLEN, tu vis avec ta mère car ton père est décédé le mois dernier. Tu es inscrit au lycée de Forks. Tout est clair ?

- Tout est clair.

- Si vous voulez un conseil, intégrez vous à la population, allez à l'église, faites des actions de solidarité, rencontrez les voisins … et n'oubliez jamais, vous n'avez jamais vécu à Forks, vous ne connaissez personne. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Parfaitement, dit ma mère.

- Tenez, voici un papier avec le récapitulatif de votre 'vie'.

- Merci chef. Où est notre maison ?

- En bordure de forêt, à 3 miles (4,83 km) du lycée.

- Merci chef, au revoir.

- Au revoir Mrs Cullen.

Ma mère et moi trouvions rapidement la maison. Elle était grande sans être gigantesque.

Il y avait une cuisine moderne avec à côté un salon très joli. A l'étage, il y avait 3 chambres et elles avaient chacune leur salle de bain.

Ma mère prit la plus grande et, moi, la chambre où il y avait le plus de lumière (enfin lumière … il fait jamais soleil à Forks).

Je consultais les papiers que le chef nous avait remis. J'essayais de retenir toutes les informations. Il fallait que je sois au point pour lundi, devant mes nouveaux camarades de classe, en espérant qu'aucun d'eux ne se souvienne d'Anthony Masen. Maintenant, j'étais Edward Cullen, le nouveau, arrivé récemment de Chicago.

Le lendemain, dimanche, ma mère décida qu'il était temps d'appliquer les conseils du chef à la lettre. Nous allions à l'église. Ma mère a toujours été très croyante, contrairement à moi, mais il fallait s'intégrer alors …

A 10h30, nous partions pour la minuscule église. Nous écoutâmes le sermon du pasteur qui portait sur l'amour. Quand ce fut fini, j'avais la très nette impression que l'on nous observait. Je me retournais et trouvais 3 filles, qui devaient avoir mon âge, en train de nous observer en chuchotant.

L'une d'elles, les cheveux bruns coiffés comme un lutin, dit en chuchotant aux deux autres :

- C'est malin, il nous a repéré, niveau discrétion les filles …

_Sympa l'accueil._

Puis s'adressant à moi :

- Salut, tu dois être le nouveau qui est arrivé de Chicago ?

- Euh oui … Comment tu le sais ?

- Tout ce sait rapidement à Forks, alors quand deux personnes de Chicago viennent habiter ici … Tu es… ?

- Je suis Edward CULLEN et voici ma mère, Maria. Et vous ?

Ma mère salua les trois filles puis partit discuter avec d'autres personnes me laissant seul avec elles.

- Alors, moi, c'est Alice SWAN, j'ai 17 ans et voici mes deux sœurs jumelles, Rosalie et Isabella, mais elle préfère Bella.

J'étudiais les 3 jumelles qui étaient totalement opposées. Rosalie était blonde avec des yeux bleus, elle me salua poliment.

Et Isabella, dit Bella, avait les yeux chocolats et les cheveux bruns. Elle rougit comme une tomate et me salua très discrètement. Alice reprit :

- Tu es arrivé quand ?

- Hier après-midi.

- Tu connais un peu les jeunes par ici ?

- Non, vous êtes les trois premières à venir me voir.

- Ok.

- Qui sont vos parents ?

- Mon père, Carlisle SWAN, chef de Chirurgie à l'hôpital et ma mère, Esmée SWAN, patronne du restaurant, ' Chez les Swan' vers le lycée. Ils sont en train de parler au pasteur.

- Cool.

Ma mère revint me voir, m'annonçant que l'on devait rentrer. Je saluais Alice, Rosalie et Bella. Cette dernière se remit à rougir comme une tomate, elle devait être très timide.

- On se voit demain au lycée Edward.

- Oui, à demain.

Durant le trajet du retour, ma mère se mit à me questionner sur les trois filles qui m'avaient abordé. Je lui racontais ce qu'elle m'avait dit, sur elle et leurs parents, puis ma mère trouva que c'était une bonne idée d'aller manger à leur restaurant un de ces jours.

Toute la journée, ma mère et moi rangions les cartons, faisions du ménage… Puis le soir, je tombais comme une masse dans mon lit.

J'avais le pressentiment que la journée de demain serait longue. TRES longue.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Après l'église, mes parents nous ramenèrent, mes sœurs et moi, à la maison. Mon père était de garde et ma mère devait gérer le restaurant. Je savais déjà que j'allais me faire questionner par mes sœurs. Nous sommes rentrées puis nous avons attendu que mes parents partent. Alice, Rosalie et moi montions dans ma chambre. La porte à peine fermée, elles crièrent :

- TU ES AMOUREUSE D' EDWARD CULLEN !

- Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis que ton regard s'est posé sur lui à l'église, dit Rosalie.

- Tu as enfin réussi à oublier Mike Newton, ce n'était pas trop tôt, dit Alice.

Je suis sortie un an et demi avec Mike Newton, puis j'ai appris qu'il me trompait avec Jessica Stanley. Ce fut le plus grand choc de ma vie. C'était il y a bientôt un an. C'est mon meilleur ami Jacob qui me l'a fait oublier, en me faisant sortir au ciné et en boite.

- Vous êtes folles toutes les deux, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui.

- Pourquoi tu es devenue rouge comme une tomate quand il t'a dit bonjour et au revoir ? demanda Alice.

- J'ai toujours été très timide, vous le savez mieux que personne.

- Si je n'étais pas avec Emmett, je crois bien que je sortirai avec lui …

- Oui mais tu es avec lui et c'est l'amour fou entre vous.

- Il me tarde d'être à demain pour pouvoir le voir.

Rosalie sortait avec Emmett, un garçon très gentil de son âge, qui pouvait faire peur au premier regard mais qui était très gentil et très aimant avec son âme sœur, ils sont ensemble depuis trois ans, ils ne se sont disputés qu'une seule fois, et ça a duré deux heures.

Ma sœur Alice sort avec un garçon nommé Jasper, très gentil mais très renfermé sur lui-même, il a 1 an de plus qu'Alice.

Mes sœurs me harcelèrent littéralement tout l'après- midi à propos d'Edward pour que je craque. J'ai failli, mais je suis restée sur mes positions. Au retour de mes parents, le soir, nous dînâmes ensemble et ils nous racontèrent leur journée.

- Il n'y a rien eu de spécial à l'hôpital, juste deux fractures du poignet, une jambe cassée et une mamie de 82 ans qui est tombée dans les escaliers, dit mon père.

- C'est cool les urgences le dimanche, répondit Rosalie.

- Oh oui, tu peux le dire, et toi, ma chérie, ta journée ?

- Catastrophique, ma serveuse m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, donc il va falloir que je la remplace, et mon plongeur m'a dit qu'il déménageait à New-York pour tenter une carrière dans le show-business. Résultat, il faut que je trouve en moins d'une semaine un plongeur et un serveur… Les filles, vous pourriez en parler autour de vous au lycée ?

- Bien sûr maman, aucun souci, dis-je.

- Aucun problème, répondit Alice.

- J'en parlerai, dit Rosalie.

- Merci mes chéries, je vous en suis reconnaissante.

- De rien, c'est normal. Bon je vais me coucher, demain je n'ai pas la super chance de mes sœurs, de ne pas aller au lycée demain matin à 8h. Bonne nuit à tous.

- Bonne nuit Bella, me répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Je montais rapidement à l'étage prendre une douche puis j'allais au lit en ne cessant de penser à Edward Cullen. C'est vrai qu'il est beau, grand, gentil et il a l'air d'être aussi timide que moi. J'avais vraiment hâte d'être à demain pour le voir. Pour la première et sûrement pas la dernière fois, je m'endormis en pensant à lui.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour. Merci a toutes pour vos reviews a chaque chapitre qui m'encourage et me motive. Je pensais publier moins souvent, peut-etre tout les cinq jours. Cela vous conviendrai-t-il ? Profitez bien de ce chapitre.

Bisous

* * *

**Edward POV**

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour au lycée de Forks, et j'étais déjà l'attraction du coin. Je m'en suis rendu compte à l' instant où je me suis assis dans le bus. Je me suis mis au fond, mais j'entendais sur mon passage plein de murmures : « c'est lui le nouveau … / il a l'air perdu le nouveau …» Je détestais ce nom 'le nouveau'.

Quand nous arrivions enfin à destination, ce fut encore pire car tous les élèves étaient déjà là et me regardaient avec insistance. J'aperçus Bella dans la foule, vers sa voiture, avec une fille qui portait des lunettes. Ils n'y avaient pas ses sœurs … Bizarre.

Je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat pour récupérer mon emploi du temps et rendre certains papiers. Les commérages continuaient encore et toujours. Quand la secrétaire me donna mon emploi du temps, je jubilais.

On avait deux heures de sport. J'adore le sport. Il me détend aussi bien que la musique me détend. La sonnerie retentit. Je me dirigeais vers le gymnase quand je vis une personne brune par terre …

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Je parlais avec Angela sur le parking. Angela est ma meilleure amie, je la connais depuis la maternelle. Elle sait tout de moi et je sais tout d'elle. Le bus arriva. Je regardais les élèves sortir quand je reconnus le visage d'Edward. Mon cœur battit plus rapidement. Je n'écoutais même plus Angela qui me parlait de sa dissertation sur Roméo et Juliette.

Je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination qui me joua des tours, mais j'eus la très nette impression qu'Edward me regarda. Puis il partit vers le secrétariat. Je me re-concentrais sur ma discussion avec Angela quand elle dit :

- Tu ne m'as même pas écoutée.

- Si bien sûr.

- Ca ne t'a pas choquée que j'ai décidé de me faire raser le crâne et de me faire tatouer le portrait du principal dans le dos !

- Désolée, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs …

- Toi, tu pensais à un garçon, je peux savoir qui est-ce ?

- Je ne pensais pas à un garçon …

- La dernière fois que tu étais dans cet état-là, tu étais amoureuse de Mike. Alors ?

Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre Isabella Swan.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Je me rendis compte que j'étais en retard, et que j'avais deux heures de sport. Je me mis à courir mais évidemment, je me cassais la figure devant je gymnase. Je vis une main dans mon champ de vision. Je m'en saisis. Je me rendis compte que c'était Edward Cullen mon sauveur. Je devins rouge, parfaitement accordée à la couleur de mon sweet.

- Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal ? me demanda-t-il.

- Non ça va, merci. Toi aussi tu as sport ?

- Oui. J'adore le sport et toi ?

- Euh …

- Vu ta chute magistrale, je me doute que non.

- Très drôle.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le gymnase.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Je me dirigeais vers le vestiaire des garçons. Quand j'entrais, tout le monde se tut et j'entendis plein de chuchotements. J'espère que ça ne va pas durer toute l'année, car sinon …

Je me changeais rapidement et rejoignis le gymnase où le professeur faisait l'appel.

- BIRES ?

- Présent.

- CAREER ?

- Présent.

- CULLEN ?

- Présent.

Quasiment toutes les filles se retournèrent …_Et c'est reparti. _Le prof finit l'appel puis m'interpella:

- C'est toi le nouveau ?

- Oui madame.

- Nous faisons du relai en ce moment, en équipe de deux mixte. Je vais te mettre avec Swan jusqu'aux vacances de la toussaint. Elle n'est pas douée en sport alors que tu as l'air assez fort.

- D'accord.

Je me dirigeais vers elle. Elle était rouge comme jamais.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Oh non. Je le sens mal. Il se dirige vers moi. Je crois que je vais définitivement haïr cette prof. Edward savait que j'étais maladroite. Depuis que je suis au collège, je n'ai jamais eu la moyenne en sport. Lui, il adorait ça. Il n'allait jamais avoir la moyenne avec moi.

- Salut. Prête à faire 2h de relais ? me demanda-t-il, joyeux.

- J'allais te le dire. J'espère que tu n'accordes pas trop d'importance à ta moyenne en sport, car avec moi elle va vite baisser, crois-moi …

La prof nous rappela à l'ordre.

- Mettez vous avec votre binôme, nous allons nous échauffer. Écoutez-moi s'il vous plait. Les filles, vous courrez devant, les garçons, vous attendez 10 secondes, puis vous devez rattraper votre binôme, compris ? Allez-y, les filles, courrez.

Je me mis à courir autour du gymnase, lentement, de peur de devoir refaire un bisou à mon meilleur ami le sol. Les garçons se mirent à nous poursuivre et moins de 10 secondes plus tard, Edward m'avait rattrapé.

- Mademoiselle Swan, soyez plus active !

Durant deux heures, je dus supporter les ' Mademoiselle Swan …'

Edward courrait très vite. Il rattrapait toujours le retard que j'avais accumulé. A la fin de l'heure, il vint me voir.

- Tu avais raison tout à l'heure, tu n'es vraiment … pas faite pour le sport.

Puis il partit vers le vestiaire des garçons.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Le sport m'avait détendu. J'en avais même oublié les regards et les chuchotements. J'avais bien discuté avec un garçon du nom d'Emmett. Nous avions beaucoup de points communs, notamment notre passion pour le sport. Nous avions 2h de littérature ensemble après.

Quand je sortis du gymnase, j'aperçus les deux sœurs de Bella. Alice vint me voir.

- Salut, tu avais deux heures de sport ? Tu as dû rencontrer Bella et le copain de ma sœur, Emmett.

- Oui, j'ai fait du relais avec ta sœur, et j'ai discuté avec Emmett. Je ne savais pas qu'il sortait ensemble.

Je les observais, tous les deux en train de s'embrasser. Ils sont très différents. Rosalie est très maigre alors qu'Emmett est très baraqué. Bella nous rejoignit et j'ai eu la très nette impression qu'Alice la regardait d'un air qui voulait dire : 'toi et moi ce soir, il va falloir qu'on discute …'

Alice commença à me questionner sur les cours que j'avais. Nous avions une heure d'espagnol en commun cet après-midi et j'appris que j'avais mes trois heures de biologie hebdomadaire plus les deux heures de sport avec Bella.

Cette dernière venait de partir parler avec sa meilleure amie qui s'appelait Angela, d'après Alice.

Les deux heures de littérature passèrent lentement. Nous étudions Macbeth de Shakespeare, que j'avais déjà étudié. Quand la sonnerie du déjeuner retentit, je partis m'acheter un sandwich au snack rapide du lycée. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre tous les chuchotis sur mon passage. J'avais envie d'être seul.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Je rejoignis Angela pour parler un peu avec elle. Elle me raconta qu'elle avait regardé Roméo et Juliette et qu'elle avait pleuré à la fin.

- C'est qui le garçon qui parle avec Alice ?

- C'est Edward Cullen, le nouveau, qui est arrivé de Chicago.

Involontairement, je me mis à rougir.

- C'est moi où il ne te laisse pas indifférente ?

- C'est toi. Bon, on va en math ?

- Mouais …

Je savais qu'elle allait me cuisiner en maths, mais pour une fois, je dus remercier Mr Banner pour son interro surprise qui nous occupa durant les deux heures.

A la sortie, Angela en oublia de me questionner. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le self et nous mangeâmes avec Emmett, Rose et Alice. Cette dernière n'était toujours pas là. Quand elle arriva, la première question qu'elle posa fut :

- Vous n'avez pas vu Edward ?

- Euh, non désolée. Pourquoi ?, répondis-je.

- Edward ? Le nouveau ? demanda Rosalie.

- Oui, je voulais lui proposer de manger avec nous, il ne connaît personne. Emmett, tu ne sais pas par où il est parti à la fin du cours ?

- Non, il était pressé.

- Allez Alice, viens manger. Tu le verras plus tard, lui proposa Angela.

Nous mangions tranquillement mais Alice ne tenait pas en place. Quand la sonnerie de l'après-midi retentit, elle courut carrément vers la salle d'espagnol.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Ce moment tout seul à midi m'a fait du bien. Personne pour m'observer en douce …

Allez, il ne me reste qu'une heure d'espagnol et après je peux rentrer chez moi. Quand j'arrivais dans la salle, Alice vint à ma rencontre.

- Tu étais où à midi ?

- Ca te regarde ?

- Je te cherchais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais te proposer de manger avec nous.

- Je ne voulais pas vous embêter … Je suis allé m'acheter un sandwich. J'avais envie d'être seul.

La prof arriva et elle n'avait pas l'air commode. Elle commença son cours sur la conjugaison du subjonctif passé que j'avais déjà fait. Je m'assis à côté d'Alice au fond de la salle. Cette dernière prit une feuille, écrivit rapidement dessus et me la tendit:

**Tu la trouves comment ma sœur ?**

Quoi ?

**Laquelle ?**

**Bella **

Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

**Elle est sympa, mais elle a l'air très timide. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**

**Je ne parle pas de son caractère. Tu la trouves belle ?**

Belle ? Je ne l'avais pas vraiment regardé comme ça, mais maintenant qu'elle le dit… Je cachais rapidement le papier car la prof venait vers nous.

**Oui, elle est plutôt pas mal. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**Car j'ai l'impression que tu ne laisses pas ma sœur indifférente …**

**Tu te fiches de moi là ?**

**Non, je te promets. La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu dans un état pareil Rose et moi, elle était amoureuse.**

Moi, plaire à une fille ? Jamais de la vie. Ca doit probablement être une blague. La fin de l'heure arriva rapidement et je partis directement, ne voulant pas croiser Alice pour qu'elle puisse me questionner davantage. A la maison, je fis rapidement mes devoirs et je restais devant la télévision jusqu'à ce que ma mère rentre.

- Ce soir, on va au restaurant près de ton lycée. Je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner, furent les premiers mots qu'elle dit.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

La fin de journée arriva lentement, je rentrais chez moi et me fis accoster par ma sœur Alice qui était survoltée.

- Bella, je dois te parler, c'est hyper méga giga trop important !

- Ok, mais tu peux me parler en même temps que je fais mes devoirs ? Car ce soir je vais aider maman au resto…

- TU PLAIS A EDWARD CULLEN ! cria-t-elle.

- Et ?

- Tu l'aimes aussi alors …

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne l'aime pas, répondis-je, agacée.

- Ah bon ? Bon, bref, je lui ai parlé en cours d'espagnol, il m'a dis qu'il te trouvait pas mal …

- Ca me fait une belle jambe…

- De toute façon, je sais que vous allez sortir ensemble, je l'ai vu.

- Ah bon ? Tu es Madame Irma ? Je ne le savais pas. Tu pourrais me dire quel est le sujet du TP noté demain en Bio ?

- Mes dons ne marchent que pour les histoires d'amour. Bon je dois te laisser, Jasper ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Effectivement, une minute après, Jasper était là. Ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Alice.

Je terminais mes devoirs puis partis pour le resto de ma mère pour tenir l'accueil. Quand j'arrivais, je regardais le registre des gens qui avaient réservé. 3 familles de 3 personnes et 5 couples. 19 personnes à servir, je devrais pouvoir partir vers 23h30, mais demain je n'avais pas besoin de me présenter en cours avant 10h alors…

J'aperçus une voiture se garer. C'était un couple de deux personnes, une mère et son fils probablement.

Non, dites-moi que je rêve ce n'est pas possible.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

- Edward, à Chicago, tu as passé ton permis ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'ai eu une idée, je vais t'acheter une voiture, mais tu vas devoir trouver un petit boulot pour payer au moins 25%. Ca te convient ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Merci maman !

J'ai toujours voulu avoir une voiture, mais vu notre situation à Chicago, j'avais économisé, sous par sous, pour pouvoir me payer mon permis, sans en parler à ma mère. Elle avait été surprise quand elle l'avait su.

Nous arrivions devant le resto. Nous devions être les premiers car il n'y avait personne sur le parking. En avançant, je vis une grosse affiche avec écrit :

**RECHERCHE SERVEUR ET PLONGEUR D'URGENCE**

- Maman, je crois que je viens de trouver un emploi. Je lui montre l'annonce.

- Oui pourquoi pas, dit-elle.

Nous rentrions et je reconnus Bella à l'accueil.

- Bonjour, nous avons réservé une table pour deux au nom de Cullen. Et mon fils serait intéressé par l'annonce.

Bella se mit à rougir.

- Très bien, je vais vous conduire à votre table et je vais aller chercher ma mère pour l'informer.

Nous nous installions et la mère de Bella, que j'avais aperçu hier à l'église, vint nous voir. C'était une grande femme, qui devait avoir entre 35 et 40 ans.

- Bonjour Mrs Cullen. Ma fille m'a dit que votre fils était intéressé par l'annonce ?

- Oui, pour le poste de plongeur, répondit ma mère.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- 17 ans madame, lui dis-je.

- D'accord, je peux t'engager. Vu que tu es au lycée, je te propose de travailler les lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi de 20h à 22h, le samedi de 20h à 00h et le dimanche de 13h à 15h. Ca vous convient ?

- Oui aucun problème, répondit ma mère.

- Tu seras payé 7 $ de l'heure, ce qui te fait, par semaine, 140 $.

- Aucun problème. Je commence demain, si vous voulez ?

- Parfait. A demain, à 19h pour signer les papiers et tout t'expliquer. Bon appétit.

- Merci, à demain.

Ma mère et moi mangeâmes de bon appétit. Je lui racontais ma journée, et elle la sienne. Quand ma mère alla payer, Bella nous dit au revoir, elle était rouge comme une tomate. Dans la voiture, ma mère me dit :

- Tu la connais la fille de l'accueil ?

- Bella ?

- Oui, et bien, crois-moi, tu ne la laisses pas indifférente …

Nous rentrâmes vers 21h30 et je me couchais directement. Pourquoi tout le monde me disait que Bella s'intéressait à moi ? C'est vrai qu'elle est belle …

Cette journée m'avait épuisé et demain serait pareil.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, merci a toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis des reviews sur les trois premiers chapitres : lymiss-you, MikaLeanne, elo-didie, NiniWeasley,

Savigny, lapiaf8, Grazie, bilitis1306, olivia59350, emichlo, chouchoumag, Joannie01, LuneBlanche... J'espere n'avoir oubliée personne

Marion : merci beaucoup pour ta reviews et voici la suite !

* * *

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je venais de faire un rêve très étrange. J'étais dans ma chambre quand, tout à coup, Edward entrait et me déclarait tout son amour. Je me levais pour l'embrasser puis il se transformait en Mike Newton. Quel horreur. Je regardais mon réveil.

**5h48.**

Il me restait moins de 3 heures à tenir avant de revoir Edward !

Pourquoi je parlais comme ça, à m'entendre on pourrait penser que l'on sort ensemble … Les paroles d'Alice me revinrent en mémoire : 'il a dit qu'il te trouvait pas mal … ' ça voulait tout dire.

Mais c'était peut-être mon imagination qui me jouait des tours. Je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais je ne le connaissais même pas. Qu'est-ce que je savais d'Edward Cullen : il vient de Chicago, il aime le sport et n'a pas l'air d'aimer que tout le monde parle sur lui.

Il faudrait que je le connaisse plus. C'est une bonne chose que nous ayons les cours de sport, de bio ensemble, et aussi le fait que, maintenant, il travaille pour ma mère. Je crois que je vais lui demander si je ne peux pas travailler plus souvent au restaurant… Je me rendormis pour me réveiller 3 heures plus tard.

**9h40.**

MERDE, j'étais en retard. Je fonçais sous la douche et, par la même occasion, je manquais de me casser la figure sur mon père qui me rattrapa.

5 min' plus tard, j'étais en train de me coiffer. Je dévalais les escaliers (en me tenant bien pour éviter une méga chute) et courus à la cuisine pour prendre une brioche au chocolat que je mangerai en cours de route.

J'arrivais tant bien que mal au lycée. J'avais 5 minutes d'avance, ce qui me permit de monter tranquillement vers le labo de biologie. J'aperçus le groupe et Edward, tout seul.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'allais lui parler. _Respire Bella, tu vas y arriver._

- Salut.

Il me regarda, surpris. Je devais encore être rouge. Il me fit la bise.

- Salut, ça va ?

- Ouais et toi ? Vous avez apprécié le diner, hier soir, ta maman et toi ?

- Oui, c'était délicieux, merci. C'est bien de travailler dans un restaurant ?

- Ca dépend les jours, les clients sont parfois de 'vrais peaux de vache', mais toi tu t'en fiches vu que tu vas faire la plonge.

- Ouais, c'est un arrangement avec ma mère. Elle veut me payer une voiture, mais pour ça, il faut que j'y contribue. Il faut que je paye 25%.

- C'est un arrangement honnête…

Mon portable vibra. Un texto d'Alice :

**Salut ma sœur =) **

**Tu dois probablement être avec Edward, propose lui de manger avec nous**

**Maintenant je sais de source sûre que tu l'aimes !**

**Mais nous en parlerons ce soir **

**Bisous à tout à l'heure**

Oh, non. J'espère que je n'ai pas dit un truc dans mon sommeil qui … Ma chambre et celle d'Alice sont voisines, alors il suffit qu'Alice m'écoute dans mon sommeil et elle est au courant de tous mes secrets. C'est l'horreur. Bien que l'on soit de fausses triplées, chacune a le droit d'avoir des secrets envers ses sœurs. Et bien moi, non.

- Alice me demande si, à midi, tu veux manger avec nous ?

- Euh … Je ne veux pas vous déranger …

- Tu ne dérangeras personne, Emmett et Rose ne vont pas arrêter de se bécoter et ça ne dérange ni Alice, ni moi et je doute qu'Angela dise non, alors ?

- Alors c'est bon, merci.

- De rien.

Le prof arriva et nous ouvrit le labo. J'étais très heureuse durant tout le TP qui consistait à disséquer, seul, un cœur de porc et de le dessiner.

A la fin du cours, j'attendis Edward pour descendre avec lui au self.

- Tu l'as trouvé comment le TP aujourd'hui ?

- Sincèrement, tout ce que je fais ici, je l'ai déjà fait à Chicago, alors c'est facile, et toi ?

- J'ai ramé durant deux heures.

Nous arrivions vers notre table habituelle et Edward s'installa en silence tandis que je parlais avec Angela du contrôle d'anglais que nous avions cet après-midi.

* * *

**Edward POV**

L'ambiance à table était bonne enfant. Emmett s'amusait à me lancer des boulettes de pain, tandis que Rosalie le réprimandait sérieusement.

- Emmett, si tu continues je te jure que tu n'auras jamais ce que je t'ai promis hier soir.

- Hey, t'as pas le droit de revenir sur une promesse …

- Elle t'a promis quoi ? demandai-je.

- Quelque chose qui ne doit pas être entendu par des oreilles aussi enfantines et innocentes que toi très cher.

- Je crois que j'ai compris …

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Je me re-concentrais dans la discussion d'Alice, Bella et Angela.

- Au fait Bella, tu sais si maman a trouvé un plongeur et une serveuse ? demanda Alice.

- Votre mère cherche une serveuse ? demanda Angela.

- Oui, l'autre lui a annoncé sa grossesse, elle ne reviendra pas avant un an, confirma Rosalie.

- Tu pourrais lui dire que je suis intéressée par le job, s'il te plait, Bella ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Viens ce soir au restaurant, je serais à l'accueil, comme ça Edward signera son contrat et maman te fera passer un essai. Tout s'arrange.

- C'est Edward qui va faire la plonge ? demanda Alice, étonnée.

- Oui Alice, c'est moi qui vais faire la plonge. J'ai besoin d'un gagne-pain pour payer une partie de ma voiture…

- Tu verras, c'est super cool de travailler dans les cuisines, les cuisiniers sont super sympa, confirma Rosalie.

- Oui et puis votre mère a l'air d'être très douce, dis-je.

- Ouah, là tu fais une erreur mon grand. J'ai bossé une fois là-bas, sa mère dans son restaurant, c'est un vrai tyran !

- Évidemment bébé, avec toi elle était tyrannique car tu inversais les commandes de tous les clients et tu as même renverser une bouteille de vin rouge sur l'inspecteur qui venait contrôler la qualité de la cuisine et du service !

Nous rigolâmes à cœur joie puis nous dûmes retourner en cours. Et c'est parti pour 2 heures de philo. Platon, Aristote et toute la compagnie, super. Nous avions une dissertation à rendre pour dans une semaine sur le sujet :

'Satisfaire tous ses désirs, est-ce la clé du bonheur ?'

Je rentrais rapidement et me mis directement sur ma dissertation, car j'étais sérieusement mal barré.

2 heures 30 plus tard, j'avais réussi un brouillon assez correct de ma dissertation. Ma mère rentra du travail et m'emmena devant le restaurant. Bella arriva 5 min plus tard.

- Re-bonjour, tu es prêt à faire 2h de vaisselle ?

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Edward, je serai ici vers 21h50, ça te va ? intervint maman.

- Mais si vous voulez, je peux le ramener, ça ne me dérange pas ? proposa Bella.

Elle rougit en proposant ça.

- Vous êtes sûre ? demanda ma mère.

- Certaine, je ramènerai votre fils entier.

- Merci Isabella. A toute à l'heure les jeunes.

- Bye.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant où Bella m'indiqua le bureau de sa mère. Elle me fit signer un contrat. Puis me fit faire une visite rapide des lieux.

On m'expliqua qu'il fallait nettoyer les couverts avec ce produit, les ustensiles de cuisine avec celui-là … Que les assiettes et couverts devaient être empilés sur un plateau que je devais mettre à côté du four quand il serait plein, et que je devais suspendre les casseroles et les poêles sur le meuble en inox au dessus des cuisiniers.

Si j'avais un problème, je devais appeler le chef Charlie.

Je nettoie, j'essuie, j'empile.

Je nettoie, j'essuie, je suspends.

C'est très répétitif à la fin. Au milieu du service, Bella vint en cuisine. J'étais en train de pousser le plateau à côté du four.

- Bon, Mrs Tanner vient avec sa fille et elle m'a spécifié qu'elle était allergique auuuuUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

En faisant la vaisselle, j'avais involontairement fait une flaque d'eau savonneuse sur le sol et Bella, avec le super équilibre dont elle avait hérité, venait de marcher dessus.

Je revenais vers le lavabo et elle glissa sur moi, nous nous étalions magistralement sur le sol. Elle sur moi. Sa tête précisément à l'endroit où se trouvait mon petit soldat qui était fièrement en train de se réveiller.

_Respire Edward, détends-toi, ne pense à rien, Il n'y a personne sur toi à l'endroit où tu penses. Zen mon gars, zen ..._

Mais trop tard, j'étais devenu un peu dur. Les techniques ne marchent jamais de toute façon. J'espère qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte... Sinon j'etais bon pour la porte sans avoir gagné un dollar.

* * *

**Bella POV**

C'est moi où Edward était en train de … bander ?

Je me relevais tant bien que mal et me mis à rougir comme jamais.

- Euh… désolée… pas … flaque…vu …navrée…terriblement… toi … mal … pas … être…fait ?

Et aller, maintenant je ne sais plus parler. Edward était littéralement rouge de honte.

- Non j'ai rien. C'est ma faute. Euh… Dois bosser. On se rejoint à 22h sur le parking ?

- Oui.

- Alors Bella, elle est allergique à quoi la fille Tanner ? intervint Charlie.

- Euh … Au lactose.

- Compris.

Je repartis derrière le comptoir d'accueil attendant 22h. Il était 21h30. C'est moi où tout à l'heure dans la cuisine, quand je me suis étalée sur Edward, je lui avais fait… de l'effet ?

Suis-je bête, n'importe quel homme sur qui je serais tombée la tête sur … sa chose aurait réagi comme Edward.

A 22h, sur le parking, Edward et moi montâmes dans ma voiture. J'avais une Chevrolet, des années 1960.

Dans la voiture, Edward et moi ne discutions pas. Il devait être gêné de ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure dans les cuisines. Il m'indiqua le chemin pour aller chez lui, ce n'était pas loin du restaurant. Quand je le déposais il me parla enfin.

- Merci de m'avoir déposé, c'est très gentil de ta part.

- De rien. Tu veux que je te dépose demain soir ?

- Je ne voudrais pas user ton carburant…

- Ca ne me dérange pas.

Je pris confiance en moi.

- Tu n'aurais pas un numéro de portable, pour que je puisse te joindre, au cas où …

J'avais sûrement rougi mais, honnêtement, après avoir tant rougi aujourd'hui, je ne sentais plus rien.

- Euh, non désolé. Mais j'ai une adresse e-mail si tu veux.

- Ouais je veux bien.

Il me donna son adresse puis me dit au revoir.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je rentrais chez moi. Ma mère m'attendait probablement.

- Salut mon fils.

- Bonsoir mam' !

- Comment c'était au travail ?

- Euh … Répétitif. Je peux aller sur l'ordinateur pour envoyer un mail ?

- Oui bien sûr ? A qui ? Isabella ?

- …

- Elle te plait ?

- Bon, moi, je vais sur l'ordi...

**Salut Bella**

**Je voulais encore une fois te remercier de m'avoir ramené,**

**Et ça m'arrangerait si tu pouvais me ramener demain**

**Je pense très fort à toi, il me tarde d'être à demain pour te voir**

**Bonne nuit et encore merci **

**E.C**

QU'EST-CE QUI M'A PRIS D'ECRIRE CA ? Je viens de me rendre compte de l'énorme boulette que je venais de faire, après avoir (bien sûr) cliqué sur 'envoyer'.

Après ça, c'est sûr, elle n'allait plus jamais vouloir me parler. Je laissais l'ordi allumé, et je fonçais prendre une douche pour me calmer les nerfs. Ensuite j'aviserai.

La douche m'avait tout fait oublier. Je me dirigeais à contrecœur devant l'ordi et je vis que j'avais un nouveau message.

**Salut E.C**

**Ca ne m'a pas dérangé de te ramener et je serais très honorée de te ramener demain.**

**Moi aussi je pense fort à toi. **

**Désolée de t'être tombée dessus dans les cuisines, je suis d'une maladresse pitoyable.**

**Fais de beaux rêves peuplés de casseroles et de liquide vaisselle =)**

**Bella S**

JE REVE ! Une fille pense fort à moi. C'est la première fois en 17 ans qu'une fille me déclare qu'elle pense fort à moi ! Je n'avais jamais eu de copine, car les filles au collège et au lycée me qualifiaient de 'bizarre'.

Je partis vers mon lit avec un grand sourire. Ma mère me regarda d'un air : ' t'as sniffé ton gel douche pour être aussi heureux ou quoi ?'

Maintenant, avec ma 'petite érection' de tout à l'heure, son message et les propos de sa sœur hier, je ne pouvais plus le nier. Isabella Swan, une fille que je connaissais depuis à peine 3 jours me faisait de l'effet…

BEAUCOUP d'effet !

Je ne croyais pas possible de tomber amoureux en trois jours. Maintenant j'en avais la preuve.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Edward pensait fort à moi ! Edward pensait fort à moi ! Edward pensait fort à moi ! Edward pensait fort à moi !

On dirait une gamine folle amoureuse. Ce que je suis presque… Pour le moment, il me plait … un peu beaucoup. Son 'je pense très fort à toi, il me tarde d'être à demain' m'a touché. C'est un signe ça, non ? Je ne parlais à personne de cet amour-amitié.

Mais demain, avec un peu de chance et une discussion dans mon sommeil, il y avait de grandes chances pour que mes sœurs soient au courant …

Malheureusement, car je sentais que demain après-midi j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art …

Au moins, j'avais un peu réussi ce que je m'étais dit ce matin. Apprendre à mieux connaitre Edward Cullen.

* * *

J'espere que vous avez aimée ce chapitre, la suite arrivera bientot et Jacob seras présent. Laissez moi un petit mot .

A bientot


	5. Chapter 5

Salut, merci a toutes pour vos reviews, e vois que vous avez adoré la chute dans les cuisines !

Marion : Merci beaucoup, il y a eu un rapprochement et sa va continuer

BEA : Merci beaucoup, la suite arrive maintenant

* * *

Bella POV

La matinée de cours passa lentement. En rentrant a la maison, mes sœurs me trainèrent dans ma chambre, me poussèrent sur mon lit et fermait la porte a double tour

- Oui ?

- Alice t'a entendu dans ton sommeil. Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire ' Oh Edward tu es mon sauveur, je t'aime a la folie…'

Oh non, je n'ai pas dis sa… Cette nuit j'avais rêvé une nouvelle fois de ma chute dans les cuisines, mais modifiée par mon subconscient…

- Bon ok, il m'attire un peu, avouai-je penaude

- Un peu ? demanda Rose

- Oui, un peu

- Qu'est qui t'attire chez lui ?

- Je sais pas, le fait qu'il soit en quelque sorte mon 'sauveur' … Il est timide comme moi, il ne veut déranger personne, il est travailleur, il est plutôt mignon …

- Pourquoi tu dis qu'Edward est ton sauveur ? demanda Alice

- Car dés que je me casse la figure, il est toujours là pour me rattraper. Hier soir …-

- Il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? me coupèrent mes deux jumelles

- Je suis allée en cuisine pour dire que Mrs Tanner et sa fille était allergique au lactose. Je suis passée vers le lavabo d'Edward et je n'ai pas vu la flaque d'eau savonneuse et je me suis cassée la figure sur lui, ma tête précisément a un endroit sensible… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire … Bon bref, et si maintenant vous sortiez de ma chambre pour que je puisse travailler en paix ?

- Attends un peu toi, il a réagi comment Edward ?

- Ben il été gêné, quand je l'ai ramené hier, il n'a pas décroché un mot

- Je ne te parle pas de ça, idiote. Comment il a réagi, son bas ventre ?

- Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais il est devenu… un peu dur … avouai-je rougissante. Bon maintenant vous me laissez travaillez en paix, sinon j'appelle les parents pour leur dire que vous me séquestrez dans ma chambre

Rosalie et Alice durent être satisfaites de leur réponse car elle s'en allèrent .Au même moment, je reçus un e-mail d'Edward

* * *

Edward POV

Je me décidais à inviter Bella au cinéma, pour la remercier de me ramener du travail. Mais il fallait que j'aie l'accord de ma mère pour pouvoir emprunter sa voiture

- Maman ?

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Est-ce que, dimanche soir, je pourrais aller au cinéma de Port Angeles… avec ta voiture ?

- Le cinéma, d'accord, mais la voiture …

- Allez maman, s'il te plait. Je conduits super bien. J'ai eu mon permis du premier coup à Chicago…

- Tu va au ciné avec qui ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse

- Je voudrais inviter Bella, pour la remercier de me ramener du travail.

- C'est tout ?

- Euh oui. Il devrait y avoir autre chose ?

- Vous êtes très proches tout les deux, je me trompe ?

- Oui mais c'est juste de l'amitié

- Pourquoi elle rougit à chaque fois qu'elle te voit ?

- Elle est très timide.

- Ce que vous pouvez être aveugle les garçons à votre âge. Bon d'accord pour la voiture, mais attention, une seule éraflure et l'argent que tu gagneras ne te servira pas à t'acheter ta propre voiture mais à réparer la mienne. Compris ?

- Oui. Merci maman.

Je montais à l'étage pour envoyer mon mail

**Salut,**

**Voila, pour te remercier de me ramener le soir du travail, **

**Je voulais t'emmener au cinéma dimanche soir à Port Angeles avec la voiture de ma mère**

**On pourrait aller voir le film que tu veux**

**J'avais pensé a 'Fish Tank'* mais si tu as une autre idée…**

**Réponds assez vite **

**Edward**

Je me mis à faire des recherches pour ma dissertation de philo quand je reçus une réponse

**Coucou Edward**

**C'est ok pour le ciné, et le film me convient parfaitement, j'avais envie de le voir**

**Tu me diras à quelle heure tu passe me prendre ?**

**On se voit au travail.**

**Signée : la fille de l'accueil**

* * *

Bella POV

J'ai un rendez-vous avec Edward ! Enfin rendez-vous, on va juste au cinéma, mais c'est mieux que rien. Je marchai d'un air joyeux dans la maison, et je rencontrai Alice.

- Sa va ?

- Super bien et toi ?

- Je m'inquiète pour ta santé. Qu'est qui t'arrive ?

- Edward m'a invité au cinéma dimanche soir !

Je décidai de tout avouer a ma sœur directement, au lieu qu'elle soit obliger de m'écouter blablater pour le savoir

- Super ! Il se rend enfin compte que tu ne le laisse pas indifférant, si ce n'est pas déjà fait … mais il va falloir t'habiller pour qu'Edward puisse craquer. Tu ne va pas y aller habiller … comme sa

- Comme quoi je te prie ?

Alice adore la mode, elle voulait devenir styliste plus tard. Elle n'hésite en rien à dire ce qu'elle pense des habits des autres : Pour l'anniversaire de mariage de mes parents, elle n'hésita pas à dire a mon père que sa cravate : 'étais totalement horrible et que la seule personne capable de porter sa serait un clown'.Et à l'école maternelle, elle n'arrêtait pas de charrier un petit garçon, Anthony, sur le fait que ses tee-shirts étaient trop longs ou qu'il y avait des trous… Je me demande ce qu'il ait devenu, il a mystérieusement disparu…

- Comme … une femme des années 1930…

- Je ne m'habille pas comme une femme des années 30 ! dis-je outrée

- Excuse moi, mais la jupe bordeaux que tu as achetée récemment …

- Ok, je vois. Je voulais la mettre dimanche, mais vu que je vais ressemble selon tes dires a 'une femme des années 30 ' va-y, dis moi ce que je dois mettre ?

Nous allions dans ma chambre et elle rentra dans ma penderie. Elle en ressortie 5 minutes plus tard, dépitée :

- Bella, rien de ce qu'il y a dans cette penderie n'est potable pour une sortie au cinéma … Samedi après-midi, on va à Port Angeles avec Rose et on t'achète des fringues décentes pour un rendez-vous

- Tu exagère, j'ai quand même de joli choses … Et puis a quoi sa sert de m'acheter 'des fringues décentes' vu que nous serons dans le noir au cinéma…

- Tu as de beaux vêtements… pour aller au lycée, mais pour un rendez-vous … et une femme doit toujours être bien habillée, en toutes circonstances …

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais

Avec Alice dans cet état la, il ne fallait pas essayer de discuter. Je me résignais.

Le soir, au restaurant, j'eus une agréable surprise en voyant mon meilleur ami Jacob et son père Billy en chaise roulante. Billy étais un des meilleurs amis du chef Charlie. Jacob et moi allions en cuisine pour aller le chercher

- Alors quoi de nouveau au lycée ? me demanda-t-il

- Ben écoute rien, ya un nouveau qui vient de Chicago

- Ok. Tu n'es pas encore amoureuse de Mike par hasard ?

- T'es malade ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demande sa ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as la même joie que quand tu étais amoureuse de lui.

- Nous entrions dans les cuisines et passions devant le lavabo d'Edward, j'avais mon bras autour de la taille de Jacob. Quand Edward nous a vus, il a complètement changé d'expression, il est devenu bizarre.

* * *

Edward POV

C'est qui le garçon avec Bella ? Probablement son petit-ami. Il est grand, environ un mètre quatre-vingts bronzé et très musclé.

Ce que je suis bête, pourquoi, POURQUOI j'ai pu croire une seule seconde qu'elle s'intéressait a moi ? Le mec qui étais avec elle était tellement mieux … Je n'aurais jamais du croire Alice, je savais qu'elle me jouait un sale tour. Ils repassèrent à coté de moi, puis j'entendis Bella dire : ' allez rejoindre Billy, j'arrive'. Elle s'approche de moi :

- Edward sa va ?

- Euh oui, pourquoi sa n'irais pas ? Et toi ?

- Tu es sur ? Tu as l'air triste

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais peut-être retourner a l'accueil, il y a peut être des clients qui t'attende …

- Oui tu as raison, 22h sur le parking ?

- Sans faute.

Elle sortit des cuisines. Je devrais peut être annulé notre rendez-vous de dimanche soir, histoire de ne pas rendre son petit-ami jaloux …

A 22 heures, elle me ramena chez moi. Je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole de tout le trajet.

Je vis à peine ma mère, je couru sous la douche, pour oublier …

* * *

Bella POV

Je rentrais chez moi, en essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer avec Edward. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il me faisait la tête. En rentrant, j'allais consulter la spécialiste des relations ambigüe : Rosalie. Je tapais à la porte de sa chambre

- Euh Rose, je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non entre. Tu as un problème ?

- Oui …

- Avec qui ?

- Edward

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Sa fait une heure, il fait une tête bizarre, j'ai l'impression qu'il me fait la tête …

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

- Jacob et moi sommes entrés dans les cuisines pour aller chercher Charlie, nous sommes passés devant son lavabo, j'étais accroché à la taille de Jacob puis après plus rien

- Bella, tu n'as pas compris ?

- Euh non

- Bella, il est JALOUX

- Jaloux ? mais de qui ?

- Rappelle-moi qui ai blonde ici …

- Désolé je ne comprends rien …

- En te voyant accroché à Jacob, il a instinctivement compris que tu sortais avec lui …

- Je suppose que c'est un bon signe non ? Sa veut dire qu'il tient a moi

- Oui, mais tu as intérêt de réparer les dégâts vite fais car tu n'es pas près de lui reparler

Je couru jusqu'à mon ordi pour lui envoyer un mail, mais je m'aperçus que j'en avais déjà un d'Edward qui confirma tout ce qu'avait dis Rosalie :

**Bonsoir**

**Ce mail pour te dire qu'il est préférable d'annuler notre rendez-vous**

**Dimanche soir.**

**Je n'ai pas envie de rendre ton petit-ami jaloux.**

**Bonne nuit, a demain**

**Edward**

**P.S – pas la peine que Alice me cherche demain midi pour manger avec vous, j'irais manger un sandwich. J'ai envie d'être seul.**

OH non, sa ne va pas se passer comme sa.

**Edward,**

**La personne que tu suppose être mon petit-ami est en réalité mon MEILLEUR ami**

**Notre rendez-vous n'est en aucun cas annulé.**

**Et si je ne reçois pas de réponse avant demain matin, sache que je mangerai avec toi demain midi.**

**Fais de beaux rêves.**

**Bella**

5 minutes plus tard, je reçus un message me confirmant que notre rendez-vous était toujours maintenu, et qu'il ne serait pas nécessaire de retourner ciel et terre pour me trouver.

Le reste de la semaine passa trop rapidement à mon gout, et sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, nous étions samedi.

Mes jumelles me trainèrent a contre cœur dans la totalité des magasins de Port Angeles. A peine une seconde après être entré dans le premier magasin, les yeux brillaient comme si le jour de Noel avait été avancé.

Dans la première boutique, elles se mirent d'accord pour que, demain, je mette une tunique rose assez décolletée m'arrivant au milieu des fesses, puis dans un autre magasin, elles tombèrent d'accord sur un pantalon noir qui me faisait ressembler a une 'femme d'affaire'. Elles choisissaient absolument tout de ma tenue. Des bijoux jusqu'aux barrettes que je devais mettre dans mes cheveux.

J'ai quand même réussie à imposer les chaussures, une paire de Converses blanches montant jusqu'à ma cheville.

Quand nous rentrions le soir, nous étions totalement épuisées. Nous nous couchions directement.

Que c'est bon de faire une grasse mat'. Quand je me levais, j'eus à peine le temps d'avaler une petite brioche que mes sœurs me trainaient dans la douche, m'obligeant à me laver les cheveux en 15 minutes chrono, sinon je serais, selon elles, en retard.

- En retard ? Mais en retard pour quoi ?

- Pour ton rendez-vous bécasse me répondis Rosalie

- Mais vendredi, Edward m'a dis qu'il venait me chercher a 19h30, il n'est que 11 heures, j'ai largement le temps de me préparer. Je ne vais pas me marier, je vais au CINEMA, compris ?

- Oui compris, mais maintenant, je t'en supplie, FONCE SOUS LA DOUCHE ! me cria Rosalie

Durant huit heures, j'ai eu l'impression d'être une poupée Barbie grandeur nature. J'aimerai bien être un mec, juste pour ne pas avoir toutes les contraintes des filles pour être belle.

* * *

Edward POV

Le mail de Bella mercredi soir m'avait grandement rassuré. Il m'avait au moins montré une chose : que je tenais a Bella, car comme on dit : ' la jalousie n'est pas un vilain défaut mais une preuve d'amour', et j'espérais pouvoir lui montrer a quel point ce soir. Je m'habillais tranquillement. Je mis la nouvelle chemise que j'avais achetée hier avec ma mère, bleue à carreau, un jean puis une paire de basket.

Je partis de chez moi a 19 heures, car j'avais peur de me perdre, car les explications pour arriver jusqu'a chez elle était pour le moins … compliqués.

J'arrivais tant bien que mal 25 minutes plus tard devant la villa Swan. Je m'avançais jusqu'à la porte puis sonnais. Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonsoir Edward, tu es en avance.

* * *

* Fish Tank : Film sorti le 16/09/09. Réalisée par Andrea Arnold**. **

Synopsis : A 15 ans, Mia est une adolescente rebelle avec une unique passion : la danse _hip hop_. Un jour d'été, sa mère rentre à la maison avec un nouvel amant, Connor, qui s'installe chez elles. Est-ce enfin une promesse de bonheur ou bien un leurre ?

Source : Allociné (je n'ai pas vu le film désolé)

La suite arrivera jeudi ou vendredi, ne m'en voulez pas trop de coupez comme sa ... Laissez moi une petite review. A bientot

Clemeria


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, merci a toutes pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes... Vous attendiez la suite ? La voila.

* * *

Bella POV

**19h20**

Je patientais dans le salon, nerveuse. Je faisais les cents pas devant la porte, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer mes sœurs.

- Bella calme toi, juste le fait de te regarder marcher devant cette porte comme un chien attendant sa promenade m'angoisse, dit Rosalie.

- Désolée

- Vous allez voir quoi au ciné ? me demanda-t-elle, pour me changer les idées

- Fish Tank

- Il a l'air bien. Tu me diras si sa vaut le coup d'y aller ?

- Bien sur.

Tout a coup, la sonnette retentit. J'ouvris la porte et je vis Edward. Quand il m'aperçut, il me regarda comme si il ne m'avait jamais vue :

- Bonsoir Edward, tu es en avance.

- Euh oui, j'ai eu peur de ne pas trouver avec tes indications. Ta tunique est ravissante.

- Merci, c'est mes sœurs qui l'ont choisie. On y va ?

- Oui

- Bonne soirée, me répondirent mes sœurs, a l'unisson.

- Merci, à vous aussi, répondit Edward.

Edward et moi montions dans la voiture de sa mère. Elle avait une Volvo. Durant le trajet qui nous menait jusqu'à la nationale, aucun de nous deux ne parla. Je me décidai à parler :

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai envie de mieux te connaitre …

- Va-y, demande moi ce que tu veux

- Tu as toujours vécu à Chicago ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ta maman et toi ?

- Mon père et mort il y a trois semaines. Notre ancien appartement à Chicago lui rappelait trop de souvenir de lui, donc on a décidé de venir se mettre au vert … à Forks.

Je viens de faire une gaffe là. Edward restai concentrée sur la route.

- Toutes mes condoléances.

- Merci. On peut changer de sujet, je n'aime pas trop parler de sa.

- Oui bien sur. Tu as une petite amie à Chicago ?

Il rougit.

- Non, toutes les filles depuis le collège me trouvent bizarre alors … Célibataire depuis 17 printemps !

- Et ici ? Quelqu'un te plait ?

J'allais enfin savoir si sa vaux le coup de m'accrocher.

- Oui, quelqu'un me plait. Mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec les filles. Elle aussi est une fille très timide. Je pense qu'on est bloqués.

* * *

Edward POV

J'espère qu'elle avait compris mon ''message'', car sinon, nous étions réellement bloqués. J'avais réussi tant bien que mal à mentir sur mon existence passé.

Heureusement, nous arrivions au ciné. Nous sommes arrivés un peu en retard et quand nous sommes rentrés dans la salle, les lumières venaient de s'éteindre.

Bella sortit son téléphone pour marcher sans tomber et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Heureusement que la lumière était éteinte, car je devais être rouge comme jamais.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sortions du ciné. Le film était super et Bella l'avait adoré. Il était 22 heures et j'avais la permission de 23 heures 30. Le trajet jusqu'à Forks ne dure qu'une demi-heure.

Quand nous étions dans la voiture, Bella me dis une chose surprenante :

- J'ai envie de glace.

- Tu connais beaucoup de glacier ouvert à 22 heures à Port Angeles au mois de Septembre ?

Port Angeles était une ville touristique, mais hors-saison, c'est la misère totale le soir.

- A Port Angeles, non. A Forks, oui !

- Qui ?

- Le restaurant de ma mère ! Elle ma laissée les clefs pour que j'aille vers un peu de ménage.

- D'accord. En route pour Forks !

- Ouais.

- Tu m'as questionné sur ma vie à l'aller, maintenant c'est mon tour … lui-dis-je, car j'avais aussi envie d'en savoir plus…

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu t'entends bien avec tes sœurs ?

- Sa dépends des jours. Quand elles veulent, elles sont très chiantes

- Tu as déjà eu un petit ami ?

- Oui, il y a bientôt un an. Je suis sorti avec Mike Newton. Tu vois qui c'est ?

- Le blond qui se la jouait 'grand sportif' en sport lundi et qui s'est cassé la figure ?

- Ouais.

- Tu es sorti avec … sa ?

-Eh ben ouais. Mais un jour j'étais malade, le lycée organisait une fête. Puis finalement le samedi j'allais mieux, et Mike a dis qu'il allait y aller avec Jessica, une amie a nous. Je suis allée au toilettes et j'ai entendu Jessica dire a Lauren que Mike et elle couchait ensemble. Il lui avait promis de me larguer car pour lui j'étais une 'sainte-nitouche qui attend le mariage pour coucher avec quelqu'un.' Je suis allée trouver Mike, et il n'a rien nié. Je lui mis un coup de point au visage et mon pied dans ses ********. Depuis plu rien.

- En fait, c'était un gros connard

- T'a tout compris. Apres la rupture, je ne parlais à personne, j'en devenais presque antisociale. Jacob, mon meilleur ami, celui que tu as vu au restau mercredi ma beaucoup aidé. Il venait me voir tout les jours, m'obligeait à sortir …

- Et vous vous parlez encore Mike et toi ?

- Oui mais la plupart du temps on s'insulte alors …

- Je vois. Et en ce moment, quelqu'un te plait ?

- Oui, j'essaie de lui faire comprendre, je lui envoie des signes … Mais comme tout le mec, il est aveugle.

Nous arrivions au restaurant de sa mère.

* * *

Bella POV

Nous passons par derrière pour entrer. Edward se mit en quête de pot de glace et moi je cherchais des coupes et cuillères. Il trouva 5 pots : vanille, chocolat, mangue, pistache et framboises.

Pendant une heure, nous avons fais tout les mélanges possibles et inimaginables de glaces avec divers ingrédients. Mon ventre était sur le point d'exploser, et Edward était couché par terre :

- Je crois que je n'ai pas digéré le dernier mélange me dis-t-il, tout pale

- Lequel ?

- Mangue, vanille avec du coulis de tomate.

- T'es bête aussi d'avoir avalé sa …

- Sa avait l'air bon, me répondis-t-il, penaud

Ce qu'il m'avait dis dans la voiture m'avait intriguée. Je voulais à tout pris savoir qui c'était. Je décidais de tenter le tout pour le tout :

- Edward ?

- Mmmh ?

- J'aimerais savoir quelque chose ?

- Je t'écoute

- C'est qui la personne qui te plait ?

Vous etes bien trop curieuse à mon gout mademoiselle Swan … me répondit-il, en souriant

- Il ne fallait pas en parler non plus …

- J'ai une idée. On fait donnant-donnant

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Attends-moi ici, j'en ai pour deux minutes.

Il partit en direction de l'accueil et revient avec une feuille de papier qu'il déchira en deux.

- Vu que je ne veux pas te de la dire en face, je vais écrire son prénom sur ce bout de toi (il me donna un morceau) tu écriras dessus son prénom. C'est équitable ?

Je me mis à envisager les diverses solutions :

1- refuser mais sa me torturerais pendant un bon moment

2- accepter et écrire la vérité sur le papier et ne plus jamais le revoir

3- accepter et ne rien écrire sur le papier (ce qui ait très malhonnête)

J'optais pour la troisième option, mais pas de bon cœur

- Ok sa marche, mais a une condition, on lit le morceau de papier chez soi, d'accord ?

- Sa marche.

- Je le regardais écrire et attendis qu'il ait fini.

- Tu as déjà fini ?

- Ouais.

Nous échangions nos morceaux de papiers puis il me ramena chez moi.

- Merci pour la soirée, la dégustation de glaces …

- De rien. On se voit en sport ?

- Ouais a demain.

- A demain

Je rentrais en 4eme vitesse chez moi pour lire le papier. Il avait écris un court texte :

_La personne qui me plais est entrain de lire se papier._

_Et je comprendrais très bien qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir …_

J'exultais, C'est moi la fille qu'il lui plait, je n'avais pas a m'inquieter !

Il fallait que je lui envoie un mail, maintenant, pour réparer l'erreur que je venais de faire. Mais Alice squattai l'ordi pour parler à Jasper. Il faudrait que je le voie demain de toute urgence.

* * *

Edward POV

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de tout lui avouer. Elle ne voudrait plus jamais me revoir, mais c'est trop tard, je me sentais libéré. Maintenant reste à savoir si …

Je rentrais chez moi avant l'heure et je vis que ma mère m'attendait.

-Alors, il était bien le film ?

-Ouais génial. Tiens tes clefs de voiture. Elle m'a rien t'inquiète.

-Ok bonne nuit

-Bonne nuit

Je me mis dans mon lit rapidement. Je sortis le papier de Bella pour le lire. Elle n'avait rien écrit. Je me suis senti trahi.

Le lendemain, je n'allais pas au lycée car j'avais un énorme mal de ventre, à cause de tous les mélanges de glaces essayés.

J'avais un peu menti.

Certes j'avais mal au ventre, mais pas au point de ne pas pouvoir aller au lycée. Je n'avais pas envie de voir Bella.

Vers midi, quelqu'un sonna à ma porte. Toujours en pyjama, je me levais a contre cœur du canapé pour aller ouvrir :

- Alice ? Je m'attendais a tout, sauf a sa …

- Salut, pourquoi tu n'es pas au lycée ? dis-t-elle, du tac-o-tac

- Mal de ventre. Comment tu sais ou j'habite ? Si tu voulais avoir de mes nouvelles, tu n'a qu'a prendre le bottin …

- Tu mens

- Quoi ? Répondis-je, surpris

- Tu n'a pas mal au ventre. Dis-t-elle, sure d'elle.

- Ah bon, tu as fait des études de médecines en cachette ?

- Non mais pas besoin, car quand on a mal au ventre, on ne mange pas de la mousse au chocolat

Elle me montra la table. Je décidai de tout avouer

- Bon ok j'ai menti, mais qui n'a jamais menti pour ne pas aller en cours ?

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ?

- Je vais t'aider, la raison commence par un B et fini par un A.

- Il s'est passé quoi entre vous hier soir ?

- Pour aller a Port Angeles, elle ma posé des questions sur la personne que j'aimais. Au retour j'ai fait pareil. Nous sommes allés au restaurant de ta mère et elle m'a demandé le nom de la personne. Ne voulant pas lui dire, on a conclu un deal : chacun devait écrire le prénom de l'être aimé sur un bout de papier, et l'autre devait l'ouvrir quand il serait chez lui. J'ai joué franc jeu, elle non, avouai-je

- Elle a écrit quoi ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse

- Rien.

- Et toi tu as écrit quoi ?

- Son prénom.

- Ah ok. Et tu compte l'éviter jusqu'aux exams du bac ?

- Je vais essayer.

- VA LUI PARLER BON SANG, s'énerva-t-elle

- Tu ne trouve pas que je me suis déjà bien assez ridiculisé ?

- Ridiculisé en quoi ? En avouant tes sentiments ?

- Oui

- Ok, donc tu va l'éviter jusqu'au bac, et comme sa tout le monde seras content.

Elle partit en claquant le porte violement. Elle était de mauvais poil.

Le soir, je me rendis quand même au travail. Ma mère accepta de me prêter sa voiture. Je me garais derrière pour que Bella ne me voit pas, et passais par la même porte qu'hier.

Je fis la plonge durant les deux heures puis je dus passer devant la réception car l'apprenti, Sam, avait fermé la porte de service et emmené les clefs.

De loin, j'aperçus Bella qui regardait les cuisines. Je passais rapidement devant elle, sans la saluer. Sans que je comprenne quoi que se soit, elle m'attrapa le bras, m'emmena dehors vers les cuisines, me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa …

* * *

Je sais, c'est cruel de couper la, mais la suite arrive bientot promis. Laissez moi une trace de votre passage.

A bientot bisous


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour a toutes ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, encoré désolée d'avoir coupé a un moment crucial. Voila la suite un peu lemon. Merci a Marion et Isa pour vos reviews annonymes et au autres pour toutes vos mises en alertes, vos reviews etc..._

* * *

_De loin, j'aperçus Bella qui regardait les cuisines. Je passais rapidement devant elle, sans la saluer. Sans que je comprenne quoi que se soit, elle m'attrapa le bras, m'emmena dehors vers les cuisines, me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa …_

* * *

Edward POV

Il me fallait une explication, pourquoi hier, elle ma trahie, et le lendemain… Je mis ma main sur son ventre, pour la repousser :

- Tu m'explique s'il te plait, car j'ai manqué un chapitre je crois … Tu m'embrasse a cause de ce que j'ai écrit hier ?

- En réalité, je voulais savoir par qui tu as es intéressé, pour savoir si sa valait le coup de m'accrocher… Puis quand j'ai lu ton mot, j'ai voulu rattraper mon erreur, mais Alice squattait l'ordi pour parler à Jasper, son copain. Je me suis dis que je te verrais aujourd'hui, en cours de sport, mais tu n'étais pas la … Et quand j'ai su tout a l'heure par Charlie que tu travaillais, j'ai compris que tu m'évitais et que tu m'en voulais. J'ai décidée de tenter le tout pour le tout… c'est moi qui ai demandé a Sam de fermer la porte des cuisines…

- Je comprends mieux.

Un ange passa.

- Alors, on est ensemble ? demandai-je

- A toi de voir

La seule réponse que j'obtenu fut un long et tendre baiser. Le meilleur de ma vie (pour le moment)

En rentrant a la maison, j'étais excité comme un gosse. Je me couchais rapidement. J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil, car une brune rougissante me hantait quand je fermais les yeux.

* * *

Bella POV

Je sors avec Edward ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout a l'heure, mais il fallait qu'il comprenne, et vite.

Le lendemain, je me levais avec 1 heures 30 d'avance. Je voulais me faire belle pour lui. Je passais 20 minutes sous la douche, puis me maquillai plus que d'habitude.

Je décidais de mettre un pull décolleter en V, un pantalon noir puis ma paire habituelle de Converses.

Je décidai de lui faire une surprise et d'aller le chercher chez lui. Quand je sonnais, c'est un Edward en bas de pyjama et enfilant un sweet qui m'ouvrit :

- Putin, c'est qui le con qui réveille les gens aussi tôt. Euh salut Bella.

- Désolée d'être la conne qui réveille les gens aussi tôt j'ai pas vu l'heure.

- C'est pas grave, entre.

Une fois entré, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

- C'est pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir insultée

- C'est rien.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non merci. C'est beau chez toi

- Merci, répondit-il gêné.

Il avait une cuisine ni trop grande, ni trop petite, comme son salon.

- Tu me montre ta chambre.

- Si tu veux, mais c'est franchement le bordel.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Oui je confirme, c'étais VRAIMENT le bordel. Les fringues étaient par terre et le lit défait. Etonnement, je ne trouvai pas ce qu'il y a habituellement dans une chambre de garçons : pas de jeux vidéo, ni d'ordinateur branché avec des jeux en ligne. Juste une bibliothèque, un bureau et une chaine hi-fi.

- C'est la chambre de mec la plus bizarre que j'ai vu.

- Je prends sa pour un compliment.

Tout à coup, je me reçus un coup d'oreiller derrière la tete.

Alors Mr Cullen veut jouer a sa, et bien on va y jouer. J'attrapais un oreiller et montais sur le lit mais, étant petite et faible, il me fit tomber sur le matelas au bout de meme pas 30 secondes et j'étais prisonnière de son bassin. Il abandonna son oreiller puis commença à me faire des chatouilles :

- Edward …. Arrête …. Je … t'en … supplie… autre … chose… mais … pas … sa, di-je essoufflée.

- N'importe quoi ? il s'arrêta et je repris mon souffle

- N'importe quoi

Et avant avoir pu comprendre quoi que se soit, il me fit un suçon.

- Edward, je vais pas me pointer au lycée comme sa !

- Eh bien si, t'a dis n'importe quoi, alors …

- Vous allez le regretter Monsieur Cullen, vous allez le regretter. Les Swan sont très rancuniers…

- Je vais voir sa …

Je me précipitais dans la salle de bain voisine de sa chambre, et essayai tant bien que mal de cacher … sa

Nous partions 30 min plus tard pour le lycée. Je n'avais aucune idée de vengeance pour le moment, mais j'allais trouver.

* * *

Edward POV

En biologie, nous avons pris le bureau le plus au fond de la classe. Le prof nous annonça que nous allions regarder une vidéo sur l'ADN, et qu'ils nous poseraient des questions après.

Bella jubilai.

- T's contente de regarder une vidéo ?

- Oh oui, TRES contente, en insistant bien sur le mot très.

Le film commença. Au bout de cinq minutes, Bella posa sa main sur mon genou, puis elle commença à la remonter … de plus en plus haut, et se décalant vers mon entre-jambe. Je la regardai, elle me désigna le bureau du menton, elle avait écrit :

VENGENCE !

- C'est déloyal sa, dis-je, en chuchotant

- Non, c'est équitable. Tu m'as mis la honte au lycée, je fais pareil…

- Tu n'es plus la fille rougissante quand on lui parle ?

- Non j'ai changée

Je ne regardai même plus le film, Bella commençai littéralement a me caresser le pénis par-dessus mon pantalon. Elle est dingue cette nana, maintenant on pouvait très bien voir une bosse sur mon pantalon et Bella qui souriait de toute ces dents. Je me retenais de gémir.

La seule fois ou je m'étais masturber, j'avais 14 ans, dans la douche, et j'ai gémi tellement fort que ma mère croyait que je faisais un malaise, elle était venu taper a la porte pour voir si j'étais encore là. J'eus une chance monstre qu'elle ne veuille pas entrer et je n'avais plus jamais réessayé après.

- Bella arrête

- Pourquoi ? C'est amusant tu ne trouve pas

- Je vais … venir. Je retenais mes gémissements tant bien que mal.

Elle sourie encore plus, si c'était possible. Heureusement, a se moment la, les lumières se rallumèrent et Bella du arrêter.

MERCI SEIGNEUR.

- Monsieur Cullen ? demanda le prof

- Oui ?

- Que veulent dire les lettres ADN ?

- Euh Acide Désoxyribo …

- Je vous écoute ?

- Je ne sais plus monsieur

- Evidemment, vous étiez trop pris dans votre conversation avec Miss Swan. Alors, que signifie ces trois lettres ?

- Acide Désoxyribonucléique répondis Jessica

- Parfait Miss Stanley

* * *

Bella POV

A la fin du cours de biologie, nous essayons tant bien que mal de nous cacher, car Edward et moi voulions aller manger tout les deux.

Nous réussissions tant bien que mal et nous cachions derrière les bâtiments, désert à ces heures là.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris pendant le film, maintenant je sentais que quelque chose clochais :

- Tu m'en veux ?

- T'en vouloir, pourquoi ?

- Pour la bio …

- J'en sais rien, je ne sais pas si je dois apprécier, ou si je dois totalement me révulser, en gros, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec toi !

- Comment sa, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire avec moi ? demandai-je, surprise

- Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie Bella. Tu es la première sur la liste. Par exemple là, je ne sais pas si je dois te prendre dans mes bras, si je dois t'embrasser, si je dois te prendre la main. Je ne sais rien de ces choses la …

- C'est faux. Ce matin automatiquement tu m'as pris dans tes bras et tu m'as embrassée

- Oui, mais c'étais ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel après t'avoir insultée.

- Et le suçon ? Je n'ai eu que très peu de suçon et je peux te dire que celui ci est très bien fait, et qu'il va mettre un bon moment avant de partir, ce qui veut dire que tu sais des choses !

- Les suçons, j'ai appris à les faires, d'une manière pas très glorieuse…

- Comment ?

- En troisième, après l'obtention de notre Brevet, un mec avait invité toute notre classe à venir chez lui pour faire la fête. J'avais été surpris sur le coup d'être invité. Ils ont commencé un 'action ou vérité'. Quand ce fut mon tour, j'ai choisi vérité. Un mec m'a demandé : ' tu sais faire un suçon ?', j'ai dis non. Le tour suivant, j'ai choisi action et on m'a mis comme gage de faire un suçon à une fille dont j'ai oublié le nom. Les autres m'ont dis comment faire… Fin de l'histoire. Et ce matin je t'en ai fais un pour te montrer que je savais faire des trucs, pour me vanter devant toi, car tu as déjà eu quelqu'un avant moi… Il avait prononcé cette phrase tout bas et il était devenu rouge.

- Edward, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai de l'expérience et toi non que tu dois te sentir gêné. Ce n'est pas le fait que tu sache quoi et comment faire telle ou telle chose qui fait que je suis avec toi. Je suis avec toi pour ce que tu es, non pour ce que tu sais.

- Mais sa joue quand même un rôle…

- Si sa peut te rassurer, je peux te dire quoi et quand faire. Sa te va ?

- Ouais.

- Prends moi dans tes bras, j'ai froid, lui di-je, pour rire.

- Madame est exigeante… Il m'embrassa.

Nous passèrent l'heure qui reste tranquillement à parler et s'embrasser, moi dans ses bras.

- Alors Cullen, première semaine ici et ta déjà une meuf ? dis Mike Newton, accompagnée de Jessica et de sa bande.

- C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?

- Mike

- Ah oui, celui qui se prends pour un grand sportif et qui se casse la tronche au bout de deux mètres.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Toi la tomate on t'a rien demandée me répondis Jessica

- Ah toi non plus briseuse de couple.

- Bref, j'espère pour toi que aimes les saintes-nitouche car celle avec qui tu es ne veut pas voir le ''grand méchant loup'' avant le mariage … Toute sa bande éclata de rire.

- Nuance mon con, je ne voulais pas donner ma virginité à un mec qui se prend pour le roi du monde alors qu'il dort toujours avec sa peluche.

Mike ne dus pas apprécier ma répartie car lui et toute sa bande partirent. Tout a coup, on entendit un hurlement derrière nous.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? Et vous ne m'avez rien dis ? Bande de malhonnête. Vous auriez pu me le dire, a moi, MOI, celle qui a tout de suite vu que vous étiez fais l'un pour l'autre ! Je suis outrée, nous répondis Alice.

Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit.

* * *

Edward POV

Quand Bella finit les cours, elle dit à ses sœurs qu'elle rentrerait à la maison après le service, car elle voulait passer du temps avec moi…

Nous rentrions a la maison et commencèrent à faire nos devoirs sur la table de la cuisine. Tout fut réglé en une demi-heure et je lui proposais une dégustation de glace, mais cette fois, sans mélange glauque. Nous nous installions devant la Tv, chacun avec sa glace. La sienne a la vanille, la mienne au chocolat.

- Je crois que je préfère les glaces conventionnelles… dis-t-elle

- Moi aussi avouai-je en rigolant. Bella avait de la glace de partout autour de la bouche.

Je partis lui chercher de l'essuie-tout pour la nettoyer, mais j'ai a peine le temps de commencer qu'elle m'allongea sur le canapé, elle sur moi, et commença à m'embrasser et a me mettre de la glace de partout. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure, demandant l'accès à ma bouche. Je le repoussais tendrement.

- Bella, je… j'ai jamais fait sa…

- Laisse toi aller, détends-toi, tu verras, c'est facile

Puis elle recommença, a m'embrasser, et quand sa langue redemanda l'accès a ma bouche, je me laissais faire comme elle me l'avait dit .Nos langues se mêlèrent, se goutèrent, dansèrent ensemble un tango a la fois lent et sensuel. Nous devions malheureusement nous séparer, pour respirer.

- Tu te débrouille bien pour la première fois.

- Merci, mais c'est en travaillant que l'on s'améliore…

Nous recommençâmes encore et encore, jusqu'à en être à bout de souffle.

- Edward, tu es l… Oh je crois que je dérange…

MA MERE ! Je l'avais oubliée. Elle nous regardait les yeux grand ouverts, nous fixant Bella et moi, dans une position pas très conventionnelle. Bella, était devenu rouge comme jamais et moi… Nous nous redressions tant bien que mal.

- Je suis désolé maman, j'ai pas vu l'heure et puis …

- Edward, tu me présent a ta petite amie ?

- Maman je te présente Isabella Swan, ma copine depuis moins de 24 heures.

- Enchantée Isabella.

- De même, madame Cullen.

- Alors tu es celle qui a réussie à voler le cœur de mon fils ?

- Oui madame. Elle rougissait a vue d'œil.

- Contente de faire ta connaissance. Tu es occupée dimanche soir ?

- Je ne pense pas madame.

- Très bien. Dis à tes parents que je t'invite à diner, et que je te propose de passer la nuit chez nous.

- Je leur demanderais et Edward vous dira leur réponse très rapidement.

- Merci. Tu peux rester jusqu'à ce qu'Edward prenne son service sa ne me dérange pas, mais soyez un tantinet plus discret quand vous vous bécotez, pour les fois suivantes.

Cette réplique nous gêna plus qu'autre chose.

* * *

Alors, vos impressions ? Le chapitre suivant aura aussi un peu de lemon. Laissez moi vos impressions, a bientot !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour a toutes ! Ce chapitre arrive plus tot que prévu, je viens d'apprendre que je ne serais pas la demain. - -''. Merci a toutes pour vos mises en alertes et reviews, et a petitefilledusud pour sa reviews anonyme. Voila la suite, j'espere que vous allez aimer.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Bon, il fallait annoncer à mes parents la ' bonne nouvelle'. Edward et moi avions décidé d'en parler à ma mère ce soir. Le plus tôt sera la mieux. Je ne savais pas comment lui annoncer ça et, durant tout le trajet en voiture, j'avais essayé tant bien que mal de réfléchir. En arrivant devant le restaurant, Edward me prit la main.

- Détends-toi, arrête de trembler…

- Facile à dire. Je ne suis encore jamais allée voir ma mère pour lui annoncer que je sortais avec quelqu'un…

- Elles ont fait comment tes sœurs ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Nous nous dirigions vers le bureau de ma mère. Je tremblais comme une feuille d'appréhension, mais je me dis qu'avec Edward à mes côtés, elle ne pouvait pas me faire de mal. Je tapais à la porte du bureau.

- ENTREZ !

Je serrais la main d'Edward très fort.

- Bonjour maman.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Oh, Edward, désolée je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Euh, maman, Edward et moi avons quelque chose à te dire.

- Pourquoi vous vous tenez la main ?

- Edward et moi sortons ensemble et sa mère m'a invité dimanche soir à venir diner et dormir chez eux… dis-je, très rapidement, à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Tu peux répéter, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas tout compris.

- Mrs Swan, votre fille a dit qu'elle et moi sortions ensemble, et que ma mère l'avait invité dimanche à venir diner et dormir chez moi, intervint Edward.

- Merci Edward, tu peux nous laisser seule avec ma fille, s'il te plait ?

Je lâchais la main d'Edward.

- Alors comme ça, tu sors avec lui ?

- Oui maman.

- Depuis quand ?

- Hier soir.

- Je le savais, je le savais, tu n'as jamais été très discrète ma fille, dit-elle d'un air satisfait.

- Tu … nous as vu hier soir ?

- Non, mais lundi dernier, quand tu es venue me chercher dans mon bureau, tu étais toute rouge … Je suis contente pour toi.

- Merci, et pour dimanche c'est bon, je peux aller chez lui ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Merci, je peux te demander un service ?

- Ca dépend...

- Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de le dire à papa ?

- Si tu veux.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Allez, va travailler, les clients doivent déjà attendre.

- Ouais, à plus tard.

Je n'eus pas un moment de répit pour aller voir Edward et lui annoncer la nouvelle. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le parking pour que je puisse le ramener chez lui. Une fois dans la voiture, je l'embrassais passionnément pendant un long moment. Nos langues ont joués ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'un baiser pareil ?

- Ma mère a bien pris la nouvelle, elle est d'accord pour dimanche.

- Super, je passerais te prendre avant de commencer le travail.

- Ok.

Nous nous mettions en route et, une fois encore, je le ré-embrassais passionnément.

- A demain, dors bien.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, une brune aux yeux marrons et au visage rougissant hante mes nuits.

Je rougis comme jamais. C'est la chose la plus magnifique que l'on ne m'ait jamais dite. Il se dirigea vers sa maison.

* * *

**Edward POV**

En entrant dans la maison, ma mère m'appela.

- Je peux te parler ?

- Euh ouais, à propos de quoi ?

- D'Isabella.

- Oui ?

- C'est sérieux entre vous ?

- J'en sais rien, oui, je pense mais ça fait un jour qu'on est ensemble...

- Je veux juste m'assurer d'une chose ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne lui diras rien ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Notre ancienne vie.

- Non, sauf si une raison très importante m'oblige à lui dire.

- Ca pourrait être dangereux pour nous.

- Je ne dirais rien, promis. Finalement, c'est bon, ses parents sont d'accord pour dimanche.

- Parfait, merci, à demain !

- A demain maman !

Je montais rapidement me coucher, je n'avais pas pensé à Anthony, celui que j'étais réellement. Maintenant, pour moi, je suis Edward Cullen, je ne me suis jamais appelé Anthony. J'eus du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit, car elle me hantait. Le lendemain, quand j'arrivais au lycée, je ne trouvais aucune des triplées Swan. J'aperçus Emmett et Angela. Je fis la bise à cette dernière.

- Salut mec, Emmett me serra la main.

- Salut, tu ne sais pas où elles sont, les triplées ?

- Non je les attendais, d'habitude elles sont toujours là avant moi alors… Ben, tiens, quand on parle du loup.

J'aperçus leur voiture. Elles vinrent directement nous rejoindre et je vis que Bella avait une mine blasée.

- Coucou, ça ne va pas ?

Je l'embrassais tendrement, elle avait l'esprit ailleurs, elle était tendue.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Alice, depuis hier soir, elle n'arrête pas de me harceler pour tout savoir de notre relation.

- Tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Rien, je ne sais pas si ça te dérange que je raconte ça à mes soeurs.

- Tu veux que je résolve le problème ? Sauf si ça te dérange...

- Vas-y, je t'en supplie !

- Hey, Alice !

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle avec joie.

- Tu veux savoir quoi sur nous ?

- Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ?

- Depuis lundi.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je suis sorti du restaurant, Bella m'a pris le poignet, m'a entrainé à l'écart et m'a embrassé. Autre chose ?

- Non, c'est bon.

- Maintenant, voudrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de laisser Bella en paix ?

- Bien sûr, maintenant que je sais ce que je veux.

- Voila, problème réglé, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas lui dire ?

- Je ne savais pas si ça te gênerait que je raconte ça à mes sœurs…

- C'est rien.

La sonnerie retentit. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me chuchota à l'oreille.

- Rendez-vous devant le secrétariat à la pause, je voudrais passer du temps avec toi, seul à seule.

Elle partit en me lançant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendus. A la pause, elle m'entraina dans sa voiture sans une explication puis nous nous embrassâmes comme des fous, entre deux baisers, elle réussit à m'expliquer que sa voiture serait le dernier endroit où ses sœurs nous chercheraient. Nous n'en pouvions plus et quand la sonnerie retentit, je n'avais qu'une envie, rester avec elle, dans cette voiture.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Les cours se terminèrent rapidement et j'invitais Bella à venir chez moi cette après-midi, ma mère travaillant, j'avais l'autorisation d'inviter des amis. Elle arriva vers 14 heures 30. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'entrainais vers l'intérieur.

- Ta mère a bien dit qu'il fallait que l'on soit plus discrets si on voulait se 'bécoter' ?

- Euh ouais.

- Ca te dis qu'on se 'bécote' dans ta chambre ? Sans aucune arrière pensée de ma part, elle avait dit ça en devenant, comme à son habitude, rouge pivoine.

- Va pour ma chambre.

Nous montâmes dans ma chambre, toujours autant bordélique. Quand la porte se referma, son premier réflexe fut de me plaquer contre elle pour m'embrasser.

- T'aime bien plaquer les gens contre des objets ou quoi ?

- Désolée.

Je nous entrainais vers mon lit, où nous nous allongions face à face. Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément quand Bella me fit rouler sur elle. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser quand je me sentis soudainement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. _Merde._Je me relevais d'au-dessus d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Euh… toilette.

Je fonçais à la salle de bain pour essayer de me détendre. Et si elle avait senti quelque chose, elle allait me prendre pour un gros pervers qui a pour seul et unique but de lui voler sa virginité, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas, je retournais dans ma chambre cinq minutes plus tard, Bella toujours allongée sur mon lit. Quand elle me vit, elle se leva et m'allongea sur le matelas, puis elle s'assit sur mon bassin. Il en fallut très peu pour que je reprenne mes ardeurs, sauf que je ne pouvais plus prétexter le coup des toilettes, j'étais mal et c'est sûr, elle l'avait senti. J'essayais tant bien que mal de la remettre sur le matelas mais sans succès.

- Me permets-tu de jouer avec ton corps ?

- Ca dépend quel jeu … je déglutis difficilement.

- Un jeu que tu vas aimer …

Puis elle attrapa le bas de mon tee-shirt et commença à le remonter lentement, très lentement.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? J'enlève ton tee-shirt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour pouvoir jouer …

- A quoi ?

- Tu verras …

Je le sens mal, mais alors TRES mal son petit jeu.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Quand il était parti aux toilettes, j'avais compris qu'il était gêné de ce qui s'était produit. J'eus envie de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à l'être, donc j'eus une idée. Je courus dans sa cuisine et pris ce dont j'avais besoin. En remontant, je me ré-installais sur le matelas, Edward revint. Je l'allongeais sur le matelas, et m'assis sur son bassin. Il avait repris vigueur et cela me fit rire intérieurement. Je commençais à lui enlever son tee-shirt et la tête qu'il faisait était tordante.

- Ca fait deux jours que je m'incruste chez toi, il faut bien que je te paye.

- Tu n'as rien à me payer, tu es ma petite amie.

- Chut…

Quand son tee-shirt fut par terre, je pus contempler son torse. Il était absolument divin, musclé mais pas à l'extrême et avec des abdos… miam.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre.

- Quoi ?

- Mets-toi sur le ventre, j'ai dit.

Il se retourna et je commençais à lui masser les épaules.

- Bella, tu fais quoi ?

- Je te masse les épaules et le dos pour te détendre.

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu le faire avec mon tee-shirt ?

- Non. Tu es tendu c'est impressionnant.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point...

Je descendais de plus en plus bas. Il retint un gémissement quand j'arrivais vers son jean. Puis je remontais lentement. Je le retournais sur le dos et commençais à l'embrasser de plus en plus fort, jouant avec sa langue. Puis je le lâchais pour récupérer ce que j'avais pris dans la cuisine. Je n'avais jamais été aussi entreprenante avec un garçon au bout de deux jours, mais Edward me mettait parfaitement en confiance.

- Bella, pourquoi tu as un pot de Nutella ?

- J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose, je peux ?

- Euh ouais …

Je plongeais la main dans le pot puis étalais le contenu sur son ventre et ses pectoraux.

- Bella, si tu avais faim tu aurais dû me le dire, pas la peine de me couvrir de chocolat…

Je commençais à lécher le chocolat qu'il avait sur le corps. Edward n'en pouvait plus, au début il essayait de retenir ses gémissements et grognements mais quand j'arrivais au bas de son ventre, il craqua et le son qu'il produisit était magnifique. Quand j'eus fini de le 'grignoter', je partis à la salle de bain chercher un gant pour éviter qu'il colle, quand j'eus fini de le nettoyer, il me rallongea sur le matelas.

- Je peux ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Te découvrir.

Sans me demander mon accord, il m'embrassa et je sentis ses mains qui commençaient à déboutonner ma chemisette.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, désolée, pardon, j'aurais dû frapper !

Nous nous retournâmes et nous aperçûmes la mère d'Edward qui descendait vers la cuisine. Nous étions rouges comme jamais, Edward remit son tee-shirt avec une rapidité monstre et je reboutonnais le haut de ma chemise rapidement. Dieu seul sait ce qu'elle a pu s'imaginer, voyant son fils torse nu allongé sur une fille, qu'il était en train de déshabiller.

- Bon, je vais y aller, on se voit ce soir au restaurant ?

- Ouais.

- Edward, si j'ai fait ce petit 'jeu' c'était pour te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu sois gêné à chaque fois que ton bas-ventre se réveille. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

- Ouais, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu me prennes pour …

- Je te prends pour mon petit-ami, c'est tout.

Nous nous embrassions comme des damnés dans sa chambre puis nous redescendions. Nous croisions sa mère et je bredouillais que je devais partir, j'étais rouge comme jamais. En sortant, j'entendis la mère d'Edward dire qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent tous les deux. J'espère qu'il n'allait pas avoir d'ennui à cause de moi.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre et je trouvais mes deux sœurs assises sur mon lit.

- Tu étais où ?

- Chez Edward, je devins rouge car je me rappelais tout ce que nous avions fait.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- Ca te regarde ?

- Très bien, si tu ne veux rien me dire, j'attendrais que tu dormes… dit Alice.

-Bon ok, je suis allée chez lui, on s'est bécotés dans sa chambre, je lui ai enlevé son tee-shirt, je lui ai fait un massage, j'ai mangé du Nutella sur son ventre. Il a commencé à enlever ma chemisette et sa mère nous a surpris. Voila, heureuse ? j'avais dit ça assez rapidement.

- Ca fait deux jours que vous êtes ensembles et vous avez déjà fait ça ? demanda Rosalie.

- Oui.

- Et sa mère vous a surpris et après ?

- Après je suis partie. Elle doit me prendre pour une allumeuse, déjà hier on s'est fait surprendre.

- Vous faisiez quoi ?

- J'étais allongée sur lui sur son canapé, on s'embrassait et elle nous a vu…

- Fais gaffe, c'est comme ça qu'il y a une mauvaise relation avec la belle-mère…

* * *

**Edward POV**

Quand Bella fut partie, ma mère m'annonça qu'elle voulait me parler. Je craignais le pire.

- Edward, tu connais le dicton : mieux vaut prévenir … ?

- Que guérir ?

- Oui, donc je préviens. Isabella et toi êtes très proches ?

- Oui…

- Et vous allez dormir ensemble dimanche ?

- Oui, si elle veut.

- Tiens, je te donne ça, au cas où… ma mère était très gênée, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je regardais la boite qu'elle m'avait donnée…

- Non, non, mais c'est bon maman, tu, tu peux la garder.

- Non, tu la prends. Après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, je vois que vous êtes très proches et que vous voulez aller plus loin dans pas très longtemps. Donc je veux que tu gardes cette boite dans ta chambre et que tu en aies toujours un sur toi … au cas où… car je suis trop jeune pour devenir grand-mère.

- D'accord, si on peut abréger cette conversation plus que gênante entre une mère et son fils, je fais tout ce que tu veux.

Je pris rapidement la boite de préservatifs qu'elle me tendait et la rangeais dans ma table de nuit, et en mis un dans mon portefeuille.

Vous en connaissez beaucoup des mères qui offrent des préservatifs à leur enfants ? Maintenant vous en connaissez une.

* * *

Alors verdict ? Vous avez aimer ? Vous trouver que je fais trop de lemon ? Laissez moi vos impressions, pour que je puisse m'améliorer encore plus.

A bientot


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour a toutes ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviws, elles m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir et elles m'ont vraiment motivée. Vous avez beaucoup aimée la mere d'Edward et son 'cadeau' et pour certaines c'est du vécu =)

Gabrielle : Merci beaucoup ! J'imagine meme pas la honte que sa doit etre de se faire offrir sa...

petitefilledusud : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que la mere d'Edward choisi toujours les bons moments, elle va se calmer pour le moment mais elle va recommencer

AYANA : merci beaucoup, voila la suite

SorchaPalomaSalvatore95 : merci beaucoup !

fandetwilight : Merci beaucoup , j'ai toujours vulu qu'Edward sois timide =)

Catherine : Merci beaucoup !

marion : Meric beaucoup ! la suite est la

* * *

Edward POV

Cette nuit-là, j'eus un mal fou à dormir, car l'odeur d'Isabella était présente sur moi et sur mes draps, ce qui me rappelait sans cesse son petit 'jeu' pour me mettre a l'aise …

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement et Bella m'invita à venir passer le samedi après midi chez elle, car elle venait toujours chez moi et elle ' en avait marre de s'incruster et n'avait plus envie de devenir rouge quand ma mère était la'.

Alice et Rosalie passait le week-end chez leur jules respectif, le père de Bella était de service et sa mère voulait refaire du changement dans le restaurant. Donc nous allions être seuls.

Bella passa me chercher vers 13h30 et j'en fus plus que soulagé car ma mère avait relancée le sujet sur la contraception que nous avions eu mercredi soir.

Nous arrivions rapidement chez elle et nous n'étions même pas sortis de la voiture que nous nous embrassions déjà.

- Je te fais une visite rapide de la maison ?

- Ouais.

Sa maison était gigantesque comparé a la mienne. Le salon faisait deux fois la taille du mien et sa cuisine… je préfère ne rien dire… Elle me fit visiter toute la maison, sauf une pièce.

- Et la, c'est la salle de …

- Bella ? l'interrompais-je

- Oui ?

- Tu m'a fais visiter toute la maison ?

- Oui

- Donc je suppose que tu dors dans ta voiture vu que tu ne m'as pas montré ta chambre ...

- Tu veux la voir ?

- Ben oui, tu connais la mienne, j'ai bien le droit de connaitre la tienne non ?

Nous nous dirigions vers les chambres d'Alice et Rosalie, puis elle se plaqua contre une porte.

- Avant toute chose, ne te moque pas de moi

- Pourquoi je me moquerais de toi ?

- Ben c'est une chambre… très fille alors …

- Et la mienne est très mec, je ne vois pas le problème…

Je l'écartais doucement, pris sa main et ouvrit la porte défendue. C'était une chambre toute rose, avec un lit à baldaquin au milieu de la pièce et un bureau contre le mur

- Alors ?

Je me retournais et on aurait dis qu'elle essayait de se cacher.

- On se croirait dans une bonbonnière, mais sa ne me dérange pas.

- Ah oui ? Tu n'es pas entrain de me mentir ? Je la pris dans me bras.

- Avec toi, jamais.

Je l'embrassais avec le plus de tendresse possible et l'entrainais doucement vers le lit. J'allais lui rendre ce qu'elle m'avais fait mercredi, mais d'une maniere differente, la seule que j'avais trouvé.

* * *

Bella POV

J'étais contente, pour plusieurs raisons : la première, Edward était chez moi, la deuxième, il avait pris plus confiance en lui, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Il nous entraina vers mon lit ou nous nous allongèrent tranquillement, toujours les lèvres unies.

- Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de te payer vu que je suis chez toi

- Sa me rappelle bizarrement quelque chose …

- Pourrais-j avoir l'honneur de jouer avec toi ? La dernière fois que j'ai voulu le faire, ma mère est arrivée

- Pourquoi pas

Maintenant, ce fut a moi de me sentir mal, j'avais un peu peur de son petit jeu, mais je l'avais cherchée, il me faisait le coup de l'arroseur arrosé

Il m'allongea sur le matelas et m'embrassai encore et toujours. A un moment, je sentis ses mains essayant de déboutonner ma chemise.

- Edward qu'est…

- Chhuuuuut, je t'interdis de me poser la moindre question

Quand il défit le dernier bouton de ma chemise, il en écarta les pans et m'observa, à moitié nue. Il était paralysé et il me contemplait toujours.

- Edward qu'es ce qui t'arrive ? Sa va ?

- Oui, désolé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Tu es magnifique.

- Merci

Je devais, comme a mon habitude être rouge. Il se pencha sur le haut de mon corps et commença à me mordiller l'oreille. Puis il descendit petit a petit sur mon visage, déposant un baiser d'une seule seconde sur mes lèvres puis partit a l'assaut de me cou. Il jouait vers ma jugulaire puis je sentis ses doigts dans mon dos, essayant de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge, en vain. Je me relevais pour l'aider.

- Désolé

- Pour quoi ?

- Tu verras tout à l'heure dans la glace.

Je me doutais qu'el m'avais fait un suçon. Il descendit vers ma poitrine et il commença à me caresser les seins du bout de ses doigts.

- Mhhhhh Edward, tu n'imagine pas a quel point c'est agréable.

Puis il joua avec mes tétons durcis.

- Tu pourrais me dire si je te fais mal ?

- Mal, pourquoi ? Il commençait à me les mordiller.

- Sa ne fais pas mal du tout, au contraire.

Je n'en pouvais plus, il était entrain de me faire mourir a petit feu, pour son plus grand plaisir je suppose. Heureusement que la maison était vide car je gémissais très bruyamment. Je le sentais sourire.

Il abandonna ma poitrine pour aller jouer avec mon ventre. Il dessina des cercles autour de mon nombril, et sans crier gare, il mit sa langue dedans. Puis il remonta lentement vers mon visage, du bout de sa langue et de ses doigts.

Je me blottis tendrement contre lui, ma tête dans son cou.

- J'ai essayé de te faire ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti mercredi. Je pense y être arrivé vu les sons émanant de toi.

- Toi aussi tu as eu l'air d'apprécier, je désignais la bosse qui c'était formée un peu plus bas.

- Je suis un novice dans ses choses là, donc ne m'en veut pas si j'hésite ou autre. Ces joues avaient pris une teinte rosée absolument magnifique.

- Tu as été parfait, ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi je suis une novice dans les plaisirs de la chair.

- Si tu le dis.

* * *

Edward POV

Finalement, nous descendions dans le salon pour pouvoir regarder la télé, mais trouvant le programme trop ennuyeux, nous décidions de faire une séance intensive de bécotage, nos baiser deviennent de plus en plus passionnés et j'allongeai Bella sur le canapé. D'un coup, nous entendions la porte claquer et une voix masculine dire

- Bella, c'est moi je suis sorti un peu plus tôt pour t'éviter la solitude… Mais… mais qui êtes vous jeune homme ? Vous ai-je autorisé à venir chez nous ?

J'interrogeai Bella du regard et quand elle prit la parole, sa voix tremblait et elle parlait très bas

- Papa, je te présente Edward Cullen, mon petit-ami

- Ton QUOI ?

- Mon copain

- Bon je vais partir, a bientôt. J'essayais de me lever le plus discretement possible

- Non jeune homme, vous restez ici. Depuis quand ?

- Depuis quand quoi ?

- Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ?

- Lundi

- Ta mère est au courant ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi tu ne ma rien dis ?

- J'avais peur d'une réaction excessive, comme celle la

- Mouais. Vous faisiez quoi sur ce canapé avant que j'arrive ?

- On s'embrassait. Pourquoi ?

- Vous ne faisiez pas autre chose ?

- Autre chose ?

-Bella, s'il te plait, je connais les garçons a votre âge, je suis passé par la … Des filles de ton age qui viennent a l'hôpital pour avorter il y en a tout les jours…

- Si sa peut te rassurer ne t'inquiète pas, on n'a pas couché ensemble

- Promis ?

- OUI PAPA, TU VEUX LE VERIFIER TOI-MEME EN M'ENMENANT CHEZ UN GYNECOLOGUE ?

Je n'avais jamais vu Bella autant énervé.

- Calme Bella, c'étais juste une question. Il te rend heureuse ?

- Oui papa, vraiment très heureuse.

Son père me regarda enfin, et je vis dans son regard que si je devais la rendre malheureuse une fois dans sa vie, j'en payerai le prix fort…

- Ton nom c'est Edward ?

- Oui monsieur

- Que dirais-tu de venir manger chez nous samedi prochain ?

- Il faut que j'en parle à ma mère

- Très bien, tout est réglé, auriez-vous l'obligeance de partir s'il vous plait, sans vouloir vous mettre dehors…

- Bien sur, au revoir monsieur SWAN

Bella et moi courrions en direction du garage et partions assez rapidement.

- Tu m'explique, s'il te plait ?

-Mon père est … très protecteur envers nous trois, et il veut toujours notre bonheur, je ne lui ai rien dis a propos de nous, mes sœurs ont attendu deux mois avant de lui en parler, alors quand il nous a surpris… Mon père est très gentil en général, ne t'inquiète pas pour samedi prochain, il ne te ferra rien tant que nous serrons la …

- Ok, on se voit ce soir au restaurant ?

- Oui, à plus tard

- Bye. Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Non rien, a toute.

Je rentrais chez moi plus tôt que prévu et montais sur l'ordi pour envoyer un mail à Bella :

**Salut**

**J'espère que tu es bien rentrée, que ton père ne t'a pas trop engueulée.**

**J'ai adoré cet après-midi, je t'ai rendu a la juste valeur ce que tu m'a fais mercredi (enfin j'espère)**

**Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire en face dans la voiture car je suis un trouillard quand il faut avouer ces sentiments à quelqu'un mais je me lance**

**Je t'aime plus que tout au monde.**

**Voila c'est dit, et maintenant dis moi si c'est réciproque.**

**A ce soir, tu me manque déjà…**

**Edward le plongeur**

Je savais que ce que je venais de faire étais lâche, mais je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de lui dire. Comme a chaque fois que j'étais tendu, j'allais prendre une douche pour savoir si j'allais avoir la réponse que je voulais…

J'hésitais devant l'ordi à aller voir ma boite de réception… _Allez mec, va-y de toute façon, c'est trop tard tu as déjà envoyé le mail alors … ta plus rien à perdre_

Je me décidais enfin à aller voir et je vis que j'avais une réponse :

**Hello Edward le plongeur =)**

**Oui je suis bien rentrée, non mon père ne m'a pas engueuler rassure toi **

**Moi aussi j'ai adorée notre après-midi, sauf la dernière partie avec l'arrivé du papa hystérique…**

**On se voit ce soir au restaurant.**

**Tu me manque plus que de raison…**

**Bella la maladroite**

Elle avait répondu à toute mes questions, sauf la plus cruciale… Mais sa voulait dire ce que sa voulait dire … Elle ne m'aimait pas, elle était avec moi juste parce que j'avais écrit son nom sur un bout de papier, juste par pitié… Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux et je fus content d'être seul en ce moment

Etant trop triste pour la voir, je fis exprès d'arriver en retard et je passais par les cuisines comme sa elle ne pourrait pas me voir. Je travaillais jusqu'à la fin de mon service et repassais par la porte des cuisines. Je repartis avec la voiture de ma mère et je jetai rapidement un œil sur le parking. Aucun signe d'elle.

En rentrant, je vis que l'ordinateur était toujours allumé et allais l'éteindre quand je recevais un mail de Bella :

**Coucou Edward, **

**Je me fais énormément de soucis pour toi, je ne t'ai pas vu au travail**

**Tu n'es pas malade ?**

**Réponds vite à ce message, sinon, je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit**

''**La fille brune au visage rougissant qui hante tes nuits.''**

Si elle savait, la seule maladie dont je souffre, c'est la maladie d'amour…

**Salut la fille brune au visage rougissant qui hante mes nuits,**

**Rassure toi, je vais bien, j'étais juste en retard au boulot et je suis passé par les cuisines pour ne pas perdre de temps**

**Tu n'as aucune raison de paniquer, dors bien et fais de beau rêve**

**Edward le retardataire.**

Je ne dormis presque pas cette nuit la, trouvant le sommeil vers 6h30 du matin. Plus tard, j'entendis un coup frapper à la porte, puis ma mère allant ouvrir. Elle parla avec l'interlocuteur puis referma la porte. J'entendis des coups frappés à la porte de ma chambre cette fois puis une voix qui n'était pas du tout celle de ma mère :

Edward ?

* * *

Bella POV

Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, j'en étais persuadée. Son dernier message voulant me rassurer me faisait l'effet contraire. Je dormis mal cette nuit là, car l'odeur d'Edward était sur mes draps me faisant penser a notre après-midi, et aussi car il me préoccupait énormément. Ne tenant plus en place, je partis pour la maison Cullen à 8h30. Je laissais un mot sur la table de la cuisine disant que je revenais dans une heure.

Ce fut sa mère, Maria, qui m'ouvrit

- Isabella ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'Edward m'est dis que tu viendrais aussi tôt, et il était sensé passer te chercher …

- Excusez le dérangement Mrs Cullen, mais il faut que je parle a votre fils, c'est très important …

- Il y a un problème ?

- J'ai l'impression oui

- Si tu veux, tu peux essayer d'aller taper a la porte de sa chambre, mais sa m'étonnerais qu'il réponde vu l'heure qu'il est…

- Ce n'est pas grave, je patienterais

Je montais les escaliers et m'arrêtais devant la porte. Je frappais plusieurs coups puis je l'appelai :

- Edward ?

J'attendis quelque instant qu'il vienne m'ouvrir

- Bella, mais qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Je devais venir te chercher et il est a peine 9 heures moins 20

Malgré toute mon angoisse de la nuit dernière, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était magnifique au réveil. Les cheveux plus désordonné que d'habitude et simplement vêtu d'un pantalon en coton couleur crème…

- Excuse-moi de te sortir de ton sommeil mais il faut qu'on parle …

- Ok, entre dans ma chambre.

- Nous nous installions sur son lit tandis qu'il cherchait un sweet gris à l'effigie des Chicago Bulls

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Mais… rien Bella, tout va bien.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Ne me mens pas, s'il te plait

- Te mentir ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Ton dernier mail hier soir en dis long, et le fais que tu m'ais évitée au restaurant hier soir aussi …

- Je ne t'ai pas évitée, je suis arrivé en retard

- Pourquoi ?

- J'étais entrain de réviser et je n'ai pas vu l'heure

- Et a la fin de ton service ?

- Je suis sorti par les cuisines et je suis allé voir sur le parking si tu n'y étais pas

- Dis-moi la vérité

- Je te dis la vérité, bon sang Bella tu va me croire oui ou merde ?

- Merde car je sais que tu me mens … J'essayais de retenir mes sanglots mais c'étais peine perdue

- Sa va Bella ?

- Non, toute la nuit je me suis inquiétée a ton sujet, je sais qu'hier soir tu m'as évitée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi … Et ne me ressors pas l'excuse de 'j'étais entrain de réviser' car sa ne va pas marcher.

J'avais dis tout cela en même temps que je pleurais

- Bella calme toi je t'en supplie, je n'aime pas voir pleurer les gens, encore moins quand c'est toi …

- Alors explique-moi …

- D'accord mais d'abord essaye de te calmer

- Je fis ce qu'il me dit et me calma assez rapidement. Il me prit dans ses bras et mis sa tête dans mon cou. Il respira deux grandes bouffées d'air et se mis à parler

- Hier, quand tu m'as déposé, je t'ai envoyé un mail, ou j'attendais une réponse… Tu n'as jamais donné cette réponse, et j'en ai conclu quelque chose, qui m'as rendu très malheureux, au point que cela m'as fait pleurer, ce qui ais très rare…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle … Sois plus clair…

- Je le suis déjà

- Tu m'en veux encore, de ce que je n'ai pas répondu ?

- Non, car te voir pleurer a cause de moi fut le spectacle le plus douloureux que j'ai jamais vu…

Je l'embrassai tendrement, pour me faire pardonner de la réponse que je n'ai pas donnée (et je ne sais toujours pas laquelle...)

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Sa te dérange si je me rendors, je suis vraiment naze là ?

- Non, t'inquiète. Je peux utiliser ton ordi, je viens de penser à un truc pour le lycée

- Aucun blem

- Ok merci

Je fonçais sur son ordi et me connectai à mon adresse e-mail. Je regardais ce mail en essayant de comprendre le problème. J'ai répondu si j'étais bien rentrée et si mon père m'avait pas trop engueulée, j'ai répondu que j'avais adoré cet après-midi. Jusque la, tout allait bien, je lis le second paragraphe :

'Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire en face dans la voiture car je suis un trouillard quand il faut avouer ces sentiments à quelqu'un mais je me lance

Je t'aime plus que tout au monde

Voila c'est dit, et maintenant dis moi si c'est réciproque.'

MERDE ! Je viens de tout comprendre… Angela m'a téléphonée à ce moment là pour que je l'aide en math, ce qui m'a pris un bon quart d'heure… Apres, je lui ai répondu pensant que j'avais tout lu…

Il fallait que je me rattrape et tout de suite. Je cherchais un papier et un crayon et lui écrivit une lettre. Je redescendais a la cuisine, donnai la lettre a Mrs Cullen et rentais chez moi car j'avais écoulée le délai limite

* * *

Edward POV

J'avais dis a Bella ce qui n'allait pas sous forme d'énigme, pour ne pas lui avouer trop violement ce que je ressentais. Apres qu'elle soit partie sur mon ordi, je me rendormi comme une masse. J'immergeai vers 10h30. Je descendis voir ma mère puis elle me tendit une lettre.

_Edward,_

_Je t'ai mentie tout a l'heure, je n'ai jamais fais de recherche pour le lycée. J'ai regardée le mail dont tu me parlais, et j'ai compris l'erreur que j'avais faite. Je n'ai pas vue le deuxième paragraphe, car Angela m'a téléphonée a ce moment là… je te promets que c'est la stricte vérité. Cette fois-ci, je ne ferrais pas de bêtises : je t'aime,_

_I love you,_

_Te quiero,_

_Ich liebe dich,_

_ti amo…_

_Il y en a des centaines et je pourrais te le dire en toutes les langues du monde. Et je ne te trouve tout sauf un trouillard, tu as été très courageux, et je comprends la tristesse que tu as dut ressentir. J'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner avec ses mots, mais ses généralement avec ses actes qu'on y arrive…_

_Ta Bella qui t'aime de tout son cœur._

Je relisais encore et encore ces mots qu'elle avait écrits.

- Alors, elle dit quoi dans cette lettre ?

- Maman !

- Quoi ?

- C'est personnel.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas une lettre de rupture

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour sa

Je n'arrivai pas à lâcher des yeux la lettre qu'elle m'avait écrite. Je remontai en quatrième vitesse dans ma chambre pour laisser éclater ma joie au grand jour. Finalement, c'étais juste qu'elle n'avait pas vue la suite de mon mail… Finalement elle ne sort pas avec moi par pitié, mais par amour, elle m'aime, ELLE M'AIME !

Je me préparai rapidement et parti la chercher chez elle avec la voiture de ma mère. J'eus a peine frappé a sa porte qu'Alice ouvrit :

- Salut Ed

- Salut Al !

- Tu attends Bella je suppose ?

- Oui

- Je vais la chercher. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a depuis ce matin mais elle est encore plus survoltée que moi…

Je patientais tranquillement quand deux main me bouchèrent la vue.

- Devine qui es-ce ?

- Je dirais… Rosalie

- Goujat

Elle me rendit la vue et je lui portais ces sacs jusqu'à la voiture. A peine assis, elle encadra mon visage de ses mains et nous nous embrassèrent durant de longues minutes. Nous nous mettions en route, en silence sans reparler de l'incident d'hier.

Je fis la plonge durant les deux heures. A un moment Bella vient me voir en cuisine.

- Voila, c'est lui

Je reconnu le gars que j'avais vu et que j'avais pris pour le petit-ami de Bella

- Salut, tu dois être Jacob ?

- Oui et toi c'est Edward c'est sa ?

- Ouais

- Bella m'as souvent parlé de toi par message

- En bien ou en mal ?

- Euh… ils se jetèrent un regard complice

- Elle m'a raconté que tu croyais que j'étais son copain… il explosa de rire

- Désolé, mais a vous voir, on pourrait le croire

- Non je te rassure, je suis avec une autre fille, elle s'appelle Leah CLEARWATER, et c'est l'amour fou entre nous

- Super, je suis content pour vous deux

- Merci. Bon je vais voir Charlie, je vous laisse les amoureux

- Pourquoi tu me l'as présenté ? lui demandai-je

- C'est un gars super sympa non ?

- Ouais il est drôle. Bon c'est pas contre toi mais j'ai encore de la vaisselle à faire

- A oui désolée

- On se voit dans une demi-heure ?

- Ouais

Je lui mis de la mousse sur le nez et elle partit en vociférant. Je continuais la plonge mais j'eus l'impression que ce fut la plus longue demi-heure de ma vie. A la fin, je rejoignis Bella en courant et lui proposais de faire une balade vers la foret à coté de chez moi. Nous y marchions durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, découvrant des endroits sublimes remplis d'animaux, et nous racontant nos vies main dans la main… L'heure du diner arriva trop tôt à mon gout et je me mis à avoir peur …

* * *

Bella POV

L'heure du diner arriva et je me mis à flipper, c'est la première fois que j'allais diner chez les parents de mon copain, Mike ne m'as jamais présenté a ses parents. Quand elle nous appela pour diner, je serrais la main d'Edward très fort

- Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer

- J'espère …

Effectivement, le diner se passa bien, sa mère me posa des questions sur la ville et ses environs, et nous rigolions à plusieurs reprises, me racontant des anecdotes sur Edward à Chicago …

Ce fut au dessert que cela se compliqua, elle posa beaucoup de questions sur nous deux, et je serrais discrètement la main d'Edward sous la table pour m'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille.

Quand sa mère commença à nous parler contraception, Edward prétexta que nous étions extrêmement fatigué par la marche et que nous voulions dormir, car demain deux heures de sport nous attendais. Je souhaitais bonne nuit à sa mère, et Edward et moi, main dans la main, nous montions nous coucher

* * *

Alors, lemon ou pas au prochain chapitre ? Mystere. Comment vous avez trouver ? Pensez vous que leur relation va trop vite ? Laissez moi vos impressions avec un reviews.

A bientot

Clemeria


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour a toutes !( je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'hommes) Voila le nouveau chapitre. Vous avez dépassée les 100 reviews, MERCI A TOUTES ! J'étais super contente. Je remercie grandement Phika17, qui corrige et va corriger tous mes chapitres, je vais réediter les 3 premiers aujourd'hui je pense.

Marion : Merci beaucoup, la suite la voila =) bisous

ayana : Merci beaucoup, ouais ils sont maladroits, mais sa va changer

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie MEYER ( J'oublie à chaque fois de le dire, désolée)

* * *

**Bella POV**

Nous montions nous coucher. En homme galant et attentionné, il me laissa passer à la salle de bain en première. J'attendis dans sa chambre qu'il ait fini de se laver, puis je décidais de fouiller un peu son univers … Je fouillais sa commode et y trouvais des livres, des feuilles, des stylos cassés, une boite de préservatifs…

UNE BOITE DE PRESERVATIFS !

Pourquoi grand dieu a-t-il une boite de préservatifs dans sa commode ? Oh non, il veut… qu'on le fasse…ce soir. Il revient tout sourire de la salle de bain et me prit dans ses bras.

- Edward, arrête, s'il te plait.

- J'ai fait quoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Je vais te le dire cash, je ne suis pas encore prête …

- Pas encore prête pour quoi ? Pour qu'on dorme ensemble ? Ce n'est pas grave, je vais dormir …

- Non, pas pour ça, j'ai tout découvert Edward …

- Tout découvert quoi ? Sois claire je t'en supplie.

Je lui montrais la boite de préservatifs que j'avais trouvée et, à mon grand étonnement, il explosa de rire.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demandai-je, perplexe.

- Tu te rappelles mercredi ?

- Oui.

- Quand tu es partie, ma mère m'a donné ça car elle 'ne veut pas devenir grand-mère tout de suite'… Rassurée ?

- Grandement. On va dormir ?

Ce que je peux avoir des réactions excessives parfois…

- Ouai.

Nous nous allongions.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Quand la lumière fut éteinte, je sentis la tête de Bella sur mon torse.

- Edward ?

- Ouais.

- C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit ? Que tu as pleuré hier à cause du mail ?

Elle voulait avoir des réponses à propos d'hier, je ne savais pas trop comment aborder le sujet.

- Oui, j'ai pleuré.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas me trouver stupide …

- Dis, s'il te plait. Je ne te jugerai pas, promis.

- En ne me disant rien, j'en ai conclu que … Que tu étais avec moi que pour quelques mots sur un bout de papier…

Elle se releva de mon torse et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Edward Cullen, je t'interdis formellement de douter une seule seconde de mon amour pour toi, c'est clair ?

- Très clair mon commandant.

- Je ne plaisante pas.

- Moi non plus.

- Et, ma lettre t'a fait plaisir ?

Je l'embrassais passionnément.

- Ca veut dire oui ?

- Ca veut dire oui.

Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser pendant un moment, puis je lui dis :

- Bella, reste là, je vais chercher un truc.

Je me levais dans l'obscurité et cherchais le cadeau que je lui avais acheté dans la semaine. Je retournais sur le lit.

- Ferme les yeux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ferme les yeux, s'il te plait.

Elle s'exécuta. Je mis le collier autour de son cou et elle rouvrit les yeux. Elle alluma la lumière et se dirigea vers le miroir. C'était un petit cœur en argent.

- Edward, il est magnifique, tu n'aurais pas dû.

- Ca te plait ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, c'est la première fois qu'on m'offre un collier aussi beau. Merci beaucoup.

Nous nous ré-embrassâmes passionnément et nous décidâmes, d'un accord commun, de dormir, même si aucun de nous deux n'en avait vraiment envie.

Nous nous réveillâmes le lendemain avec un retard monstre et je pus voir que Bella au réveil était … très irritable.

- Il est où mon sac ? Mon dentifrice ?

- Calme-toi Bella, on va les retrouver.

- Non, je ne me calme PAS ! elle criait presque.

Je décidais, pour le bien de notre couple, de fuir la chambre car je sentais l'orage éclater. Je descendis préparer le déjeuner. Bella apparut 10 minutes plus tard, coiffée et maquillée.

- Le grizzli est calmé ?

Elle s'assit sur mes genoux.

- Désolée de t'avoir parlé comme un chien, mon amour. Elle ponctua sa dernière réplique d'un bisou.

- Mon amour ? Je ne m'appelle plus Edward ?

- Je trouve que 'mon amour' te va bien.

- J'ai le droit de t'appeler mon bébé alors ?

- Pas bébé, c'est trop gangster.

- Mon ange ? Je la regardais avec mon regard de chien battu qui fait craquer tout le monde.

- Allez, va pour mon ange.

Nous nous embrassions tendrement pour sceller nos ''nouveaux noms'' quand ma mère débarqua (encore).

Nous partions pour la maison de Bella cinq minutes plus tard. Ma mère, qui avait normalement pris sa journée pour nous emmener et ramener du lycée, dut aller travailler suite à un problème. Nous arrivions au lycée avec sa voiture, en retard, et courions jusqu'au vestiaire. Je me changeais rapidement et rejoignis le reste du groupe.

Nous fîmes notre relai, avec une difficulté supplémentaire pour les garçons : les haies. Je n'avais jamais été habile avec elles et je pressentais une catastrophe.

- Edward ? Ca va ?

- Ouais.

- T'es sûr ? T'es tout pâle, et tu trembles.

- Je n'aime pas faire du saut de haies.

- Détends-toi, tu vas y arriver.

- Ouais.

J'allais me placer pour le relai et attendis que Bella arrive. Comme d'habitude, elle était dernière et je devais rattraper tout son retard, avec les haies comme obstacles supplémentaires.

Première haie, ça passe. Deuxième haie, ça passe. Troisième haie, ça passe de justesse. Quatrième haie, ça passe pas !

Mon pied se prit dans la quatrième haie et je n'eus pas le temps de le sortir avant la chute au sol. J'essayais de me relever mais impossible, mon genou me fasait atrocement mal…

Emmett, courant pas loin de moi, vint à ma rescousse et me releva, j'entendis la voix de Bella derrière moi:

- Edward, ça va ?

- Monsieur McCarthy et Miss Swan, emmenez Monsieur Cullen à l'infirmerie. McCarthy, revenez immédiatement après, Swan restez avec lui… dit la prof de sport.

Emmett avais passé mon bras derrière son cou et Bella nous suivait. Nous arrivions tant bien que mal à l'infirmerie et je me sentis en état de marcher. Grave erreur, j'eus l'impression que mon genou tourna à l'intérieur de ma jambe et je m'écroulais presque au sol. Emmett me rattrapa de justesse et je m'effondrai sur la chaise à côté de moi. Bella resta près de moi, me serrant la main, elle était toute pâle et j'eus l'impression qu'elle était au bord du malaise.

- Bella ? Ca va ? Assois-toi, on dirait que tu vas tomber dans les pommes.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

L'infirmière arriva et me fit m'allonger sur un lit.

- Je vais soigner les plaies les plus superficielles, mais j'ai peur que tu aies les ligaments croisés abimés vu ta façon de te tenir.

Elle soigna les plaies sur mes bras.

- Je vais devoir appeler tes parents, il faut que tu ailles à l'hôpital.

- Je ne peux pas, ma mère travaille à Port Angeles et nous n'avons aucun moyen de la joindre.

- Je n'ai pas le choix alors, j'appelle les pompiers.

L'humiliation suprême à Forks …

- Je peux l'emmener, si vous voulez, mon père travaille à l'hopital.

- Pour ça, il vous faut une autorisation parentale pour sortir du lycée mademoiselle.

- Pas de problème, appelez mon père.

Elle partit vers le bureau, nous laissant seuls.

- Ca va mon amour ? Tu ne souffres pas trop ?

- Si un peu.

- Mon père va te soigner, et après tu seras comme neuf.

- C'est bon jeune fille, vous avez l'autorisation parentale de louper la journée de cours, nous interrompit l'infirmière.

- Bien. Tu peux marcher Edward ?

- Sincèrement, ça m'étonnerait.

- Prenez ces béquilles, nous dit l'infirmière.

- Je vais avancer la voiture.

Elle partit puis revint me chercher. Elle recula le siège passager au maximum pour que j'aie le plus de place possible pour ma jambe.

Quand nous arrivâmes sur le parking de l'hôpital, son père nous attendait déjà. Ils m'aidèrent à sortir de la voiture et j'avançais péniblement jusqu'au cabinet du docteur.

- Fais moi voir ça. Détends-toi, respire.

Il appuyait un peu partout sur le genou en me demandant si j'avais mal. Puis sans me prévenir, il me plia la jambe et la remonta jusqu'au menton.

- Tu as mal ?

- Oui, très.

- Il faut passer une radio mais je suis presque sûr que tu as fait un épanchement de synovie.

- Un quoi ?

- Un épanchement de synovie. En tombant, tu as percé la poche de synovie de ton genou, et le liquide de synovie s'est répandu. On voit très nettement le liquide, c'est le truc mou sur lequel j'appuie.

- Et ça va prendre longtemps à cicatriser ?

- Si c'est confirmé, six semaines de genouillère.

Son père et Bella m'emmenèrent passer une radio. Bella patientait dans la salle d'attente et son père dut m'aider à retirer mon jogging car j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de faire quoi que ce soit.

20 minutes plus tard, le diagnostic fut confirmé, son père me prescrivit une genouillère, une pommade, des cachets et deux jours de béquilles seraient nécessaires avant que je puisse à peu près marcher. Bella dut me conduire à la pharmacie et me ramener chez moi.

- Merci grandement Bella, pour m'avoir servi de chauffeur, mais je ne veux pas t'embêter plus longtemps, tu peux rentrer chez toi.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser comme ça ? Hors de question, je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que ta mère rentre du travail.

- Ai-je le droit de riposter ?

- N'essaie même pas …

Elle m'aida à marcher jusqu'à la maison, puis me fit m'allonger sur le canapé.

- Ne bouge pas, je vais préparer tes médicaments.

Elle revint deux minutes plus tard avec un verre d'eau et des pilules de couleur bizarre.

- Je n'avale pas ça moi.

- Mon père te l'a prescrit alors …

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler une pilule rose fuchsia ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix, là.

- Elle sert à quoi ?

- A évacuer le liquide plus vite.

- Et la jaune ?

- Antidouleur.

Résigné (et pour faire plaisir à Bella), j'avalais docilement les pilules, puis elle me donna la pommade à étaler. Elle dut m'aider car je ne pouvais pas enlever la genouillère ni remonter mon pantalon…

- J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux pépé à qui il faut tout faire.

- Mais tu en es un… Je vais faire à manger, tu veux quelque chose de pas trop dur à mâcher a cause de ton manque de dents ?

- Ah ha, très drôle ! Fais ce que tu veux à manger, je n'ai pas faim…

- Il faut que tu manges, pizza surgelée, ça te va ?

- Si tu veux.

Je me mis en position assise sur le canapé pour lui faire de la place. Elle ramena tout ce dont nous avions besoin.

- Donne ton assiette.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, mon ange.

- Même si tu n'as pas faim, je vais te forcer à manger, les Swan sont très bornés…

- Les Cullen aussi.

- Ouvre la bouche.

- Non.

- Ouvre la bouche, j'ai dit.

- Non.

- Je suis en position de force.

- Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ? Elle approcha sa main de mon genou blessé.

- Si tu n'ouvres pas cette foutue bouche, je te jure que j'appuie sur ton genou, mon amour.

Elle m'avait eu. Elle me fit manger la moitié de la pizza surgelée à coup de menace. Nous passâmes l'après-midi ensemble. Elle me fit ré-avaler les 'pilules radioactives' comme je les avais surnommé et elle me massa le dos et les épaules pour me relaxer.

- Tu devrais envisager une carrière de masseuse plus tard.

- J'y songe, j'y songe…

En fin d'après-midi, la sonnette retentit. Je vis Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Angela débarquer dans mon salon.

- Je crois que les pilules radioactives donnent des hallucinations Bella.

- Je te rassure, on est tous là, Emmett nous a dit pour ta chute magistrale en sport, donc on a décidé de passer te voir, dit Alice.

- On voit qu'échanger sa salive avec Bella transmet la malchance… dit Emmett.

- EMMETT, crièrent-t-ils tous à l'unisson.

- Ca va sinon ? demanda Rosalie.

- Oui, à part la douleur et que votre sœur me fait chanter, oui ça va.

- Bella, tu es méchante avec ce pauvre Edward, si je tombe malade, je ne te prendrais jamais comme infirmière… dit Angela.

- Il ne voulait pas manger, ni prendre ses médicaments, il faut bien sévir dans la vie…

- Mouais.

- Salut Edw… Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous chez moi ? dit ma mère qui venait de rentrer.

- Bonjour Mrs Cullen, nous sommes des amis de votre fils, nous sommes venus lui ramener ses affaires et prendre de ses nouvelles … dit Alice.

- Prendre de ses nouvelles ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Maman, avant toute chose, ne panique pas. Je suis tombé en sport ce matin, je suis allé aux urgences voir le père de Bella qui m'a dit que je faisais un épanchement de synovie… Je dois garder une genouillère pendant six semaines.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée ?

- Je n'ai pas ton numéro et pas de portable.

- Mais… mais tu es resté ici tout seul toute la journée ?

- Non, le père de Bella a accepté de lui faire sécher une journée pour pouvoir jouer les infirmières.

- Merci Isabella. Bon, vous voulez restez à la maison ?

Tout le monde appela ses parents respectifs, Bella réussit à ne pas aller travailler ce jour-là et Carlisle dit que je pouvais reprendre mon travail au restaurant mercredi.

Nous passâmes tous un bon moment à table, Emmett faisant des blagues vaseuses et ma mère discutant bien avec les filles. Quand ils furent tous partis, ma mère me demanda :

- Ce sont tous tes amis ?

- Oui, on traine ensemble au lycée.

- C'est super gentil à eux d'être venus prendre de tes nouvelles, tu t'es bien intégré.

- Ouais, je vais essayer de monter prendre une douche.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non ça va aller, merci maman. Demain je vais au lycée ?

- Je ne préfère pas.

- Ok.

Je montais tant bien que mal les escaliers, ce qui me prit cinq bonnes minutes. J'envoyais un mail à Bella pour la remercier d'être venue jouer les infirmières auprès de moi, et pour l'avertir que je ne venais pas en cours le lendemain. Avant que j'eus le temps de sortir de la pièce, elle me répondit comme quoi ça ne l'avait pas dérangée, qu'elle avait adoré même, et qu'elle passerait me voir en fin de journée pour m'apporter mes devoirs.

Je pris tant bien que mal ma douche et mis au moins dix minutes à réussir à mettre mon pantalon de pyjama… Je dus reprendre mes médicaments et m'endormis sur le coup.

Je me réveillais vers midi le lendemain et, en voulant descendre les escaliers avec mes béquilles, mes bras me lâchèrent, je dévalais une partie des marches à plat ventre, et je finis ma course allongé, la douleur dans mon genou était lancinante. J'avais enlevé ma genouillère pour dormir et j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de bouger…

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Durant tout le TP de Biologie, je m'étais inquiétée pour Edward, j'avais le sentiment qu'il était mal en point. Mais c'était sûrement moi qui me faisais des idées.

- Bella, je t'en supplie calme-toi, me dit Angela au self.

- Mais je suis calme.

- Tes mains n'arrêtent pas de trembler et la façon que tu as de faire taper tes ongles sur la table …

- Je m'inquiète pour Edward.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir chez lui, comme ça tu seras rassurée.

- J'ai peur de trop l'envahir.

- Vas-y, je t'dis, je suis à deux doigts de t'arracher la main.

J'écoutais les conseils de ma meilleure amie et allais chez lui. Je sonnais. Personne ne répondait. J'attendis, sonnais encore, puis je regardais par la fenêtre du salon et ce que je vis me pétrifia d'horreur : Edward, à plat ventre, les yeux fermés.

Je tapais comme une hystérique sur le carreau de la fenêtre et je fus rassurée quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il commença à essayer de parler et j'eus la chance de savoir lire sur les lèvres. Il me disait : ' au fond du pot de fleur, à droite de la porte d'entrée, il y a une clef'. Je courus jusqu'au pot de fleur indiqué, trouvai la clef et entrai en courant.

- EDWARD ! Ca va ?

- Oui, j'ai voulu descendre, mes bras ont lâché et je n'ai pas ma genouillère sur moi, donc j'étais immobile.

- Tu es dans cette position depuis longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas, dix, voire quinze minutes.

- J'appelle mon père.

- Bella, c'est juste une chute.

- Attends.

Je composais le numéro de mon père.

_- Docteur Cullen à l'appareil, j'écoute._

- Allo papa ? C'est moi Bella, je suis passée chez Edward et il s'est cassé la figure dans les escaliers.

_- Ok, j'arrive, il habite où ?_

- Deux maisons plus loin que l'ancienne maison de mamie Swan, juste avant la forêt. Je peux le retourner sur le dos ?

_- Non, ne le touche surtout pas, j'arrive._

Je raccrochais et embrassais tendrement Edward.

- T'es sûr qu'on n'a pas échangé nos corps ? J'ai que de la malchance et toi tu n'arrêtes pas de me sauver…

- Peut-être, moi au moins ça me convient…

- Moi pas trop …

J'envoyais un message à Angela pour lui dire que je serais sûrement en retard et lui expliquais la chute d'Edward. Elle me répondit quelques minutes plus tard qu' Emmett n'arrêtait pas de faire des blagues stupides comme hier et que Rosalie était à deux doigts de l'égorger…

Mon père arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

- Edward, ça va ?

Il lui raconta comment il était tombé.

- Je vais te retourner sur le dos lentement, Bella attrape-lui les pieds, à trois. Un, deux, trois.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Je me retrouvais sur le dos et son père ne découvrit rien d'alarmant au niveau de mon genou. Il fallait que je fasse plus attention et toujours mettre ma genouillère…

Ils m'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé et le père de Bella partit.

- J'ai envie de rester avec toi …

- Moi aussi j'ai envie que tu restes mais… Tu dois étudier, pour le bac, et plus vite tu seras partie, plus vite tu reviendras.

- Ouais, je viens ici dés que j'ai fini, ok ?

- Ok. Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Avant de partir, tu pourrais m'attraper mon sweet en haut, ce n'est pas que j'ai froid mais… Il était vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjama.

- Oui bien sûr.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Je courus jusqu'à sa chambre et attrapai le sweet en question… Il m'embrassa tendrement et je partis (à regret) au lycée. Avant que je ne sorte, il me dit :

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime mon ange.

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Je partis au lycée un sourire gigantesque sur le visage. C'était la première fois qu'il me disait de vive voix qu'il m'aimait …

Je partis et les deux heures d'histoire passèrent plus rapidement que prévu. Je partis pour la maison Cullen dès que la sonnerie retentit. Je frappais à la fenêtre qui donnait sur le canapé et entrais.

- Coucou, je n'ai pas été trop longue ?

- Un peu quand même.

Je me penchais sur lui et l'embrassais. J'entendis un bruit bizarre.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ?

- Juste mon ventre, ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?

- Euh… Hier soir.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

- Tu étais en retard et …

Je partis vers la cuisine et lui attrapais une boite de biscuits au chocolat. A peine ouverte, il en mangea la moitié en même pas cinq minutes.

- Tu n'avais vraiment pas faim, ça se voit …

- Hé ! T'as pris mes gâteaux préférés aussi.

- Tu as dû avoir mal au dos à être resté sur ce canapé et avec cette chute, non ?

- Oh oui, j'ai super mal au dos… Peut-être qu'un massage …

Il releva son dos et je m'installais derrière lui, je lui retirais son sweet et le massais, comme hier.

- Mmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhh tu as des doigts de fée mon ange.

- Je sais, je sais.

- Descends un peu plus… Ah là, exactement où j'ai mal.

Je m'appliquais à détendre tous les points de tensions qu'il avait… Je terminais de le masser et nous restions dans la même position, sa tête en-dessous de mon menton.

- Merci mon ange, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

- Tu as parlé à ta mère de samedi ?

- J'ai complètement zappé, avec les derniers événements …

Sa mère rentra à ce moment-là.

- Bonjour Ed, bonjour Isabella. Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur notre posture.

- Bonjour mam'.

- Edward, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Elle lui tendit un portable tout neuf.

- Maman, tu n'aurais pas dû, ça coûte extrêmement cher, et les forfaits… nous ne roulons pas sur l'or …

- Oui, mais j'ai eu envie de te faire plaisir et, depuis ta chute récente, j'ai envie de savoir si tu as des problèmes et que tu puisses me joindre à tout moment…

- Merci maman, je viendrai bien te prendre dans mes bras mais je suis un peu immobile…

- Mrs Cullen, votre fils a oublié de vous dire que mes parents l'avaient invité samedi midi à venir manger chez nous… intervenais-je.

- Aucun souci pour moi. Tout s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, à part la chute de votre fils, oui.

- Sa chute ? Edward qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- En voulant descendre les escaliers à midi, mes bras ont lâché et je suis tombé, tout va bien, le père de Bella est venu et il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun souci. Fin de l'histoire.

- Raison de plus pour avoir un téléphone…

- Bon, désolé mais il va falloir que je parte, je dois aller aider au restaurant. A bientôt Edward.

Sa mère partit dans la cuisine pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité. Nous nous embrassâmes à bouche perdue et je me décidais à partir, au risque de ne jamais le lâcher. J'écrivis mon numéro sur un bout de papier et m'en allais.

J'avais à peine travaillé une demi-heure qu'il me manquait déjà. Je regrettais qu'il ne m'ait pas envoyé de message mais il était probablement fatigué par tous les médicaments qu'il prenait…

Quand mon téléphone vibra enfin, je l'attrapais directement.

**Bonsoir ma belle**

**J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop au restaurant et que les clients ne sont pas trop ''peau de vache''.**

**Merci beaucoup de t'occuper d'un pauvre infirme comme moi en me massant et en me faisant manger…**

**J'aurais encore besoin de tes services, j'en demande beaucoup trop j'en suis conscient et je ne t'en voudrais absolument pas si tu refuses : **

**Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider demain à rattraper le retard que j'ai accumulé durant ces deux derniers jours ?**

**Il faut que tu penses aussi à toi, donc si tu as des plans prévus demain, ne les annule pas pour moi je t'en prie.**

**Je t'aime plus que tout au monde ma déesse**

**Ed**

J'avais une bien meilleure idée que ça, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'en doute. J'envoyais un message à Emmett, Rose, Alice et Angela leur demandant s'ils pouvaient venir aider Edward à rattraper son retard. Tous acceptèrent et je leur dis de ne rien lui dire, que c'était une surprise. Je répondis au message d'Edward et rentrais chez moi.

Le lendemain, sa mère le déposa au lycée et je l'informais que je viendrais chez lui dans l'après-midi pour l'aider à rattraper son retard.

Je donnais rendez-vous à tout le monde dans l'après-midi devant chez Edward. Quand il nous ouvrit, ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des billes.

- Salut Edward, on vient t'aider à rattraper ton retard, dit Alice.

- Mais, mais comment vous avez su ?

Je m'avançais.

- C'est moi qui leur aie dit de venir.

- Merci c'est super gentil, je ne voulais déranger personne...

Nous rentrâmes tous chez lui et, durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, nous avions fait de la philo, de la bio, de la littérature, de l'espagnol, des maths…

Nous avions tous bien rigolé et ils partirent vers 18h30, nous laissant un moment d'intimité à Edward et moi. Nous nous installions sur le canapé.

- Voila, maintenant tu n'es plus en retard.

- Merci mon ange, mais tu n'aurais pas dû prévenir tout le monde.

- C'est rien. Que dirais-tu d'un petit massage ?

- Pourquoi pas. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un assisté de la vie avec toi.

- C'est rien, je le fais de bon cœur.

Après avoir fini de le masser, nous refîmes une séance de '' bécotage intensif '' comme dirait sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre du travail. Je m'arrangeais avec elle pour emmener et ramener Edward, qui protestait qu'il pouvait très bien prendre le bus.

Je l'emmenais et le ramenais tous les jours, je faisais mes devoirs chez lui, puis nous allions au travail ensemble.

Vendredi, après le repas, nous décidâmes de nous installer sur un banc pour profiter des rares rayons de soleil à Forks. Alice et Angela s'installèrent sur le haut du banc pour laisser le siège libre à Edward et moi. Emmett et Rose se mirent en face de nous.

- Alors Cullen, maintenant c'est qui qui se prend pour un grand sportif et se casse la tronche au bout de quatre haies ? Vu que tu ne peux pas sauter ta meuf, tu essayes de sauter autre chose, mais tu n'y arrives pas non plus ! Se moqua Mike en s'arrêtant face à nous.

Jessica, qui était collée à lui, explosa de rire. Emmett sortit de ses gonds.

- Newton, je te conseille de te la fermer, car si tu continues, je risquerais bizarrement de te faire un croche-patte en sport et tu risquerais bizarrement de te prendre le mur des vestiaires au prochain relai…

Mike, face à Emmett ressemblait à un gringalet. Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett autant énervé ce qui eut pour effet de le faire partir, lui et sa grosse pouffe.

- Waouh, Emmett, je ne t'avais jamais vu autant… énervé ! dit Rosalie en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de mecs, ceux qui se prennent pour autre chose qu'ils sont.

- Au moins ça a eu l'effet de le faire partir vite fait bien fait. Ce que tu disais, c'était des menaces en l'air ? demanda Edward.

- Non, si quelqu'un s'amuse à emmerder l'un de ceux qui sont assis sur ces deux bancs, je sors de mes gonds… Donc Ed, si tu dois faire souffrir Bella, tu sais ce qui t'attend au prochain cours de sport !

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimée ? Désolée pour celles qui voulait un lemon, il y en aura un au prochain chapitre, beaucoup plus osé que les derniers ...

Faites exploser le compteur de reviews, je vous fais confiance. A bientot et bises a tout le monde et encore merci a Phika17


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviws, elles me font extremement plaisir et me motive énormément. Comme je l'ai dis dans les reviews, j'ai fait une erreur, et merci a Ayana de me l'avoir signalé. Quand Bella appelle son pere, il répond docteur Cullen alors qu'il devrait dire Swan. Désolé pour cette erreur.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie M

marion : merci beaucoup, voila la suite

ayana : merci beaucoup, la maladresse et contagieuse =) merci beaucoup de m'avoir signalé cet erreur.

**

* * *

**

Edward POV

- Edward, non, pas cette chemise, il faut que tu fasses bonne impression !

Ca faisait une demi-heure que ma mère et moi étions dans ma chambre, à essayer de trouver les vêtements appropriés à "la première rencontre avec sa future belle-famille". Enfin, ELLE cherchait car, pour moi, une chemise et en jean auraient parfaitement fait l'affaire.

- Bon, pas le choix, on va faire les boutiques, allez viens.

- Non, maman, je ne vais pas acheter une chemise pour la porter qu'une seule fois, c'est totalement stupide.

- Non, aller, on y va !

Résigné, elle me traina dans une boutique et trouva une chemise magnifique, grise toute simple.

- On la prend, dit-elle.

Je regardais le prix : 80 $. _80$_ _pour une chemise toute simple, c'est du vol !_

_- _Maman, c'est trop cher.

- Elle coûte combien ?

- 80$. Laisse tomber, on va voir ailleurs.

- Non, on la prend, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. Ca fait une éternité que tu ne t'aies pas acheter de nouveaux vêtements …

- C'est faux ! La chemise bleue à carreaux.

- Je l'ai payé 10$, ça m'a pas ruinée …

- Et toi ?

- J'ai fait les boutiques le week-end dernier avec des filles du boulot super sympas.

- Tu m'as déjà acheté un téléphone cette semaine.

- C'était nécessaire.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? dis-je, à court d'arguments.

- Tout à fait raison !

Nous passâmes à la caisse et ma mère paya finalement la chemise 50$ car elle avait des réductions. Je la rembourserai avec le premier salaire que je toucherai bientôt. Je me changeais dans la voiture et ma mère me conduisit directement chez les SWAN.

- Bonjour docteur Swan, salua ma mère.

- Bonjour Mrs Cullen, Edward.

- Monsieur.

- Je vous dois combien pour la radio, la consultation et le déplacement à domicile de cette semaine ?

Elle commençait à sortir son chéquier.

- Laisse maman, j'ai déjà réglé le docteur.

- Alors c'est à toi que je dois de l'argent.

- On réglera ça à la maison d'ac' ?

- Oui, à ce soir, passe un bon moment.

Ma mère partit et le père de Bella me fit entrer dans la maison.

- Alors, comment va ton genou ? me demanda-t-il, poliment.

- Bien je suppose, j'ai toujours mal quand je marche mais sinon ça va.

Bella vint nous rejoindre et elle m'embrassa timidement à cause de son père je suppose. Ses sœurs vinrent nous rejoindre et nous passâmes tous à table. Nous parlâmes des différences entre Chicago et Forks et elles étaient nombreuses. Le diner se passa très bien, je pouvais sentir la main de Bella sur ma cuisse et remarquais que son père, assis en face de nous, n'était pas du tout le même homme que la semaine dernière, il était en réalité très gentil.

La mère de Bella partit en cuisine et son père insista pour avoir une conversation entre homme avec moi. Alice, Rosalie et Bella passèrent près de moi pour aller aider leur mère et me dirent de ne rien craindre, qu'il allait juste me parler des trucs habituels :

- Edward, tu es un jeune homme responsable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Et j'accorde toujours une importance privilégiée à mes filles.

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas si elle te l'a dit mais Isabella est la dernière des triplées, c'est la plus jeune, d'une journée comparé à ses sœurs, Rosalie étant l'ainée.

- Non, je ne le savais pas.

- Même si ce ne sont que quelques heures, j'y accorde énormément d'importance. C'est la plus fragile des trois, donc je vais être clair : si jamais tu la fais souffrir, je te jure que je pourrais te tuer. Suis-je bien clair ?

- Très monsieur Swan, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire souffrir votre fille.

- Bien.

Les filles revinrent. Nous nous installâmes au salon, Bella et moi assis côte à côte main dans la main.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? demanda Alice.

- De sport, répondit son père.

- Tu viens Edward, on va dans ma chambre, je voudrais te donner un truc, me dit Bella.

- Hors de question, contra son père.

- Papa ! dit Bella, outrée.

- Quoi papa ? Je ne te laisserais pas monter avec un garçon pour que vous puissiez vous accoupler tant que je serais là.

- C'est injuste, tu laisses bien Rosalie et Alice monter dans leur chambre avec leur copain ? Et nous ne voulions pas nous accoupler, attaqua-t-elle.

- Oui, mais avec leurs copains, je sais que c'est du sérieux. Alors que vous deux ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous êtes ensemble …

- Là, je te trouve totalement injuste.

- Non, je suis réaliste. Que sais-tu de ce garçon ? Rien, absolument rien.

- Si, j'en sais énormément. Je sais qu'il vient de Chicago, qu'il m'aime, qu'il est timide, qu'il a le cœur sur la main et qu'il se préoccupe des besoins des autres avant les siens, je sais bien des choses que tu ignores sur ce ''garçon''.

- Oui, mais moi je connais le taux d'avortement chez les jeunes de ton âge, et crois-moi il est loin d'être bas ! s'énerva son père.

- Si c'est comme ça … Tu fais un grand discours comme quoi Edward ne doit jamais me faire souffrir mais, au final, c'est toi qui le fait.

Bella se leva et claqua la porte d'entrée. Je décidais de la suivre dans la forêt voisine des Swan. En sortant, je pus entendre la mère de Bella dire : Carlisle, je trouve que tu exagères, et ses sœurs réprimander leur père. Je sortais et suivis Bella en essayant de la rattraper mais impossible à cause de mon genou… Elle s'assit derrière un gros arbre et je l'entendis pleurer. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Bella, arrête de pleurer, je t'en prie.

- Il… Il est … si … in…injuste envers moi.

- C'est ton père, il te protège, il fait ça pour ton bien.

- Il fait ça pour m'embêter, rien de plus.

- Ne dis pas de sottises …

Ses sœurs nous rejoignirent :

- Bella ça va ?

- Papa s'est calmé ?

- Disons que ça vient de barder… Je n'ai jamais entendu maman lui crier après aussi fort. Elle lui a fait un grand discours comme quoi il n'avait pas confiance en toi … Il lui a répondu qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Edward, c'est tout … Je crois qu'il s'est calmé, il vient de s'allonger pour lire un livre, tu peux rentrer.

- Je n'ai pas envie de le voir.

- Tu n'es pas obligée, passe par la cuisine.

Bella et ses sœurs se levèrent, je la pris dans mes bras et nous rentrâmes tous en passant par la cuisine.

- Vous voilà, désolée Edward que tu aies dû assister à tout ça.

- Ce n'est rien Mrs Swan, je vais rentrer chez moi, pour vous laisser en famille, je ne veux pas aggraver les choses avec ma présence.

- Ecoute, Rosalie et Alice passent la soirée chez leur copain, et Carlisle et moi devons partir à 16 heures prendre le train pour aller voir ma mère dans le Montana, donc je voulais te proposer de rester dormir à la maison avec Bella, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule.

- Hors de question ! nous n'avions pas entendu rentrer son père.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ? demanda son épouse.

- La conversation que nous avons eue il y a une dizaine de minutes ne te suffit pas, dit-il.

- Votre mari a raison Mrs Swan, je ne veux pas envenimer la situation plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je viens d'envoyer un message à ma mère pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, je ne veux pas déranger. Au revoir Bella, à bientôt.

Je l'embrassais tendrement, pas trop longtemps pour éviter de me faire tuer par son père qui me regardait d'un regard assassin. Je saluais tout le monde, pris mes affaires et sortis de la maison. J'avais menti en prétextant le message de ma mère. Il ne me restait plus que la marche à pieds pour rentrer, ce qui allait prendre un moment avec mon genou en moins.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

- T'es content de toi j'espère, m'énervai-je.

- QUOI ENCORE ? cria-t-il.

- Tu l'as fait fuir, à cause de toi, il rentre chez lui à pieds.

- Mais non, il a envoyé un message à sa mère.

- Il n'a jamais envoyé de message à sa mère, je l'aurais vu sinon.

- Bella, va rattraper Edward, emmène-le chez lui, prends ses affaires pour la nuit, dis-lui que ça ne dérange personne qu'il reste ici pour la soirée. Toi, tu vas présenter tes excuses à ce jeune homme, qui n'a rien fait de plus qu'être gentil et poli, qui n'a rien demandé, j'ai trouvé ton comportement d'aujourd'hui inacceptable, et je te jure que si ça se reproduit, TU AURAS A FAIRE A MOI !

Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère autant en colère. Je partis dans le garage chercher ma voiture et partis à sa recherche, je ne mis pas longtemps à le trouver, il marchait ou plutôt boitait au bord de la route.

- Tu montes ?

- Bella, mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Monte je te dis.

Il monta dans la camionnette.

- On va où ?

- Chez toi, tu prends un sac, tu mets tes affaires pour la nuit et on rentre chez moi, compris ?

- Bella … je n'ai pas envie que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi.

- Ecoute, ma mère a passé un savon à mon père, je ne l'ai jamais vu autant énervé depuis longtemps, et en plus tu ne déranges personne, vu que nous serons seuls.

- Ok.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture. Nous demandâmes l'accord à sa mère avant de monter faire son sac. Nous n'en eûmes pas pour longtemps et repartions pour chez moi dix minutes plus tard.

En arrivant, nous trouvions mes parents devant la porte d'entrée.

- Merci beaucoup Mrs Swan, remercia Edward.

- De rien mon garçon, Carlisle aurait des excuses à te faire.

- Hors de question, dit mon père, suffisamment bas pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

- Ce n'est rien, laissez Mrs Swan, profitez bien de votre week-end chez votre mère dans le Montana.

- Merci Edward. Excuse-le encore pour son attitude…

Ses parents partirent. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé, ma tête sur son ventre.

- Ce n'est pas la rencontre que j'avais rêvé avec ton père. Mais je ne peux pas me faire aimer de tout le monde … Il avait dit ça comme si c'était de sa faute.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mon père est têtu comme une bourrique. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va lui passer.

Je me relevais pour que ma tête arrive dans son cou. Je l'embrassais rapidement.

- Bella, tu me rendrais un service ?

- Ca dépend quoi.

- Tu viendras avec moi, à la visite de contrôle pour mon genou ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être seul, au cas où ton père prendrait l'envie subite de me couper la carotide avec un scalpel dans son cabinet.

J'éclatais de rire.

- Toi, Edward Cullen, tu as peur de … mon père ?

- Sincèrement, oui très. Je ne sais pas s'il disait ça pour rire ou s'il était sérieux.

Nous regardâmes un peu la Tv jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de manger. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine et je fis le seul truc que je savais faire : des pates.

Edward était collé derrière moi, ses bras me serrant au milieu de mon ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je surveille qu'aucune pâte ne décide de venir te crever un œil.

- Très drôle mon ange.

- Vu la malchance que tu as …

- En ce moment, niveau malchance, tu me bats fortement.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute… Il me fit ses yeux de chien battu.

- Arrête.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes comme ça.

- Comme ça comment ?

- Avec tes yeux de chien battu.

- C'est ma botte secrète, ça fait craquer tout le monde, m'avoua-t-il.

- T'es sur ?

- Oh oui. Euh, Bella ?

- Quoi ?

- Les pates…

- Zut !

J'avais oublié les pates et je me retrouvais avec un tas gluant au fond de la casserole… J'arrivais tant bien que mal à les décoller et nous mangeâmes. Edward fit une tête bizarre

- Mon amour ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Je ne veux pas être désagréable mais tes pates… sont carrément immangeables.

- Ah bon ?

Je goûtais. Beurk ! Il avait absolument raison.

- Ca te dit de commander des pizzas ? demandai-je.

- Sincèrement, je n'ai pas faim, j'ai trop mangé à midi et toi ?

- Idem. Suis-moi.

Je lui attrapai la main et le conduisis jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Assis-toi sur le lit, j'arrive.

Je fonçais à la salle de bain, là où j'avais caché son cadeau au cas où … Je retournais dans ma chambre, et lâchais les rideaux autour de mon lit, pour que ça fasse plus ''intime''.

- Après ton cadeau de la semaine dernière, j'ai décidé de t'en offrir un … Ouvre. Je lui donnais la boite. A l'intérieur se trouvait une gourmette avec nos initiales gravées dessus.

- Tourne la gourmette.

Au dos, il y avait la date de notre premier baiser.

- Bella, mais… mais c'est trop, tu n'aurais pas dû, ça a dû te coûter une fortune comparé à mon pauvre collier.

Je l'aidais à passer la gourmette autour de son poignet.

- Edward, la valeur marchande de ce collier ne vaut rien comparé à la valeur sentimentale que j'y accorde.

Nous nous embrassâmes et, sans comprendre comment, nous nous retrouvions allongés l'un en face de l'autre…

- Edward, ça te dit un bain tous les deux ? Il rougit à ma proposition et moi aussi.

- Ouais, si tu n'es pas trop pudique...

Nous allions à la salle de bain et remplissions la baignoire à ras bord. Elle était grande et nous avions essayé avec mes soeurs, on pouvait y rentrer à trois sans aucun souci.

- Déshabille-toi ici, je vais dans ma chambre.

Je partis dans ma chambre pour enlever tous mes vêtements, enfiler un peignoir confortable et je rentrais dans la salle de bain. Edward était déjà dans l'eau, et quand il m'aperçut, il ferma ses yeux.

- Va-y, tu peux entrer, je ne regarde pas.

Il était très attentionné avec moi. Je rentrais dans la baignoire, me calant entre ses jambes. J'avais mis énormément de mousse ce qui faisait que nous ne voyions rien.

- Ca fait du bien … Je sentis ses mains dans mon dos.

- Edward, tu fais quoi ?

- Je te masse, tu m'as tellement massé ces derniers temps que je dois bien te rendre la pareille…

- Mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhh, tu masses divinement bien …

- Merci, tu n'as pas un point de tension là ? Il appuya dessus.

- Si, j'adore tes mains, elles sont toutes douces.

Il me massa jusqu'au bas du dos, à la limite de mes fesses. Puis il prit un gant et me lava le dos.

- Tu veux que je fasse pareil ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Il se recula et je me levai pour passer dans son dos, il avait mis sa main sur ses yeux. Je pris le gant et passais lentement dessus, puis je le fis sur tout le haut de sa poitrine. Nous restions dans la baignoire jusqu'à ce que l'eau se refroidisse. Pour nous rincer, il se mit dos à moi, prit le jet et se rinça. Il sortit de la baignoire tant bien que mal et attrapa la serviette juste à côté de lui et l'enroula autour de sa taille. Je pus admirer au passage qu'il avait des fesses sublimes…

Il me tourna le dos, par pudeur par rapport à moi, puis je sortis tranquillement de la baignoire et je me remis dans mon peignoir. Je m'avançais vers lui. Il était droit, ne pouvant bouger.

- Mon amour, ça va ?

- Tu peux me passer mes vêtements, s'il te plait, ils étaient sur la chaise que tu as enlevé, ma genouillère est avec et je ne peux pas marcher sans elle.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je vais devoir rester debout pendant un moment…

J'avançais la chaise prévue pour mettre les vêtements, l'assis dessus et m'agenouillais.

- Bella, tu fais quoi ?

- Je te mets uniquement ta genouillère…

Je fis glisser l'objet sur son mollet musclé et la remontai lentement …

- C'est bon, je peux le faire.

Il l'attrapa violemment et la remonta d'un coup. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, ses vêtements toujours avec moi, et fermais à clef ma porte.

- Bella, rends-moi mes fringues.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Ben, j'attendrais patiemment devant la porte de ta chambre.

J'enfilais une nuisette bleu nuit et lui ouvris la porte.

- Viens avec moi, dis-je, de la voix que j'espérais la plus sensuelle possible …

Je nous allongeais tous les deux sur mon lit, les rideaux du baldaquin toujours tirés.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

J'avais peur. Encore plus que le mercredi d'il y a 15 jours. Uniquement vêtu de ma serviette et de ma genouillère, je craignais le pire. Nous nous allongions face à face et nous nous embrassions comme des fous, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Sans crier gare, elle s'allongea sur moi, faisant attention à ne pas appuyer sur mon genou blessé. Elle s'amusa avec mes tétons, descendit sur mes abdos qu'elle couvrit de baiser, alla sur mes jambes et me prit mon pied.

- Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je vais te masser les pieds …

Elle commença à appuyer sur ma voute plantaire, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien.

- Edward, je peux te dire quelque chose ?

- Mmmm... j'étais trop préoccupé par le bien qu'elle me faisait.

- Tu as les jambes poilues, c'est affreux …

- Je prends ça pour un compliment…

Elle changea de pied et continua sa lente et agréable torture … J'aurais pu m'endormir directement.

Puis elle remonta au niveau de ma serviette, et commença à en défaire le nœud.

- Bella arrête, s'il te plait.

Elle obéit. J'étais totalement réveillé pour le coup.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas faire quoi, une fois que tu auras enlevé cette serviette ?

- Une surprise, laisse-moi faire, ferme les yeux, tu verras.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle me faisait des trucs pour me prouver quelque chose …

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu fais tous ça pour quoi ?

- Tu insinues quoi ?

- Que tu me fais des choses pour me prouver que …

- Te prouver quoi, je te prie ?

- Ne te met pas en rogne s'il te plait, la suppliai-je.

- Promis.

- Pourmemontrerquetun'.

- Répète plus lentement s'il te plait.

- Pour me montrer que tu n'es pas une sainte-nitouche comme le prétend Mike.

- Je te jure que je ne le fais pas pour ça, j'ai juste envie de te faire plaisir…

- Ok…

Sans que je m'y attende, elle prit un foulard noir et me banda les yeux.

- Je n'aime pas ça …

- Respire, tu vas adorer la suite.

Bon, j'écoutais ce qu'elle me dit et essayais de me fier à mes autres sens que la vue. Je sentis qu'elle défaisait ma serviette et me sentis plus que gêné par ma nudité… Puis je sentis sa main …

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je criais presque.

- Je te fais un massage… approfondi.

- Je n'aime pas ce genre de mas-s-s-s-age… J'avais du mal à parler, sentant sa main me caresser.

- Tous les hommes le font, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

- C'est dif-f-f-f-f-icile à croire mais oui, je ne le Fais jamA-A-A-A-A-I-S…

- Tu ne te … détends jamais de cette façon ?

- JaMaIs !

- Il faut une première fois à tout …

Même avec mon bandeau, je pouvais presque la voir sourire…

- J'ai essayé, une fo-o-o-o-o-o-o-is, J'avai-i-is 14 aNs, daans la doUUUUchhe, mais je me suis presq-que fa-a-a-it-t at-t-t-t-trapper p-p-par m-ma mè-ère…

- Arrête de parler et apprécie…

Je sentais sa main faire sans cesse des aller-retour, elle caressait mes bourses de temps en temps et jouait avec mon gland. Je me retenais de gémir.

- Edward ? Ca ne te fait pas du bien ?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

- Alors pourquoi aucun bruit n'émane de toi ?

Et, là, ce fut trop, je me mis limite à crier tellement c'était agréable, ce qui me rappelait ma première fois à Chicago … J'utilisais tout mon self control pour ne pas venir dans sa main, mais je n'en pouvais plus. Voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à ses fins, elle défit le bandeau, et je vins tout de suite.

- B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lll-l-a !

Elle se leva, puis alla se laver les mains dans la salle de bains. J'en profitais pour récupérer mon pyjama et m'habiller.

Elle revint dans la chambre.

- Ca ne t'a pas fait du bien ? de faire ''baisser la pression'' ?

- Si, beaucoup de bien.

- C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit ? que tu ne l'avais jamais refait depuis tes 14 ans ?

- Ouais, mon premier essai m'a calmé.

- Et le deuxième ?

- Il m'a fait beaucoup de bien…

Nous nous embrassâmes passionnément, sa langue jouant avec la mienne au chat et à la souris.

- J'aimerais te faire sentir ce que ça fait.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Tes parents rentrent quand du Montana ? demandai-je.

- Leur train part demain à 15h50.

- Ok, on va dormir ? Car il est déjà … 23h30.

- Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Moi non plus.

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant d'éteindre une bonne fois pour toute la lumière.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

J'avais adoré faire ça à Edward. Ca faisait 15 jours qu'on était ensemble et j'étais allée bien plus loin qu'avec Mike. Edward en train de jouir était mille fois plus magnifique que d'habitude. Je n'en revenais pas moi-même. Je m'endormis sur ces agréables pensées…

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par une odeur de croissant et de café à côté de moi. J'ouvris les yeux.

- Petit déjeuner servi au lit pour Mademoiselle Swan.

Je me redressais pour l'embrasser. Il avait mis des croissants, du café, du thé, du jus de fruits et plein de gâteaux…

- Merci mon amour.

Il se réinstalla à côté de moi et nous commençâmes à manger tranquillement. Nous fîmes attention à ne pas trop salir mon lit.

- Ca nous servira de petit-déjeuner et de repas de midi.

- Il est quel heure ?

- 12h30 mon ange.

- On a dormi tant que ça ?

- Visiblement oui.

Nous nous allongeâmes et je me mis entre ses jambes, ma tête contre son torse.

- J'ai passé le meilleur week-end de ma vie.

- Moi aussi, j'ai adoré notre bain, notre petit-déjeuner, ta gourmette …

- Et la partie au milieu ?

- La nuit ?

- Encore avant.

- Ton… massage approfondi ? demanda-t-il gêné.

- Ouais, tu n'as pas aimé ?

Il me releva sur son torse.

- Je n'en parle même pas …

Il m'embrassa passionnément, sa langue caressant la mienne avec douceur…

- Mmh mon amour ?

- Oui ?

- Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on s'habille, mes parents ne vont pas tarder à débarquer et si mon père nous trouvait dans mon lit, toi torse nu et moi en nuisette … Je ne voudrais pas qu'il pète encore une crise…

- Ouais je comprends, je vais dans la salle de bain, pour te laisser … un peu d'intimité… Il avait rougi quand il avait dit ça.

- Tu peux te changer ici, je t'ai déjà vu dans ton plus simple appareil.

Je viens de trouver mon égal niveau rougissement.

- Je crois que je préfère la salle de bain, on se retrouve sur le canapé…

Il courut à la vitesse de la lumière jusqu'à la salle de bain (enfin, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec sa genouillère).

Je me changeais dans la chambre, je mis exceptionnellement une robe, noire avec un décolleté assez plongeant qui m'arrivait en-dessous du genou, qui mettait en valeur son collier et contrastait avec ma peau pâle. Je descendis les marches et il me regarda les yeux ronds comme des billes…

- Ouah, Bella, tu es sublime, comparé à moi …

Je me jetais à son cou.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, comparé à toi, je ne suis rien.

- Tu mens, puis-je te prendre en photo pour te montrer à quel point tu es sublime ?

Il sortait son téléphone.

- Reste là, je reviens.

Je montais dans ma chambre, pris mon cadeau d'anniversaire qui avait déjà six mois, un appareil photo numérique qui, aujourd'hui, allait trouver toute son utilité…

Je redescendais et nous mîmes cinq bonnes minutes à comprendre comment marchait le retardateur puis, pendant une heure, nous nous prîmes en photo, sur mon lit, le canapé, et même dans la forêt. Je le pris sous toutes les coutures, il fit de même avec moi, et nous avions dû nous prendre en photo une cinquantaine de fois en train de nous embrasser. Les plus belles furent quand nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux…

Quand mes parents rentrèrent, nous étions sur le canapé en train de finir notre ''séance photo''.

- Salut la jeunesse ! dit ma mère.

- Salut la vieillesse ! répondis-je.

- Bonjour Mrs et Mr Swan, votre week-end chez votre mère s'est bien passé ?

- C'était super, même si nous avons eu un temps catastrophique … Et ici ?

- J'ai ''essayé'' de cuisiner des pates, même si nous avons eu un petit soucis … avouai-je.

- Ma fille, tu ne seras jamais cuisinière pour deux sous…

- Je sais, bon je vais ramener Edward chez lui.

- Ok, tu penses rentrer tard ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Ok.

Nous prenions la route pour chez lui.

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer cinq minutes ?

- Non, car je serais incapable de repartir. On parle par message ?

_- Of course !_

- _See you soon, I love you my love._

- _I love you my angel... _

Je le laissais devant chez lui, et repartis vers chez moi.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Je rentrais chez moi, tous les souvenirs de notre week-end encore dans ma tête…

- Bonjour mon fils.

- Salut mam'!

- Alors ce week-end ?

- Riche en émotion, et toi ?

- J'ai rien fait de spécial.

- J'vais t'laisser, je vais prendre une douche.

- Ok.

Je montais prendre ma douche et partis sur mon ordi pour consulter mes mails. J'en avais un de Bella. Elle venait de m'envoyer toutes les photos de notre après-midi, je les imprimais et les mis au-dessus de mon bureau, en face de mon lit.

- Edward ?

Ma mère entra et vit toutes les photos.

- Je vois que vous avez pris beaucoup de photos… Celle-ci est magnifique. Elle me montra la photo dans le bois, assis par terre, où elle était dans mes bras et nous nous regardions amoureusement.

- Tu voulais me parler d'un truc maman ?

- Oui, pour te dire de ne rien prévoir samedi.

- Pourquoi ? On va quelque part ? Ne me dis pas qu'on doit re-déménager …

- Non, rien de grave, le chef Denali veut nous voir pour savoir comment se passe notre ''intégration''. Nous devons y aller environ tous les mois.

- Ok.

Le diner arriva rapidement et je me couchais très tard, car Bella et moi parlions sans cesse.

Le lendemain, je patientais pendant deux heures sur un banc à regarder les autres courir, puis nous apprîmes que notre prof de littérature était à l'hôpital, donc j'avais passé la matinée à rien glander.

Emmett et moi allions parler sur un banc.

- J'ai appris que tu avais énervé beau-papa samedi ? dit-il, Rosalie avait dû lui parler de la méga crise de nerf.

- M'en parle pas, j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer, lui avouai-je.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui a pris, avec moi, il a été super gentil et accueillant.

- Regarde-toi, t'es une montagne de muscles, il n'a pas osé te contrarier car il ne voulait pas se faire démolir la tronche, lui dis-je, pour rire.

- Ouais, ça a dû y jouer, mais Jasper, le copain d'Alice, et plat comme une planche à pain, il n'a pas un gramme de muscle, et j'étais là le jour où Jasper s'est présenté à Carlisle, il l'a accueilli à bras ouverts.

- Donc c'est moi, ma tête ne lui convient pas ?

- Ca m'étonnerait, il ne juge pas à la tête des gens…

- Alors je ne comprends vraiment pas, il faut que je fasse quoi pour qu'il m'accepte ?

- Laisse le temps faire son œuvre, il t'appréciera à ta juste valeur.

- Et si ça n'arrive jamais ?

- Esmée le fera changer d'avis, t'inquiète.

- J'espère, car sinon je ne suis pas prêt de remettre les pieds chez elle…

Nous discutâmes pendant un long moment de basket-ball, Emmett me critiquant sans cesse sur le fait que je sois un fan des Chicago Bulls, alors que, pour lui, les Los Angeles Lakers étaient les meilleurs et il me donna des conseils sur comment m'y prendre avec Bella et ''beau-papa''.

Les filles nous rejoignirent à midi et nous passâmes un bon moment tous ensemble. J'attendis avec Alice durant deux heures après le cours d'espagnol pour que Bella et moi passions un moment ensemble.

* * *

Alors ? C'est la premiere fois que j'écrit un lemon aussi 'osé' donc donner moi votre avis pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Merci a Phika17 qui a corrigé mon chapitre. A bientot et laissez moi plein de reviews =)


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou ! Merci a toutes pour vos reviews, elles me motivent énormement, et vos mises en alertes etc... Voila la suite !

Marion : merci beaucoup ! voila la suite

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Le samedi matin, nous nous rendîmes au commissariat. Nous avions rendez-vous avec le chef Denali et la personne qui s'était occupée de notre changement d'identité. Il nous accueillit dans son bureau. J'avais dû mentir à Bella qui voulait qu'on passe la journée ensemble. J'avais prétendu un rendez-vous chez le dentiste pour savoir s'il n'y avait aucun problème suite à l'opération de mes dents de sagesse. Elle avait voulu m'accompagner mais j'avais habillement dit que je voulais préparer un truc pour nous deux et qu'elle gâcherait sa surprise… Ma mère avait une réunion au Wal-Mart ce soir car il y avait des problèmes, et elle avait accepté que Bella reste jusqu'à lundi à la maison, on avait réussi à négocier avec sa mère pour que je prenne mon samedi soir, elle accepta de bon cœur et Bella n'étant pas salariée, juste bénévole, pouvait avoir autant de jour qu'elle voulait maintenant.

- Bonjour Mrs et Mr Cullen.

- Bonjour chef Denali.

- Allons dans mon bureau pour discuter tranquillement. Je vous présente Mr Diego, il s'est occupé de votre changement d'identité. Ma mère et moi lui serrions la main.

- Alors Mrs Cullen, vous êtes vous bien intégrée à Forks ? lui demanda le chef Denali.

- Oui, les collègues du Wal-Mart sont très gentils, nous allons régulièrement dans les boutiques alentours lors des pauses du midi, nous mangeons ensemble. Elles m'ont même invité à diner ce soir après la réunion.

- Et avec les gens de Forks en général ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de sortir… avoua-t-elle.

- C'est bien que vous ne soyez pas seule au travail, mais il serait nécessaire que vous appreniez à connaitre le voisinage, avant que les gens ne se mettent à se poser des questions … Forks est une petite ville, les gens parlent beaucoup, nous dit Mr Diego.

- Je sais, je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Et toi Edward ? Comment ça se passe ? demanda le chef.

- Plutôt bien, je travaille comme plongeur au restaurant de Mrs Swan, je suis ami avec Emmett McCarthy, les triplées Swan et Angela Webber.

- Donc tout se passe bien ?

- Oui.

- Et, c'est vrai la rumeur selon laquelle tu sors avec la dernière des triplées Swan, Isabella ?

- Oui, dis-je, tout bas en devenant rouge.

- C'est bien, tu n'as pas trop de problème pour t'intégrer, je connais les jeunes dont tu parles, ils sont très gentils et ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient venus te parler, dit le chef de police.

- C'est tout ? Nous sommes assez pressés, dit ma mère.

- Oui aucun souci, continuez comme ça, on se revoit dans environ un mois, sauf problème majeur, nous informa Mr Diego.

- Aucun souci, au revoir.

Nous sortîmes et j'aperçus un gros problème : Angela, marchant en compagnie d'Eric, son copain. J'avais su par Bella qu'elle craquait sur lui depuis un moment et hier, on les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser.

- Merde !

Je courus me planquer dans le commissariat, en espérant qu'elle ne m'ait pas vu.

- Edward, tu as oublié quelque chose ? me demanda ma mère, surprise que je parte comme un voleur.

- Non, mais il y avait Angela Webber dehors qui passait avec son copain, et elle croit, comme Bella, que je suis chez le dentiste.

- Elle t'a vu ? demanda ma mère, soudainement paniquée.

- Non je ne pense pas…

- Ok, si elle nous a vu, et qu'elle te pose des questions lundi, tu diras que ton dentiste a appelé pour décaler ton rendez-vous d'une demi-heure, et que tu étais au commissariat… car ta mère pense qu'elle s'est fait voler son téléphone, ok ?

- Pas de problème.

Nous rentrâmes tranquillement à la maison. Je devais faire un truc spécial pour Bella, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée. J'envoyais le même message à Emmett, Rose, Alice et Angela :

**Salut, j'espère ne pas te déranger mais j'ai besoin d'un conseil.**

**Je voudrais faire plaisir à Bella ce soir, **

**Tu la connais depuis plus longtemps que moi donc je te demande conseil.**

**Répond assez vite, c'est urgent, ne lui en parle surtout pas**

**Edward**

Alice me dit te l'emmener dans un restau en ville. Je lui répondis que c'était mort, je n'avais pas de voiture et pas d'argent… Angela me proposa de louer son film préféré, un film français : ' le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain'. Je gardais l'idée sous le coude, en deuxième partie de soirée peut-être. Emmett et Rose, qui étaient ensemble à ce moment-là, me proposèrent un bain tous les deux avec des chandelles, je leur répondis qu'on l'avait déjà fait, mais sans les chandelles… Reste qu'une seule personne pour m'aider, ma mère…

- Maman ?

- Ouais ?

- Ca me gêne de te demander ça mais tu es mon dernier recours. Je voudrais organiser un truc romantique pour Bella et moi ce soir, mais je n'ai pas d'idée, j'ai demandé à ses sœurs et amis mais … T'aurais pas une idée, je sais ce que je veux faire en deuxième partie de soirée mais la première…

- Fais-lui un diner aux chandelles, proposa-t-elle.

- Un diner aux chandelles ? Je ne sais pas cuisiner je te rappelle.

- Je vais t'aider si tu veux, c'est quoi ton plan pour la deuxième partie de soirée ?

- Je voulais louer son film préféré : 'le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain', je crois.

- J'adore ce film, elle a très bon goût.

- Connais pas.

- Bon, alors on va faire le menu pour ce soir, t'as une idée ?

- Le dessert, de la glace c'est sûr.

- Ok, et en entrée ?

- J'en sais rien, crudité ?

- Mouais, et en plat ?

- Elle adore le poisson, mais en légumes …

- Des pommes de terre au four ?

- Ouais, bonne idée.

- Bon, je sais de quoi tu as besoin… On va au Wal-Mart, je prends les ingrédients et, toi, tu t'occupes du film.

Trouver le film fut une tâche facile, je le louais pour à peine 10$. Ma mère acheta tous les ingrédients nécessaires, et nous rentrions à la maison. Elle me dit tout ce qu'il fallait faire, elle m'aida pour presque tout, j'étais incapable d'éplucher une pomme de terre…

Quand elle partit, tout était fait ou était en train de cuire. Il me restait environ vingt minutes pour me préparer et dresser une belle table, en me rappelant les conseils de ma mère. Je pris les chandelles que ma mère avait eu la bonne idée d'acheter. Je mis la table en cinq minutes chrono, montai en courant (en genouillère), pris une douche en un temps record car je sentais le poisson, enfilai une chemise blanche qui appartenait à mon père, un gilet noir sans manche et un pantalon noir. Je ressemblais à un serveur. Je descendais attendre ma chère et tendre, que j'avais implicitement prévenue.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

J'étais intriguée, le message d'Edward dans l'après-midi était… pour le moins bizarre, il disait :

**Coucou mon amour, **

**J'ai prévu un truc spécial pour nous deux ce soir**

**Habille-toi class' **

**Je t'aime mon ange**

**Edward**

J'avais essayé d'avoir plus d'informations, mais il n'avait pas daigné répondre. Je demandai conseil à Alice et Angela, et elle me trainèrent à Port Angeles, elles n'avaient pas eu l'air très surprises d'apprendre qu'Edward avait prévu un truc pour nous deux, j'essayais de leur soutirer des informations, mais impossible… J'avais dépensé l'équivalent de six mois de shopping dans une robe blanche avec, au niveau du bassin, une ceinture rose et s'attachant derrière la nuque avec un corsage dans le dos. J'avais directement craqué, ce qui était rare donc j'avais explosé mon capital shopping. Pour les chaussures, les filles avaient choisi une paire de ballerines roses. J'espérais que ma tenue plairait à Edward.

J'arrivais chez lui pile à l'heure, il m'accueillit et quand il m'aperçut, j'ai cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher…

- Bella… tu… tu es … sublime.

- Tu m'avais dit de m'habiller class', je t'ai écouté… Maintenant, puis-je avoir la raison ?

Il me fit entrer, j'aperçus une table avec des bougies.

- Diner aux chandelles, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

- Edward, c'est toi qui a organisé tout ça ?

- Avec l'aide de ma mère.

- C'est romantique… j'adore. Ton dentiste a trouvé un problème dans ta bouche ?

- Aucun.

- Super !

Je me jetais à son cou et l'embrassais avec tendresse. Je jouais avec sa langue et il faisait de même. Nous nous dirigions vers la table. Il me tira la chaise.

- Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine.

Je m'assis et il poussa ma chaise. Je me sentis comme dans un grand restaurant avec ses manières et sa tenue. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et apporta l'entrée.

- Voila pour vous mademoiselle, il s'agit d'une salade composée de carrés de gruyère, de tomate, d'œuf et de mozzarella. J'espère que vous allez vous régaler. Il était super beau dans son rôle de serveur de grand restaurant, j'avais envie de lui sauter dessus.

- Tu as passé toute la journée en cuisine ?

- Une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec ma mère, elle a failli me tuer, j'arrive pas à éplucher … des trucs, tu verras tout à l'heure…

- Je suis curieuse …

- La curiosité est un vilain défaut mademoiselle.

- Je sais.

Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, il avait fait la majorité de mes plats préférés, et j'étais heureuse comme jamais je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps. La meilleure partie fut le dessert qui était bien évidemment la glace.

- Passons à la deuxième partie de soirée, je pense que tu vas adorer.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu verras, reste assise.

Il se leva et me porta comme une jeune mariée.

- Edward, lâche-moi ! je rigolais et mis ma tête dans son cou.

- Mais, non, mon ange, tu ressembles à une princesse avec cette robe, je te traite comme telle…

Il me posa sur le canapé et mit un film. Je lui fis un peu de place et m'allongeai sur son torse. Il me fallut moins de trente secondes avant de reconnaitre le film.

- Edward, comment as-tu su ?

- Pour ?

- Le film ? Comment as-tu su que c'était mon préféré ?

- J'avoue tout. Angela m'a conseillé, tu m'en veux ? Il était tout gêné.

- Mais non enfin, tu l'as déjà vu ?

- Non, jamais.

- Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer, mon passage préféré c'est … non je dis rien.

J'adorais le passage à la bute Montmartre, où elle fait un jeu de piste pour qu'il la trouve et, au final, il ne récupère que son album photo.

- Tu aimes les jeux de piste ? me demanda-t-il.

- Les faciles, celui-là est magique, je l'adore.

Et, à la fin, j'ai versé une larme, pourtant ce n'était pas triste, mais...

- Alors, tu as aimé ?

- L'histoire est bien. Paris a l'air d'être magnifique.

- Ca l'est.

- Je n'y suis jamais allé.

- Si tu veux, on ira un jour.

- Ouais pourquoi pas. Ca te dit qu'on reprenne un bain ensemble, comme la semaine dernière ? Il avait rougi en me le proposant.

- Oui, pourquoi pas.

- Mais, par contre, la baignoire est… beaucoup plus petite que la tienne, on est assez à l'étroit.

- C'est pas grave.

Nous montâmes ensemble dans la salle de bain de sa mère et remplîmes la baignoire à ras bord. Il avait amené des bougies, ce qui faisait une ambiance douce et tamisée très agréable.

- Change-toi ici, je… je vais dans ma chambre, me dit-il.

Il partit et j'essayais de retirer ma robe, mais Alice avait bien serré les nœuds et il était impossible de défaire le nœud derrière ma nuque ou le corsage dans mon dos. Edward revint, il avait enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille.

- Bella, tu n'es pas changée ? Tu as changé d'avis ?

- Ce n'est pas ça mon amour, mais disons que j'ai un petit souci, Alice a trop serré mon corsage et le nœud derrière la nuque et j'arrive pas à l'enlever.

Il se mit derrière moi et je sentis ses mains dans ma nuque, puis dans mon dos, afférées à dénouer tous les liens du corsage, ce qui mit un certain temps. Etant trop prise dans mes pensées, je ne sentis pas la robe glisser.

- Désolé Bella, je… j'aurais dû te prévenir. J'étais rouge comme une pivoine et il avait probablement fermé les yeux.

- C'est pas grave, j'attrapais une serviette et me cachais derrière.

- C'est bon Edward, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Je me glissais dans la baignoire et il se cala ensuite entre mes jambes, dos à moi. Je décidais de lui masser le dos, je savais qu'il adorait ça.

- Mmh Bella, je ne me lasserai jamais de tes massages.

- J'espère bien, car sinon, je m'ennuierai.

- Très drôle.

- Je sais.

Il tourna sa tête vers moi et me mit de la mousse sur le nez. Nous étions comme des gamins à faire une bataille de mousse. J'en avais sur tout le visage et Edward plein les cheveux.

- Bouge pas, je vais te les laver.

- Tu masses aussi le cuir chevelu ? Il se recula et inclina la tête en arrière.

- Je masse TOUTES les parties du corps… Il déglutit difficilement. J'éclatais de rire.

Je lui lavais les cheveux tranquillement, puis nous entendîmes des pas au rez-de-chaussée, montant l'escalier et venant vers nous.

- Maman, n'entre surtout pas dans la salle de bain ! dis-t-il

- Pourquoi ?

- Euh, parce que je prends un bain.

- C'est pas grave Edward, je t'ai déjà vu en tenue d'Adam.

- Je ne suis pas seul...

- Ah, d'accord, je comprends, je vais utiliser ta salle de bain, ça te va ?

- Pas de soucis, bonne nuit maman !

- Bonne nuit Mrs Cullen, répondis-je.

- Bonne nuit la jeunesse !

Je terminais de rincer les cheveux d'Edward, il me lava le dos puis nous sortîmes de la baignoire tant bien que mal. Je me rinçais la première, Edward fermait les yeux, je m'enroulais dans une serviette et partis dans sa chambre récupérer mon pyjama et ma trousse de toilette. Je croisais sa mère et devins rouge, j'attrapai mes affaires en vitesse, allai à la salle de bain d'Edward et me mis dans son lit à l'attendre. 5 minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes. Il est long à sortir de la baignoire. Au bout de 25 minutes, je me levais pour aller voir s'il n'avait pas des problèmes. Il était toujours dans la baignoire.

- Edward, tu as un problème ?

- J'arrive pas à me relever, mes mains glissent et avec mon genou...

- Comment ça ? La semaine dernière...

- La baignoire était plus grande, là…

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Ouais, passe-moi juste une serviette, s'il te plait, j'arrive pas à les attraper.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et il se releva avec peine. Je m'éclipsais de la salle de bain et il revint 10 minutes plus tard, les cheveux mouillés en bataille et seulement vêtu d'un boxer blanc. Il attrapa en vitesse un pantalon et rougit. Il avait sûrement remarqué que je l'observais… Il se coucha à côté de moi, et nous nous embrassâmes comme des fous, ce fut un baiser électrique, je me mis à gémir contre ses lèvres tellement il était agréable.

- Merci Edward, pour le diner, le film, le bain… tout.

- Remercie ma mère pour l'idée du diner, Angela pour le film et Rose et Emmett pour le bain aux chandelles.

- On t'a peut-être donné les idées, mais tu as tout organisé toi-même…

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

- Il faudrait que je fasse un truc spécial le week-end prochain, si on se voit chez moi.

- Ca m'étonnerait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te rappelle que je travaille et, qu'entre ton père et moi, c'est pas vraiment le pays des bisounours…

- Ouais, mais, tout à l'heure, ma mère m'a proposé un truc, qui serait plus à ton avantage…

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu pourrais échanger tes horaires du samedi avec le plongeur du midi le week-end, il est d'accord, ça l'arrangerait. Tu travaillerais de 11h45 à 15h le week-end, ça ne changerait rien au niveau de ton salaire. Alors ?

- C'est d'accord.

- Super ! Va voir ma mère demain au restaurant un peu avant, elle changera ton contrat.

- Ok. On dort ? Pas que j'aime pas parler avec toi mais ce bain m'a vraiment endormi.

- Pareil. Bonne nuit mon ange, fais de beaux rêves.

- Merci, toi aussi, rêve bien. Je t'aime.

- _Te__ quiero._

Je m'endormis.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit. Je n'avais pas conscience du tic de Bella qui était de parler la nuit. Au début, c'est marrant, mais au bout de vingt minutes, j'ai eu envie de la bâillonner, je sais que c'est horrible de dire ça mais vous ne l'avez pas entendu. Je n'eus pas le choix, je quittais le 'lit conjugal' pour m'installer dans la chambre d'ami. Je frôlais le sommeil quand je vis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte.

- Edward ?

Oh non, ne me dîtes pas qu'elle est somnambule…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu es parti du lit ?

_- _J'arrivais pas à dormir

_- _Car ?

_- _Ne te vexe pas.

_- _Promis.

_- _Tu parles en dormant, c'est l'horreur mon amour, désolé.

_- _Je croyais que tu le savais? Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte les fois précédentes ?

_- _Non, je m'endormais sur le coup, là…

_- _Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas dormir à cause de moi, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je ne peux absolument rien contrôler …

_- _C'est pas grave, mais ça te dérange si on fait chambre à part ? Au moins pour cette nuit ? Si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, je viendrais dormir avec toi…

_- _Non, il faut que tu dormes, on se voit demain matin.

Elle se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa, je sentis sur ses lèvres qu'elle essayait de se faire pardonner.

Quand elle retourna dans ma chambre, je m'endormis sur le coup.

Quelques heures plus tard, je fus réveillé par une agréable odeur à côté de moi.

- Surprise ! me dit la voix de ma douce.

- Super, un petit déjeuner au lit ! Merci mon cœur. Je me levais et l'embrassais tendrement.

- Je voulais me faire pardonner.

- De ?

- D'avoir blablater dans mon sommeil. J'ai pas conscience que ça dérange les gens, ma famille s'y est habituée.

- Alors il n'y a pas de raison que je ne m'y habitue pas.

- Oui et si ça n'arrive jamais ?

Je l'embrassais pour lui faire arrêter de dire des bêtises. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, évitant de salir tout le lit.

- Il est quelle heure mon ange ?

- Déjà 11 heures 30.

- Merde, je suis en retard. Je me levais et marchais rapidement jusqu'à ma chambre.

- Mais tu commences à 13 heures mon chou.

- Non, avec le nouveau contrat que je dois signer aujourd'hui je commence à 11 h 45.

- Merde.

Je me changeais rapidement et Bella commençait à se déshabiller devant moi.

- Je vais à la salle de bain. Dis-je gêné de la voir en sous-vêtements.

- Pas le temps pour la pudeur, tu n'as qu'à me tourner le dos si ça te gêne vraiment trop.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et, deux minutes plus tard, nous étions dans sa voiture, prêts à partir.

Nous arrivâmes cinq minutes plus tard, et j'allais au bureau de sa mère pour signer mon nouveau contrat qui commençait dès aujourd'hui.

Je fis la plonge et Bella m'attendit. A ma grande surprise, elle n'alla pas dans la direction de chez moi.

- On va où mon cœur ?

- Chez moi, il faut bien que mon père se fasse à l'idée que tu es mon copain et qu'il doit t'accepter.

- Je ne le sens pas trop Bella …

- Tu ne risques rien, au pire, Emmett et Jasper, le copain d'Alice, te protégeront.

- Si tu le dis.

Nous étions en face de chez elle, j'avais une trouille bleue de rencontrer une nouvelle fois son père, qui ne me portait pas dans son cœur. Quand nous entrions, ce fut Emmett qui nous accosta.

- Salut mec !

- Salut.

- Tout s'est bien passé hier soir ? Il avait dit ça au moment où le père de Bella rappliquait. Il me serra la main poliment.

- Bonjour Edward. Emmett ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et on voyait qu'il était gêné.

- Bonjour Mr Swan.

- Vous avez fait quoi hier soir ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- J'ai organisé un diner aux chandelles pour Bella et moi, puis nous avons regardé un film.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, sauf si vous considérez le fait que je n'ai pas dormi avec votre fille, oui c'est tout.

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Son père avait l'air heureux.

- Non, Monsieur, rien d'aussi grave, je ne connaissais pas le tic de Bella, celui de parler dans son sommeil.

- Ah d'accord, vous venez prendre le café avec nous ? proposa son père.

- Oui, pourquoi pas...

J'entrais et croisais le fameux Jasper, il avait l'air gentil mais tout l'opposé de sa copine. Il était aussi calme qu'Alice était joyeuse. Nous prîmes un café avec toute la famille. Emmett et Jasper avaient envie de faire un peu de marche, je me joignis à eux, mon genou allant de mieux en mieux et Bella préférant rester avec ses sœurs pour discuter ''entre filles''.

- C'est moi ou Carlisle a l'air de mieux t'apprécier ? demanda Emmett.

- Carlisle ne t'aime pas ? demanda Jasper.

- Moyen.

- Rose m'a raconté, si tu savais la crise qu'il a piqué, dit Emmett.

- Pourquoi il s'est énervé ? Demanda Jasper.

- Car Bella voulait que je monte dans sa chambre et que sa mère voulait que je dorme chez eux.

- T'as fait fort vieux, dit Jasper.

- Merci.

- Je sais pourquoi il t'aime pas, en fait c'est parce qu'il est en train de se rendre compte que ses filles grandissent, et qu'elles vont pas s'engager dans les ordres. Mes parents sont des amis très proches de Carlisle, donc il m'a apprécié tout de suite, Emmett a su se faire apprécier, en protégeant Rose… Toi, tu es le dernier à être arrivé et à lui piquer la fille la plus fragile des trois, normal qu'il ne t'aime pas, mais protège Bella, fait de bonnes actions et tu verras…

- Merci de me rassurer.

- Détends-toi vieux, tout va bien se passer.

- Ok.

Nous marchâmes tous les trois pendant une bonne heure, parlant sport, et Jasper me soutenait, lui aussi était fan des Chicago Bulls. Nous rentrâmes chez les Swan vers 18 heures.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Après que les garçons soient partis, mes sœurs et moi montâmes dans ma chambre car, selon elles, nous n'avions pas eu de discussions entre sœurs depuis longtemps.

- Alors, vous avez fait quoi hier soir ?

- Diner aux chandelles, mon film préféré et un bain.

- Il est romantique, j'aimerais bien qu'Emmett fasse un diner aux chandelles, dit Rose.

- Et, vous deux, vous en êtes où ? demanda Alice.

- On en est où ? Je comprends pas Alice, soit un tantinet plus clair, s'il te plait.

- Vous en êtes au baiser tout riquiqui, à la découverte de vos amygdales ou sous la couette ?

- Alice, tu es dégoutante, dis-je.

- Appelons un chat un chat, alors ?

- Entre la deuxième et la troisième étape, ça te va ?

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- On se découvre petit à petit, voilà.

- Et vous comptez passer définitivement à l'étape trois quand ?

- On ne parle pas de ça entre nous Alice, et en plus ça ne te regarde pas.

- Pour une fois, j'approuve Bella, ça ne nous regarde absolument pas, c'est sa vie intime voilà, me soutenu Rose

- Merci d'avoir pris ma défense, Rose.

- De rien petite sœur.

- De toute façon, je m'en fiche, je le serai quand vous en serez plus loin.

- Et comment je te prie ?

- Nos chambres sont voisines Bella.

- Emmett, sors du corps d'Alice, di Rose, pour blaguer.

- Alice, t'es lourde à la fin.

De rage, je sortis de ma chambre en claquant la porte et fut soulagée de voir que les garçons étaient revenus de leur ballade.

- Viens Edward, on y va ! j'étais énervée et j'en pouvais plus. Edward dut le voir et ne contesta pas.

- Ok, ciao les mecs.

- A demain !

- Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, dit Jasper.

Je lui attrapai le bras et l'entrainai dans la voiture.

- Bella ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Juste une dispute avec ma sœur, rien de grave.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui t'inquiète...

- Bon ok… Il n'insista pas.

Nous rentrâmes chez lui et montâmes dans sa chambre, pour parler de tout et de rien, enlacés sur son lit. J'avais coupé mon téléphone car mes sœurs me harcelaient de messages. Deux heures plus tard, sa mère partit au restaurant avec des collègues de boulot.

- Bella, tu m'expliques ?

- T'expliquer quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu es partie comme une furie de chez toi.

- C'est Alice, elle est chiante, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi elle est chiante ?

- Elle veut savoir des trucs privés.

- Genre ?

- Elle veut savoir où on en est… dans notre relation... je commençais à être gênée de devoir parler de ça avec lui.

- Où on en est ? Explique.

- Elle a dit, je cite ' vous en êtes au baiser tout riquiqui, à la découverte de vos amygdales ou sous la couette ? '

- Ah, et tu as répondu ?

- J'ai répondu que, selon mon point de vue, on en était …

- Je t'écoute, il me caressa le front avec tendresse.

- Entre la deuxième et la troisième étape, je me cachais derrière un oreiller, rouge de honte.

- Et tu es partie à cause de ça ?

- Non, après elle m'a demandé quand on pensait aller plus loin tous les deux, je lui ai dit qu'on ne parlait pas de ça entre nous et que ça ne la regardait absolument pas. Rose m'a défendu et elle a dit qu'elle le saurait quand on en serait à la troisième étape car noschambressontvoisines, dis-je très rapidement.

- Ah, je comprends mieux.

Il enleva l'oreiller et m'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- De ?

- Du passage à la troisième étape, comme dirait Alice.

- Si tu veux. Quel est ton point de vue ?

- Ca fait à peine un mois qu'on est ensemble, nous avons, je pense, le temps d'y réfléchir, et comme tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas prête à aller plus loin pour le moment, moi non plus, je pense. Et toi ? Tu en penses quoi ?

- Je pense aussi comme toi, on a le temps, on pourrait disons commencer par découvrir le corps de l'autre.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben, comme le week-end dernier quand mes parents étaient dans le Montana... nous rougissions tous les deux en nous souvenant de ce soir-là.

- Ca me va.

- Super.

Nous nous embrassâmes comme des dingues et, vers 19 heures, nous descendîmes essayer de faire quelque chose à manger. Edward ne prit pas de risque et fit des lasagnes surgelées. Nous regardions la télé quand sa mère rentra.

- Alors, vous avez mangé quoi ?

- La boite de lasagnes surgelées.

- Vous n'auriez pas pu vous cuisiner un truc ?

- Tu connais mes talents culinaires et Bella n'est pas plus douée que moi.

- Vous faites la paire, alors ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

- Bonsoir les jeunes, je vais dormir.

- Bonsoir la vieille ! sa mère lui lança une chaussure à la tête qu'il évita habillement.

- Bonne nuit Mrs Cullen.

Nous aussi nous montâmes nous coucher, il se faisait tard. Le temps qu'Edward prenne sa douche, je regardais tous les messages que j'avais reçus, une trentaine venant de mes sœurs. Alice s'excusait sans cesse, Rose devait l'avoir réprimandé assez sévèrement, cette derniere me disait aussi de rappeler car elle se faisait du souci, elle n'avait pas dit aux parents notre embrouille. Je ne répondis pas, je les verrai bien assez tôt demain.

Nous nous endormîmes assez rapidement, je priais pour ne pas raconter ma vie afin qu'Edward puisse dormir.

* * *

**Edward POV**

J'eus de la chance car Bella ne parla pas cette nuit-là, ou alors je dormais très profondément et ne m'en rendis pas compte. Elle insista pour partir à la dernière minute, ne voulant pas voir ses sœurs. Je n'eus pas le choix, c'était sa voiture de toute façon…

A la pause de dix heures, nous nous cachions pour passer du temps ensemble, sans qu'Alice nous trouve, nous fîmes pareil à midi et, je n'eus pas le choix, je devais aller en espagnol et la voir. Elle me bondit dessus.

- Salut Edward !

- Salut.

- Vous m'évitez, Bella et toi ?

J'eus une chance monstre que la prof arrive à ce moment-là. Elle écrivit au crayon à papier sur la table :

_Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se vexe, je voulais avoir des infos c'est tout _

J'essayais de suivre tant bien que mal le cours, ayant assez de difficultés dans les langues, mais elle m'écrasa violemment le pied avec ses chaussures à talons hauts et je dus me retenir de crier.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? dis-je en chuchotant.

Elle me montra le bureau avec son menton. Je lui répondis à contre-cœur :

_Bella m'a tout raconté de votre dispute, et je suis d'accord avec elle, notre vie 'presque sexuelle' ne te regarde absolument pas_

- Monsieur Cullen ? demanda la prof.

- Oui ?

- Qu'avez-vous écrit sur ce bureau ?

- Rien madame.

Elle se dirigea vers notre bureau et je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle lut à haute voix ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus. La classe explosa de rire, sauf Alice, Eric et moi.

- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure, tous les deux.

Nous étions rouges comme des tomates et je paniquais à mesure que la fin de l'heure arrivait.

- Miss Swan et Monsieur Cullen, je ne tolère ABSOLUMENT pas que vous parliez de votre vie privée dans mon cours. Vous êtes deux élèves attentifs et gentils, je suis clémente pour votre première 'infraction' de ce genre, vous évitez la retenue, mais pour demain, vous devrez me faire toute la page d'exercices n°240. Vous avez droit à cinq erreurs sur cette page, au-delà, vous devrez recommencer et faire une autre page et ainsi de suite, suis-je claire ?

Nous hochions violemment la tête et partîmes très rapidement de la salle de cours. Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque pour avancer dans ma punition.

Je croisais Eric et le remerciais de ne pas avoir rigolé en cours avec les autres. Il me dit que c'était normal et me demanda si j'avais eu une colle.

- Non, mais je dois me taper une page d'exo pour demain.

- Courage mec.

- Merci.

Il y avait 15 exercices sur cette page et, en une heure, je n'avais même pas fait le premier. Je sortis à la pause, dépité.

- Mon ange, ça va ?

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je lui racontais tout le cours d'espagnol et elle rougit comme jamais.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ce soir ?

- Je vais essayer de me débrouiller tout seul.

- Ok, à dans une heure.

- Tu me manques déjà.

Je partis à contre-cœur à la bibliothèque et me remis sur mes exo. Finalement, je progressais rapidement car la suite était facile. Bella me ramena chez moi et tomba sur mon brouillon.

- Bella ?

- Euh, Edward, tout ce que tu as écrit est faux.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, tu as confondu l'imparfait et le passé simple.

- Ne me dis pas que je dois tout recommencer ?

- Malheureusement si...

Nous mîmes deux heures à tout refaire avec Bella, et il fallait encore que je réécrive tout au propre, ce qui voulait dire que j'étais pas couché. Elle m'attrapa la main pour m'entrainer dans ma chambre, me poussa sur mon lit et enleva mon tee-shirt violemment.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Je sentis ses mains dans mon dos.

- Si tu voulais me masser, on aurait pu le faire en bas…

- J'ai envie de le faire dans la chambre… et le canapé en bas est inconfortable.

Elle me massa vigoureusement le dos pendant environ une heure. J'oubliais tous mes soucis durant ce temps-là. Je me retournais sur le dos et l'allongeais sur moi.

- Merci mon amour, il faudrait que je te rende tous les massages que tu me fais.

- Pas la peine, je le fais car tu es trop tendu, détends-toi.

- J'y tiens, j'ai une idée mais il faut que je creuse encore.

- C'est quoi ton idée ?

- Tu verras.

Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ce que ma mère rentre du travail, puis nous partîmes pour le restau. Elle me ramena puis je me mis à recopier mon travail au propre. Je finis vers une heure du mat', entre temps j'avais reçu un message de Bella disant qu'elle s'était réconciliée avec Alice. Je me sentis seul cette nuit-là, trop habitué à la présence de quelqu'un dans mon lit.

* * *

Alors, c'est quoi l'idée d'Edward ? Proposez-moi vos idées ? Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Dites moi tout par reviews. A bientot


	13. Chapter 13

Hello, voila le nouveau chapitre, vous saurez enfin quel est la surprise d'Edward ... Je remercie Phika17 qui a corrigée ce chapitre et j'ai ré-éditer les 5 premiers chapitres =)

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie M.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Depuis que Bella m'avait fait sa séance de massage approfondi, je voulais lui faire ressentir ce que j'avais ressenti. J'avais une idée, mais il fallait que je puisse la mettre en pratique. Je voulais faire cela samedi, car ma mère partait en formation durant deux jours à Miami. Je mis tout en œuvre durant la semaine, étant obligé de cacher ce que je préparais à Bella dès qu'elle venait chez moi. Je m'étais inspiré de son film préféré, et avait préparé un jeu de piste facile et amusant. Le samedi matin, je le préparais pour qu'elle découvre sa surprise. Je lui avais dit de venir à 16 heures, pas avant, le temps que je finisse le travail et de rentrer chez moi. Restait à découvrir sa réaction…

**Bella POV**

J'arrivais devant chez Edward, comme prévu, à 16 heures, me garant à l'endroit où il m'avait dit. Je sonnais, personne ne répondit. Je sonnais encore, personne. A ce moment-là, je recevais un message de sa part :

**Regarde sous le pot de fleur**

C'est quoi ce délire ? Je regardais sous le pot de fleur et découvris une carte, comme celle que l'on met dans les bouquets de fleurs :

_Si tu veux me trouver, fais le tour de la maison_

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et je découvris un autre message, attaché à une chaise.

_Va dans l'abri de jardin_

Je me décalais vers l'abri de jardin et essayais de l'ouvrir en vain. Il était cadenassé par un verrou à six chiffres. Je cherchais un indice sur la carte, la retournant et découvris un autre message

_Testons ta mémoire, quelle est la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?_

La première fois qu'on s'est vu, c'était à l'église, je me rappelle, mais c'était quand… Il y avait un évènement important ce jour-là mais lequel… c'était mi-septembre. Je fouillais par hasard le calendrier de mon téléphone et me rappelais que c'était la veille de l'anniversaire de Jasper. J'essayais la date et le cadenas s'ouvrit. Je rentrais dans le cabanon et trouvais un autre message, accroché à une pelle

_Tu as bonne mémoire, mais ce n'est pas fini, il faut que tu fouilles cet abri, et tu trouveras peut-être la clef du bonheur, ou celle de mon cœur…_

Je fouillais l'abri à la recherche d'une clef mais n'en trouvais aucune. Je repris calmement, 'tu trouveras la clef du bonheur, ou celle de mon cœur' Je regardais partout et trouvais sur un mur du fond, tout en bas, le dessin d'un cœur, minuscule avec au milieu, une photo d'identité de moi que je n'avais pas vu à ma première inspection … Je retournais la photo :

_Tu es la seule à détenir la clef de mon cœur, maintenant, souviens-toi de notre week-end quand tes parents étaient dans le Montana… Tu peux chercher des indices de partout, sauf à l'intérieur de la maison, le reste n'est pas exclu …_

Notre week-end… Nous avons rencontré mon père, nous sommes embrouillés, puis Edward était revenu, on avait pris un bain ensemble et je lui ai fait un massage spécial, petit déjeuner au lit et séance photo. Ici rien n'évoquait tout cela… sauf la forêt ! Nous avions pris des photos dans la forêt ! Je me dirigeais vers elle, sûre de la piste à suivre. Je découvris une photo de nous, dans la forêt avec un numéro : 1-15. Je la récupérais et fouillais les environs à la recherche d'autres photos, j'en trouvais au total 14 et cherchais la dernière avec acharnement. Je la trouvais au final avec une paire de jumelles

_Tu es perspicace finalement, prends la paire de jumelles et cherches, ne touche pas le grossissement surtout. Un indice _

_Quand on se sert de jumelles, ce n'est pas forcément pour chercher quelque chose de précis, peut-être juste une personne … ou un objet_

Je pris la paire de jumelles et regardais partout autour de moi, en l'air et par terre. Je ne trouvais rien. Je me déplaçais un petit peu et vis au loin quelque chose de blanc. C'était une petite statue, avec une citation autour

'_Monsieur, quand le doigt montre le ciel, l'imbécile regarde le doigt.' Amélie Poulain_

Je regardais le doigt de la statue et elle indiqua une direction. Je pris les jumelles et vis … ma voiture ! Je courus jusqu'à elle, l'ouvris et fouillais de partout, trouvant une carte sous le siège passager.

_Trouve la clef qui te mènera jusqu'à moi si tu le veux. Un indice_

_Cherche en profondeur _

Cherche en profondeur, dans la terre ça voulait dire. Je me dirigeais vers son jardin, cherchant un endroit où la terre avait été fraichement retournée. Je découvris une autre carte accrochée à un parapluie qui n'était pas là tout à l'heure

_Bien essayé dans le jardin, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…_

_Un autre indice :_

_2 jours + premiers ...-… ensemble _

2 jours + premier ….-… ensemble ?

Les tirets voulaient forcément dire week-end. Il s'était passé quoi ? Je me souvenais du lendemain, où il avait fini aux urgences, puis le mardi, j'étais venue chez lui à l'improviste et j'avais lu sur ces lèvres… mais je ne me souviens plus. Ca commençait par : Au fond… mais au fond de quoi ? DU POT DE FLEUR A DROITE !

Je courus jusqu'au pot de fleur indiqué et trouvais la clef. J'entrais et derrière la poignée, il y avait encore un message

_Maintenant, si tu veux me trouver, sers-toi de la technologie, mais reste au rez-de-chaussée_

Sers-toi de la technologie ? Je regardais autour de moi, mais il n'y avait rien qui faisait penser à la technologie … J'avais mon portable sur moi mais … Je tentais le tout pour le tout et appelais Edward. Son téléphone sonna, j'avais l'impression qu'il n'était pas loin de moi … Je me dirigeais vers le salon, la sonnerie se faisait de plus en plus forte et trouvais enfin l'objet dans la housse d'un coussin.

J'étais pas avancé. J'avais son téléphone et ? Je fouillais dedans, et trouvais quelque chose dans ses mémos.

_Salle de bain, maman_

Je montais dans la salle de bain de sa mère et trouvais une carte, au fond de la baignoire

_Tu as réussi toutes les épreuves, il te faut une récompense._

_Mets-toi dos à la porte de ma chambre et tape trois fois du pied_

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et attendis. Sans crier gare, je me retrouvais avec un bandeau sur les yeux et une main dans le dos me faisait tourner très rapidement pour me faire perdre le sens de l'orientation ce qui marchait très bien. Quand cela s'arrêta enfin, je ne savais plus où j'étais, et me laisser guider par la main dans mon dos. Je sentis qu'on me poussait vers quelque chose, puis qu'on m'allongea. Ensuite, on me prit les poignets et me les attachait au bord de quelque chose.

Je sentis qu'on me détachait enfin le bandeau noir et je regardais autour de moi. J'étais dans la chambre d'Edward, les volets était fermés, il avait mis des bougies de partout. J'étais attachée aux barreaux de son lit.

- Surprise, me dit-il.

- J'ai adoré, merci.

- Mais de rien. Tu as réussi toutes les épreuves, tu as gagné une récompense.

- Super, c'est quoi ?

- Tu verras. Je vais te détacher les mains, et tu vas m'obéir au doigt et à l' œil, compris ?

- D'accord. J'étais un peu terrorisée. Il me détacha les mains.

- Enlève ton tee-shirt et ton soutien-gorge. Je m'exécutais, me retrouvant à demi-nue.

- Mets-toi sur le ventre.

Une fois dans la position indiquée, je sentis quelque chose couler sur mon dos.

- C'est quoi ? demandai-je.

- De l'huile de massage.

Je sentais ses mains douces malaxer mon dos tantôt avec douceur, tantôt avec violence. Il détendit tous les points de tension de mon dos et je gémissais tellement c'était agréable.

- Mets-toi sur le dos maintenant.

Je m'exécutais et il me rattacha les mains aux barreaux du lit.

Il se pencha sur moi, je sentis sur mon cou ses lèvres me faisant un suçon. Je le laissais faire. Il glissa progressivement sur moi, refaisant la même chose que la première fois qu'il était venu chez moi. Je retenais mes gémissements et cris, mais je n'en pouvais plus, je me consumais intérieurement, mais quelque chose me disait que ça allait être pire. Je me souvenais qu'il avait dit qu'il voulait que je connaisse la même sensation que lui…

Je le vis se baisser vers mon jean, en déboucler la ceinture et en baisser la fermeture éclaire.

- Soulève tes jambes.

Je voulais jouer avec lui, donc je refusais.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi, hein ? On va jouer alors… Il me fit des chatouilles.

Je finis pas lui obéir, puis je sentis mon jean me quitter. J'étais uniquement vêtue de mon shorty blanc.

Il attrapa un de mes pieds et je sentis ses mains appuyer sur ma voute plantaire. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que, quand on me touchait les pieds, je rigolais comme une folle.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, je suis très sensible au niveau des pieds. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Quand, au bout de cinq interminables minutes, il termina sa longue torture, il remonta vers l'unique vêtement qu'il restait sur mon corps.

- Maintenant Isabella, tu vas connaitre les bas-fonds du plaisir. Tu vas connaitre, je pense, le premier orgasme de ta vie. Je vais jouer avec toi comme tu as joué avec moi. Tu vas crier sous mes caresses, me demandant d'arrêter, mais je ne m'arrêterais que quand tu crieras ton bonheur. Il avait dit ça d'une voix très douce, mais cela sonnait comme une menace. Je sentis lentement le dernier vêtement quitter mon corps, et j'attendis.

- Ecarte les jambes mon cœur.

Je lui obéis calmement, j'avais peur mais j'étais excitée.

Je sentis Edward caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses, se rapprochant de plus en plus de mon centre, qui était chaud comme la braise. Il caressa lentement et calmement mes lèvres intimes.

- Oh, mais dis donc, Isabella, tu es bouillante.

Je gémissais comme jamais, n'en pouvant déjà plus.

- C'est quoi le truc que je touche là ? Ton clitoris ?

Il faisait des ronds autour et je gémissais, c'était très agréable.

- Et si j'utilisais ma langue sur ton clitoris ?

- NON, NON !

- Tu as dit oui ?

Je sentis sa langue jouer avec mon petit bout de chair, le mordillant et le faisant bouger rapidement. Il remonta vers moi pour m'embrasser calmement, sûrement pour que j'aie un peu de répit, car je pense que ce n'était pas fini.

Je sentis qu'il repartait entre mes cuisses, et qu'il caressait mon centre, tranquillement. Je gémissais ou plutôt criais. Sans me prévenir cette fois, il mit un doigt dans mon vagin.

- Mmmh, c'est chaud, doux et humide, ouah.

Je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait, j'étais plus préoccupée par la boule de chaleur qui grandissait énormément vite au niveau de mes reins. Il faisait des aller-retour rapides avec son doigt.

- Mais, Isabella, je trouve que tu ne prends pas assez de plaisir, donc…

Il me rendit mes bras. Et il remit cette fois deux doigts.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut trop, et je tins à peine une dizaine de secondes avant de crier.

-EEEEEE-DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD-WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD !

Il se releva et alla à la salle de bain, en revins et enleva la cyprine qui avait coulé. Je me rhabillais rapidement, et m'allongeais avec Edward sur son lit.

- Merci Edward, pour tout, le jeu de piste, et mon premier orgasme.

- De rien, tu m'avais dit aimer les jeux de pistes, et je voulais que tu ressentes ce que j'ai ressenti, donc…

- Tes énigmes étaient faciles, ça allait.

- Ouais, mais j'ai cherché un moment.

- Il faudrait que je fasse un truc spécial pour nous deux le week-end prochain.

- Si tu veux, chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Chez moi, je vais trouver une idée, tu as tout fait, le diner aux chandelles, jeu de pistes...

- Reprends une de mes idées.

- Non, il me faut quelque chose … d'original.

- Bon courage !

- Merci !

Nous nous embrassâmes durant un long moment, consciente que je ne voulais absolument pas le lâcher.

**Edward POV**

Bella était magnifique quand elle jouissait, tous ses traits se relâchaient. Tout d'un coup, j'entendis mon portable vibrer

**Salut Ed et Bella (je suppose que vous êtes ensemble)**

**Rose et moi proposons que, ce soir, on aille en boite vers Port Angeles pour fêter les vacances qui arrivent mercredi, avec Eric, Angela, Alice et Jasper.**

**Vous vous joignez à nous ?**

**Rose me dit de dire à Bella que les parents sont d'ac**

**Rép vite**

**Emmett**

- Tu veux qu'on y aille ? demanda Bella.

- Je ne sais pas, attends.

J'appelais ma mère.

- _Allo ?_

_- _Mam', c'est Ed. Est-ce que je peux sortir ce soir ?

_- Tu vas où ?_

_- _Emmett, Rose, Angela, Eric, Alice, Jasper et Bella veulent aller en boite.

_- Mouais, tu peux y aller à la seule et unique condition que, si vous prenez ma voiture, tu ne bois pas une seule goutte d'alcool, compris ?_

_- _Ok, maman, tu peux avoir confiance, je ne boirai pas.

_- Ok, amusez vous bien. _

_- _Merci à demain.

Je répondis à Emmett que c'était bon pour nous, et que je pouvais emmener trois personnes car je ne voulais pas boire. Bella demanda à ses parents si je pouvais dormir chez eux, elle voulait m'avoir près d'elle cette nuit et ne voulait pas que je dorme seul. Sa mère accepta de bon cœur, et son père ne fit pas trop de difficultés…

Nous nous arrangeâmes par message pour que je passe prendre Emmett et Rose, Emmett dormant aussi chez les Swan.

Nous nous rejoignîmes tous chez Eric, il conduisait aussi pour la même raison que moi, je me sentirai moins seul. Nous partions vers 21 heures 30, le trajet pour aller jusqu'à la boite prenant facilement trois quart d'heure.

Une fois arrivés sur place, les videurs, Laurent et James, des amis de la famille Swan nous laissèrent passer directement. L'ambiance à l'intérieur était survoltée, tout le monde dansait et criait en même temps. Emmett avait eu l'intelligence de réserver une table, ce qui nous évita de chercher. Eric et moi commandâmes une bouteille de coca, et les autres achetèrent une bouteille de Vodka pour six.

- Aux futures vacances ! lança Alice.

- Aux futures vacances, répondîmes-nous tous en cœur.

Je ne savais pas que Bella adorait boire, mais qu'elle ne supportait pas aussi bien l'alcool que les autres. Au bout de plusieurs verres, elle ne tenait presque plus debout, sa tête bougeant bizarrement.

- Edward, tu sais quoi ? me demanda-t-elle, un peu raide.

- Non, quoi ?

- J'ai envie de danser, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Euh, ouais si tu veux.

Nous nous élancions dans la foule, dansant très proches l'un de l'autre. Bella se rapprocha encore plus de moi (si c'était possible) et m'embrassa. Je sentais sur la langue le goût de toute la Vodka ingurgitée et la repoussais aussi tendrement que possible, me faisant violence pour ne pas vomir.

- Pourquoi tu me repousses ?

- Ton haleine, mon cœur, tu sens trop la Vodka.

- Tu veux que je t'embrasse ailleurs ?

Elle commençait à baisser ma braguette, en plein sur la piste de dance.

- Arrête Bella. Je lui attrapais les mains.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse ça ailleurs ? Suis-moi.

Elle me traina dans les toilettes, me plaqua contre le mur et recommençait à vouloir m'enlever le pantalon. Je la repoussais, et décidais de lui éclaircir les idées.

- Bella, je n'abuserai pas de toi, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

- Mais si mon chou, elle se rapprocha de moi et je m'éloignais aussi rapidement que possible. Je n'eus pas le choix, je pris le gobelet que quelqu'un avait oublié, le remplis d'eau et lui lançais en pleine figure.

- Mais t'es malade, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je veux te faire plaisir et toi tu me repousses.

- Non, je t'éclaircis les idées. On rentre, tu es bourrée.

- Non, je vais BIEN.

- Ton haleine est chargée d'alcool Bella, suis-moi.

- Non.

- Ok, j'ai pas le choix.

Je la pris dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée, sortis des toilettes tant bien que mal, rejoignis la table et leur dis que je rentrais, Bella était vraiment raide. Emmett et Rose ne m'en voulaient pas, et Eric les ramènerait, il avait pris le monospace de sa mère.

Je portais Bella jusqu'à la voiture.

- Edward je ne me sens pas bien.

- Tu vas vomir, mon cœur ?

- Je crois.

Je me précipitais jusqu'au coffre de la voiture, ma mère avait laissé des sacs plastiques dedans, je lui en donnais un, et nous partions vers chez elle, essayant de ne pas trop bouger la voiture, Bella n'étant pas bien. Elle s'était endormie en route finalement, et quand j'arrivais chez elle, je pris mon sac et la portais dans mes bras. Je remarquai que le salon était toujours allumé et sonnais. Carlisle m'ouvrit.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Bella a trop bu ce soir, j'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt que prévu, elle s'est endormie.

- Rentre vite, et monte-la dans sa chambre. Donne-moi ton sac.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et la posais tranquillement sur son lit. Je lui retirais ses chaussures et elle se mit en position fœtale. Je redescendis chercher mes affaires.

- J'ai monté Bella dans sa chambre et lui ai retiré ses chaussures. Je vais la laisser seule au moins pour cette nuit, pour qu'elle récupère.

- Je pense que c'est mieux, mais nous n'avons pas de chambre d'ami.

- Vous avez un matelas ? demandai-je.

- Oui, attend, je vais le chercher.

Il partit et revint avec un grand matelas. Je le remerciais et le montais dans la chambre de Bella, à côté de son lit. Elle avait changé de position et s'était mise en étoile de mer. Je partis à la salle de bain, me changeais, apportais une cuvette prés de son lit au cas où, et m'allongeais pres d'elle, sur mon matelas. Son père entra sans bruit dans la chambre, et me fit signe du doigt. Je sortais pour le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la boite ? demanda-t-il curieux.

- Elle a trop bu de Vodka.

- Et après ? Pourquoi tu as trouvé plus sage de la ramener ? Je me demandais s'il fallait que je lui raconte tout en détail, mais ça pourrait peut-être lui montrer que je prends soin de sa fille après tout…

- Elle a voulu danser, je l'ai accompagné, elle m'a embrassé et je l'ai repoussé car son haleine sentait l'alcool à plein nez, elle a commencé à …

- A ?

- Vouloir m'enlever mon pantalon. Je l'ai repoussé, puis elle m'a entrainé aux toilettes où elle a repris son manège. Je l'ai encore repoussé, lui disant que je ne voulais pas abuser d'elle car elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Carlisle avait l'air surpris.

- Tu as eu raison de faire ça, tu as pris soin d'elle c'est bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Je m'excuse de mon comportement il y a 15 jours, mais avec ce que tu m'as dit, je vois que tu l'aimes énormément, car si tu avais continué ce qu'elle voulait ce soir, tu n'aurais pas été digne d'elle, je te considère comme Emmett et Jasper maintenant.

- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur.

- Arrête avec les Monsieur, appelle-moi Carlisle.

- Si vous voulez Carlisle.

- A demain jeune homme.

- A demain, bonne nuit.

Je rentrais dans la chambre mais Bella n'y était pas. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, elle était en train de se rafraichir. Elle s'était changée, portant un nuisette blanche.

- Ca va mieux mon cœur ?

- Je crois, je vais retourner me coucher.

- Bonne nuit mon ange.

Je lui fis un baisemain, faute de pouvoir l'embrasser vu son état.

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin, la tête comme dans une essoreuse. Je regardais autour de moi, et je trouvais Edward allongé sur un matelas. Je me levais difficilement et eus une envie horrible de vomir. Je trouvais une cuvette près de mon lit et déversais dedans le contenu de mon estomac. Le bruit avait certainement réveillé Edward.

- Bella, ça va ?

- Non, pas du tout.

Il se leva et m'apporta un verre d'eau fraiche.

- Merci mon cœur. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Tu n'as aucun souvenir ?

- Aucun.

- Je te fais un rapide résumé, tu as bu de la Vodka, tu as voulu danser et tu m'as embrassé. Ta langue avait le goût de l'alcool et je t'ai repoussé. Puis …

- Vas-y, n'aie pas peur.

- Tu as dit : tu veux que je t'embrasse ailleurs. Tu as commencé à … enlever mon pantalon sur la piste, je t'ai arrêté. Tu m'as trainé aux toilettes où tu as recommencé, et je t'ai… balancé un verre d'eau en pleine tête pour te réveiller. Je t'ai ramené ici alors que tu ne voulais pas et ton père a dit qu'il me considérait comme Emmett et Jasper. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le verre d'eau en pleine tête.

- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai agi comme ça.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, mais à l'avenir, essaye de moins boire.

- Rassure-toi, je suis calmée.

- Ta mère m'a donné ma journée, elle est passée te voir tout à l'heure, elle veut que je m'occupe de toi. Tu te sens bien ?

- Tout tourne autour de moi, c'est horrible.

- Allonge-toi mon cœur.

- Alors viens avec moi.

- Si tu promets de ne pas me vomir dessus.

- Je ne garantis rien…

Je m'allongeais sur son ventre et m'endormis sur le coup. Je me réveillais plus tard, vers treize heures de l'après-midi.

- Alors ça va mieux ?

- Beaucoup, je n'ai plus la tête qui tourne, ni envie de vomir.

- Super. Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, ça finira de te remettre les idées en place, tu ne crois pas ?

- J'accepte d'en prendre une si …

- Si ?

- Tu viens avec moi. Il avait rougi à ma proposition.

- Bella, je ne sais pas…

- C'est bon, on s'est déjà vu nu. Et ma mère t'a dit que tu devais t'occuper de moi alors…

- Je sais.

- Alors c'est oui ? Je lui volais sa technique du 'chien battu'.

- Tu retournes ma technique contre moi, mais c'est oui.

- Génial.

Je me levais mais je me mis à tanguer dangereusement. Edward me porta dans ses bras.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu te blesses mon cœur. Il m'embrassa le bout du nez et me reposa sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain.

- Tu me laisses faire quelque chose ?

- Quoi ?

- Te déshabiller.

- Si… si tu veux.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour retirer son sweet, puis j'attrapais le bas de son pyjama et je descendis lentement. Je pouvais voir sur son visage une intense concertation, il avait fermé les yeux.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Regarde-moi.

Il m'obéit. Il leva les jambes l'une après l'autre, puis je me relevais pour enlever le dernier vêtement qu'il restait sur son corps. Il me regardait toujours dans le blanc des yeux, et je descendis assez lentement son boxer bleu.

- Je peux faire pareil avec toi ?

- Si tu veux.

J'avais revêtu une nuisette blanche assez transparente. Il prit mon bras droit et le fit sortir de la bretelle avec extrêmement de tendresse. Il fit pareil avec le bras gauche et la nuisette glissa très rapidement. J'avais juste un string blanc, qu'il fit glisser rapidement de mes jambes. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et je nous dirigeais vers la cabine de douche. Une fois dedans, nous étions assez à l'étroit. J'allumais l'eau et Edward n'avait pas l'air bien.

- Mon amour, ça va ?

- Oui oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Quand tu répètes trois fois le mot oui, tu me mens je le sais, alors…

- Disons que j'essaye de me contrôler.

- Par rapport à quoi ?

- Au fait que "mini moi" veut se mettre au garde à vous… il avait tourné la tête, gêné.

- Eh bien, laisse-le se mettre au garde à vous.

- NON !

- Pourquoi ? Pour éviter de répondre à ma question, il m'embrassa durant au moins deux minutes, pour que je perde la notion des choses et tout oublier, sauf que cette fois, ça ne marcha pas.

- J'ai envie d'aller embrasser mini Ed, je peux ? dis-je en m'agenouillant.

- NON !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne me contrôlerais pas…

- M'en fous.

Je m'agenouillais et embrassais la tête de son sexe. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et elle tapa violemment contre la vitre.

- Maintenant, je vais goûter mini Edward.

Cette fois-ci, il ne se laissa pas faire, il me tira vers le haut avec l'aide de mes aisselles, comme un bébé.

- Pourquoi tu m'as relevé ? Il me maintenait fermement, pour que je ne redescende pas.

- Car ce que tu allais faire te dégraderait, à mon avis.

- J'ai envie de te faire plaisir.

- Tu peux me faire plaisir, mais pas comme ça.

- Tu ne veux pas de … fellation ?

- Je ne suis pas prêt, et je te l'ai dit, je trouve que ça dégrade les femmes…

- Chacun son point de vue. Bon, on se lave ?

Je pris un gant et lui lavais entièrement le corps, et il fit de même. Il en profita aussi pour me laver les cheveux. Nous passâmes environ une heure trente sous la douche, nous embrassant et nous lavant en même temps. Une fois sortis, nous allions dans ma chambre, pour continuer nos baisers passionnés, et il dut malheureusement rentrer chez lui. Nos adieux durèrent une vingtaine de minutes, je réclamais à chaque fois un dernier baiser. Quand il se résolut à partir, j'allais dans ma chambre, me sentant extrêmement seule. Je lui envoyais un message pour lui dire, puis il me répondit que je lui manquais terriblement, et que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, je serais encore dans ses bras.

**Edward POV**

Je rentrais chez moi, ma mère m'avait envoyé un message et paniquait que je ne sois pas à la maison. Elle me raconta son week-end à Miami, et m'annonça que ses collègues du Wal-Mart venaient diner ce soir.

- Super, dis-je sans l'écouter.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien pourquoi ?

- Je te connais, quand tu es comme ça, il y a un problème, alors je t'écoute ?

- Elle me manque maman, je l'ai quittée il y a moins d'une heure et elle me manque déjà, c'est normal ?

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

- Plus que tout au monde.

- Dis-lui de venir dormir à la maison.

- Quand ?

- Ce soir. Si la voir est le seul moyen pour que tu arrêtes de faire une tête de six pieds de long, dis-lui de venir.

- Sérieux ?

- OUI, ALLEZ !

J'envoyais un message en quatrième vitesse à Bella pour lui dire que je venais la chercher et de faire ses bagages.

En moins d'une demi-heure, j'avais fait l'aller-retour jusqu'à chez elle, et nous étions sur mon lit en train de discuter.

- Je t'aime Bella, je ne sais pas comment le dire mais, si tu n'es pas là, je me sens seul, tu es comme une drogue, quand tu es avec moi, je me sens… vivant.

- Je ressens pareil. Quand tu n'es pas là, je ressens comme un trou dans ma poitrine, juste là. Elle prit ma main et la plaça sur son cœur.

- Au vacances de la Toussaint, on pourra se voir quand on veut.

- Ouais.

Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à bout de souffle, puis elle me retourna sur le ventre et me retira mon pull.

- Et si je te massais ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas.

- Elle est où l'huile de massage que tu as utilisé hier ?

- Dans ma commode, le deuxième tiroir.

Elle appliqua de l'huile sur ses mains et commença à me masser, durant un long moment.

- Finalement tu as bien décuvé de la soirée.

- Tu m'as bien aidé, merci.

- Je vais t'embaucher comme masseuse personnelle.

- Je prends, faute de pouvoir te faire ce que je veux, je te fais des massages …

Oh non, elle remettait l'épisode de la douche sur le tapis. Sans que nous nous en rendions compte, il fut 21 heures et nos ventres gargouillèrent à l'unisson.

- J'ai faim, mais je ne veux pas manger un truc trop lourd.

- Pareil. Glace, ça te dit ?

- Superbe idée.

Nous descendîmes jusqu'à la cuisine, je saluais les collègues de boulot de ma mère, qui avait l'air très gentilles, puis nous allâmes à la cuisine vider un pot de glace. Nous nous couchâmes tard, voulant sans cesse parler ou nous embrasser.

**Bella POV**

Les vacances arrivaient rapidement et j'avais eu une idée. Mais il me fallait l'accord de tout le monde, ainsi que l'argent nécessaire. Je voulais faire la surprise à mon chéri, j'avais un peu repris l'idée d'Alice et Jasper, mais il l'avait fait à Washington, alors que je pensais plutôt à une autre ville. Mes parents n'y verraient pas d'inconvénient, mais il fallait avoir l'accord de la mère d'Edward, réserver billets d'avion, hôtel etc. … J'avais un peu moins de trois jours pour que ma surprise se fasse, mais j'allais y arriver… Je pense.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimées ou pas ? A quel ville pense Bella ? Si vous trouvez, vous aurez...

Je vais modifier mon rytme de publication, la rentrée c'est jeudi =( donc je pense publier uniquement le week-end.

A samedi bises


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour tout le monde ! vous avez toutes penser qu'ils allaient partir a Chicago, mais en réalité ils vont aller... Merci a Phika17 qui a corrigée mon chapitre.

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie Meyer

petitefilledusud : merci beaucoup, voila la suite, a bientot

marion : voila la suite, merci bises

* * *

**Bella POV**

Lundi matin, je me levais rapidement du lit d'Edward en entendant sa mère descendre en bas.

- Mrs Cullen ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux vous parler ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

- Demain, pouvez-vous venir devant le magasin de sport Newton à 8h30 ? Seule.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il faut que je vous parle, seule à seule, s'il vous plait ? Edward pourrait nous entendre.

- Si tu veux.

- Merci, ne dites rien à Edward.

- D'accord.

Je remontais me coucher et, par chance, Edward dormait encore. Nous partîmes pour le lycée, et la journée passa lentement. Je le ramenais et fis mes devoirs chez lui, comme d'habitude. Sans me prévenir, il m'attrapa le bras, le passa derrière son cou, me porta et monta rapidement à sa chambre. Il m'enleva mon tee-shirt manches longues, m'allongea sur le ventre et me massa.

- Je te fais le même coup que tu m'as fait la semaine dernière, ça fait bizarre, non ?

- Ouais, très bizarre.

Il me massa le cou et le dos pendant une bonne heure. Il me retourna et joua avec ma poitrine. Sa mère rentra du travail et vint taper à la porte de sa chambre.

- Edward ? Je peux entrer ?

Je me rhabillais rapidement.

- Oui, vas-y.

- Je voulais te prévenir que dans 15 jours, j'ai pris rendez-vous chez le docteur.

- Pour ?

- Vérifier tes vaccins, il y a une épidémie de méningite au boulot, je ne voudrais pas te contaminer, au cas où …

- Ok, pas de soucis.

Nous partîmes pour le travail, et je ramenais Edward chez lui comme tous les soirs.

- Je peux passer chez toi vers 9 heures, vu que l'on commence à 10 ?

- Aucun souci. A demain, je t'aime plus que tout mon ange.

- A demain mon cœur, tu me manques déjà.

Je rentrais chez moi, allant voir mes parents qui regardaient la télé :

- Je peux vous parler ?

- Bien sûr chérie, il y a un problème ?

- Aucun, mais je voudrais vous demander un truc.

- Vas-y.

- Je voudrais organiser un voyage, pour Edward et moi pendant les vacances qui arrivent. Je peux ? Ils se regardèrent.

- Tu veux aller où ? demanda mon père.

- J'avais pensé New-York.

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, dit mon père.

- Moi non plus, vous avez regardé des hôtels tous les deux, les billets d'avion ? demanda ma mère.

- Je voudrais lui faire la surprise.

- On peut t'aider, financièrement si tu veux.

- Non merci, j'ai des économies.

- Ok.

- Vous partiriez quand ?

- Je pensais de jeudi à lundi, ça vous convient ?

- Oui, je suppose qu'Edward utilise ses RTT ?

- Ouais.

Je montais dans ma chambre, et regardais sur internet les prix des hôtels. J'en trouvais des pas trop chers, à 50 $ la nuit pour deux personnes, avec piscine intérieure, situés dans un super quartier. J'appelais pour mettre une chambre de côté, il fallait que je confirme demain si la mère d'Edward voulait laisser son fils partir à 3000 miles d'ici.

J'arrivais en avance devant le magasin Newton, et attendis sa mère. Elle arriva 5 minutes plus tard.

- Bonjour Isabella, tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste pour vous demander quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je voulais vous demander si… vous accepteriez de laisser partir votre fils à New-York pour cinq jours ?

- Pourquoi ?

- En fait, il n'arrête pas de me faire plein de surprises, comme un diner aux chandelles, ou un jeu de piste, ce serait sa surprise, il n'est au courant de rien

- Ca ne me pose pas de problème particulier, il a toujours rêvé d'aller à New-York, si tu me dis ce que vous comptez faire, l'hôtel etc.…

- Super merci. J'aurais besoin de votre aide. Vous pourriez me donner son passeport, et lui préparer un sac de voyage ?

- Aucun souci.

- Je vous tiens au courant, voila mon adresse mail, mon numéro de portable et le fixe de mes parents.

- D'accord, merci, je t'appellerai pour régler tous les détails.

- Aucun souci, mais il faut qu'Edward ne se doute de rien.

- Je tiendrai ma langue.

Je partis en direction de chez lui. Entre-temps, j'avais appelé l'hôtel pour confirmer la chambre, il me restait à trouver les billets d'avion et j'avais la chance de ne pas aller au lycée cet après-midi, donc je pourrais m'occuper de tout. Edward m'ouvrit et je me jetais à son cou.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- A moi aussi, tu m'as manqué, mon amour. Il me fit voler autour de la pièce et j'éclatais de rire. Il colla son front contre le mien et nous nous embrassâmes. Je sentis sur ses lèvres que je lui avais terriblement manqué cette nuit.

- Bella, je suis désolé mais je peux t'abandonner 5 minutes, le temps que je prenne une douche ?

- Aucun souci, à tout de suite mon amour.

- A tout de suite, je fais le plus vite possible.

Je le vis se dépêcher, et j'eus une petite idée. J'avais envie de le rejoindre. Je montais discrètement jusqu'à sa salle de bain, ouvris la porte, il n'avait pas eu l'air de m'entendre monter. Je me déshabillais et ouvris la cabine.

- Bella, mais qu'est-ce que tu...

Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes, le baiser fut humide.

- Tu me manquais trop en bas, j'ai eu envie de te rejoindre.

- Si tu veux. J'étais en position de force. J'avançais de plus en plus vers lui, alors qu'il reculait.

- Bella, tu fais quoi ?

- J'ai envie de te faire baisser la pression, je peux ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que ma main faisait des allers-retours sur son sexe déjà au garde à vous. Il avait fermé les yeux et sa tête était en arrière. Je me rapprochais de lui et lui fis un suçon. Il gémissait sans arrêt mon prénom plus ou moins fort, selon mes caresses, quelles soient douces ou vives. Il vint assez rapidement dans un dernier soupir.

- Beeeeeellllllla. J'avais sa semence dans les mains et je me nettoyais avec l'eau qui coulait toujours.

- Ca t'a fait du bien, de baisser la pression ?

- Oui, mais maintenant, je ne vais plus pouvoir prendre de douche sans penser à ce que tu m'as fait.

- Tant mieux.

Nous restâmes longtemps sous la douche, nous embrassant et nous lavant tranquillement. Nous avions fini par être en retard pour la bio, heureusement le prof aussi. Après manger, nous passâmes un moment tous les deux sur un banc, nos visages fusionnant sans cesse. Quand je lui annonçais que je rentrais chez moi mais que je passerai le chercher tout à l'heure, alors que j'avais promis de rester avec lui à la bibliothèque après son cours, il fut déçu mais je promis de me faire pardonner en le massant. Je le vis s'éloigner à contre-cœur vers ses deux heures de philo.

Je partis rapidement jusqu'à chez moi et consultais les prix des billets d'avion les moins chers. Je réussis à en trouver pour 160$ pour deux à l'aller, et pour 140$ pour deux au retour.

Au total, si je calculais avec l'hôtel, j'en avais pour 500$, sans compter tout ce qui était nourriture etc.…

En puisant dans mes économies, il me restait encore 700$. Je pense que ça devrait suffire, mais j'avais peur d'être court. Je me souvins qu'Alice m'avait emprunté 500$ pour le voyage à Washington, et que je n'en avais jamais revu la couleur. Je pourrais essayer d'emprunter un peu d'argent à Rose. Après avoir fini mes comptes, je partis vers Port Angeles, pour payer les billets et les récupérer. Je passais par la même occasion au Wal-Mart, trouvant la mère d'Edward.

- Re bonjour Isabella !

- Bonjour Mrs Cullen, je passais vous dire que j'avais réservé les billets d'avion. Nous partirions jeudi à 7h30 du matin à l'aéroport de Seattle, pour arriver à New-York à 11h20, heure d'ici, ce qui fait 14h20 là-bas. Et le lundi, nous partirions à 19h55 à New-York, pour arriver à 00h10 à Seattle, heure de New-York, ce qui fait 21h10 ici.

- D'accord. Il faut arriver à quelle heure à l'aéroport ?

- A 5h du matin.

- Bon, il faut partir à 3 heures pour arriver à Seattle, je fais comment pour lever Edward ?

- Demain, je lui propose une sortie, et vous en profitez pour faire ses bagages. Et vous le réveiller sans aucune explication, puis vous l'emmenez à l'aéroport. Je ferai en sorte d'être devant l'entrée de l'aéroport en avance, pour qu'il ne panique pas plus qu'il ne le sera déjà.

- Aucun souci, je t'envoie un message s'il y a un problème.

- Pas de problème.

Je partis chercher Edward devant le lycée, faisant attention à ce qu'il ne se doute de rien. A peine rentré chez lui, nous montions dans sa chambre. Je lui retirais directement son pull pour le masser.

- C'est bon, tu es pardonnée de m'avoir abandonné.

- J'y compte bien.

Il se retourna sur le dos et m'allongea sur lui, ma tête s'appuyant sur son front.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial pour les vacances ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ?

- J'avais peut-être pensé aller manger au restaurant vers Seattle, ma mère ne veut pas que j'aille trop loin. Je riais intérieurement.

- Ouais, on pourrait faire ça samedi.

- Si tu veux, je réserverais un restau.

Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à ce que sa mère rentre, nous allions partir pour le travail quand je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mes clefs de voiture dans la chambre d'Edward. Il monta les récupérer. Sa mère me tendit une enveloppe.

- Gardez votre argent Mrs Cullen, j'ai assez.

- Non, je veux contribuer à votre escapade amoureuse surprise, il est hors de question que tu payes tout toute seule, alors prends cet argent. Je ne pus pas négocier davantage, les pas d'Edward arrivèrent.

Nous partîmes au restaurant et j'envoyais des messages à sa mère, pour l'informer qu'une partie de nos amis allait venir demain pour l'aider à faire le sac d'Edward, au cas où. Le soir, je ramenais Edward chez lui et je rentrais chez moi. Mes parents me donnèrent 200$ pour notre week-end, Alice me remboursa les 500$ qu'elle me devait. Je montais dans ma chambre pour calculer l'argent disponible. J'avais 1900$, je pense que ça devrait être largement suffisant. Je savais que j'allais rapidement récupérer mon argent, je venais de demander à ma mère de m'embaucher comme Edward, ce qui fait que j'avais un salaire.

Le lendemain, j'étais surexcitée. Dans moins de 24 heures, j'allais passer 5 jours non stop en compagnie de mon amoureux. Nous nous retrouvions en face du lycée.

- Bella, tu ne veux pas que cette après-midi on fasse un truc tranquille chez moi ?

- J'avais pensé à autre chose. Une ballade dans la forêt près de chez moi, tu ne préfères pas ?

- Si tu veux.

Ouf, je l'avais échappé belle. Sa mère déposa Edward devant chez moi à 14 heures, et Angela, Emmett, Eric et Jasper étaient déjà dans la chambre d'Edward, rassemblant les fringues nécessaires. J'essayais de consulter mon téléphone discrètement. Emmett venait de me demander s'il devait prendre la boite de préservatifs trouvée dans la commode.

- Si je te dérange tu me le dis ?

- Quoi ?

- Bon, je rentre chez moi, on se voit plus tard.

- Edward, pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

- Je ne suis pas venu marcher avec toi pour que tu aies une discussion avec ton portable, tu peux le faire sans moi. Je l'avais vexé.

- Désolée mon cœur, mais c'est important. Mais, j'arrête, la preuve, je coupe mon téléphone.

- Ok.

Nous reprîmes notre ballade tranquille, marchant main dans la main. Nous nous arrêtâmes car nous venions de découvrir une magnifique clairière avec de belles fleurs.

Nous nous allongeâmes dans cette clairière, moi sur lui, et nous nous embrassâmes comme des fous. J'oubliais tout, mais j'étais quand même très tendue. Edward se détacha de moi.

- Assieds-toi, je vais te masser. Il venait de m'enlever mon pull.

- Edward, on pourrait nous voir !

- Je m'en fiche, je sens sur tes lèvres trop de tension et de stress.

Il me massa. Je perdis même la notion du temps. Le soleil fit une petite apparition, nous réchauffant. En remettant mon tee-shirt, je ne pensais plus à rien. Edward s'assit et j'entourais sa taille de mes jambes.

- Merci mon cœur, tu masses aussi bien que moi. Je l'embrassais langoureusement.

- De rien. Je vois que ça va mieux, je ne sens plus cette tension sur tes lèvres.

Nous rentrâmes chez moi, il téléphona à sa mère pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. J'en profitais pour allumer mon téléphone, et je vis qu'il avait fini.

- Ma mère est là. Elle faisait des courses et elle passait par ici.

- Ok. Je passe chez toi demain matin ?

- Si tu veux.

- Je t'aime.

- Fais de beaux rêves.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Le soir, je vis que ma mère ne mangea rien.

- Maman ça va ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne manges rien.

- La fatigue.

- Ok. Bon, moi aussi, je vais me coucher, Bella veut passer demain matin.

- Bonne nuit.

En montant dans ma chambre, j'allais dans mon armoire chercher mon pantalon de nuit, et je remarquais que la moitié de mes tee-shirts avait disparu, ainsi que quelques pantalons, et la plupart de mes caleçons aussi.

- MAMAN ?

- OUI ? cria-t-elle en bas.

- TU AS FAIT UNE MACHINE ? LA MOITIE DE MES FRINGUES ONT DISPARU !

- OUI NE T'INQUIETE PAS !

- OK.

Je me couchais tôt, et trouvais le sommeil rapidement.

Brusquement, je sentis qu'on me bousculait.

- Edward, réveille-toi.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Habille-toi et rejoins-moi dans la voiture dans 5 minutes, ne discute pas, c'est un ordre.

Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère aussi directe. Je m'habillais et regardais l'heure. 3h02. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je montais dans la voiture de ma mère, et elle prit la direction de l'autoroute.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Plus tard, on n'a pas le temps.

- Il y a un problème ? A cause de papa ? Dis-moi maman, je t'en supplie.

- Tout à l'heure, promis, mais en attendant, ne me pose pas la moindre question.

Nous roulions, roulions, je me demandais où on allait. Elle avait mis son oreillette et recevait des appels.

- Oui… Bientôt… Non… d'accord.

Je commençais à m'endormir quand nous sortîmes de l'autoroute : 'Seattle Tacoma International Airport'.

- Maman ? Maintenant ça suffit, tu m'expliques, ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Je ne voulais pas crier, mais il le fallait, j'avais peur. Peur de devoir partir et de ne jamais revoir Bella. De devoir recommencer une existence loin d'ici avec un nouveau nom.

- 5 minutes, je ne te demande que 5 minutes.

J'obéis, je n'avais pas le choix. Nous arrivions devant l'entrée Est de l'aéroport, et je vis une personne à côté de la porte avec un sac de voyage entourée de deux autres personnes. A mesure que nous nous approchions, je reconnus ma Déesse, entourée de ses parents.

Nous descendîmes et j'allais la rejoindre, ma mère me suivant.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Vous m'expliquez ?

- Nous partons 5 jours.

- Où ?

- La destination reste secrète pour le moment, mais tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

- Mais, mais je n'ai pas de bagages, rien...

Ma mère me tendit un sac de voyage bleu.

- Tes amis sont venus hier et m'ont aidé à faire ton sac, tiens.

- Bon, on repasse vous chercher lundi soir, ne vous déplacez pas Mrs Cullen, nous les récupérerons, dis la mère de Bella

- Merci beaucoup. Ca vous dit d'aller boire un café en ville ? proposa ma mère

- Pourquoi pas.

- A bientôt la jeunesse.

Ils partirent.

- Tu viens, on va enregistrer nos bagages ? dis Bella

J'attrapais sa valise et elle m'entraina vers le comptoir d'enregistrement. Nous allâmes ensuite nous acheter à manger.

- On va où ? demandai-je.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- OUI !

- Une ville sur le continent Américain que tu rêves de visiter.

- Ne me dis pas que … on… on va … à … New..., j'arrivais même plus à parler.

- New-York, tu as deviné.

- Bella, tu n'aurais pas dû, ça a dû te coûter une fortune de payer ce voyage !

- Non, hôtel et billets d'avion 500$.

- Ce n'est pas rien.

_Les passagers du vol n°2589 à destination de New-York partant à 7h30 sont priés de se présenter porte n°10_

_- _C'est pour nous !

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, New-York...

Nous nous dirigeâmes pour l'embarquement, puis le vol se passa très vite. Je ne me rendis compte de rien. Je récupérais nos bagages, et Bella se chargea de trouver un taxi. Il nous conduisit à l'hôtel rapidement, il n'y avait exceptionnellement pas de bouchon dans la grosse pomme.

Je portais les bagages jusqu'à la chambre, située au dernier étage. Bella trouva la chambre et l'ouvrit. Nous avions un grand lit où nous pouvions rentrer à au moins six sans problème, et la salle de bain possédait un jacuzzi, une douche et une baignoire. Une bouteille de champagne nous attendait au frais. Bella et moi n'en croyions pas nos yeux.

- Ouah Bella, c'est grand luxe !

- Mais je n'avais pas réservé ça. Son portable sonna et elle mit le haut-parleur.

- Angela ?

- _Oui alors ce voyage ? Vous êtes où ?_

- Dans la chambre mais ils ont fait une erreur, j'ai demandé une chambre simple et on a...

- _Une suite de luxe. _

- Oui, comment tu es au courant ?

- _Surprise les amoureux, on s'est tous cotisé pour vous payer une belle chambre, et sachant l'hôtel où tu avais réservé, je me suis fait passer pour toi, et on a changé la réservation à la dernière minute, la chambre est déjà payée._

- Oh, merci beaucoup, mais vous n'auriez pas dû !

- _On a fait pareil pour Alice et Jasper, tu te rappelles ? Je vous laisse à bientôt !_

- Et si on ouvrait le champagne ? proposai-je

- Bonne idée. Je vais me cacher, vu la malchance que j'ai, je risquerai de me prendre le bouchon dans l'œil.

Je débouchais la bouteille comme un pro et nous trinquions :

- A notre week-end en amoureux !

Je me penchais sur ses lèvres.

- Ca te dirait que nous nous baladions un peu ?

- Oui pourquoi pas !

Nous descendîmes à l'accueil de l'hôtel et achetions un plan. Nous étions à 10 minutes de marche de Central Park. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi beau et grand, et pouvoir le visiter avec la personne qu'on aime est encore mieux.

Nous nous installâmes sur un banc, elle s'assit sur moi à califourchon, ses jambes entourant ma taille.

- Merci pour cette escapade en amoureux, c'est une superbe idée.

- Mais de rien, je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial, mais je n'avais pas d'idée sur Forks, donc j'ai poussé un peu plus loin

- Un peu plus loin ? A l'autre bout du pays, tu veux dire ?

- Bon, tu veux visiter quoi ?

- La statue de la liberté, ça c'est sûr.

Pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, nous écrivions ce que chacun voulait visiter sur une feuille, puis nous recherchâmes sur le plan les lieux.

- J'ai oublié de te dire que tu devais appeler ta mère dès que tu avais atterri.

Je pris mon téléphone.

- _Allo ?_

_- _Maman, c'est moi.

- _Je me faisais un sang d'encre, pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé quand vous vous êtes posés ?_

_- _Bella vient de me dire que je devais t'appeler.

- _Alors New-York ? Vous êtes où ?_

_- _C'est magnifique, nous sommes à Central Park.

- _Super. Je vous laisse profiter, appelle-moi demain soir._

_- _Ok merci et à bientôt !

J'aperçus un marchand de glace et nous commandâmes une glace à la vanille pour Bella, chocolat pour moi. Je sortais mon portefeuille pour payer mais elle me l'arracha des mains pour payer elle-même.

- Bella, il est hors de question que tu payes tout de ta poche !

- J'ai 1900$ de marge, mes parents, ta mère, ma sœur et une partie de mes économies.

- Ok.

- Voyons ce qu'il y a dans ton portefeuille. 50$ en liquide, une photo de nous en train de nous embrasser, des papiers divers… Elle annonça tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Et un préservatif chouette.

- Ouais, à la mention du dernier objet, je déglutis difficilement.

- Et si on s'en servait… ce soir ?

- Quoi ?

- Edward, nous sommes dans une ville magnifique, nous nous aimons et les parents ne sont pas là. Pourquoi ne pas… aller plus loin dans notre relation ?

- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça Bella, mais, ça fait un mois et demi qu'on est ensemble, tu ne trouves pas que ça va vite ?

- Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le tout de suite.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Il ne faut pas se sentir obliger de faire quelque chose par contrainte, mais il faut les faire par envie.

- Mais j'en ai envie, et avec toi je n'ai pas peur. Oh, je… je viens de comprendre.

Elle se releva de mes genoux et s'assit à côté de moi, la tête baisée Je crois que je viens de faire une boulette.

- Bella, crois-moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Je mis mes doigts sous son menton et le relevais pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

- Bella, j'ai envie de toi, mais ne le faisons pas tout de suite, à t'écouter, nous le faisons car machin et truc bidule ne sont pas là.

- Je voulais le faire avec toi car je t'aime. C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Mais si tu n'es pas prêt, attendons. Elle avait rebaissé la tête. Je lui attrapais le menton, l'obligeant encore à me regarder.

- Bella, je te promets que… avant que nous partions d'ici… nous aurons fait… l'amour.

- D'accord.

- Mais arrêtons de parler de ça. Tu veux manger où ce soir ?

- J'avais une idée, mais il faut que tu sois d'accord.

- Oui ?

- J'avais pensé… qu'on pourrait éviter de trop dépenser l'argent qu'on nous a donné, pour que dimanche soir on puisse manger dans un grand restaurant.

- Ouais bonne idée. Je ne veux pas manger trop lourd aujourd'hui, le vol m'a mis un peu patraque. Sandwich ça t'irait ?

- Ouais pourquoi pas.

- D'accord, mais alors tu me laisses payer, compris ?

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir.

Nous marchâmes tranquillement dans la rue, et nous tombâmes sur un vendeur de hot dog. Nous en prenions un et mangeâmes dehors, profitant d'une des dernières longues journées.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre Bella ? Je suis naze.

- Idem et demain va être long, nous avons prévu de visiter pas mal de choses …

- Ouais.

Nous mîmes une bonne demi-heure pour retrouver l'hôtel, nous perdant sans cesse en regardant en l'air. A peine la porte de l'ascenseur refermée, elle se jeta sur moi comme une furie, je pouvais encore sentir sur la langue le goût du hot-dog à la moutarde qu'elle avait mangé. Elle se recula de moi.

- Dis, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on… demanda-t-elle.

- Qu'on ?

- Qu'on essaye le jacuzzi ?

- Si tu veux.

Nous rentrâmes rapidement, et mîmes un bon moment pour comprendre comment marchait le jacuzzi, il y avait des centaines de boutons. Le temps qu'il se remplisse, nous vidions les bagages et je trouvais que ma trousse de toilette avait une forme bizarre. Je trouvais une boite à l'intérieur et il y avait un post-it dessus.

**Pour éviter que l'on devienne tontons par alliance prématurément**

**Vos beaux-frères.**

- Très drôle.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde le message.

Elle explosa de rire. Je trouvais mon maillot de bain dans mon sac. Bella me tourna le dos pour enfiler le sien. Quand je l'aperçus, je sifflais. Elle avait un maillot de bain deux pièces rose absolument magnifique qui la mettait en valeur.

- Magnifique !

- Merci, le tien aussi est pas mal.

Nous rentrâmes dans la salle de bain, et nous installâmes dedans.

- Il y a un concurrent niveau massage.

- Je suis outrée.

- Bella Swan, tu es jalouse d'une… machine ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu n'as pas à l'être. Une machine ne rougit pas, ne me caresse pas et ne m'embrasse pas, contrairement à toi.

- Et ne te paye pas de voyage à 3000 miles d'ici.

- Exactement. Je me rapprochais d'elle pour l'embrasser.

Après une heure passée dans le jacuzzi, je me sentais tout ramollo, je ne savais pas si j'allais atteindre le lit sans me casser la figure. Bien que nous puissions rentrer facilement à six dedans, Bella et moi dormions dans les bras de l'autre.

Le lendemain, nous nous levâmes tard et décidâmes de partir directement, pour ne pas perdre de temps. Le matin, nous étions allés sur Times square, et nous y retournerions ce soir. Nous étions aussi allés sur la cinquième avenue, et nous avions visité la cathédrale St Patrick. J'eus une chance folle qu'Alice ne soit pas avec nous, car nous l'aurions perdu depuis longtemps. Puis l'après-midi, nous étions allées à l'Empire State Building. D'en haut, on pouvait voir toute la ville et c'était absolument fabuleux, et nous étions aussi allés à Broadway où nous avions réservés des places pour la comédie musicale Mamma mia ! Que Bella rêvait de voir. Ensuite, nous rentrâmes tranquillement à l'hôtel, éreintés, avant de devoir choisir un restau pour ce soir. Le lendemain, nous allions prendre le ferry pour aller à la statue de la liberté et passer la journée là-bas. Finalement, le plan du restau chic était tombé à l'eau pour dimanche. Dans la journée, nous nous étions renseignés et les menus étaient à plus de 1000$. Donc nous nous faisions plaisir dans des restaurants où des petites brasseries. Le dimanche, nous étions allés à Chinatown le matin et l'après-midi à Little Italy. J'avais adoré ce dernier alors que Bella avait préféré Chinatown. Dimanche en fin d'après-midi, nous retournions à Central Park, sur le même banc que jeudi, dans la même position.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partir, dit Bella.

- Moi non plus, mon cœur, je suis tellement bien ici, loin de Forks avec toi.

- Ouais.

- C'étais une magnifique idée ce voyage, ça m'a permis de passer 5 cinq jours uniquement avec toi.

- Oui, j'ai été inspirée.

- Si j'avais imaginé un seul moment qu'en quittant Chicago pour venir dans ce bled perdu, je rencontrerais la fille la plus merveilleuse et la plus belle au monde, qui m'aurait embrassé pour la première fois, qui m'aurait invité à dormir dans son lit presque tous les week-ends, qui m'aurait fait découvrir des sensations nouvelles telle que l'amour, qui m'aurait emmené à l'autre bout du pays, je serais parti bien avant. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est… la chose… la plus… belle… qu'on m'aie dite jusqu'à présent.

- Je t'aime Bella, et si je devais te perdre, je mourrais certainement de chagrin.

- Moi aussi Edward, je t'aime, tu es le garçon le plus merveilleux que je connaisse, tu veux toujours faire plaisir aux autres avant toi, tu es le premier à m'aimer de cette façon, d'une façon noble et dénuée de toute mauvaise pensée à mon égard. Nous étions appuyés front contre front en ce beau jour d'automne à New-York.

- Bella, je tiens toujours mes promesses, donc quand on rentrera à l'hôtel, je tiendrai celle que je t'ai faite jeudi, exactement sur ce banc.

- Oh, Edward…

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase, mon portable venait de sonner. Devinez qui m'appelle …

- Maman ? dis-je avec un peu de colère dans la voix.

- _Je dérange ?_

_- _Non, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- _Je voulais te dire que finalement mon intégration se passe à merveille. _

_- _Ah bon ?

- _Oui, les parents de Bella m'ont invité à déjeuner avec les parents d'Emmett et Jasper, je crois. On doit se revoir bientôt pour aller manger en ville._

_- _Super, je suis content pour toi maman.

- _Bon, j'ai compris que je te dérangeais. A demain !_

Elle me raccrocha au nez.

- Elle voulait quoi ? demanda Bella, sa tête dans mon cou.

- Me dire qu'elle avait mangé chez toi avec les parents d'Emmett et Jasper et qu'elle avait adoré.

- Super. On y va ?

- Ouais.

Le soir, nous avions pris l'habitude de manger dans une pizzeria pas trop cher en-dessous de l'hôtel. Nous commandions toujours la même chose. Au dessert, Bella commanda une grande glace pour deux.

- Je peux essayer quelque chose ?

- Oui, c'est quoi ?

- Un truc que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Ouvre la bouche.

J'obéis et elle remplit sa cuillère de glace et l'inséra dans ma bouche. Nous mangeâmes avec la cuillère de l'autre, les gens, autour de nous, nous regardaient avec tendresse. Je réussis tant bien que mal à négocier pour payer le repas et nous remontions à l'hôtel. Je commençais à paniquer, mais j'avais promis, et je n'étais pas une personne qui ne tenait pas ses promesses.

Arrivés dans la chambre, nous nous allongeâmes l'un en face de l'autre et nous nous embrassâmes. Je décidais de prendre les devants et de défaire le haut de sa chemise. Je tremblais tellement qu'elle m'arrêta au bout du deuxième bouton.

- Edward…

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? Vous en avez penser quoi ? Laissez moi vos impressions.

A la semaine prochaine bises


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour ! merci a toutes pour vos reviews, qui me font extermement plaisir a chaque fois que je les lit ^^ Vous allez me detestez pour certaines choses désolée, et si certains passages ne sont pas très réalistes excusez moi, ce n'est pas du vécu encore donc... Merci a Phiak17 qui a corriguée ce chapitre, et qui m'a aidée a etre un peu plus réaliste._

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont a Stephenie M._

* * *

_Arrivés dans la chambre, nous nous allongions l'un en face de l'autre et nous nous embrassions. Je décidais de prendre les devants et de défaire le haut de sa chemise. Je tremblais tellement qu'elle m'arrêta au bout du deuxième bouton._

_- Edward…_

* * *

**Bella POV**

Edward n'arrêtait pas de trembler, je décidais de l'arrêter, il fallait que je lui parle, je voulais le faire tout à l'heure à Central Park avant que sa mère lui téléphone…

- Edward…

- Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'aime pas cette phrase, je t'écoute.

- J'ai… j'ai changé d'avis.

- Par rapport ?

- Je crois que… c'est encore… trop tôt dans notre relation.

- Tu ne veux plus le faire ?

- Oui, tu m'as convaincu, tu m'en veux ?

- Non, moi aussi je trouvais que c'était trop tôt.

- Encore désolée.

- Arrête de t'excuser, ce n'est pas grave.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, j'avais le garçon le plus gentil du monde. Si ça avait été une autre personne, elle m'aurait poussé à aller plus loin. Je supposais qu'Edward étais paniqué par cet aspect d'une relation amoureuse, la relation physique. Ca ne le dérangeait pas que l'on fasse des choses osées entre nous, mais aller plus loin…

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on dorme, je suis naze et demain on doit reprendre l'avion ? demanda-t-il

- Ouais, bonne nuit Edward, je t'aime tellement mon amour.

Nous ne prîmes même pas la peine de nous changer, je mis ma tête sur son torse, m'endormant avec la berceuse la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse, les battements de son cœur.

Nous nous levions tard le lendemain, nous devions être à 17h au plus tard à l'aéroport, nous nous étions dits que nous devions acheter les souvenirs pour les proches. Je trouvais le cadeau idéal pour Alice, elle me harcelait littéralement pour avoir quelque chose de marque Dior, je trouvais un sac pas trop cher, elle le payait avec l'argent qu'elle m'avait donné alors…

Pour Rosalie et Emmett, je leur achetais deux grands posters de New-York en noir et blanc, ils ont toujours adoré les photos comme celles-là, et je pris pour Jacob des miniatures de plusieurs endroits mythiques comme la statue de la liberté. Pour mes parents, je fis plus simple, j'achetais deux mugs.

Pour Angela, nous avions choisi tous les deux un carnet de journaliste avec en page de couverture ' I LOVE N-Y'. Pour Eric, une dizaine de stylos sur New-York. Pour Jasper, Alice nous avait demandé d'acheter deux places pour la comédie musicale 'le roi lion' qu'il rêvait de voir, ils pourraient y aller à noël tous les deux. Edward acheta pour sa mère des aimants avec des photos de New-York, elle les collectionnait depuis qu'elle était ado. Puis il fut temps d'aller à l'aéroport, malheureusement.

- Bella, ça va ? s'inquieta-t-il

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Depuis ce matin, tu te tiens le ventre, c'est normal ?

Merde, j'avais essayé d'être discrète.

- J'ai juste mal au ventre, t'inquiète.

- T'as mangé un truc qui t'ait resté sur l'estomac ?

- Euh, non, mais t'inquiète, c'est normal, ça me le fait souvent.

- Va voir le médecin.

- Je sais pourquoi j'ai mal au ventre, et je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne voulais pas trop parler de ça avec lui, en plus il ne comprenait même pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est à cause… de mes ragnagnas… Je parlais super bas, ne voulant pas être entendue.

- De quoi ? De tes ragnagnas ? Lui, il l'avait presque crié.

- Vas-y, crie plus fort, tu veux un micro peut être ?

- Tu n'as qu'à être plus claire.

- Mais t'as quand même pas besoin d'un dessin ?

- Euh là si, je crois.

J'étais rouge comme une pivoine. Il n'a pas eu des cours là-dessus en 4eme ou quoi ?

- J'ai mal à cause des choses que les filles ont tous les mois et pas les mecs. T'as compris ?

- Tes règles ?

- Chhhhhuuuuuuuuuuut !

- Bon ok, calme.

_Les passagers du vol n°9586 à destination de Seattle partant à 19h55 sont priés de se présenter porte n°7_

Nous partions pour aller dans l'avion. Quand nous avons décollé, j'avais de plus en plus mal au ventre.

- Bella ? Ca ne va pas mieux ?

- Non, c'est l'horreur.

Le signal pour enlever la ceinture s'alluma. Edward détâcha la mienne, leva l'accoudoir et mit ma tête sur ses cuisses, pour que je puisse m'allonger.

- Ca va mieux comme ça ?

- Un peu. Il m'embrassa dans les cheveux.

- Je suis en train de gâcher notre week-end, désolée.

- Mais non, ne dis pas de bêtises, reste allongée et calme-toi.

- Ok.

J'eus l'impression que le vol dura une éternité avec ce mal de ventre, et encore, il fallait encore faire 3 heures de route, je n'étais pas sortie de l'auberge.

- Au fait Bella, tu viens avec moi demain pour mon rendez-vous avec ton père ? Sauf si tu as trop mal au ventre, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois encore plus malade.

- Oui promis, je passe chez toi à 15h30 précise, ok ?

- Ouais, je pourrais demander à ma mère si tu peux dormir chez moi. Ca te dit ? Sauf si tu trouves que je suis trop collant …

- Tu ne seras jamais trop collant mon amour. J'essayais de me relever pour l'embrasser, il dut comprendre ce que je voulais et il se baissa.

Nous atterrissions enfin. Edward partit prendre les bagages et je me mis à la recherche de mes parents. Je les trouvais assez rapidement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde. Nous montions dans la voiture et je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination mais nous atteignîmes Forks rapidement vers une heure du matin. Mon père déposa Edward devant chez lui, et je ne voulais pas le laisser sortir de la voiture. Je me résolus enfin et il réussit à sortir.

- Alors Bella ? New-York ? demanda ma mère

- Ca te dérange qu'on en parle demain maman, j'ai extrêmement mal au ventre.

_- _Ok.

Nous rentrâmes rapidement, et je montais dans ma chambre. J'eus l'impression que ce trajet dura une éternité. C'est la première fois que c'était aussi douloureux, je n'arrivais même pas à lever les bras tellement que j'avais mal. Je me couchais rapidement, il était 1 heures30. Une heure plus tard, j'étais pliée en deux de douleur dans mon lit, je pleurais presque et retenais mes hurlements de douleur. Je souffrais tellement que j'essayais d'aller à la salle de bain me rafraichir, mais la douleur était intenable. Je me décidais à réveiller mes parents, la douleur était trop horrible. La salle de bain étant à côté de leur chambre, je me mis à crier comme une hystérique. Mon père arriva trente secondes plus tard, suivi de ma mère.

- Bella chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda ma mère, paniquée.

- J'ai mal au ventre, c'est de la torture.

- Allonge-toi sur le dos ma puce, me dit mon père.

Je fis ce que mon père me dit et il appuya sur mon ventre me demandant si je souffrais.

- Et là ? Il appuya en bas de mon ventre, à droite.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- Bon, on t'emmène à l'hôpital. Esmée, aide-moi à la descendre dans la voiture.

Mon père me porta dans ses bras et ils m'installèrent dans la voiture. Mon père roula extrêmement vite.

- Carlisle, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Papa, c'est grave ?

- Tu fais une crise d'appendicite, tu as mal depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis environ 10 heures du matin.

- Bon, on va t'opérer en urgence, tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas.

- Préviens Edward s'il te plait, j'avais promis de l'accompagner cet après-midi à son rendez-vous.

- Plus tard ma chérie, pour le moment le plus important c'est toi, répondit ma mère.

- Mais…

Nous étions aux urgences. Tout se passa extrêmement rapidement, je me retrouvais sur un brancard, mon père parlait avec les médecins lui expliquant tout ce qui se passait, mon dossier médical... J'entendis les mots ' urgence … anesthésie … bloc … ' Je n'essayais pas de comprendre, ma mère me caressait le front me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter, que c'était une opération courante, que tout allait bien se passer. Je n'arrêtais pas de dire : 'Edward, préviens Edward…' mais j'avais l'impression que je parlais dans le vide. On nous apporta une bouteille de Bétadine, il fallait que je me lave entièrement le corps avec et que je mette la blouse et le truc en plastique pour tenir mes cheveux, j'allais être emmenée au bloc dans moins d'une heure. On nous installa dans une chambre et ma mère m'aida pour me laver les cheveux et le corps, j'essayais de bouger le moins possible. Elle m'attacha la blouse et l'on me conduisit au bloc. Je me demandais comment un petit truc d'environ 6 cm pouvait faire autant mal. J'étais au bloc. On me fit respirer dans un masque et je m'endormis sur le coup.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

En rentrant chez moi, j'aperçus ma mère sur le canapé, la télé allumée. Elle avait voulu m'attendre et s'était endormie.

- Maman ? Je suis rentré, tu peux aller te coucher.

- Ah salut Ed. Alors New-York?

- Magnifique. Bella doit m'envoyer des photos demain, je te les montrerais.

Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Depuis quand tu me fais des câlins ? Isabella t'a énormément changé.

- Non, mais je voulais me faire pardonner de t'avoir parlé un peu brutalement hier.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut que j'accepte que mon fils ait une petite amie qui passe avant sa mère.

- Quoi ? dis-je, surpris

- Ben, c'est la vérité.

- Personne ne passe avant personne. Mais disons que quand tu m'as appelé, ce n'était… pas le bon moment.

- Vous étiez en train de faire...

- NON, la coupais-je, rougissant comme un fou.

- Edward je suis ta mère, tu peux tout me dire.

- Oui mais nous n'étions pas occupés à … ça. Nous étions à Central Park et on parlait… de choses importantes.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez rompu ?

- Non maman, arrête de te monter la tête. Je vais me coucher, je suis naze.

- Moi aussi, à demain mon fils. N'oublie pas que tu as rendez-vous à 15h45 aux urgences, je t'accompagnerai, j'ai réussi à me libérer du boulot un petit moment.

- Ok. A ce propos, Bella vient avec nous demain, et je voulais te demander si elle pouvait rester dormir à la maison.

- Aucun problème. A demain.

Je montais dans ma chambre. Je n'eus même pas le courage de chercher un pantalon pour dormir. J'avais à peine la force de me déshabiller et m'endormis en caleçon dans le lit.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais vers treize heures trente, la fatigue et le décalage horaire accumulé. Je mangeais juste un bol de céréales. Je me mis devant la télé, nous avions été coupés du monde pendant cinq jours et je regardais les infos pour savoir si une guerre avait été déclenchée sans que nous soyons au courant. Je me décidais vers 15h25 à aller m'habiller, Bella ne devait pas tarder. Je redescendis deux minutes plus tard.

15h30 pas de Bella. 15h32 toujours pas de Bella. Bizarre, d'habitude elle est extrêmement ponctuelle. Je lui envoyais des messages, je l'appelais mais je basculais toujours sur répondeur. 15h37 elle n'était toujours pas là.

- Edward il faut qu'on y aille.

- Mais… Bella...

- Elle dort peut-être toujours, et tu verras son père aux urgences.

- Ouais ta raison.

Je partis à contre-cœur de la maison, pour me diriger vers l'hopital. Je passais la radio et le docteur Swan nous recevait.

- Bonjour Edward, bien remis du décalage horaire ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Je décidais de parler de Bella à la fin du rendez-vous. Il serra la main de ma mère et il regarda la radio. Aucun problème n'était à signaler, il fallait que je reprenne progressivement le sport, nous allions faire de la natation au lycée.

- Excusez-moi monsieur ?

- Edward, ne m'appelle pas monsieur.

- Excusez-moi Carlisle, mais, comment va Bella, elle devait m'accompagner mais elle n'est pas venue à la maison ? Elle dort peut-être toujours.

- Edward, avant toute chose, reste zen. Bella t'a dit hier qu'elle avait mal au ventre ?

- Oui, je commençais à paniquer, mais je suivis le conseil de mon beau-père.

- Une heure après être rentrée, elle hurlait de douleur dans la salle de bain, je l'ai ausculté et on l'a admise en urgence cette nuit.

- C'est grave ? Là, je paniquais vraiment.

- Détends-toi Edward, elle a fait une crise d'appendicite. On l'a opéré très tôt ce matin et quand je suis descendu faire les consultations, elle se réveillait à peine.

- Je peux la voir ?

- Oui, chambre 352.

- Edward, je dois y aller, je me suis libérée pour seulement une heure trente du travail, intervint ma mère.

- Ne vous en faites pas Mrs Cullen, je finis mon service à 19h, je peux ramener votre fils chez vous.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire déplacer pour rien.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Merci docteur.

- Merci Carlisle.

Je courus littéralement vers l'ascenseur pour aller au troisième étage, au passage, j'achetais un magazine pour Bella. Je me perdis plusieurs fois, demandant à des infirmières mon chemin et trouvais enfin la chambre 352. Je tapais plusieurs fois et ce fut une petite voix qui me répondit.

- Entrez.

Je rentrais dans la chambre et Bella était méconnaissable. Elle avait des tubes qui lui sortaient des bras et ailleurs. Le plus choquant fut sa pâleur, déjà qu'elle était blanche mais là…

- Bella, comment tu vas ? Je pris la chaise et la rapprochais de son lit.

- Je me sens vaseuse, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu te contacter, j'ai dit à ma mère de t'appeler mais elle était trop préoccupée par mon état de santé.

- C'est rien, tu souffres ?

- Plus maintenant avec l'opération. Ma mère est partie à la maison faire les papiers pour l'assurance maladie ou un truc comme ça…

- Je reste avec toi, ma mère a du partir au boulot, ton père me ramène.

- Super, je me sentirais moins seule, c'est déprimant l'hopital, tu n'imagines même pas. Et dire que mon père passe toutes ses journées ici, et que Rose fera pareil.

- Ta sœur veut faire quoi ?

- Elle hésite, cardiologue ou chirurgien. Elle préfère le premier. Mon père lui a donné le goût à ça, c'est la meilleure dans toutes les matières scientifiques… Comme elle dit elle remonte le niveau des blondes.

- Et Alice ? Elle veut faire quoi plus tard ?

- Styliste, elle adore la mode.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais, depuis qu'elle est en maternelle. Je vais te raconter un truc qu'elle a fait, c'est impressionnant.

- Je t'écoute. J'essayais de la distraire le plus possible.

- On était en maternelle ou primaire je ne sais plus, et il y avait un petit garçon, je me rappelle de lui, il s'appelait Anthony, on savait sa famille très pauvre, et que la plupart de ses vêtements étaient des affaires de nos camarades. Un jour, elle l'a pris à part avec ses amies de l'époque, Jessica et une autre dont j'ai zappé le nom, et elle lui a dit tout ce qu'elle pensait de ses vêtements.

D'un coup, je me rappelais.

_Flash-back _

_J'étais dans la cour, je m'amusais tranquillement sans déranger personne, dans le coin du bac à sable. Il y avait trois filles, elles trainaient toujours ensemble, on ne savait pas pourquoi. Il y avait une fille aux cheveux noirs qui me regardait du coin de l'œil, elle m'agaçait. Puis elles se sont rapprochées de moi. _

_- Anthony ? On peut te parler ?_

_- Oui, je vous écoute._

_- Pas ici._

_Je les suivis dans le coin le plus isolé de la cour. J'étais contre le grillage alors qu'elles faisaient un demi-cercle autour de moi._

_- Anthony, regarde tes vêtements, ils sont tout simplement affreux, ils sont tout troués et trop grands, ça devrait être interdit de mettre des vêtements comme ça._

_- Je n'ai pas le choix, ma maman et mon papa ne sont pas riches et nous avons des problèmes avec mon papa._

_- Tout le monde peut s'acheter des vêtements décents._

_- Pas moi._

_Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je les repoussais violemment pour me diriger vers les toilettes. Je me mis dans l'angle le plus éloigné de la porte, pour ne pas que l'on me voie…_

_Fin du flash-back_

_- _J'avais regardé la scène de loin et j'étais allée rejoindre Anthony. Il était en larmes, quand j'ai voulu l'approcher, il m'a crié 'Va-t-en ! Je ne vous supporte plus, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas autant d'argent que vous, laissez-moi être un garçon normal !' Puis nous avons dû retourner en classe. Après nous n'avons plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui, il était parti, c'est tout.

- Le pauvre.

- Ouais. J'aimerais bien le revoir. Ca te dit qu'on joue aux cartes ?

- Euh ouais, pourquoi pas, je vais à l'accueil chercher un jeu.

Je sortis rapidement de la chambre et je descendis assez lentement les escaliers pour pouvoir réfléchir. Elle se souvenait de moi petit. J'avais complètement oublié ce souvenir, le dernier jour à l'école de Forks, j'avais fait exprès de me dire que je n'avais jamais vécu ici, pour tout oublié, et étant petit ça avait vraiment marché. Je me souvenais maintenant d'avoir repoussé cette fille brune voulant me parler, pensant qu'elle voulait me faire des reproches comme les autres. Je ne savais pas son nom, vu que personne ne voulait trainer avec moi, je ne retenais pas les prénoms des autres. Je me rappelle que je la trouvais belle quand j'étais petit. C'est incroyable, j'étais déjà amoureux d'elle il y a 10 ans. Je pris le jeu de cartes et remontais dans sa chambre.

_**Fais gaffe à ne pas faire de bêtises Edward, tu n'as JAMAIS vécu à Forks souviens-toi**_

Je me vidais la tête de ce qu'elle m'avait dit pour éviter la méga boulette.

- Enfin de retour ! dit-elle

- J'ai été long ?

- Oh oui, trop long, mais j'ai pu me consoler avec la vue d'enfer que tu m'as laissé en sortant de la chambre…

- Je crois que l'anesthésie te fait dire des choses bizarres Bella… j'étais devenu rouge.

- Je crois aussi. Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Embrasse-moi.

Je me penchais sur ses lèvres et déposais un minuscule baiser. Mais Bella n'était pas de cet avis, elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa longuement.

- Tes levres m'ont trop manqué.

- A moi aussi, mais tu sors du bloc Bella, donc mollo.

- Si tu veux. Bon, on joue ?

- Ouais. Bataille ?

- J'adore.

Durant tout le reste de l'après-midi, nous jouâmes à la bataille. Bella me proposa plusieurs fois de la rejoindre dans son lit d'hopital, mais à chaque fois je refusais, préférant la laisser se reposer.

- Quand j'irais mieux je me vengerais.

- Ca dépend quelle vengeance.

Elle rapprocha sa bouche de mon oreille, et elle chuchota :

- Le genre de vengeance qui te fera hurler ton bonheur et ton plaisir…

Je déglutis difficilement et elle éclata de rire, son visage était de moins en moins pâle. Son père entra à ce moment-là.

- Je vois que ça va mieux ?

- Oui.

Il consulta ses analyses et ne découvrit rien d'alarmant. Elle pourrait normalement sortir demain matin sans problème.

- C'est vrai, je peux sortir demain matin ? dit-elle, joyeuse

- Oui, mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que ta mère va au Canada pour une conférence et que, moi, je suis au bloc toute la journée, et tes sœurs sont chez les grands-parents de Jasper ou Emmett.

- Je peux m'occuper d'elle Carlisle, si vous voulez ? intervins-je.

- Ca ne te dérangerait pas ?

- Non, ma mère va travailler toute la journée. Bella sortirait à quelle heure ?

- Vers 9 heures, je pense.

- Vous pouvez la déposer chez moi à 9 heures, je veillerai sur elle.

- D'accord, merci Edward, mais maintenant, je dois te ramener chez toi, il est déjà 19 heures.

- D'accord.

- Je t'attends dans le couloir, je vous laisse 5 minutes en ''tête à tête''.

Il sortit. Je me penchais sur Bella et elle m'embrassa fougueusement.

- A demain Bella, je t'aime plus que tout l'ange qui a volé mon cœur.

- A demain mon Edward, je t'aime sincèrement et de tout mon cœur.

Je la laissais à contre-cœur dans sa chambre. Je descendais avec son père et nous nous installions dans sa voiture, elle était extrêmement confortable.

- Bella ne m'a pas raconté comment c'était New-York.

- Magique et très différent de Forks.

- Vous avez visité beaucoup de choses ?

- Empire State Building, Statue de la liberté, Little Italy et Chinatown et j'en passe…

- Ah oui, quand même. Je dépose Bella chez toi ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je n'ai pas de voiture et ma mère bosse alors...

- Aucun souci, à demain Edward.

- A demain Carlisle.

Je rentrais chez moi, et me mis à réfléchir à comment occuper Bella toute une journée. Ma mère rentra du travail une heure plus tard.

- Alors comment elle va ?

- De mieux en mieux, quand je suis arrivé on aurait dit un zombie, et quand je suis reparti elle avait repris des couleurs.

- J'ai pris ma matinée demain, nous avons rendez-vous avec le chef Denali.

- A quelle heure ?

- 9 heures.

- Je pourrais pas y aller, Bella sort de l'hopital demain, et j'ai dit à son père de la déposer à 9 heures à la maison car personne n'est chez elle pour la surveiller.

- J'appelle le commissariat, je vais décaler le rendez-vous à 8 heures.

- Mam', t'aurais pas une idée pour que j'occupe Bella demain ? demandai-je, en désespoir de cause

- Jouez aux cartes.

- On a fait ça toute l'après-midi.

- En partant de Chicago, j'ai embarqué les jeux de société au grenier, ils sont dans le carton 'divers' il me semble. Je crois même qu'il me reste ma vieille console de jeux.

- Le machin avec deux barres et une balle ?

- Ouais.

- Le truc qui date de Mathusalem … ou du temps des dinosaures ?

- Exagère pas, fin des années 70, c'était à la mode.

- C'est ce que je dis, ça date de la période préhistorique.

Elle me tapa derrière la tête, pour rire.

- Tu me donnes ton sac de voyage ? Il faut peut-être que je fasse la lessive, elle va pas se faire toute seule.

- Je te le descends.

Je montais le chercher, pris son cadeau le mettant bien en évidence sur la pile de vêtements avec un post-It

_Pour ma maman chérie avec ses jeux de l'ère préhistorique_

- Tiens le voilà !

- Merci.

Je remontais pour aller au grenier chercher les jeux de société. Je trouvais plusieurs Trivial Pursuit que je ne me rappelais même plus que je possédais, plein de jeux de bébé genre puzzle à 10 pièces, le jeu du cochon, et la vieille console de ma mère. Je pris les Trivial Pursuit et la console, les descendis dans ma chambre pour les dépoussiérer un peu. Nous dinâmes en silence, puis ma mère m'obligea à faire la vaisselle pour ne pas perdre le rythme que j'avais pris au restaurant et aussi car ' vu que je date de la préhistoire, je suis trop fatiguée pour la vaisselle'. Je me couchais tôt, nous devions nous lever à 7h30 pour notre rendez-vous au commissariat. Je trouvais un post-It sur la console dans ma chambre, avec l'écriture de ma mère :

_Merci mon fils adoré, ta maman de l'ère préhistorique a énormément apprécié son cadeau._

Je me mis involontairement à sourire, je tombais rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Au commissariat, le lendemain matin, le chef et monsieur Diego nous posèrent les mêmes questions que la dernière fois, nous demandant comment se passait notre intégration. Ils furent contents que ma mère soit amie avec les parents de Bella, Jasper et Emmett, qu'il fallait qu'elle continue sur cette voie-là. Ils me dirent la même chose. Le rendez-vous fut rapide, nous allions espacer les rendez-vous et ils voulaient nous revoir pas avant le mois de janvier sauf problème. Je ne leur racontais pas que Bella se souvenait de moi petit.

J'insistais pour que ma mère s'arrête chez le fleuriste pour acheter des fleurs à Bella, c'est obligé quand votre petite amie sort de l'hopital. Je trouvais un beau bouquet de fleurs des champs (ce n'est pas vraiment la saison mais bon…) En rentrant dans la voiture, ma mère se retenait de rire.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Pour rien, je ne savais pas que mon fils était un grand romantique, offrant des fleurs à sa copine. Si tu te voyais...

- Je ressemble à quoi ?

- A un gosse totalement fou amoureux.

- Et si c'est ce que je suis ?

- Tu l'aimes sincèrement ?

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Je suis contente que tu aies trouvé l'amour.

- Merci, mais maintenant, c'est à toi de te trouver quelqu'un, tu vas pas finir seule pour tes vieux jours...

- J'ai déjà essayé de trouver l'amour ici et regarde où ça nous a menés.

- Et au boulot ? Y'a pas des beaux caissiers ? dis-je, pour rire

- Tu veux rire ? Ils ont le même caractère que ton oncle !

- Lequel ?

- Celui de l'Alabama.

- Oh !

- Comme tu dis. Ils vont peut être venir pour le nouvel an.

- Youpi ! Dis-je, sans joie

- Edward, ça fait plus de quatre ans que je n'ai pas vu mon petit frère, il me manque.

- Ouais ben je me rappelle de note dernière visite là-bas, tu ne te souviens pas ?

Mon très cher oncle (et par la même occasion parrain) a voulu nous emmener dans une fête foraine. Il y avait un grand 8 et il voulait absolument le faire, ma mère et sa femme ne voulant pas aller dedans, il m'a obligé à monter avec lui pour faire de moi un homme et pas une tapette. A l'époque, j'avais (et j'ai toujours un peu) peur du vide, à tel point que je ne pouvais pas monter les deux premiers barreaux d'une échelle. J'avais eu la trouille de ma vie ce jour-là. En descendant, j'étais tout blanc, et je n'arrêtais pas de trembler. En rentrant chez eux, j'avais vomi tripes et boyaux, et mon oncle avait refusé de s'excuser, il n'avait pas à le faire car il avait transformé son filleul en homme et que je le remercierai plus tard…

C'est le dernier membre de la famille vivant, ma mère avait un autre petit frère, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu, il est mort quand j'avais 4 ans, enfin on supposait qu'il était mort, on avait retrouvé sa voiture toute cabossée sur un passage à niveau, sans son corps, mais les analyses ont révélé que le sang retrouvé a l'intérieur était le sien et le niveau perdu confirmait sa mort, donc je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que j'accepte de le supporter, pour faire plaisir à ma mère. Il était au courant pour notre 'vie'.

J'entendis une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison et je vis Bella en sortir, marchant avec des béquilles avec son père. Je sortis la rejoindre.

- Bonjour Edward !

- Bonjour Carlisle !

- Encore merci de garder Bella chez toi, il faut qu'elle marche avec des béquilles, à cause de son pansement, il faut que tu la forces à manger, pas énormément, un yaourt suffit largement, et qu'elle prenne ses médicaments.

- Je m'occupe d'elle.

- Je passerai probablement la prendre vers 20 heures.

- Aucun souci.

Son père partit et j'embrassais ma douce tendrement.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Mieux maintenant que tu es près de moi.

- On rentre ?

- Oui, mais j'avance à la vitesse d'un escargot avec ses béquilles.

- J'ai une idée pour aller plus vite.

- Laquelle ?

- Donne-moi tes béquilles.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cherche pas à comprendre.

Elle m'obéit et je la portais jusqu'à la maison. Bella était morte de rire et quand ma mère nous vit, elle rougit légèrement.

- Bonjour Mrs Cullen.

- Tu peux m'appeler Maria, Mrs Cullen me vieillit je trouve.

- Si vous voulez.

- Bien remise de ton opération ?

- Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux.

- On va sur le canapé ? intervins-je.

- Ouais, je n'aime pas trop être en hauteur.

Je la déposais sur le canapé et lui apportais son bouquet de fleurs.

- Oh merci, il est magnifique.

Elle se redressa pour m'embrasser durant deux bonnes minutes, mais je ne pouvais me séparer de ses lèvres. Nous nous assîmes et continuâmes de nous embrasser.

- Tes lèvres… m'ont… trop… manqué… ses… derniers…jours. dis-je entre les baisers.

- Les tiennes… aussi…mon… amour.

Ma mère partit pour le travail et nous allions à la cuisine.

- Mange Bella !

- Non.

- J'ai dit : Bella mange !

- Je me sens pas bien, j'ai envie de vomir.

- Allez, c'est juste une fourchette de pates, en plus elles sont délicieuses.

- J'en doute pas mais je te l'ai dit : je n'ai pas faim.

- Bon, ben, puisque tu n'as pas faim, on ne fera pas ce que j'ai prévu cet après-midi.

- T'as prévu quoi ?

- Un massage et plein d'autres choses, mais tu n'auras rien, vu que tu ne veux pas manger.

- T'es chiant, tu le sais ?

Ma technique marcha à merveille et elle réussit à manger une partie de l'assiette de pates.

- Ben, tu vois que tu avais faim.

- Ouais.

- On va dans ma chambre ?

- Bien sûr. Mais j'ai pas mes …

Je ne la laissais même pas finir sa phrase, elle était déjà dans mes bras.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Edward m'installa sur son lit. J'aperçus sur son bureau des vielles boites de Trivial Pursuit et une console de jeux vidéo qui ne datait pas d'hier.

- C'est quoi ça ? dis-je en montrant la console

- C'est la console de jeux de ma mère, tu sais le machin avec deux barres et une balle ?

- Le truc qui date d'au moins 2000 ans ?

- Exactement ce que je lui ai dit. Il fallait que j'arrive à t'occuper aujourd'hui alors …

- Et comment as-tu su que j'adorais les Trivial Pursuit ?

- Sérieux ?

- Ouais.

- Tu veux que je te masse mon ange ?

- Pourquoi pas.

- Avec ou sans huile ?

- Sans, j'aime bien sentir tes mains dans mon dos.

J'enlevais ma veste, mon pull et mon débardeur.

- T'es frileuse Bella ?

- Un peu pourquoi ?

- Vu les fringues que tu mets alors qu'on est seulement fin octobre début novembre...

- On voit que tu ne connais pas le climat de Forks.

- Explique-moi alors.

- Quand on va rentrer en cours tu as intérêt à bien t'habiller, car il va faire assez froid et le lycée est assez radin niveau chauffage.

- Youpi merci de m'avertir, tu veux que je mette le chauffage dans la chambre, tu trembles un peu et tu as la chair de poule.

Je tournais la tête pour le regarder.

- Ca ne te dérange pas ? J'osais pas te le demander.

- Non t'inquiète, mais je sais pas comment il marche, attend j'envoie un message à ma mère.

Il écrivit rapidement un message et sa mère l'appela, il mit le haut-parleur.

- _Edward ?_

_- _Ouais.

- _Pourquoi tu veux mettre le chauffage ?_

- Bella a froid.

- _Il fait exceptionnellement soleil, c'est pas normal, elle a peut-être de la fièvre._

_- _Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait de la fièvre.

- _Tu es médecin ?_

_- _Non mais… disons que...

Il mit sa main sur le téléphone et me dit tout bas :

- Ca te dérange que je dise à ma mère que t'es juste en soutien-gorge dans ma chambre ou je lui dis un autre truc ?

- Dis-lui un autre truc ! je me cachais derriere un oreiller, rouge de honte.

- C'est pas possible qu'elle ait de la fièvre, son père lui a donné un médicament contre, je viens de regarder, mais disons que Bella est… très frileuse. Il avait pas menti pour les médicaments

- _Ok, il faut que tu descendes dans le garage à l'arrière de la maison et que tu remontes le bouton où il y a écrit 'chauffage'. Après tu règles la puissance du radiateur selon la pièce où vous êtes._

_- _Ok merci mam', à ce soir.

Il partit faire ce que sa mère lui avait dit et quelques minutes plus tard, il faisait chaud dans la chambre. Edward revint et j'étais toujours planquée derrière mon oreiller.

- Bella, arrête de te planquer. Il m'enleva l'oreiller derriere lequel je me cachais et il m'embrassa doucement. Une question me trottait dans la tête mais j'hésitais à lui poser, ne sachant pas comment il réagirait.

- Edward ?

- Ouais ?

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir mais je me lance quand même. Est-ce que, toi et ta mère, vous… parlez de moi ?

- Ca nous arrive, on a parlé de toi ce matin, et puis je sais plus quand.

- Vous avez dit quoi ?

- Quand j'ai acheté des fleurs, elle m'a dit que je ressemblais à un gamin totalement amoureux. Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais plus que tout au monde.

Je l'embrassais tendrement.

- Bon, tu te rallonges, il faut bien que je termine de te masser.

- Ouais.

Je repris ma position initiale et il termina de détendre tous les points de tension, et il y en avait beaucoup.

- Merci mon cœur.

- De rien. On fait un Trivial Pursuit ?

- Ouais, mais on peut changer les règles ? A l'anniv de Jacob on avait fait ce jeu-là, et on avait bien ri, on était aussi bien bourrés ce qui explique certaines choses… je voulais le faire découvrir à Edward.

- Euh ouais, ça dépend quoi...

- Exemple, je te pose une question, tu donnes une mauvaise réponse, t'es obligé d'enlever un de tes vêtements.

- C'est un mix entre le strip poker et le Trivial ?

- Ouais, on a joué à ça à l'anniv de Jacob y'a deux ans je crois, je te dis pas à quoi…

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et je ne terminais pas ma phrase.

- Bon on joue ? dis-je, pour changer de sujet.

- Ouais si tu veux. Tu préfères quoi entre : Cinéma et Disney ?

- Cinéma, c'est plus marrant.

- Ok.

Il se leva, alla chercher la boite et l'installa. Je cherchais à comprendre pourquoi Edward était triste quand j'avais parlé de Jake, il était peut-être jaloux qu'il m'ait vu uniquement vêtue d'un… bref. Nous commençâmes à jouer. Les questions étaient faciles, mais je sentais Edward loin.

- Bella, question facile pour toi : de qui le père d'Amélie Poulain reçoit-il des photos ?

- Facile, de sa fille !

- OH !

- Quoi ?

- Tu t'es plantée.

- Impossible.

- Il reçoit des photos de son nain de jardin !

- Putain, comment j'ai pu oublier, sérieux ?

- Perdu. Tu connais ta règle.

J'enlevais ma veste, puis lui posais d'autres questions. Il était sacrément fort, mais j'allais le piéger je le savais.

- Qui a réalisé, à la croisée des mondes : la boussole d'or ?

- Je sais pas.

- AH HA piégé, Chris Weitz. Enlève tes fringues.

Il enleva son pull, et je tombais comme à chaque fois en admiration devant son torse musclé. Le jeu continua, je faisais attention, réfléchissant bien aux réponses, et Edward aussi. Il perdit une nouvelle fois sur une question sur Titanic, et décida de retirer UNE chaussette, et non pas les deux. Je perdis une nouvelle fois, à propos de l'épouse de Tim Burton, je ne me rappelle pas son nom mais d'un des personnages qu'elle jouait, je dus enlever mon pull, mais il me restait encore mon débardeur. Nous continuâmes, mais nous étions de plus en plus mauvais. A la fin, j'étais encore vêtue de mon soutien-gorge, de mon shorty et d'une de mes grandes chaussettes, celles qui montent jusqu'au genou. Mais, par contre, Edward était uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon orange. Nous avions fait toutes les questions.

- Dernière question, sois tu gagnes et tu restes vêtu, sois tu perds et j'ai gagné.

- Balance.

- Quel est le nom de l'actrice jouant dans Thirtheen le rôle de Birdie ?

Nous entendîmes la porte d'en bas claquer, et je reconnus la voix de mon père et celle de la mère d'Edward :

- On va monter, ils doivent probablement être dans la chambre…

* * *

Alors ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Réponse au prochain épisode qui arrivera samedi prochain ^^ A bientot, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, l'appendicite n'est pas (encore) du vécu, donc excusez moi si je me suis plantée.

Bises


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou a toutes ! voila le noueau chapitre comme promis ! J'espere que ça va vous plaire, il y a des lemons, et plein d'autres choses ... J'oublie souvent e remercier Phika17, ma correctrice ^^

Les perso sont a Stephenie M.

* * *

**Edward POV**

MERDE ! Fut le seul mot que nous prononçâmes tous les deux. Nous avions un peu moins de trente secondes pour nous habiller correctement, ce qui n'était pas chose facile Je balançais à Bella son jean et son débardeur et j'attrapais mon pantalon et mon pull. Les pas arrivaient de plus en plus vers nous, Bella était en train de mettre sa ceinture et moi en train de finir de mettre mon pull quand la porte s'ouvrit sur nos parents :

- Bella, c'est moi, finalement je suis sorti plus tôt du travail, ma dernière intervention a été annulée. Ca va tous les deux ? Vous êtes tout essoufflés, et Bella pourquoi tu es en débardeur, Maria vient de me dire qu'il y a même pas 2 heures tu avais froid ?

- Ouais mais maintenant avec le chauffage, il fait super chaud, donc j'ai enlevé plusieurs épaisseurs …

Nos parents nous regardaient bizarrement, c'est vrai que nous étions essoufflés, que le pull de Bella était vers la fenêtre alors que sa veste était à côté de la porte, totalement à l'opposé. Sa deuxième chaussette se trouvait à côté du lit.

- Bon, on y va Bella ?

- Papa, Maria, est-ce qu'Edward peut venir dormir à la maison ?

Après ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils se regardèrent.

- Je ne sais pas, Carlisle ?

- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, je vais travailler sur des dossiers, ça fera un peu de compagnie à Bella.

- Emballé c'est pesé, fais ton sac Edward. Vous voulez boire quelque chose Carlisle, thé, café ?

- Un café ne serait pas de refus merci.

Ils descendirent et Bella et moi nous regardâmes.

- C'est moi ou on l'a échappé belle ?

- On l'a échappé de justesse.

Nous nous rhabillâmes et fîmes mon sac. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous partions pour la maison de Bella. Nous étions tous les deux sur la banquette arrière, la tête de Bella sur mon épaule.

- Hum, Bella, tu es au courant que suite à l'opération, il faut attendre environ une semaine pour… Elle vira au rouge.

- C'est bon papa, l'infirmière me l'a dit ce matin.

- Ok.

Nous étions chez elle, et nous montâmes directement dans sa chambre. Son père avait ramené et déballé ses affaires, et le magazine que je lui avais acheté hier était posé sur son lit. Elle le feuilleta rapidement.

- Tiens, j'ai une idée, y'a un test sur : est-ce que votre copain est jaloux, à faire en couple. On le fait ?

- J'y ai jamais cru à ça.

- Allez, pour rire. Y'a que 5 questions. Si tu n'y crois pas, tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter.

- Mouais si tu veux.

- 1ere question : Si ta copine te dit qu'elle ne peut pas te voir ce soir car elle est malade, tu fais quoi ? a) tu la crois sur parole b) tu lui envoies un bouquet de fleurs. c) tu vas chez elle pour la réconforter et par la même occasion la fliquer

- B sans hésitation.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Je ne suis pas fière de ce que je suis en train de faire, je suis en train de mentir à la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde pour avoir des réponses. J'étais en train d'inventer un test bidon juste pour pouvoir lui parler de Jacob. Je balançais tout à la 4eme question.

- Alors 4eme question : Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Jacob : a) qu'il soit mon meilleur ami b) tu es jaloux de lui pour une raison que je ne connais pas ou c) tu ne supportes pas qu'il m'ait vu presque nue ?

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- Je veux savoir la vérité, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Jacob ? C'est mon meilleur ami et, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne t'a rien fait, alors a-b-c ou une autre raison que je ne connais absolument pas ?

- Si je réponds, tu vas me prendre pour un fou hyper jaloux qui veut te priver de tout …

Il s'était allongé à plat ventre, et avait mis sur sa tête tous les oreillers. Je m'allongeais près de lui, dans la même position, avec les oreillers sur la tête. Personne ne pouvait nous entendre.

- Edward, nous sommes un couple, il ne faut pas que tu aies peur de me confier ce que tu ressens, pour que je puisse te rassurer ou changer de comportement.

- Ouais tu as raison...

- Alors, a-b-c ou autre ? Nos visages était collés, nos lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres.

- Ne rigole pas ou ne t'énerve pas, je t'en supplie.

- Tu ne me connais pas suffisamment, je ne suis pas comme ça.

- C

- Tu ne supportes pas qu'il m'ait vu presque nue ?

- Ouais c'est débile, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer sincèrement.

- C'est rien, je comprends, si j'avais su que ta meilleure amie t'avais vu à poil, moi aussi j'aurais pété une durite, et puis pour te rassurer, ce jour-là, tout le monde était bourré, Jacob pire que tous. Le lendemain il ne se rappelait même plus ou il était… Rassuré ? Il hocha la tête. Tu veux faire quoi, sincèrement je n'ai pas trop d'idée.

- On peut… prendre un bain tous les deux ? A moins que tu ne veuilles pas, ou que ça te gêne par rapport à ton père ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais…

- Mais ?

Je baissais mon pantalon, jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

- Ton pansement ?

- Ouais, j'ai interdiction de mouiller les points, jusqu'à ce que l'on me les enlève.

- Et pour te laver ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Viens avec moi.

Je lui attrapais la main et je l'entrainais vers le bureau de mon père qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

- OUI ?

- Papa, je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je fais comment pour me laver, avec mon pansement ?

- J'attendais que tu me le demandes, tu dois éviter de mouiller les points, donc il faut que tu colles cette compresse hyper épaisse sur ton pansement, ce qui empêchera l'eau de passer dessous, après tu viens me voir, j'enlève tout ce que tu as mis et je change ton pansement.

- Ok merci.

Nous sortions du bureau de mon père pour nous diriger vers la salle de bain.

- On prend une douche tous les deux ?

- Si tu veux.

Edward avait énormément changé depuis que l'on était ensemble. Au début, il était tout gêné de ne pas savoir quand me prendre la main ou autre, et maintenant, il acceptait de se laver avec moi sans aucune gêne. Je me rappellerais toujours de l'Edward timide qui m'avait fait craquer au début, mais je préférais Edward moins timide. Je voulais lui faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations, j'avais une idée. Je savais que, selon lui, ça dégradait les femmes de devoir faire ça, mais je le faisais de mon plein gré et j'avais vraiment envie de lui faire hurler son plaisir (pas trop fort quand même, y'a mon père). Nous nous lavâmes tranquillement, puis nous sortîmes de la douche pour que mon père change mon pansement.

- Je t'attend dehors, ok ?

- D'accord.

Je rentrais dans le bureau de mon père.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Je m'assis sur le sol, attendant tranquillement que le père de mon ange change son pansement. Je me mis à réfléchir à ce que Bella m'avait dit. Devais-je lui dire ce que j'avais fait à Chicago en première, avec un nouveau, qui était devenu mon meilleur et seul ami dans cette ville de merde, mais qui avait déménagé cet été ? Je n'eus pas le temps de chercher une réponse, Bella réapparaissait. Sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle attrapa le col de mon pull, me redressa assez violemment pour m'entrainer avec elle dans les escaliers.

- Hier j'ai promis de me venger, d'une façon qui te fera hurler de plaisir, et sachez Monsieur Cullen que je tiens toujours mes promesses… Tu t'es occupé de moi toute la journée, sache que maintenant c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi.

C'est moi ou je suis vraiment mal barré ?

Nous étions dans sa chambre, elle me plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre pour m'embrasser, puis referma la porte à clé, la mettant dans un endroit que je préférais ne pas dire…

- Aucune fuite possible Cullen, tu es mon jouet maintenant, et ce n'est que le début. Allonge-toi.

J'avais envie de rire, donc je refusais.

- Tu veux jouer hein ? elle chuchota à mon oreille – Si tu ne t'allonges pas sur ce foutu lit, je te jure je te mets la fessée et j'en suis capable…

J'obéis. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, pour prendre des choses de différentes couleurs que je ne voyais pas. J'en profitais pour regarder son dos. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait un beau postérieur. Elle se retourna vers moi, puis posa à mes côtés un tas de chiffons d'après ce que je distinguais. Elle tira les rideaux du baldaquin autour de nous.

- T'es dans la merde Cullen, et crois-moi ça va pas s'arranger. Tu n'as absolument pas le droit de parler sauf si je t'en donne l'ordre, sinon tu réponds avec des signes de tête, compris ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Il te faut combien de temps pour te remettre entre deux orgasmes ? Réponds.

- Une dizaine de minutes, je pense. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. J'adorais quand elle me dominait de cette façon, elle était sexy… Je me sentis brutalement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Elle le remarqua.

- Tu aimes quand je te domine comme ça, hein ? Rassure-toi ce n'est pas encore fini, ça vient même juste de commencer. Assieds-toi.

Je lui obéis encore une fois, elle m'arracha mon pull comme une furie, puis elle me poussa violemment contre les oreillers. Sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, elle prit mes deux poignets, me les attacha ensemble pour les relier au barreau du lit. Quand elle me banda les yeux, je ne rigolais plus du tout, j'avais l'impression d'être un morceau de viande suspendu. Je fis comme la dernière fois, je me fiais à mes autres sens. Je sentis ses doigts, aussi légers qu'une plume, me caressant les pectoraux et les abdominaux. Puis elle m'enleva mon jean. Elle fit glisser un doigt entre ma peau et mon caleçon.

- Tu sais ce que je vais te faire Cullen, n'est-ce pas ? Je hochais la tête. – Alors dis-le, sinon tu n'auras absolument rien, et je vais te laisser dans cet état, avec une grande bosse dans ton caleçon.

- Tu vas me …

- J'attends Cullen.

- Tu vas me masturber.

- Bonne réponse, you are the winner !

Elle fit glisser mon caleçon puis remonta vers mon entre-jambe pour faire ce que je lui avais dit, j'étais totalement soumis à ses caresses, et j'essayais de me demander pourquoi elle m'avait demandé le temps de récupération entre deux orgasmes ? Y aurait-il un deuxième round qui m'attendrait ? Je n'étais plus en mesure de réfléchir à cause de ses caresses et de mes gémissements, que j'essayais de faire le plus discret à cause de son père qui était à l'étage en-dessous. Je sentis une de ses mains jouant tantôt avec mon gland, tantôt avec mes bourses et l'autre faisant sans cesse des va-et-vient. Bella ne devait pas être contente de ce qu'elle voyait.

- Jouis Cullen, je sais que tu peux le faire…

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je vienne dans sa main dans un râle, que j'essayais de faire le plus discret possible encore une fois.

- !

- Regarde-moi maintenant.

Je sentis sa main défaire le bandeau me privant de ma vue, et ce que je vis m'excita encore plus, ou me dégoutait je ne sais pas exactement. Elle était en train de lécher sa main recouverte de mon sperme. Elle me détacha les mains.

- Sur le ventre Cullen.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit, puis je sentis ses doigts malaxer mon dos avec violence, cela me détendait vraiment, plus que ses massages qui sont d'habitude très doux. Elle délaissa mon dos, puis je sentis ses doigts glisser le long de mes fesses, des mollets pour attraper mon pied droit, qu'elle massa. Je me sentis encore plus détendu, comme la dernière fois, au bord de l'endormissement. Elle fit de même avec le pied gauche, je perdis la notion du temps, ça aurait très bien pu faire deux heures qu'elle me massait, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

- Maintenant, remets-toi sur le dos.

Je lui obéis, puis elle me rattacha les bras mais elle me laissa la vue.

- Je vais te faire connaitre le plaisir absolu, ça va tellement te plaire que tu vas perdre pied dans la réalité. Mais s'il te plait, ne crie pas trop fort, mon père est en bas, et je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je suis en train de t'assassiner. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Je hochais la tête.

- Ne m'arrête pas, je t'en supplie, sauf problème majeur genre arrêt cardiaque, tu as le droit de parler et de crier si tu veux. Je hochais de nouveau la tête. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle allait me faire… Elle se mit à descendre le long de mon ventre avec sa langue. Puis elle continua jusqu'à ma verge, qui avait repris vigueur. Je compris que trop tard ce qu'elle voulait me faire, sentant sa langue léchant mon gland.

- Non, non, non, non, Non, NOn, NOOOOOON !

Mes yeux se révulsèrent quand elle me fit entrer dans sa bouche. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point ça faisait du bien, mais je ne pouvais pas la regarder me faire ça. Elle fit plusieurs aller-retour, me prenant de plus en plus loin dans sa bouche. Sans que je m'y attende, elle me prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

- Ouahhhhhhhhhhhh !

Cela faisait extrêmement bizarre, de sentir mon pénis toucher le fond de sa gorge.

- Bella… arrête… je t'en… s-s-sup-p-plie, je v-v-vai-ii-s ve-e-ee-nii-i-i-i-r.

Elle m'obéit et enleva sa bouche, et je vins dans sa main. Elle partit dans la salle de bain se les laver, tandis que j'essayais de redescendre du 7eme voire 9eme ciel où elle venait de m'envoyer. Elle revint de sa salle de bain pour se blottir contre moi.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux me détacher ?

- Oups, désolée.

Elle me rendit mes bras et je partis à la recherche de mon caleçon qu'elle avait envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la chambre, puis je revins vers elle.

- Alors ?

- Le seul mot que je puisse dire c'est Waouh !

- C'est vrai tu as aimé ?

- Oui, j'ai aimé, mais je ne t'ai pas regardé le faire, car je trouve que c'est dégradant pour une femme de faire ça.

- C'est un paradoxe là. Tu as adoré les sensations mais tu trouves que les femmes ne doivent pas faire ça…

- Laisse tomber, je suis bizarre.

- Je viens de le constater…

Je l'embrassais jusqu'à perdre haleine puis nous descendions nous faire un truc à manger, elle fit simple, un sandwich pour tous les deux et elle en fit un autre pour son père. Nous nous installâmes devant la télé, elle, allongée contre mon torse. Nous nous couchâmes tôt, car Bella était fatiguée.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Il était magnifique quand je lui avais fait sa fellation. Ses yeux s'étaient révulsés puis il s'étaient tortillé sous moi, j'aurais voulu lui faire ça plus tôt tant il était beau. Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec (encore une fois) une bonne odeur à côté de moi.

- Petit déjeuner au lit pour mademoiselle Swan.

Ca me rappelle la première fois qu'il est venu dormir à la maison. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, comme la dernière fois. Nous nous décidâmes à aller marcher, mes points me faisaient de moins en moins mal et mon père était d'accord.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai une idée.

- Laquelle mon cœur ?

- Tu te rappelles la prairie, celle qu'on a découverte avant de partir à New-York ?

- Oui bien sûr.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on pique-nique là-bas à midi ? Ce sera probablement la dernière fois qu'il fera beau et un peu chaud ici alors.

- Excellente idée mon cœur.

Nous partions vers la forêt à côté de chez moi, j'avais préparé le pique-nique et Edward portait les paniers.

- Tu te rappelles de cet arbre ? C'est celui derrière lequel tu as pleuré la première fois que je suis venu chez toi, à cause de ton père.

- Oui je m'en rappelle. Et celui-là tu te souviens ? C'est celui contre lequel on s'est pris en photo le lendemain.

Durant tout le trajet menant à la prairie, nous évoquions des souvenirs communs ou passés. Nous atteignîmes la prairie rapidement, Edward tendit le tissus à carreaux rouges et blancs, puis il installa tout. Il avait même pensé à prendre des coussins. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, je lui avais réservé une petite surprise pour le dessert.

- Comment tu as trouvé mon sandwich ?

- Délicieux !

- Maintenant le dessert, ferme les yeux…

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une surprise.

- Ok.

Il m'obéit. Je pris la barquette de fraise que j'avais trouvé dans le congel tout à l'heure, le pot de Nutella, et trempais la fraise dedans.

- Maintenant ouvre la bouche.

Il m'obéit et je mis la fraise dans sa bouche.

- Je rêve ou c'est… une fraise trempée dans du chocolat ?

- Bingo.

Il prit une fraise et fit pareil avec moi. Les fraises ne firent pas long feu. Au final, nous avions fini le pot de Nutella à la cuillère, Edward et moi en avions tout autour de la bouche.

- Edward, ne bouge pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Je dégainais rapidement mon appareil photo, et le pris en photo. Il avait un air éberlué dessus, cherchant à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ?

Il me bondit dessus, s'assit sur mon bassin en essayant de ne pas me blesser sur mes points, attrapa mon appareil photo et me prit. Il me montra le résultat. J'étais à moitié morte de rire, à moitié sous le choc, ce qui faisait un résultat… bizarre. Nous continuâmes de nous prendre en photo pendant un moment, puis le soleil commença à décliner. Il était environ 8 heures, quand nous rentrâmes chez moi. La mère d'Edward était déjà là. Il devait partir, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser. Nous nous embrassâmes durant un long moment, je n'avais pas envie qu'il rentre chez lui, il avait proposé que je dorme chez lui, mais j'avais un rendez-vous demain très tôt à l'hôpital. Il réussit enfin à s'échapper de mon étreinte, et sortit sans me lâcher du regard. Je lui fis un signe d'adieu, essayant de retenir à grande peine les larmes qui affluaient. Je montais dans ma chambre, et son absence m'envahit. Je pouvais sentir son odeur sur mes draps et mon cerveau le revoyait en train de se tortiller de plaisir. Je lui envoyais un texto.

**I miss You**

Et mes larmes se mirent à couler sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter. Je reçus une réponse de sa part quelques minutes plus tard :

**Ne me dis pas ça, sinon je prends la voiture de ma mère et je t'enlève pour te garder à moi tout seul pour le reste de notre vie.**

J'explosais de rire et lui répondis.

**Je suis déjà en train de faire mes bagages lol**

**Sincèrement, j'ai vraiment envie de te voir, de te serrer dans mes bras, et de te faire jouir comme hier ;)**

C'est la première fois que j'envoie un message aussi osé à Edward. Il me dit de me connecter à 21 heures sur MSN, pour que je puisse lui parler et même le voir.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

J'avais à peine franchi le seuil de sa maison qu'elle me manquait déjà. Je réalisais durement que j'allais passer une nuit sans elle à mes côtés, et rien que de l'admettre me fit mal. Je rentrais chez moi, et me mis à défaire mon sac. Je nous revoyais sur mon lit, jouant au Trivial, et surtout quand nos parents étaient arrivés à l'improviste. Je préférais quitter la chambre, les souvenirs me revenant en tête. Je regardais la télé, puis ce fut l'heure de manger. Nous venions de finir la salade quand mon portable vibra. Je regardais l'expéditeur, pour voir si c'était important.

_Bella_

Je fis attention à ce que ma mère ne remarque rien et mis le portable sous la table, j'avais interdiction formelle d'envoyer des messages à table.

**I miss You **

Elle me manquait aussi, beaucoup trop même. J'attendais que ma mère remue les pates pour lui répondre.

**Ne me dis pas ça, sinon je prends la voiture de ma mère et je t'enlève pour te garder à moi tout seul pour le reste de notre vie.**

Je gardais le portable sur mes cuisses, en mode silencieux. Ma mère revenait avec le plat de pates. Nous mangeâmes rapidement, elle comme moi n'avions pas faim. Elle se leva pour aller mettre le plat dans l'évier quand je reçus une réponse.

**Je suis déjà en train de faire mes bagages lol**

**Sincèrement j'ai vraiment envie de te voir, de te serrer dans mes bras, et de te faire jouir comme hier ;)**

Je déglutis difficilement, essayant de ne pas penser à hier soir. Moi attaché sur son lit, sa main… puis sa bouche…

_Merde, problème technique…_

Sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, mon portable disparut de ma vue. Il était dans les mains de ma mère, le message que Bella m'avait envoyé toujours ouvert, cela fit descendre la pression aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Je bondis de ma chaise.

- Rends-moi mon téléphone !

- Non, j'avais dit : pas de messages à table. Je réussis à fermer le téléphone pour cacher le message.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu parlais à Isabella ?

- Oui.

- Voyons voir ce que vous vous racontez…

J'avais eu, aussi, la grande intelligence de mettre un code à mes messages, pour éviter ce genre de situation.

- Bon ok c'est perso, je vais quand même essayer de trouver le code. Année de naissance- refusé. Elle essaya toutes les combinaisons possibles sur ma date de naissance. – Bon, ce n'est pas ça. Quelque chose en rapport avec Isabella peut-être. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de la vérité.

- Allez maman, rends-moi mon téléphone s'il te plait... Je lui fis mon regard de chien battu.

- T'es chiant, tu me fais culpabiliser en me regardant comme ça, je suis sympa pour cette fois mais si tu recommences… Elle me rendit mon téléphone.

J'envoyais un dernier message à Bella pour lui dire de se connecter à 21 heures sur MSN. Je partis prendre une douche et allais sur l'ordi. Je me connectais. Elle était déjà là, elle écrivit :

- Hello mon amour, ça va ?

- Hello mon cœur, oui et toi ?

- Tu me manques.

- A moi aussi. Fais gaffe avec tes messages…

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand tu me parlais j'étais à table, ma mère m'a chopé mon phone, ton avant-dernier message toujours ouvert.

- Elle l'a lu ? Je pouvais deviner qu'elle était méga paniquée.

- Non, t'inquiète, elle n'a pas eu le temps, j'ai refermé mon portable avant qu'elle puisse lire, et j'ai un code pour les messages. Respire !

- Ouf !

- On fait un truc demain après ton rdv ?

- Si tu veux, je passe chez toi, mais dans l'après-midi, ok ?

- Pourquoi pas, ma mère sera pas là…

- Cool. Att' 2 min, vais t'envoyer un truc.

- Ok.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je reçus une photo de moi, celle qu'elle avai prise cet après-midi.

- Mdr

- T'es méchante =' (

- Faut pas pleurer !

- Mouais. Tu peux m'envoyer les photos de New-York stp ?

- Ouais bien sûr, att' encore 2 min, la carte est dans ma chambre.

J'attendis et je reçus les photos de la statue de la liberté, me rappelant plein de souvenirs au passage.

- C'est quoi ces photos ? demanda ma mère, que je n'avais pas entendu arriver.

- New-York. Je vais te les montrer, attend 30 secondes, j'envoie un message à Bella.

Je rouvris la conversation.

- Bella, on reparle dans 10 min ? Ma mère veut voir les photos de notre escapade.

- Aucun souci, je t'attends. Jtm fort mon cœur.

- Jtm fort mon ange.

- Heu … J'avais oublié la présence de ma mère, qui lisait sans être discrète notre conversation.

- Maman !

- Quoi ?

- C'est perso. Bon, tu veux les voir ces photos ?

Je lui montrais les photos tout en les commentant. Au milieu se glissèrent les photos de nous deux qu'on avait pris à Central Park le dernier jour.

- Et là c'est Chinatown, puis c'est fini.

- Non attend, il en reste une. C'était la photo de moi qu'elle avait pris cet après-midi. Ma mère explosa de rire.

- Tu me dis quand tu es calmée ?

- J'y… arrive… absolument pas… à … cause… de la … tête que… tu fais … elle avait du mal à parler.

- On voit la solidarité familiale…

Ma mère partit, elle rigolait tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Je me remis sur MSN.

- Ma mère a vu la photo de moi 2 cet am, elle a explosé de rire, je l'entends encore.

- Tu vois, elle fait rire tout le monde !

- Sauf moi =' (

- Tu veux que je te console demain ?

- Pourquoi pas …

- Massage ?

- Génial.

- Dsl Ed, mon père veut que j'aille me coucher pour que je sois en forme pour demain. A demain gbsx Jtm for for for.

- Ok, à demain, je t'attends déjà. Bsx Jtm + ke tout.

Bella se déconnecta et j'éteignis moi aussi l'ordi. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et rentrais dans ma chambre, les souvenirs étant plus forts que je l'imaginais. Je m'endormis avec, autour de moi, son odeur entêtante.

Elle arriva chez moi le lendemain après-midi vers 15 heures. Je la pris dans mes bras.

- Tu m'as trop manqué hier soir !

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je sentais ton odeur et je te revoyais sur mon lit…

- Moi aussi je sentais ton odeur et je te revoyais. Tu restes dormir à la maison ce soir ?

- Ta mère est d'accord ?

- Je lui ai pas demandé et ton père ?

- Pas demandé non plus.

Je sortis dehors et appelais ma mère, Bella fit pareil et appela son père. Les deux étaient d'accord, il fallait juste aller chercher les affaires de Bella. Nous prenions la route pour chez elle 5 minutes plus tard. Elle embarqua rapidement ses affaires et nous rentrâmes chez moi. Je fus surpris quand je vis la voiture de ma mère, il était à peine 17h30, et elle devait finir vers 20 heures.

- Maman ? dis-je en rentrant chez moi.

- Salut Ed, bonjour Isabella !

- Bonjour Maria, répondit poliment Bella.

- Maman, tu as fini plus tôt ?

- Oui, ils organisent une dégustation de vin ce soir donc ils m'ont libéré plus tôt et ils n'ont pas besoin de moi avant midi demain matin alors… surprise.

- Génial, dis-je tout bas.

- Edward m'a dis que vous aviez adoré la photo de lui avec du Nutella ?

- Ne m'en reparle pas, sinon je ne vais pas m'arrêter de rire !

- Moi aussi, surtout avec les yeux qu'il fait !

Elles explosèrent de rire toutes les deux. Je me sentais seul, donc je partis au salon.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous moquer de moi vous me prévenez, d'accord ?

Bella arriva 5 minutes plus tard, elle avait toujours les larmes aux yeux.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui. Ta mère a invité mes parents, et ceux d'Emmett et Jasper à dîner.

- Super ! dis-je sans enthousiasme.

- Tu n'as pas envie de les voir ?

- Non, j'avais envie de passer la soirée avec toi.

- Moi aussi, mais tu verras, ils sont tous super sympa.

- Si tu le dis.

Nous regardâmes la télé jusqu'à ce que ma mère s'énerve et pique une crise pour que j'aille me laver et m'habiller convenablement.

- Maman, reste zen, ils vont ne pas te manger !

- Oui je reste zen mais va sous la douche !

- Ok...

Je lui obéis, laissant Bella toute seule sur le canapé.

- Désolé mon amour, j'y vais, j'en pour 15 minutes, promis. Et je lui chuchotais – Si tu es sage et que tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi avec ma mère, demain matin tu auras une surprise …

Je partis en courant, elle n'avait pas l'air de tout comprendre. Je pris ma douche en un temps record, et m'habillais à l'arrache, prenant la première chemise et le premier jean convenable que je trouvais. Je redescendis rapidement et les parents de Bella étaient déjà là.

- Bonjour Mrs Cullen, bonjour Carlisle, Alice et Rose.

- Tu peux m'appeler Esmee.

- Si vous voulez.

- Alors New-York ? On vient juste de rentrer de chez les grands-parents de nos chéris demanda Rose

- Oh et bien, c'était…

Bella ne put finir sa phrase, Emmett et ses parents arrivèrent. Il ressemblait énormément à son père, mais il avait la bouche et le nez de sa mère je trouvais. Il nous serra poliment la main et il se jeta sur Rose.

- Tu m'as manqué chérie !

- Toi aussi bébé, mais ça fait même pas une heure que l'on s'est quittés.

Alice, Bella et moi leur tournions le dos, ne voulant pas les déranger dans leur 'retrouvailles'.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ce furent Jasper et ses parents qui arrivèrent. Il avait hérité du calme de son père et des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus de sa mère.

- Mon sucre !

Alice se jeta sur Jasper. Bella et moi nous regardions, ne sachant pas où nous mettre.

- J'ai été sage durant ton absence… me murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Mmmmh, tu es une bonne fille, tu auras ta récompense.

- C'est quoi ?

- Surprise !

- Allez dis-le moi !

- Non.

- Tu vas me le payer !

- Si tu veux, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent sur moi.

- Ah ha, très drôle la blague !

- Je sais !

Nous nous mîmes à table. Le repas se passa extrêmement bien, les parents de Jasper et Emmett étaient vraiment sympa. A la fin du repas, les discussions commençaient à partir sur le sujet de la politique.

- Bon, vous voulez aller dans ma chambre, proposai-je aux deux jeunes couples d'amoureux.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, ne voulant pas rester. Emmett et Jasper étaient déjà venus dans ma chambre, mais pas les sœurs de Bella.

- C'est très … rangé. dit Alice.

- Tu as vraiment le sens de l'organisation, surenchérit Rose.

- Très drôle merci, je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de faire le ménage, désolé.

- On voit ça, dit Emmett, me tendant un caleçon sale.

Alice et Jasper s'asseyaient sur mon lit, Rose et Emmett sur le siège de mon bureau et Bella et moi par terre, elle s'appuyant sur mon dos. Elle avait froid, donc j'attrapais une couverture dans l'armoire, pour la mettre sur nous deux. Alice et Jasper étaient allés en Floride voir les grand-parents de ce dernier, il avait eu grand soleil, et Rose et Emmett étaient allés dans le Texas voir également les grand-parents de ce dernier. Nous leur racontâmes nos cinq jours à New-York.

- Bon, on va peut-être leur donner leur cadeau, non ? me chuchota Bella à l'oreille.

- Tu les as amenés ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé a mes parents de les prendre tout à l'heure, en évitant de les montrer à mes sœurs.

- Ok.

Alice hurla de joie quand elle vit le sac que Bella lui avait acheté. Rose et Emmett adoraient les photos, ils allaient les mettre dans leur appartement qu'il prendrait à la rentrée tous les deux, et Jasper fut fou de joie en voyant son cadeau. Ils partirent vers minuit, les garçons dormaient tous chez les Swan cette nuit. Nous nous couchâmes rapidement nous aussi.

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Je tombais comme une masse dans le lit d'Edward. J'étais épuisée, je me réveillais assez tard, et je vis Edward en train de me regarder.

- Bonjour mon cœur !

- Hey ! dis-je d'une voix pâteuse. Ca fait longtemps que tu me regardes ?

- Assez pour avoir pu compter tous tes cils.

- Désolée d'avoir dormi aussi longtemps, tu aurais dû me réveiller.

- Non, car tu m'en aurais voulu, et en plus tu es magnifique quand tu dors.

- On dirait une technique de drague à l'ancienne.

Il se pencha sur mes lèvres pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer aussi doux réveil que ce matin.

- Au fait, tu te rappelles, j'ai été une gentille fille hier soir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en rappelle.

Je sentis sa main descendre le long de mon flan, il effleura ma poitrine et arriva le long de ma jambe. Sa main passa en-dessous de ma nuisette, et sous l'élastique de mon string, caressant mon intimité qui commençait elle aussi à doucement se réveiller. Il chuchota à mon oreille.

- Essaye d'étouffer tes gémissements le plus possible, ma mère dort encore, sa chambre est dos à la mienne et je ne veux pas encore qu'elle me fasse des réflexions.

Puis il inséra, sans me prévenir, un doigt en moi. Il faisait des aller-retour rapides, cela faisait extrêmement du bien. J'essayais de faire le moins de bruit possible, ce fut peine perdue quand un deuxième doigt se joignit à la danse du premier, et quand je sentis son pouce jouer avec mon petit bouton de chair ultra sensible. Je me tordais sous sa main, cherchant de plus en plus de contact. Je sentis que l'orgasme allait me faucher rapidement, et je savais que j'allais hurler si je ne trouvais pas une solution. Je sentis mes parois se rétracter sur les doigts d'Edward. Il le sentit et m'embrassa juste au bon moment, étouffant mon cri d'extase quand l'orgasme m'emporta. Il retira ses doigts, ils étaient couverts de cyprine. Il fit comme moi, il les lécha.

- Tu as un gout délicieux mon ange, dis-t-il

Je l'embrassais tendrement, et je pus me gouter a travers sa salive.

- Alors ?

- C'était le pied total, j'ai adoré, j'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de bruit.

- Je ne pense pas, sinon, connaissant ma mère, elle serait venue taper à la porte de ma chambre. On va peut-être aller prendre notre petit déjeuner, non ?

- Ouais, je crève de faim.

Nous descendîmes prendre le petit-déj, sa mère était déjà là. Nous avions passé la journée ensemble, il ne nous restait plus qu'un week-end de vacances que nous passâmes à chaque fois tous les deux. Nous nous retrouvions au travail, puis nous décidions de ce que nous voulions faire, la plupart du temps, nous nous baladions dans Port Angeles, main dans la main, nous embrassant souvent. Le lundi arriva trop tôt à mon goût, nous devions malheureusement retourner dans ce super lycée.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimées ou detestées ? Dites moi toutes vos impressions !

Pour celles qui suivent ma 2eme fiction, je vais publier sois dans l'apres-midi, sois demain, le chapitre n'étant pas encore fini, mais toutes les idées sont dans ma tete !

A bientot bisous a toutes


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou tout le monde, voila la suite ! Merci a toutes pour vos reviews, 200 dépassés je suis super contente =) Merci a toutes vos mises en alertes et vos Favories ! Un grand et énorme merci a Phika17 qui corrige tout mes chapitres, elle fait du super boulot !

Les persos sont a Stephenie M.

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Les cours reprenaient (malheureusement) aujourd'hui. Bella avait passé la nuit à la maison, pour pouvoir m'emmener le lendemain à la piscine municipale, où nous allions commencer un cycle de natation. Bella alla directement rejoindre la prof pour lui donner sa dispense, et je rejoignis le vestiaire des garçons. Je me changeai rapidement, et partis vers les douches. Je croisais Emmett. Nous rejoignîmes la prof et elle nous mit par binôme, je tombais heureusement avec Emmett. Nous nous échauffâmes en faisant plusieurs longueurs.

- On va commencer par le groupe des garçons. Vous allez faire un relai nage libre, 2 fois 50 mètres, ce qui correspond à un aller-retour. On va commencer par Cullen-McCarthy face à Newton-Chenley. Cullen et Newton, en position.

J'avais toujours été fort en natation, ce qui faisait que j'allais prouver à Newton qui était le plus fort.

- Trois, deux, un... PARTEZ !

Je plongeai et nageai le plus possible en crawl, Mike faisant pareil. J'arrivais au bout de la première longueur, fit une roulade et repartit comme une fusée. Mike et moi étions à égalité, et je sentis brutalement une vive douleur au niveau du ventre. Mike venait de me donner un coup de pied en me regardant et en se foutant de moi. Il en profita pour prendre l'avantage et j'essayais tant bien que mal de finir ma course, je touchais le mur et Emmett sauta à l'eau, il avait une dizaine de mètres à rattraper. Je sortis.

- Monsieur Cullen ? Votre ventre ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demanda la prof. J'avais une grande marque rouge dessus.

- Mike m'a mis un coup de pied.

- Newton ? Ce coup de pied était volontaire ou pas ?

- Je t'ai mis un coup de pied ? Désolé, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. On pouvait sentir dans sa voix qu'il se foutait ouvertement de ma gueule.

Emmett rattrapa tout le retard accumulé. Nous avions fini notre course, nous pouvions aller sur les gradins pour le moment. Nous rejoignîmes Bella.

- Cullen ? On ne t'a jamais appris que rapporter c'était pas bien ? dit Mike en passant à côté de nous.

- Edward, ça va ? demanda Bella.

- Oui, j'ai connu pire.

- Fais voir ton ventre.

J'enlevais ma serviette et elle regarda la grande marque rouge qui s'était formée.

- Tu ne souffre pas trop ?

- Non, Bella, respire, tout va bien.

- Mouais.

Nous attendîmes la fin de l'heure et nous rejoignîmes les douches. Je me lavai rapidement le corps et les cheveux, les séchai avec ma serviette, me changeai et partis rejoindre Bella qui m'attendait sur le parking. Elle rigola en voyant que mes cheveux avaient perdu leur effet décoiffée, ils étaient tout raplapla, il fallait attendre quelques heures que ça reparte comme d'habitude.

- Tu ressembles à un élève sage avec tes cheveux comme ça… dit-elle en riant.

- Car d'habitude, avec mes cheveux décoiffés, je fais mauvais élève ?

- Oui.

- Bella, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, vas-y.

- Tu pourrais me prêter ta voiture à 15 heures ? Il faut que j'aille à Port Angeles, je viens d'y penser.

- Bien sûr mais, fais attention, elle ne dépasse pas les 100 km/h, et l'embrayage est un peu dur.

- Si tu y arrives, alors j'y arriverai.

Nous partîmes pour le lycée. Bella me laissa conduire pour que je me fasse la main. C'était vrai que l'embrayage n'était pas facile mais ça allait. Nous n'étions que début novembre, mais il faisait un froid polaire, comme si on était en janvier. Nous eûmes un contrôle surprise en littérature, le sujet était assez facile. Nous restâmes au self jusqu'à la reprise des cours, comme la plupart des élèves, ne voulant pas aller se geler dehors. En espagnol, nous eûmes de la chance, Alice et moi, nous regardions un film sur la vie de Che Guevara. Le cours se passa rapidement, et je partis avec la voiture de Bella à Port Angeles. J'allais au Wal-Mart, il fallait que je parle à ma mère, j'avais oublié hier soir et je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Ce n'était pas d'une importance capitale, mais… Je trouvais ma mère rapidement en rayon. Je me glissais derrière elle sans un bruit, et mis mes mains sur ses yeux.

- C'est qui ?

- A ton avis ?

- Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Dis tout de suite que tu n'as pas envie de me voir, ça ira plus vite.

- Non, mais je te croyais en cours, et comment tu es venu jusqu' ici ?

- Isabella m'a prêté sa voiture.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Te demander quelque chose, il me faut ton accord.

- Je t'écoute.

- Toi, quand tu as eu ton bac, avec papa vous avez fait un voyage ?

- Oui, ton père m'a emmené en Irlande. Pourquoi ?

- Ben je voulais te demander si… au lieu de me payer une partie de ma voiture, l'argent que je gagnais au restau pourrait servir à autre chose ?

- Tu veux l'emmener en voyage cet été ?

- Oui, j'avais pensé à ce pays en particulier. Je lui tendis une photo.

- Oui, mais il faut que tu es l'accord de ses parents.

- Bien sûr. Alors ?

- Oui, si tu veux, mais tu n'auras pas de voiture alors.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, au pire je t'emprunte la tienne.

- Ok. Maintenant, économise et organise.

- Oui, promis. Motus et bouche cousue, tu n'es au courant de rien.

- Oui. On se voit à la maison.

Je repartis en direction de Forks et vis que la patinoire en plein air de Port Angeles allait ouvrir vendredi, beaucoup plus tôt que les années précédentes. Je changeai mes plans et me dirigeai vers l'hôpital, pour parler à son père de mon projet, il fallait que j'ai l'accord le plus vite possible, que je n'économise pas pour des prunes, je parlerai à sa mère ce soir. Je trouvais son père dans le hall.

- Edward ?

- Bonjour Carlisle, je peux vous parler deux minutes ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Tu as de la chance, tu arrives au moment où je prends ma pause.

- Ouais. Vous vous rappelez quand vous avez eu votre bac ?

- Oui bien sûr. Pour fêter ça, j'étais parti sur la côte avec mes amis pendent trois semaines. Pourquoi ?

- Ben voilà, je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour notre bac, à Bella et moi, donc j'avais pensé à un voyage…

- Pourquoi pas ! Où ? Je lui tendis la même photo que celle que j'avais montré à ma mère

- Ici. Vous seriez d'accord ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça pose de souci majeur, elle a toujours rêvé d'aller là-bas, avec Esmée on avait pensé y aller avec toute la famille cet été, mais si tu veux l'emmener.

- Super merci, je parlerai à votre femme ce soir au restaurant pour avoir son accord.

- Laisse, je l'appelle maintenant, tu peux attendre une dizaine de minutes ?

- Bien sûr.

Je n'attendis pas cinq minutes, il était déjà revenu.

- Esmée est d'accord, elle est même extrêmement contente.

- Super, mais vous n'êtes au courant de rien, d'accord ?

- Evidemment.

Je repartis vers le lycée. A la surprise générale, Bella m'attendait déjà.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

- Non, prof de philo malade, je peux rentrer.

- Génial.

Je l'embrassais doucement, elle m'avait manqué.

- On rentre chez moi ?

- Oui, car on se les gèle sévère.

Bella reprit le volant.

**Bella POV**

Nous rentrions chez lui, j'étais super contente que mon prof soit malade, nous allions pouvoir passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Nous montions directement dans sa chambre.

- Tu m'attends deux minutes ? Je vais mettre quelque chose sur mon ventre pour éviter que ce soit douloureux.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ? Tu es un pauvre infirme qui a besoin d'aide, tu crois pas ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Le tube est dans mon armoire à pharmacie, au deuxième étage, je crois.

- Ok !

Je partis dans sa salle de bain, trouvai le tube rapidement et repartis dans sa chambre.

- Newton t'a sévèrement amoché. Dis-je en remontant son pull pour voir la belle marque rouge qui commençait à bleuir.

- Ouais, il doit être jaloux, je ne sais pas... je t'en voudrais toujours d'être sortie avec lui.

- Répète ?

- Je t'en veux d'être sortie avec lui.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Il n'arrête pas de nous faire des coups en douce, c'est chiant.

- Ouais, t'as raison.

- Aie ! s'exclama-t-il brusquement.

- Quoi ?

- Vas-y mollo Bella, ça fait mal.

- Désolée, vous pouvez être douillet les garçons...

Je finis de lui mettre de la crème sur le ventre. Nous nous allongeâmes sur son lit, ma tête dans son cou. J'avais envie de savoir plein de choses sur lui, il ne m'avait jamais reparlé de Chicago depuis notre sortie ciné.

- Edward ?

- Mmmh ?

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ça, mais tu ne m'as jamais raconté Chicago.

- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Tu vivais où à Chicago ?

- La banlieue, dans un appart miteux tout comme l'immeuble, où tous les drogués du coin venaient acheter leur dose. Ma mère a toujours eu peur que je tombe dans cet engrenage. Le matin, ils venaient me voir et me proposaient des choses genre coke, et je faisais toujours ce que ma mère me disait, je me barrais en courant, on savait jamais s'ils étaient armés ou autre. J'eus de la chance d'avoir de bons résultats scolaire et de décrocher une bourse pour que je puisse aller dans un lycée privé.

- Et c'est vrai que tu n'avais pas d'ami à Chicago ?

- Pas exactement, l'année dernière, y'a un nouveau qui a débarqué dans ma classe, on est devenu super pote, mais il a déménagé cet été…

- Il s'appelait comment ?

- Benjamin.

- Y'avait des fêtes dans ton lycée ? Des bals ?

- Ouais, mais j'étais timide et pas trop aimé dans le lycée, c'est moyen pour inviter des filles au bal. Ca désolait ma mère d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- A chaque fois qu'il y avait un bal, le lycée envoyait une lettre aux parents, ils recherchaient des chaperons. Ouais ça fait vieux jeu, mais c'était un lycée très strict. A chaque fois ma mère me demandait si j'y allais. A chaque fois, j'ai dit non.

- Mais tu allais quand même à des fêtes en dehors du lycée, non ?

- Une fois j'y suis allé, l'année dernière, pour l'anniv' d'une fille. Personne ne m'invitait dans ce genre de fête, mais Benjamin était assez populaire, et il avait accepté de s'y rendre seulement si j'y allais avec lui.

- Et les fêtes à Chicago, c'est bien ? Il se tendit un peu.

- Disons que cette fête était… spéciale.

- Traduction ?

- Bon, on y est allés avec Benj, et on a un peu bu, normal. La fille qui fêtait son anniv' était très raide. Elle a demandé que tous les mecs...

- Edward ? Tu es là ? Intervint sa mère au rez-de chaussée.

- Oui, à l'étage.

- Descends, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Edward et moi descendions, sa mère était surexcitée.

- Maman ? Ca va ?

- Très bien mon fils. Allez dehors sur la pelouse derrière la maison.

Nous fîmes ce que sa mère nous dit et trouvions une vieille Volkswagen bleue.

- Maman ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Surprise, par rapport à tout à l'heure. Il faut que tu changes quelques pièces, mais tu te débrouilles, c'est un gars du boulot qui me l'a vendue pour seulement 300 dollars.

- Merci maman ! Il prit sa mère dans ses bras.

- Edward, arrête, tu m'étouffes. Elle rigolait en même temps, elle rentra à l'intérieur et Edward et moi regardions dedans. Elle était assez spacieuse.

- Bon, maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à l'emmener chez le garagiste.

- Mais ça va te couter une fortune !

- Oui, mais moi et la mécanique… une idée me vint en tête.

- Edward, je connais un mécano qui pourra t'aider et il ne te prendra pas cher du tout.

- Qui ? Il semblait vraiment intéressé.

- Jacob ! Il fait un CAP ou BEP pour devenir garagiste, je sais plus, c'est lui qui a refait toute ma Chevrolet. T'en dis quoi ?

- Pourquoi pas. Il semblait un peu sceptique.

- Je l'appelle et je lui demande si ça l'intéresse.

- Vas-y.

Je pris mon portable et l'appelai.

- _Hey Bella ! Ca fait un moment que tu ne m'as pas appelé ! Que me vaut l'honneur d'entendre ta douce voix ?_

_- _T'es bourré ou quoi ?

_- Je plaisante. Alors ?_

_- _Tu fais toujours de la mécanique ?

_- Bien sûr quelle question ! Ta Chevrolet a un blem ?_

_- _Non t'inquiète, elle roule comme au premier jour. Je te demande un service, c'est pour Edward.

_- Vas-y, je t'écoute_.

_- _Sa mère lui a acheté une vieille Volkswagen, elle dit qu'il faut changer des trucs et Edward et la mécanique… Il va l'emmener chez le garagiste et… il me coupa direct.

_- Qu'il ne fasse surtout pas cette grande erreur ! J'arrive. Il habite où ?_

_- _Tu te rappelles où se situe la maison de mamie Swan ?

_- Celle qui faisait des gâteaux en forme de bonhomme ?_

_- _Oui, ben deux maisons plus loin.

_- Ok, j'arrive dans 10 minutes !_

_- _A toute.

Je raccrochais.

- Jacob arrive dans 10 minutes.

- Super, merci ! Je le paierai avec l'argent que j'économise depuis que je bosse au restaurant. Il me prit dans ses bras.

_- _T'as pas fini de me raconter la soirée.

_- _Ben, la fille était bien raide, elle a commencé à sortir plein de conneries, et elle a demandé à ce que tous les mecs présents montent sur la table et fassent ce qu'elle disait. On s'était mis au bout Benjamin et moi, on était vraiment raide, plus lui que moi, puis elle disait aux mecs plein de conneries genre ' fais le singe' ou 'bois la tête à l' envers' puis quand se fut notre tour...

Un klaxon retentit, et je reconnus immédiatement celui de Jacob.

- Viens, on est derrière ! criai-je.

- Hey Bella ! Il vint vers nous et Edward me lâcha. Il me fit la bise et serra la main d'Edward. Ce dernier me prit la main et je sentais qu'il était tendu.

_- _Je vais regarder, mais, à mon avis, y'a pas beaucoup de réparation, cette voiture est superbe, je pourrais bosser des heures dessus, la mécanique est d'époque, rien n'a été touché, commenta-t-il. Il regarda pendant plusieurs minutes sous le capot et conclut.

_- _Bon, il faut remplacer le bouchon du lave-glace, le filtre à huile, les freins: ce serait pas du luxe et faire une vidange.

_- _Et j'en aurais pour combien, pour les pièces ?

_- _Ca dépend, y'a des trucs ce n'est pas obligé d'acheter, je connais un bon endroit, mais comme ça... à l'arrache, je dirais facilement… dans les 400 $.

_- _Et la main d'œuvre ?

_- _Cadeau.

_- _Non, pas question, je te paye ! riposta-t-il.

_- _Non, tu es le mec de la meilleure amie, donc tu ne payes pas, sinon je me ferais laminer.

_- _50$, ça t'irait ?

_- _Non, moi ce que je veux c'est 0$.

_- _Ok merci, je reviens, je vais voir ce que j'ai dans mes économies.

Edward monta dans sa chambre, me laissant seule avec Jacob.

- Bella ? Je peux te demander un truc ?

- Oui bien sûr.

_- _C'est moi ou Edward est… distant avec moi ?Je décidais de tout lui confier.

_- _Je lui ai raconté la fois où on était presque tous à poil et il est… jaloux. Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que tout le monde était bourré mais…

_- _Tu veux que je lui en parle, quand je ferais ses réparations ?

_- _Tu pourrais ?

_- _Si tu veux. On éclaircit les choses une bonne fois pour toutes entre mecs et basta.

_- _Super, merci. Edward redescendit.

_- _J'aurais assez pour les pièces normalement, j'ai 650$.

_- _Super, on peut se voir quand ?

_- _Ben, demain je finis à midi, le prof de philo est malade.

_- _Je passe te prendre devant le lycée à 13h30 ?

_- _Aucun souci.

_- _A demain les tourtereaux !

_- _A demain Jacob, merci encore !

_- _A demain ! dit simplement Edward.

Il partit et nous rentrions chez lui, il faisait extrêmement froid en ce début novembre à Forks.

- C'était qui ? demanda sa mère.

- Jacob, mon meilleur ami, il est mécano et va réparer la voiture d'Edward.

- Super ! Euh les enfants, je ne veux pas vous chasser, mais… elle nous montra l'horloge et nous étions à labourre.

Nous arrivions pile à l'heure au restaurant. Edward partit vers les cuisines, et moi je me dirigeais vers l'accueil.

**Edward POV**

J'eus l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas fait la plonge. Mon service passa rapidement et Bella me raccompagna. Je n'arrivais pas à la lâcher, mais je dus quand même m'y résoudre à contrecœur. Je rentrais chez moi me mettre au chaud dans mes couvertures, elle me manqua terriblement cette nuit, son odeur était partout sur mes draps. Je fus plus que content de la revoir le lendemain au lycée. La matinée fut assez longue, le contrôle de biologie était assez chiant. Nous partîmes sur le parking avec Bella pour attendre Jacob. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et je montais dans sa voiture, semblable à celle de Bella.

- Au fait Bella, on fait notre tradition ?

- Déjà ? La patinoire est ouverte ?

- Ouais.

- Je vois avec ma mère si je peux prendre mon week-end et je te dis quoi, ok ?

- Ok.

- Il sera chez lui vers 17 heures ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, promis.

J'embrassais Bella une dernière fois et nous nous mîmes en route.

- On va où ?

- Chez un ami, il a plusieurs pièces, et il me les vendra pour pas cher, pour ne pas dire gratuitement.

- Et, juste simple curiosité de ma part, c'est quoi votre tradition ?

- Toutes les années, depuis qu'on est mômes, le vendredi soir et le premier samedi où la patinoire de Port Angeles ouvre, on y va tous les deux, et ensuite elle dort chez moi à La Push. Puis le reste de la saison, nous nous arrangeons pour aller tous les samedi à la patinoire.

- La Push ? C'est quoi ? Je savais bien évidemment ce qu'était La Push, mais pour tout le monde je n'avais jamais vécu ici.

- La réserve Quileute de la région, à une vingtaine de minutes de route d'ici.

- Cool, elle est plus habile sur des patins que sur terre ou pas ?

- Bella patine super bien, j'ai du mal à la suivre.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais.

Nous étions arrivés chez son ami. Il trouva le bouchon pour le lave-glace, et d'autre truc dont il avait besoin. Nous partîmes pour la casse, mais il ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'arrêta chez le garagiste, bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'encadrer pour acheter des plaquettes de frein, qui me coutèrent assez cher. Nous rentrâmes chez moi, et il se mit directement au travail.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Oui, passe-moi la clé bleue please.

- Tiens.

- Merci. Ecoute, Bella m'a demandé de te parler. Oula, ça sent pas bon là.

- De quoi ?

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux de moi, je ne veux absolument pas te la piquer ta chérie. Ils avaient dû sentir ma froideur hier.

- Je sais, et je me rends compte qu'en agissant comme ça, je fais souffrir Bella.

- Tu ne l'as fait pas souffrir, je pense qu'elle doit juste être un peu malheureuse de voir que tu ne m'apprécies pas, et je pense qu'elle me fait réparer ta voiture pour que l'on se rapproche un peu, pas trop non plus mais, juste au moins que l'on s'entende bien.

- Je vais apprendre à te connaitre, je pense que je n'ai pas totalement oublié le coup du restaurant.

- Je pense aussi. Nous rigolâmes ensemble et il continua ses réparations. Jacob était en réalité très sympa, nous parlâmes (évidemment) sport et lui soutenait comme Emmett les Los Angeles Lakers. Puis Bella arriva chez moi. Elle se jeta à mon cou et je pus sentir que Jacob était mal à l'aise.

- Bon je vais y aller. Il me reste plus qu'à faire ta vidange. Je repasse demain dans l'après-midi, ça te va ?

- Ouais bien sûr, encore merci.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous à la patinoire samedi ? proposa-t-il.

- Non.

- Pourquoi mon ange ? demanda Bella.

- Pour deux raisons : la première, je ne suis absolument pas stable sur des patins, j'ai essayé avec ma mère et on a fini aux urgences, et la deuxième, c'est votre tradition et je me sentirais de trop.

- Comme tu veux. A demain !

- A demain, merci encore.

Jacob partit, nous laissant seuls avec Bella sur la pelouse.

- Tu ne veux pas que l'on rentre ? J'ai super froid.

- Moi aussi. Tu veux un chocolat chaud ? C'est le seul truc que je réussis super bien.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Nous rentrâmes dans la cuisine, et je fis chauffer du lait.

- Jacob t'a parlé ?

- Oui, et maintenant je l'apprécie un peu plus.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

Elle se leva et m'embrassa durant cinq bonnes minutes, me plaquant par la même occasion sur la cuisinière.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Le lait !

- MERDE !

Ca avait énormément débordé et il y en avait partout. Je servis le lait et entrepris de tout nettoyer. Heureusement, c'était que de la mousse. Nous montâmes dans ma chambre, nous installant sur mon lit et continuâmes ce que nous avions commencé avant que le lait ne déborde. Je ne me lasserai jamais de ses lèvres. Nous partîmes au travail et Bella me ramena comme la veille, et comme toujours nous ne pouvions pas nous séparer.

- Edward ? Je peux te parler ? demanda ma mère.

- Oui, de quoi ?

- Oncle Tom et tante Charlotte viennent pour le nouvel an et ils restent une semaine !

- Ah oui ? Super...

- Ecoute, je sais que cette nouvelle ne te réjouit pas, mais pourrais-tu s'il te plait les supporter ?

- Charlotte est super gentille, Tom…

- Il s'est assagi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Je ferais un effort pour toi, mamounette.

- Merci ! Si tu veux, tu peux inviter Isabella à passer tout ce week-end à la maison.

- Elle ne peut pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle va à la patinoire avec Jacob, et elle dort chez lui, c'est leur tradition et je me vois mal m'imposer.

- Ca va ?

- Oui bien sûr, pourquoi ?

- Tu as l'air triste.

- Non, ça va, je te rassure, Bella a bien le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors de moi, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Edward, c'est toi qui a pris la bouteille de lait dans le frigo tout à l'heure ?

- Oui, on a fait du chocolat chaud avec Bella, pourquoi ?

- Ce lait était périmé.

- QUOI ?

- Il était périmé, vous en avez bu beaucoup ?

- Bella une tasse et moi un grand bol.

- Bon, j'espère que tu ne seras pas malade…

- Merci de me rassurer, je vais me coucher, à demain.

- A demain.

Je montais dans ma chambre, absolument pas rassuré… et j'avais raison. A 3 heures du matin, j'étais dans les toilettes en train de vomir. Le bruit alerta ma mère. J'avais un peu de fièvre, et je n'arrêtais pas de trembler. Elle m'ordonna de retourner me coucher et de débrancher mon réveil.

**Bella POV**

Je me dirigeais comme tous les matins chez Edward, j'avais hâte de le retrouver. J'avais passé une assez mauvaise nuit, j'avais eu mal au ventre, mais cela avait cessé vers 4 heures du matin. A ma grande surprise, ce n'est pas Edward mais Maria qui m'attendait.

- Bonjour Maria, dis-je en descendant de ma voiture.

- Bonjour Isabella, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, bien sûr ?

- Tu as été malade cette nuit ?

- J'ai eu mal au ventre, pourquoi ?

- Vous avez bu du lait hier, et… il était périmé. Edward dort encore, il a été malade toute la nuit, je venais te prévenir de ne pas l'emmener au lycée. J'ai voulu t'appeler sur ton portable, mais j'ai perdu ton numéro.

- Ce n'est pas grave, j'espère qu'il va bien ?

- Oui, je pense, je vais quand même aller au travail, mais je rentrerai à midi pour voir comment il va.

- Ne vous dérangez pas, je passerais.

- C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien, bon je vais devoir vous laisser, le lycée m'appelle.

- Oui c'est vrai, à plus tard.

- A bientôt !

Je partis pour le lycée, m'inquiétant pour Edward. A la pause de 10 heures, j'appelais Jacob pour le prévenir de ne pas passer cet après-midi chez Ed. Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours, je me précipitais chez lui. Je sonnais à sa porte, et c'est un Edward vraiment pâle qui m'ouvrit.

- Bella ? Sa voix était vraiment éraillée.

- Bébé ? Ca va ?

- Excuse-moi.

Il courut vers les toilettes et je l'entendis vomir tripes et boyaux. J'entrais chez lui et essayais de faire cuire du riz, puis ouvris une bouteille de coca.

- Ca va mieux ? demandai-je quand il retourna dans la cuisine, il était encore plus pâle et tremblait comme une feuille.

- Sincèrement non.

- Assis-toi et bois du coca, ça ira mieux.

Je m'approchais de lui et mis ma main sur son front.

- Edward, tu es bouillant, tu as de la fièvre.

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas.

- C'est pas normal, une indigestion ne provoque pas de fièvre.

- J'ai vraiment ffffroiddddd.

- Je t'emmène chez le docteur.

- Ouais attend, vais m'habiller.

- Je vais t'aider.

Je montais avec lui dans sa chambre, il n'était vraiment pas bien, il nous fallut presque une demie heure pour l'habiller.

- Je vais prévenir ta mère, prends tout ce qu'il te faut pour le médecin.

- Ok.

Je descendis prendre son fixe et appelai.

- Edward ? Il y a un problème ?

- Ce n'est pas Edward, c'est Bella.

- Y'a un problème ?

- J'emmène Edward chez le médecin, il n'est vraiment pas bien, il est bouillant de fièvre.

- Emmène-le chez Docteur Bruner, je vous rejoins dans une heure maximum. Merci Bella.

- De rien.

Edward redescendit et je le conduisis le plus rapidement possible chez Bruner. J'avais monté le chauffage à fond, bien que ma voiture soit des années 60, le chauffage marchait du feu de dieu. J'arrivai rapidement au cabinet et, miracle, il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'attente. Nous n'avions pas attendu plus d'une dizaine de minutes quand il entra pour venir nous chercher.

- Bella ? Quelle surprise, comment tu vas ?

- Bien Peter, et toi ?

- Comme souvent. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Edward. Je me décalais légèrement.

- Allez, entrez. Je crois que tu as attrapé cette gastro qui traine en ce moment. Je vais t'ausculter pour être sûr. Il ne mit pas 5 minutes pour tout confirmer.

- Oui, tu as bien chopé cette gastro. Tu devrais être bientôt sur pieds. Ca a commencé quand ?

- Cette nuit vers 3 heures du mat'.

- Demain matin ça ira mieux. En attendant, je vais te prescrire ceci, et tu n'approches absolument personne, elle est extrêmement contagieuse. Bois des choses sucrées et mange du riz en attendant.

- Merci docteur.

- De rien.

- Merci Peter !

- Mes amitiés à ton père.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. A bientôt !

Nous sortions du cabinet et nous rejoignîmes sa mère. Elle le ramena chez eux et me remercia. Ils me dirent aussi de ne pas m'approcher de la maison jusqu'à ce qu'Edward sois guéri. Je rentrais chez moi et trouvais mon père, exceptionnellement à la maison.

- Bella ? Je croyais que tu ne devais rentrer à la maison que ce soir.

- Edward a chopé la gastro qui traine.

- Avale ça alors.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si tu as été en contact avec lui, il se peut qu'il te l'ait transmis, donc prend ce cachet, ça contrera les effets. Je vais passer chez eux pour le donner aussi à Maria, on ne sait jamais.

- Ok.

Je montais dans ma chambre et étudiais jusqu'à ce que je doive partir au restaurant. J'envoyais des texto à Edward, sans jamais recevoir d'accusé de réception, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait coupé son portable. Il devait être extrêmement fatigué. Je ne pris même pas la peine de passer chez lui le lendemain, me doutant qu'il ne serait pas en état de suivre. A ma grande surprise, il m'appela à midi.

- Allo ?

- _Mon ange, comment tu vas ?_

_- _Bien, tu ne m'as pas transmis ta maladie, et toi ?

- _Je n'ai plus de fièvre, ni de vomissement, Bruner est passé ce matin, j'ai plus rien, je peux retourner au restau ce soir et en cours demain matin._

_- _Super ! Je peux passer te voir alors tout à l'heure ?

_- Si tu veux, un peu de compagnie ne me ferait pas de mal._

_- _A tout à l'heure mon amour, je t'aime.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime, mon ange descendu du ciel pour moi. _Il raccrocha et j'étais devenue rouge.

L'après-midi passa lentement, et j'attendis avec impatience la sonnerie libératrice. Quand cette dernière retentit, je courus jusqu'à ma voiture pour me rendre jusqu'à chez lui. J'arrivai rapidement et quand il ouvrit la porte, je me jetai à son cou sans ménagement.

- Bébé, tu m'as tellement manqué ! dis-je.

- Je croyais que Bébé ça faisait gangster ?

- Finalement non.

- Je t'aime tellement mon amour.

Nous entrâmes au chaud dans sa maison et montâmes dans sa chambre. Son lit n'était pas fait et je me glissais avec bonheur dans ses draps encore tout chauds.

- Je vois que tu as froid, dit-il quand je mis mes pieds froid sur ses mollets.

- Oui, allonge-toi, je vais te masser. Il se mit à plat ventre et je massais assez vigoureusement ses épaules et son dos, extrêmement tendus.

- Comment c'était les cours ?

- Ennuyeux à mourir, comme d'hab' !

- On fait un truc demain soir ?

- Désolé, j'ai pris mon week-end, pour notre tradition, elle commence demain soir, je dors chez lui, le lendemain on va à la patinoire et je redors chez lui. Ensuite tous les samedis on y retourne et on va à la nocturne du réveillon le 24, et je dors chez lui.

- Ok.

**Edward POV**

Dire que je n'étais pas triste aurait été un euphémisme. Je ne pouvais passer aucun samedi avec Bella jusqu'au 24. Mais elle avait Jacob, et elle le connaissait depuis plus longtemps que moi.

- Edward, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir à la patinoire avec nous samedi ?

- Non, c'est votre tradition, je me sentirais vraiment de trop et je n'ai pas à m'incruster.

- Tu ne sauras pas de trop.

- Non Bella, ce n'est absolument pas contre toi, mais c'est à vous et je ne me vois pas venir, en plus tu ne vois jamais Jacob.

- Comme tu veux.

Elle termina de me masser puis nous partions pour le travail. J'eus l'impression que ces deux heures durèrent une éternité, et je fus plus que content que cela se termine rapidement.

Bella me ramena, je l'embrassais mais ne m'éternisais pas sur ses lèvres, et rentrais directement, prétextant la fatigue.

- Edward, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle ? remarqua ma mère.

- C'est rien maman, la fatigue, je vais me coucher.

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre et me couchai rapidement. Je fis quelque chose que je n'avais plus fait depuis des lustres, je pris ma vieille paire d'écouteurs, rapprochai ma chaine hifi de mon lit et écoutai Debussy. Je faisais cela uniquement quand j'étais triste. Je m'endormis assez rapidement, la nuit précédente avait été assez mauvaise, j'avais du sommeil à rattraper. Je me réveillais brusquement, sentant quelque chose effleurer ma joue.

- Désolée Edward, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, dit ma mère. Elle avait éteint ma chaine et enlevé les écouteurs.

- C'est rien mam'.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- De ?

- Vous vous êtes disputés ? Je sais, Edward, que, quand tu écoutes du piano, tu es malheureux.

- C'est rien, je viens juste d'apprendre que je ne pourrais plus passer de samedi avec Bella jusqu'à la fermeture de la patinoire. Elle a une vie en dehors de moi, je ne peux pas la priver de tout, mais… déjà, juste de ne pas la voir de demain soir jusqu'à dimanche me fait mal.

- Allez, ça va s'arranger, puis, tu sais, ce qu'il y a de mieux dans les séparations ce sont les retrouvailles.

- Ouais, merci. Bon je vais dormir, ce n'est pas contre toi mais…

- Oui désolée, à demain.

- A demain.

Ma mère pouvait vraiment être indiscrète parfois, mais elle m'écoutait quand j'avais besoin de parler, c'était ce que j'appréciais le plus chez elle. Je retrouvais rapidement le sommeil, rêvant de ma douce encore et encore.

Je me réveillais, le lendemain matin, encore plus triste qu'hier soir. Je m'habillais sans hâte, et j'avalais sans regarder ce que je mangeais. J'entendis le bruit de son moteur, attrapai mes affaires et fis comme si de rien n'était. Je l'embrassais comme toujours, mais il manquait cette joie de la revoir sur mes lèvres. Nous atteignîmes rapidement le lycée et je partis en cours d'histoire avec Rosalie. J'étais dans ma bulle, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le cours sur la résistance française durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Je rejoignis Bella à la pause, je la pris dans mes bras avec la même peine qui m'alourdissait le cœur. Le reste de la journée se passa presque identiquement, mais le soir fut le plus dur.

- On se voit dimanche au restau ?

- Comme d'hab'.

- Tu vas me manquer mon amour, je t'aime fort fort fort fort fort...

- Toi aussi mon ange, je t'aime.

Je descendis de sa camionnette et la vis repartir. Je rentrais chez moi et me mis à glander devant la télé, attendant désespérément que mon portable m'annonce un texto de sa part. Rien. Ma mère rentra du travail.

- Ed ? Ca va ?

- Oui, t'inquiète.

- Arrête de te morfondre. Allez, va te changer.

- On va où ? demandai-je.

- Au bowling de Port Angeles, je ne vais pas passer la soirée à te regarder déprimer sur place.

- Et le travail ?

- Esmée m'a appelée, elle a un contrôle sanitaire ce soir. Allez, lève-toi !

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et nous partîmes tous les deux au bowling. C'était une chose que l'on faisait souvent à Chicago. La partie se déroula bien, je lui mis la raclée comme à chaque fois. C'est en sortant que les choses ont tourné, bizarrement. Nous rigolions avec ma mère en nous rappelant nos pires parties à Chicago en marchant pour aller jusqu'à la voiture. Et c'est là que je vis Bella, main dans la main avec Jacob en train de patiner. Elle riait aux éclats, patinant extrêmement bien. Une larme coula sans que je m'en rende compte, j'étais droit comme un piquet devant cette scène.

- Edward ? Ne reste pas là, tu te fais du mal. Elle se mit devant moi et essuya la traitresse qui venait de sortir de mes yeux.

Nous rentrâmes à Forks. Sur le court trajet, j'essayais de ne plus voir Bella main dans la main avec Jacob en train de rire, mais cette image me revenait toujours en tête. Je me couchais directement en écoutant du piano.

* * *

Voila ! Alors ? Vous en voulez a Bella ? Si vous avez une idée pour le pays, n'hésitez pas ! J'attend avec impatiences vos commentaires !

A samedi prochain, bises a tout les monde ^^


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou ^^, merci a toutes vos review, elles ont été nombreuses sur ce chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir a voir ! Vous etes dans plusieurs camps, il y a celles qui plaignent Edward de se faire abandonner (je vous comprends lol), et celles qui disent que Bella ne fait que s'amuser, et qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Merci aussi a vos mises en alertes, vos favoris... tout en gros lol. Merci aussi a Phika17, qui corrige tout mes chapitres, et c'est super !

**Team Edward : Ouais c'est vrai que Bella n'est pas très sympa avec Edward, mais t'inquiete, toutes les expliquations sont là. Qu'a fait Edward avec Benjamin ? En fait il ne fait pas quelque chose avec Benjamin, mais avec quelqu'un d'autre... La suite, la voila, merci pour ta review, et a Bientot **

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

Je venais de déposer Edward et pris la route que je connaissais par cœur pour aller à La Push, chez mon meilleur ami. Entre-temps, je m'arrêtais à une pâtisserie française pour prendre les gâteaux préférés de Billy et Jacob, des éclairs au chocolat et au café. Le trajet pour atteindre la maison de bois ne me prit qu'une petite quinzaine de minutes et, durant ce laps de temps, je me mis à réfléchir à ce que j'avais fait pour qu'Edward soit aussi distant avec moi depuis hier soir. J'avais fait semblant de ne rien voir, au début j'avais mis ça sur le compte qu'il se remettait de sa maladie mais ça ne collait pas. Hier il s'était presque jeté sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus car je venais d'arriver devant la maison de Jacob. Il m'attendait sur le perron, il avait reconnu, comme toujours, le bruit de mon moteur. Je sortis rapidement mes affaires et allais rejoindre mon meilleur ami. Il se jeta à mon cou directement. J'éclatais de rire et lui demandais de me lâcher sous peine de mourir étouffée. Je saluais Billy et Harry puis tendis la boite de douceurs que j'avais achetée. Ils bavèrent littéralement dessus. Jacob et moi allâmes dans sa chambre et nous nous disputâmes encore une fois sur 'qui prendrait le lit ou le matelas'. Il gagna comme toujours et je pris le lit. J'installais mes affaires pour les deux jours, puis nous prîmes sa voiture pour nous rendre à Port Angeles afin de manger un sandwich dans un bar où les proprio étaient des amis à nous. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, sans nous presser, la patinoire ne fermait pas avant 23 heures pour l'ouverture et nous comptions y rester jusqu'au bout. Je ne repensais plus à Edward.

A 20 heures, nous sommes allés sur la place principale de Port Angeles, exceptionnellement bondés, et nous avons loué des patins, taille 38 pour moi, 42 pour Jake. Je me lançais sur la glace sans attendre mon compagnon, cela m'avait manqué depuis environ un an. Je fis plusieurs fois le tour de la piste et allai rejoindre Jacob, patinant lentement. Il était plus à l'aise dans les sports comme le football américain, alors que moi c'était totalement l'inverse. Je lui pris la main, par habitude, et l'entrainais sur la glace, à ma vitesse. Il faillit finir par terre au moins une dizaine de fois, et je me suis pliée de rire lorsqu'il il fonça dans un couple de personnes âgées. Nous continuâmes de patiner, quand Jacob m'interpella.

- Bella ?

- Ouais ?

- C'est pas Edward avec sa mère là ?

Je regardais plus attentivement et reconnus Edward, fixant la patinoire, en retrait, et sa mère se mit en face de lui, et essuya quelque chose d'argenté qui venait de couler sur la joue de son fils, il était en train de pleurer. Je patinais le plus rapidement possible pour rejoindre la balustrade vers laquelle ils étaient mais sa mère lui dit quelque chose et ils partirent tous les deux, lui extrêmement triste. Jacob me rejoignit dans un équilibre précaire.

- C'était lui ?

- Oui. Il pleurait.

- Il… pleurait ? T'es sûre ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

- Certaine, sa mère a essuyé une larme sur sa joue.

- Il a peut-être appris une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Ouais, t'as raison.

Je fis comme si de rien n'était et continuais de patiner avec Jacob, mais ce n'était pas comme avant. Je revoyais toujours Edward, cet air triste, je me demandais ce qui se passait. Nous partîmes à la fermeture, nous reviendrons demain après-midi. En rentrant, en homme galant, il me laissa passer à la salle de bain la première. Nous étions éreintés par cette séance de patinage, et nous nous couchâmes directement, alors qu'avant nous parlions jusqu'au petit matin. Je ne trouvais pas le sommeil tout de suite, pensant sans cesse à Edward, en face de moi, en train de pleurer et cherchais une explication, n'en trouvant aucune. Finalement, je cédais aux nombreux appels que Morphée me lançait.

Je me réveillais tard le lendemain, vers 10 heures 30, Jacob était déjà réveillé, il envoyait des texto à Leah, partie en voyage scolaire au Brésil avec le lycée.

- T'es réveillée la marmotte ? demanda-t-il en rigolant.

- Ouais, et toi, debout depuis longtemps ?

- 15 minutes, sans plus. Je peux te proposer un truc ?

- Ca dépend quoi ?

- J'avais l'idée de passer… chez Edward, récupérer sa voiture, et faire sa vidange, pendant que, toi, tu resterais chez lui pour t'expliquer avec, car je ne supporterais pas de passer une autre nuit à t'entendre brailler : Edward, ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie, parle-moi mon bébé… et autre truc similaire.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

- Allez habille-toi et appelle la mère d'Edward.

Je me changeais rapidement et appelais le fixe d'Edward.

- Allo ? me répondit Maria.

- Bonjour Maria, c'est Isabella.

- Bonjour Isabella, quelle est la raison de ton appel ? me dit-elle froidement. Y'a anguille sous roche là.

- Ben, Jacob avait pensé terminer les travaux sur la voiture d'Edward aujourd'hui, donc il avait l'idée d'emmener la voiture à son garage et me laisser chez vous le temps des réparations, pour voir Edward. Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Aucun souci pour moi, mais Edward dort encore, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il se lève avant midi. Sous-entendu de Maria : n'espère pas te pointer à la maison, il veut pas te voir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je patienterai. A dans une vingtaine de minutes.

- A tout de suite. Et elle raccrocha brutalement.

Nous partîmes sur Forks et arrivâmes chez lui assez rapidement, la circulation étant fluide. Je sonnais, Jacob récupéra les clefs et repartis jusqu'à chez lui. J'étais installée sur le canapé et je sentais bien que Mrs Cullen était vexée. Et d'après Edward, sa mère est TRREEES rancunière. On sentait l'ambiance électrique, elle s'occupait de ses taches ménagères brutalement. Je décidais de crever l'abcès directement. Je me levais et allais rejoindre sa mère dans le débarras. J'entrais dedans, me mis dos à la porte et la fermais à clé.

- Isabella ?

- Mrs Cullen ?

- Oui ?

- Bon, on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins, si vous avez un problème avec moi, vous me le dites en face et maintenant. Elle me regarda visiblement choquée.

- Isabella, je n'ai aucun problème avec toi, je ne...

- Ne me mentez pas, s'il vous plait. Je sais que vous m'en voulez pour une raison X ou Y, votre ton brutal ce matin au téléphone et votre accueil froid d'aujourd'hui en disent long. Vous avez deux possibilités, ou on s'explique une bonne fois pour toute ici et maintenant, et on peut garder des relations plus qu'amicales qu'il peut y avoir entre une belle-mère et sa belle-fille. Ou alors on laisse la situation telle qu'elle, et on attend qu'elle s'envenime, jusqu'à ne plus se supporter. Vous possédez toutes les cartes, la coupai-je en m'énervant.

- Désolée si tu as compris des choses fausses, mais je ne t'en veux absolument pas, je suis juste fatiguée, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Tu vois, entendre Edward te réclamer toutes les heures et faire des cauchemars où il se met limite à crier : 'Bella, comment tu peux m'abandonner, vous m'avez menti tous les deux…', niveau sommeil c'est moyen. Maintenant pourrais-tu me laisser sortir s'il te plait, je suis claustrophobe.

J'étais tellement abassourdie par ce quelle venait de me dire qu'elle en profita pour sortir. Je me ressaisis à temps, sortis du débarras et rattrapais sa mère qui commençais à faire la vaisselle.

- Que voulez-vous dire quand vous dites qu'Edward a cauchemardé toute la nuit ? demandai-je.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas tellement à moi de te dire ça.

- S'il vous plait, la suppliai-je.

- Quand tu lui as dit qu'il ne te verrait plus aucun samedi jusqu'au 24, quand il est rentré du restau, il a couru dans sa chambre, prétextant un mensonge. J'ai attendu une petite heure et je suis montée le voir. Il avait rapproché sa chaine du lit, et il avait mis un disque de piano. Il ne fait ça uniquement que quand il est triste, et c'est la première fois depuis qu'on est arrivés ici qu'il le fait, pour te donner une idée. J'ai éteint sa chaine, comme je le faisais à Chicago, et j'ai enlevé ses écouteurs. Sans le vouloir, je l'ai réveillé, et il m'a tout expliqué. Hier, on aurait dit un zombie sur le canapé, alors je lui ai proposé d'aller au bowling, on y allait souvent à Chicago. On a bien rigolé durant toute la partie, tu avais quitté ses pensées pour quelques heures. Puis quand on est sortis, pour rejoindre la voiture, on est passés devant la patinoire. Il était droit comme un i et il te regardait, en train de patiner avec Jacob, riant main dans la main. Il a pleuré en voyant ça, et je suis arrivée tant bien que mal à le faire bouger. Voila, fin de l'histoire.

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles, je demandais à Maria s'il était réveillé, elle me répondit que oui, elle l'avait prévenu de mon arrivée, et il avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie de me voir. Elle lui avait dit de faire semblant de dormir.

- Va le rejoindre, tu lui manques, et je suppose qu'il te manque aussi. Va dans son lit et parle-lui. Il va faire semblant de dormir, je le connais, et dis lui tout ce que pense ton cœur.

- Merci, Mrs Cullen, et j'étais déjà au courant pour la patinoire, je vous avez vu.

- Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Maria, et désolée pour l'accueil brutal de ce matin mais tu comprends que voir mon fils dans cet état-là, sa brise le cœur d'une mère.

Je montais rapidement les escaliers, retirais mes chaussures et entrais dans sa chambre. Comme elle l'avait prédit, il faisait semblant de dormir, ça se voyait, ses traits étaient différents, je l'avais tellement regardé dormir. Je m'approchais doucement de son lit, et me couchais à côté de lui. J'attendis 5 minutes, voyant s'il se déciderait ou pas à ouvrir les yeux. Entre temps, je revoyais tous les souvenirs que j'avais dans cette chambre. Ca remontait à notre bataille d'oreiller, la fois où il m'avait fait un premier suçon, le lendemain où je lui avais expliqué qu'il n'avait pas à être gêné lors ce qu'il entrait en érection, puis son collier, que j'avais toujours avec moi, le premier cadeau de sa part. Puis je me revoyais en train de me tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses et j'en passe. Cela me donna du courage, je pris sa main, entortillai mes doigts avec les siens et posai le tout sur mon cœur.

- Edward, je sais que tu ne dors pas, que tu fais uniquement semblant. Si tu ne veux pas parler, d'accord, mais laisse-moi parler dans ce cas. Je sais que tu m'a vue à la patinoire, et je sais aussi que tu as pleuré. Maria m'a tout dit. Ne lui en veux pas, je l'ai obligée à se confier à moi, je m'inquiétais pour toi. J'ai pas réalisé que, en allant chez Jacob, tu deviendrais triste à ce point, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, j'ai été égoïste et je te prie de me pardonner. Quand tu m'as dit que tu appréciais Jacob, je pensais que ça ne te dérangerait pas que je passe un week-end chez lui, mais je ne me doutais pas que, en y allant, les choses tourneraient comme ça.

Je vis de l'eau salée couler de ses yeux et continuer leur course le long de son magnifique visage. Je continuais mon monologue.

- Je t'ai brisé le cœur, ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, ce serait trop beau. Mais si tu veux encore de moi, je suis prête à ramasser toutes les micropoussières de ton cœur et de le reconstruire, pour qu'il soit de nouveau comme avant. Je suis prête à changer, à ne plus aller chez Jacob pour la patinoire tous les samedis, à passer mes week-ends uniquement avec toi. Tu es l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse, et je suis fière d'être la petite amie d'une personne avec un cœur énorme. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à me pardonner, mais réfléchis, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, mon bébé en sucre, et j'ai toujours aimé les hommes sensibles. Te quiero más que ayer y menos que mañana_ (traduction : je t'aime plus qu'hier et moins que demain). _Je vais te laisser retourner à ton sommeil, mais sache que ce que je viens de dire, je le pensais avec ce qui bat contre ta main, qui bat à toute allure car je suis près de toi. Je t'aime.

Je posais brièvement mes lèvres sur les siennes, il ne réagit pas, mais ce simple contact m'avait manqué. Je sortis de sa chambre et redescendis dans son salon. Sa mère me demanda comment notre 'dialogue' s'était déroulé, et je lui racontais tout. Puis Jacob revint, et je repartis à La Push. Au moment où j'arrivais chez Jacob, mon portable vibra, m'annonçant un message. Expéditeur : Edward.

**Edward POV**

J'avais mémorisé chaque parole qu'elle avait prononcée ce matin, c'était gravé dans mon cerveau, et dans mon cœur. Je crois n'avoir jamais autant pleuré en deux jours. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cette révélation soudaine, je ne savais pas si je devais lui pardonner tout de suite ou pas. Elle voulait faire tant de choses pour moi, mais elle m'avait déjà prouvé à deux reprises qu'elle pouvait me briser le cœur. Je décidais de sortir de ma comédie et descendis voir ma mère.

- Hey ! Comment tu vas ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Bien, je suppose. Elle s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé.

- Ed, tu vas faire quoi ?

- J'en sais rien maman. Tu ferais quoi si tu étais à ma place ?

- Mais je ne suis pas à ta place, je n'ai pas à t'influencer là-dessus, mais écoute ton cœur, il te donnera toujours la bonne réponse.

- Ouais.

- Mais sache que si tu ne veux pas lui pardonner, vous ressortirez tous les deux tristes.

- T'as raison, bon je vais m'habiller.

- Et moi je pars au travail, dit-elle. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle avait revêtu la chemise obligatoire du Wal-Mart.

J'attendis qu'elle parte et montais dans ma chambre pour envoyer un message. La décision par rapport à Bella était prise, j'y avais longuement réfléchi sous la douche, explorant toutes les possibilités, et j'avais aussi suivi le conseil de ma mère. On verra comment cette histoire se terminera.

_Rendez-vous chez moi demain à 16 heures. J'ai pris ma décision._

J'envoyais ce texto, et rattrapais le retard accumulé durant mon absence. La journée passa rapidement, je glandais devant la télé, et parlais un peu à Emmett sur MSN. Ma mère rentra du travail vers 20h30.

- Cuisine pas maman, j'ai fait des pates.

- Edward Cullen, tu as … cuisiné ? demanda-t-elle, extrêmement surprise.

- Ben ouais, en quoi est-ce étonnant ?

- En rien mon fils, en rien, elle se retenait de rire.

- On mange, je crève la dalle.

- Ouais.

J'avais (miraculeusement) réussi les pates, et ma mère et moi nous régalâmes.

- Y'a anguille sous roche, ou je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle, cash.

- Y'a un peu anguille sous roche.

- Explique-toi.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais t'arranger pour qu'entre 16 heures et, on va dire, 18 heures, tu sois… en dehors de la maison demain ?

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- J'ai… invité Bella, pour parler. Et si jamais le ton devait monter, ce qui m'étonnerait, mieux vaut que tu ne sois pas là. Dis oui, mamounette, et je supporterais avec joie les piques de tonton Tom.

- Mouais, si tu veux.

- Merci ! Je me levais et embrassais sa joue.

- Edward ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as choisi quoi ?

- Mystère, dis-je en jouant avec mes sourcils.

Je montais dans ma chambre et essayais de m'organiser, et je ne trouvais que la solution directe pour lui annoncer. Je m'endormis rapidement, la nuit avait été mauvaise avec mes cauchemars, où je voyais Jacob et Bella arriver, main dans la main, et ils m'annonçaient qu'ils étaient ensemble. Je me réveillais le lendemain avec un peu de retard, mais arrivais au travail pile à l'heure avec ma nouvelle voiture qui roulait super bien. Bella m'attendait sur le parking, mais je décidais de garder le suspens jusqu'au bout, et l'ignorais totalement. Une expression choquée se peignit sur son visage, et je rejoignis les cuisines. Je sortis comme prévu à 15 heures du travail, et rentrais rapidement chez moi.

- Tu vas faire quoi maman, le temps que tu ne seras pas là ? demandai-je, un peu coupable de la faire sortir de chez elle.

- Je vais aller me balader avec Esmée, elle me le propose depuis longtemps, et j'ai souvent refusé, alors c'est l'occasion rêvée.

- Ouais, t'as raison.

Je montais dans ma chambre et attendis que ma mère parte. Quand j'entendis sa voiture démarrer, je descendis en bas et collais un papier sur la porte d'entrée.

_Enlève ce papier et entre directement, frappe à la porte de ma chambre._

Je remontais rapidement et guettais par la fenêtre l'arrivée du camion rouge qui se faisait désirer. Quand enfin elle se gara, elle lut le papier avec attention, et je la vis entrer. Je me déplaçais le plus discrètement du monde. J'entendis le bruit d'une feuille que l'on déchire, et des pas rapides montant l'escalier. Quand elle frappa à la porte, je l'ouvris brutalement, l'attirais à l'intérieur de ma chambre, mis ma main derrière sa tête et plaquais son corps contre le mur. Je collais mon corps contre le sien, et l'embrassais rapidement.

- Isabella…Swan…tu…possèdes…l'arme…la plus… destructrice… que je…connaisse… c'est la…clef…de mon…cœur…Tu…peux…tout faire… à l'intérieur…même me faire…souffrir…Je t'aime…à en…crever…N'annule pas…tes samedis…avec Jacob…Aimons-nous…passionnément…Embrassons-nous… jusqu'à…bout de…souffle…Montrons…à la…face du monde…notre amour… Cela te…convient ? Toutes les coupures correspondaient aux baisers que je lui donnais.

- Edward…Cullen…moi aussi…je t'aime… à en crever…et je suis totalement disposée…à annuler…mes samedis…patinoire avec… Jacob…pour te…rendre heureux… je suis…tellement…contente…que tu m'aies…pardonné…Je vais…reconstruire…ton cœur… pour que… tu aies…à nouveau… le même… amour…et la…même confiance…en moi…depuis le premier jour…

- Je t'en…conjure…n'annule pas…tes samedis…avec Jacob, c'est tout…

- D'accord… maintenant j'aimerais…essayer…quelque chose…

- Quoi ?

- La réconciliation…sur l'oreiller…à notre façon… Elle associait le geste à la parole et me poussa délicatement, jusqu'à ce que je bute contre mon lit et qu'elle m'oblige à m'allonger.

Nous nous embrassâmes jusqu'à bout de souffle, je sentis la douceur de sa langue sur la mienne, cela m'avait manqué durant notre ''séparation''. C'est vrai ce qu'avait dit ma mère, le meilleur dans les séparations, ce sont les retrouvailles.

- Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je te suis reconnaissante de me pardonner, dit-elle.

Elle défit un à un tous les boutons de ma chemise, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau découverte, et je me redressais pour l'enlever totalement. Elle couvrit mes abdos de baisers, se rapprochant à chaque fois du bouton de mon jean, qui était à présent TRRRRRESSS serré. Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi dur pour elle. Quand elle arrêta sa longue torture, elle défit le bouton de mon jean et le fit descendre, en même temps que mon boxer. Mon érection se dressa brutalement, enfin libre de toute la prison de tissu. Elle se rapprocha de ma verge et l'embrassa, me remerciant à chaque fois. Quand elle embrassa mon gland, je gémis longuement et bruyamment. J'avais eu une bonne idée en virant ma mère de la maison… Puis elle lécha toute ma verge, passant en dernier sur mon gland, ou une goutte venait de se former.

- Mhhhhhhhhh, délicieux, mais j'en veux plus.

Et elle me prit dans sa bouche, petit à petit, comme pour faire durer le plaisir. Elle commença un mouvement de va-et-vient, je sentais son regard sur moi, alors que je fixais le plafond, trouvant toujours cela dégradant. Je crus venir directement quand elle fit racler doucement ses dents sur ma longueur. Elle creusa les joues et me prit entièrement. Mes yeux se révulsèrent plusieurs fois.

- Ma toute belle, je t'en prie, retire-toi.

Elle n'obéit pas.

- Je t'en supplie ma déesse, retire ta bouche. Ce que tu fais, c'est merveilleux, mais je vais venir dans peu de temps. Elle céda enfin à ma demande, en faisant racler une dernière fois ses dents.

Ce fut ma perte, et je vins, criant devant l'orgasme dévastateur, ma semence se répandant sur mon ventre. Mais elle ne sembla pas en avoir terminé avec moi, elle lécha tout ce qui s'était répandu sur mon ventre. Elle se mit sur moi, et m'embrassa longuement, faisant jouer ma langue avec la sienne, pouvant me goûter à travers sa salive.

- J'espère m'être faite pardonner. Elle mit sa tête dans mon cou, et je caressais ses cheveux longuement, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Ma belle, ce que tu m'as fait, c'était indescriptible. Mais, maintenant, laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je pourrais retourner des montagnes, uniquement si tu me le demandais.

**Bella POV**

J'étais heureuse. J'étais aussi la plus chanceuse des filles. Il avait accepté de me pardonner, de me donner une seconde chance, et j'étais prête à tout pour le garder. Il prit le rôle de dominant que je possédais tout à l'heure et embrassa toute la peau qu'il pouvait. Il me retira mon pull et joua avec mes tétons durcis par-dessus le tissu. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos pour retirer les agrafes, sans succès. Je le fis moi-même, et il prit mon téton droit dans sa bouche, le mordillant tendrement, et avec sa main gauche, il tritura l'autre. J'étais en proie à une excitation et à un désir fou, je réussis quand même à demander quand sa mère rentrerait. Il me répondit pas avant 18 heures, donc je pouvais crier autant que je voulais. Il inversa les rôles, continuant sa longue et agréable torture. Puis il les délaissa, je gémis de tristesse, mais il descendit vers mon jean. Il l'enleva assez rapidement. Mon sous-vêtement suivit le même chemin, laissant mon intimité luisante de désir à sa vue. Il sourit en voyant cela, et il me fit largement écarter les jambes. Il passa son doigt sur ma fente, je criais presque tant c'était agréable. Puis sa langue vint titiller mon clitoris. Je brûlais intérieurement, n'attendant qu'une seule chose, ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Quand je sentis son index se frayer un chemin dans mes chairs intimes, je soupirais de bonheur. Puis il commença à me pomper, rajoutant son majeur à son index, et continuant sa torture avec sa langue sur mon clitoris. J'étais au bord de l'orgasme, quand il arrêta tout mouvement. Je gémis de frustration encore une fois, puis je vis ses yeux verts regardant les miens.

- Je peux essayer quelque chose ?

- Euh ouais, bien sûr.

- Dis-moi si c'est désagréable.

- Promis.

Il joignit ses doigts aux miens, et repartit entre mes jambes. Puis il me pénétra avec sa langue. C'était extrêmement agréable, moins fort qu'avec ses doigts, beaucoup plus doux et … jouissif. J'atteignis mon paroxysme en criant comme lui, et il lécha toute la cyprine sortant de me chairs intimes. Il remonta vers moi, et nous étions tous les deux nus, blottis l'un contre l'autre, s'aimant encore plus qu'avant, comme au premier jour, les yeux dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai que la réconciliation sur l'oreiller, c'est génial, dis-je.

- Ouais, je t'aime plus que tout au monde mon ange, plus que ma propre vie.

- Moi aussi, ce que je vais te dire va peut-être te choquer mais… j'ai l'impression que tu seras l'unique homme de ma vie. Il avait les larmes aux yeux suite à ma révélation.

- Je ressens pareil, dit-il.

- Je peux te demander quelque chose, ça fait une semaine que j'attends ça.

- Vas-y.

- La fin de la soirée, chez la fille bourrée ? Tu ne me l'as jamais racontée ?

- Je ne vais pas te la raconter, mais te la montrer. Je vais passer de l'unique homme de ta vie au plus gros connard de tous les temps.

- C'est si grave que ça ?

- J'étais bourré, donc un peu d'indulgence.

- Promis.

Il se leva et attrapa mon ordi portable, que j'avais amené pour lui demander des conseils en informatique au cas où il accepterait de me pardonner. Je me glissais dans ses draps, toujours nue. Il me rejoignit et se connecta à Facebook, bien qu'il ait laissé tomber sa page. Il alla sur le profil d'une fille de son lycée, et regarda ses photos. Il prit l'album 'mes 17 ans' et regarda les photos. Il s'arrêta sur les 10 dernières photos. On pouvait voir une nana rousse, avec une énorme poitrine, on se demandait si elle était réelle tellement elle était énorme. Et on voyait aussi Edward, à moitié pété à côté d'elle. La photo suivante, je pouvais voir l'amour de ma vie la tête plongée dans son décolleté, buvant un verre de Vodka coincé entre ses deux mamelles. Je le regardais d'un air choqué, il trouva pour unique excuse : 'j'étais bourré'. Je ne sais pas si j'eus retenu la suite, franchement il ne fallait pas qu'il soit bourré tous les jours. Ce qui me choqua le plus, c'est quand je le vis allonger sur la table, torse nu, et l'autre pétasse bouffant de la chantilly sur les abdos que j'affectionnais particulièrement.

- Alors ? Tu m'en veux ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais donne-moi l'adresse de l'autre pouf pour que je lui encadre sa face.

- Bella jalouse ? Je n'ai pas tellement de souvenirs de cette soirée. Je me souviens juste du lendemain, ou ma mère m'a fait la morale pendant une heure alors que j'avais un mal de crane abominable.

- Désormais tu ne bois plus d'alcool, j'ai trop peur pour toi mon bébé, dis-je en me relevant pour l'embrasser, ses lèvres me manquaient plus que jamais.

- Tout ce que tu veux… dit-il, plongeant sa main dans mes cheveux, pour nous rapprocher encore plus.

- Edward, je vais annuler mes samedis avec Jacob. Je sais que ça te rend malheureux, donc je fais ça, pour nous deux, dis-je, revenant à notre débat interrompu.

- Non Bella, tu gardes tes samedis avec Jacob ! s'énerva-t-il.

- A une condition, tu viens avec nous !

- Non Bella, je ne peux pas te priver de ton meilleur ami.

- Mais tu comptes plus que tout le reste, plus que tout au monde ! je criais presque.

- Ecoute Bella, on conclut un marché, tu gardes tes samedis après-midi avec Jacob, je m'apprêtais à riposter mais son index sur mes lèvres m'en empêcha. Et, en échange, tu viens dormir chez moi le samedi ou je vais dormir chez toi. Ca te va ?

- Super idée ! J'étais contente de ce compromis, sincèrement, moi non plus je n'avais pas envie d'annuler mes samedis avec Jacob, mais j'avais compris durant ces deux jours de séparation qu'il comptait plus que tout au monde. Je me relevais et m'assis sur ses cuisses, pour l'embrasser. Je me rapprochais de plus en plus de lui, et, finalement, il arrêta ce baiser.

- Bella, recule-toi un peu, s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je. Il souleva le drap et je pus constater que mon intimité était extrêmement proche de celle de mon petit-ami, ce qui le mettait probablement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois que nous étions aussi proches sans vêtement.

- Désolée, m'excusai-je.

Je me doutais que nous irions plus loin dans très peu de temps, nos 'découvertes' me faisait prendre extrêmement de plaisir, mais j'en voulais plus, toujours plus.

- Bella, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais, j'ai de plus en plus envie de… sentir ton corps contre le mien. Il était rouge. Je caressais ses magnifiques rougeurs avant de répondre.

- Moi aussi, mais nous sommes rentrés de New-York, il y a presque deux semaines, et là-bas, c'était trop tôt, pour nous deux.

- Faisons un autre accord.

- Lequel ?

- Avant Noel, nous nous serons rapprochés… pour ne faire plus qu'un. Ca te va ?

- Parfait.

Il avait toujours de bonnes idées, je n'en revenais pas. Je l'embrassais en pensant que, avant Noel, il m'aura fait femme, et je l'aurais fait homme. Une porte claqua en bas, et nous regardâmes simultanément son réveil. _18h05. _Sa mère était rentrée, il était temps pour moi de partir.

- On va peut-être se rhabiller, proposa-t-il.

- Oui, et moi, je vais rentrer chez moi.

- Non, je te garde en otage, tu ne peux pas sortir, il joignit le geste à la parole, il se mit derrière moi, me serrant dans ses bras.

- J'aimerais bien, mais je ne peux pas rester.

- D'accord, dit-il, triste comme les pierres. Je le laissais m'embrasser passionnément une dernière fois, avant de devoir sortir.

Nous descendîmes dans l'escalier main dans la main, avant de retrouver sa mère en train de cuisiner.

- Bonjour Bella !

- Bonjour Maria !

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés, je suppose.

- Oui mam', répondit son fils.

- Super, tiens Bella. Elle me tendit un sac de voyage et mon sac de cours. Tu restes à la maison ce soir, je me suis arrangée avec tes parents.

- Merci ! dis-je, folle de joie, serrant Maria dans mes bras.

- Allez, remontez à vos mamours…

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier, nous remontâmes dans sa chambre, nous embrassant pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce que sa mère nous appelle pour manger.

**Edward POV**

J'étais heureux, le plus heureux des hommes si cela était possible. J'avais la femme de ma vie en face de moi à table, je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle, ma mère à côté passait au second rôle. Elle avait voulu se séparer de son meilleur ami pour moi, elle m'avait dit être le seul homme dans sa vie. Et j'avais avec moi la promesse de passer tous mes samedis soir avec elle, et aussi qu'elle me fasse homme avant noël.

- EH OH ! Je vous parle les amoureux ! La voix de ma mère me ramena sur terre rapidement, comme Bella qui venait de sursauter.

- Désolé maman, tu disais ?

- Je disais que je comptais me teindre les cheveux en rose fuchsia, me faire tatouer tout le dos et acheter une moto pour faire le tour des Etats-Unis, dit-elle sarcastique.

- Sincèrement ? demandai-je.

- Je te proposais de, peut-être, inviter Bella un jour ou deux quand Tom et Charlotte viendrait.

- Qui sont Tom et Charlotte ? demanda Bella.

- Mon oncle et ma tante, Tom étant aussi mon parrain, ils viennent nous voir pour le nouvel an, pendant les vacances.

- Mais c'est super ! se réjouit Bella.

- Si on veut, chuchotai-je, visiblement assez fort pour que la déesse assise en face de moi l'entende.

- Edward déteste mon frère, à cause d'une broutille d'il y a cinq ans, expliqua ma mère.

- UNE BROUTILLE ? Me foutre la trouille de ma vie tu appelles ça une broutille ? m'énervai-je.

- C'est bon Edward, tu avais 12 ans.

- Il t'a fait quoi ton oncle ? demanda Bella, perdue.

- Il m'a forcé à monter dans un grand 8 alors que j'avais un vertige monstre !

- Oui, mais grâce à lui, tu n'as plus peur, avoue-le, dit ma mère.

- Mouais, dis-je de mauvaise foi.

- Bref, reprit ma mère, ils vont venir nous voir, et je proposais que tu viennes à la maison, ça l'aiderait à plus supporter son oncle.

- Avec joie, dit-elle.

Si elle le faisait, je bénirais le ciel chaque jour pour avoir envoyé cet ange.

- Bon, Edward, tu viens m'aider à essuyer la vaisselle, s'il te plait.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Non. Dit-elle catégorique.

Je me levais et allais dire quelque mot à ma déesse.

- Va prendre une douche le temps que j'essuie tout ça. Si je suis rapide, je viendrais te rejoindre.

- Je vais faire exprès d'être longue pour te voir, dit-elle en m'embrassant. Elle marchait extrêmement lentement jusqu'à l'escalier, me faisant rire.

Je rejoignis la cuisine à contrecœur, prenant le torchon et essuyais le premier verre.

- Tu lui as pardonné finalement ? demanda ma mère.

- Ouais, je ne pouvais pas rester loin d'elle, dis-je.

J'aimais bien cette nouvelle complicité que j'avais avec ma mère.

- Sa présence te ferait plaisir quand Tom et Charlotte seront là ?

- Ouais, c'est super, tu as eu une super idée. Ca ne leur dérange pas, que j'invite ma petite amie, alors que nous serons ''en famille'' ?

- Bella fait un peu partie de la famille. Je l'ai dit à Charlotte, ça ne la dérange absolument pas.

- Et Tom ?

- Je te laisse la joie de lui annoncer ! dit-elle joyeuse.

- Tu te moques de moi ? dis-je surpris.

- Absolument pas !

- Super, ils ne feront pas de gaffe ?

- Non, j'ai dit à la police que je comptais inviter mon frère. Ils leur ont envoyé un dossier concernant toute notre vie passée. Ils ne feront pas de boulette, t'inquiète.

- Ok.

- Vous avez testé la réconciliation sur l'oreiller, je suppose ? demanda-t-elle en revenant à Bella, pas gênée du tout.

- MAMAN ! criai-je, choqué.

- Quoi ? Juste le ton sur lequel tu me réponds veut tout dire. En plus ça se voyait sur votre visage en descendant. Vous aviez tous les deux un sourire béat collé sur le visage, et vous étiez à moitié décoiffés.

- Je ne répondrais à aucune question concernant ma vie… avec Bella, dis-je. C'est ça que je déteste chez toi et Tom, vous voulez toujours connaître ma vie privée de chez privée.

- Ben, commence à t'habituer, ça va être comme ça pendant une semaine !

La vaisselle prit (miraculeusement) fin pile à ce moment-là. J'en profitais pour lancer le torchon à l'autre bout de la cuisine, et m'enfuir en courant à l'étage. J'entendis ma mère crier d'en bas EDWARD THOMAS CULLEN REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Mais je ne fis rien, courant rejoindre la salle de bain. Je l'entendis me courir après. J'enlevais mes fringues en un temps record, et ouvris la cabine. Elle était là, nue, l'eau ruisselant sur son magnifique corps. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ça, mais une partie de mon corps décida de se 'lever'. Un sourire carnassier s'étira sur ses lèvres, et je ne compris ce qui m'arrivait que quand je sentis sa main sur moi. C'était définitif, je ne pourrais plus jamais prendre de douche sans penser à ce qu'elle me faisait. Je vins rapidement, dans un cri que je dus masquer en me mordant violemment la lèvre. Je dus vraiment bien la maltraiter, car je sentis un liquide chaud et au goût de fer couler dans ma bouche. Bella s'éloigna rapidement.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demandai-je, étonné. Je n'avais rien fait de mal pourtant.

- Ne m'approche pas, sinon je vais tomber dans les vaps.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu saignes bébé, et j'ai une sainte horreur du sang.

- Ah merde, désolé.

- C'est rien.

Je fis de mon mieux pour arrêter mon saignement, en comprimant ma lèvre. Cela marcha et elle revint près de moi. Elle ne voulait pas m'embrasser, de peur que le goût du sang présent dans ma bouche ne la fasse vomir. Il fallut que je me lave, non pas une fois, ni deux fois, mais TROIS fois les dents, pour que j'eus droit à un baiser. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de ma déesse, qui faisait toujours le même effet sur moi. Nous nous dirigions dans ma chambre, tous les deux en sous-vêtement, nous n'avions que quelques pas à faire, elle avait sa bouche et son corps collés au mien pour masquer la bosse plus que visible dans mon boxer. Nous eûmes une chance folle de ne pas croiser ma mère, je ne voulais pas encore avoir des allusions douteuses à notre sujet. Je pris un pyjama pour dormir, ma mère ne voulant plus que je dorme torse nu par la froideur qui commençait à s'installer. Bella, à côté de moi, était en train de vider tout son sac pour trouver le sien.

- Merde, elle a oublié de me mettre un pyjama !

- Zut !

Je ne pouvais pas lui prêter un des miens, je faisais une tête et demie de plus qu'elle, elle allait flotter dedans.

- Va voir ma mère, elle pourra peut-être te prêter un truc, vous faites la même taille.

- Bonne idée.

Elle sortit de ma chambre, en ayant revêtu ma chemise autour de son corps, ne voulant pas que ma mère la voie en sous-vêtement. Elle revint toujours habillée de ma chemise.

- Alors ?

- Elle n'a que des trucs trop petits. Je peux garder ta chemise ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu veux.

Nous nous couchâmes enfin, je n'arrivais pas à me séparer de ses lèvres, je ne savais pas comment j'avais réussi à ne pas les embrasser durant deux jours. La semaine au lycée se passa rapidement, nous étions encore plus collés qu'avant, nous ne faisions que nous embrasser, excluant les autres de notre bulle d'amour. Je redoutais l'arrivée du samedi, je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir me séparer d'elle durant quatre heures. J'allais dormir chez elle vendredi soir, après le travail. Nous avions chacun pris notre voiture, la mienne roulait extrêmement bien depuis les réparations de Jacob. Quelqu'un avait dû trafiquer le temps car je ne me rendis pas compte qu'il était déjà quinze heures. Je la rejoignis sur le parking, nos adieux durèrent longtemps, mais nous dûmes nous séparer quand Jacob l'appela, s'inquiétant de ne pas la voir arriver.

Je rentrais chez moi, j'avais déjà trouvé plusieurs occupations pour mes samedis…

* * *

Alors ? Vos impressions ? Vous trouvez Bella comment maintenant ? Dites moi tout ^^

Pour ma seconde fic, je pense publier aujourd'hui, peut etre demain, mais vous l'aurez ce week-end

A samedi prochain, j'attend vos avis avec impatience ^^


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour ! Merci a toutes vos nombreuses review, vos favories et vos mises en alertes, elle me font plaisir, comme a chauqe fois ^^ Vous avez vraiment aimés la réconcilliation sur l'oreiller, je me demande toujours pourquoi... lol Voila la suite que vous attendiez ! Merci a Phika17 qui a corrigé ce chapitre.

**ayana : Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me touchent énormément ^^, voila la suite, j'espere qu'elle te plaira. A bientot**

**TeamEdward : Ouais, j'aime bien les happy end ! Beaucoup ont aimés la réconciliation sur l'oreiller... Voila la suite, merci beaucoup pour ta review et a bientot**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

J'essayais de ne pas penser à Bella sur le chemin du retour, mais son odeur était présente partout sur moi. Il fallait que je me vide la tête et trouve une occupation. J'avais déjà eu beaucoup de chance que la patinoire eut un problème le week-end dernier, j'avais pu le passer avec ma chérie. Je me mis à faire des recherches pour notre voyage de fin d'études, ce sera un de ses cadeaux de noël, si j'arrive à trouver l'argent nécessaire, parce que nous étions déjà presque mi-novembre… Je fis des calculs, je touchais 140 dollars par semaine, ce qui fait 560 dollars par mois. Je prévoyais de rester là-bas facilement trois semaines, il me faudrait facilement 5000 dollars, convertis en euros, pour se nourrir, loger, acheter des souvenirs, pass pour le métro et j'en passe. Je craignais d'être juste niveau budget, il fallait que je réserve le plus tôt possible pour les billets d'avion et l'hôtel. Je n'y arriverais jamais avec uniquement mon job de plongeur, il me fallait autre chose. Hors de question d'emprunter de l'argent à ma mère. Elle m'avait parlé qu'au Wal-Mart, ils cherchaient des étudiants pour effectuer quelques petits travaux. Je tentais le tout pour le tout et l'appelais.

- _Oui ?_ me répondit-elle.

- Mam, c'est moi.

- _Tu as un problème ?_

- Non, mais tu m'as pas dit que ton chef cherchait des étudiants pour la période des fêtes ?

- _Si, mais la plupart des emplois sont partis, attend__s__ mon chef est à c__ô__té de moi, je demande__._

J'entendis des voix étouffées à travers le combiné, ma mère avait l'air enthousiasme.

- _Il leur reste un emploi, tu pourrais commencer samedi prochain, tu bosserais que le samedi, de 15 heures 30 __à__ 20 heures 30._

_- _C'est quoi ? demandai-je, mais je me doutais que le dernier job à prendre était un truc comme le ménage…

- _Sache que c'est très bien payé._

- Maman, tu me fais peur, crache le morceau.

- _Il te propose te devenir la mascotte de noël du Wal-Mart de Port Angeles._

_- _C'est-à-dire ?

- _Faire le père noël, assis dans son siège, à prendre des enfants sur tes genoux, __à__ leur demander s'ils ont été sage__s__ cet__te__ année, et leur donner des jouets, des chocolats et tout__..._ je sentais que ma mère se retenait de rire au bout du combiné.

- Dis-moi que c'est une blague ? En plus, on est juste mi-novembre, c'est un peu tôt pour le père noël ?

- _Non, en fait, tu serais payé 650 dollars par samedi, je te laisse faire le calcul. Et c'est la direction de Washington qui a décidé ça._

C'est vrai que ça m'aiderait énormément de toucher cet argent pour le voyage. Je ferais tout pour ma déesse.

- J'accepte.

- _Ok, je le dis à mon chef, mais, dis-moi, pourquoi tu as besoin d'argent ?_

_- _Pour le voyage de cet été.

- _Ah. Bon, tu peux venir maintenant, il veut te rencontrer, pour t'expliquer ce que tu dois faire, et voir si le costume te va._

_- _J'arrive dans environ trente minutes.

Je repris la voiture, direction Port Angeles. Je passais devant la patinoire et j'aperçus Bella et Jacob. J'essayais de me planquer le plus possible, pour ne pas donner l'impression que je les flique. Je me garais sur le parking et allais dans la salle du personnel. Je trouvai son chef et il m'emmena dans son bureau pour m'expliquer ce que je devais réciter.

- Alors, voilà, tu seras assis vers le rayon des jouets, sur ton siège, et les enfants seront alignés devant toi. Tu les prends sur tes genoux, tu essayes de faire une grosse voix, tu demandes le prénom du garçon ou de la fille sur tes genoux et son âge, tu lui dis 'est-ce que tu as été sage, truc bidule ?', essaye de changer de formule, sinon tu auras l'air d'un automate. Il va forcément te dire oui, et tu lui demandes ce qu'il ou elle a commandé pour Noel. Tu écoutes attentivement, et tu lui promets de lui amener ce qu'il ou elle a commandé. Tu leur dis que tu as un cadeau d'avance pour lui ou elle. Tu auras plusieurs sacs à tes pieds. Celui qui sera le plus à gauche sera pour les petits garçons entre un et cinq ans, à côté, pour les garçons de six à neuf ans, encore à côté pour les filles de un à cinq ans, et le dernier, le plus à droite, pour les filles de six à neuf ans. Tu lui montres le sac correspondant et tu lui dis de prendre un cadeau. Le petit sera forcément joyeux, et après tu fais la photo souvenir habituelle, et tu passes à un autre et ainsi de suite. Plusieurs autres jeunes seront autour de toi, déguisés en lutin, pour prendre les photos, faire passer les petits, virer ceux qui sont turbulents, ou remettre des cadeaux dans les sacs. Comme ta mère te l'a dit, c'est extrêmement bien payé, car il faut pouvoir supporter les mômes durant une après-midi entière sans avoir envie de leur dire que le père noël n'existe pas ou un autre truc méchant. Tu acceptes le job ?

- Oui, monsieur Jimena.

- Super ! Bon, on va essayer ton costume. Je repassais à la salle du personnel, croisant ma mère au passage.

- Vous lui faites essayer son costume ? Je peux regarder ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un avis extérieur n'est jamais mauvais.

Je savais que ma mère restait, aussi, pour bien se marrer, elle savait que je détestais les mioches, alors accepter ce job allait être une torture. Monsieur JIMENA me tendit le costume rouge, avec la grosse barbe en coton. J'enfilais le tout et scotchais la barbe. Ma mère était à deux doigts de se marrer.

- Ca te va bien, mais le père noël a un ventre plus gros, non ? demanda le chef.

- Oui, monsieur, répondit ma mère.

Je devais porter quatre énormes coussins pour avoir le ventre suffisamment gros. Il fallait aussi que je fasse attention à ce que la barbe ne se décroche pas, et que les coussins ne tombent pas. Je repartis une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, en m'étant entrainé à faire la grosse voix du père noël, et en obéissant au conseil du chef, les collègues de ma mère faisant les enfants, tantôt sympa, tantôt chiant. Ils me dirent que je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal. Le costume m'avait tenu extrêmement chaud, et le siège de bois, sur lequel j'allais passer tous mes samedis, était extrêmement dur. Je demandais à ma mère qu'elle ne dise rien à Bella.

Il me restait encore deux heures à tuer avant que Bella ne me rejoigne, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je décidais de reprendre mes vieilles habitudes de Chicago, je mis un jogging assez large avec un tee-shirt, pris mon vieux mp3, et partis faire un jogging. J'avais l'habitude de courir dans mon ancienne cité, pour avoir un bon niveau physique au cas où je me ferais agresser. Je faisais aussi de la muscu chez moi, pour pouvoir me battre, si jamais cela devait arriver. Vous devez croire que je suis parano, mais quand on est victime de racket plusieurs fois, on apprend vite. Je calculais par rapport à ma montre et j'avais mis environ 20 minutes pour faire le tour du quartier. Je rentrais et montais dans ma chambre, enlevant au passage mon tee-shirt, pour faire une série de cent abdos. Ensuite, j'entamais soixante-dix pompes. Je n'en étais qu'à trente quand la sonnette d'en bas retentit. Bella venait de rentrer de la patinoire. J'enfilais prestement mon tee-shirt, et descendis lui ouvrir.

- Tu m'as manqué ma déesse, dis-je en guise de bienvenue, l'entrainant à l'intérieur et l'embrassant rapidement.

- Toi aussi mon ange. Tu as fait du sport ?

- Ouais, je suis allé courir et, là, je faisais des pompes. Et toi, la patinoire ? demandai-je, montant par la même occasion les escaliers pour aller à ma chambre.

- Super, mais il faisait quand même super froid, tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu faisais de la muscu ? dit-elle en franchissant le seuil de ma chambre.

- Normal, tu ne me l'as jamais demandé. D'ailleurs j'ai pas fini, dis-je. J'attrapais un oreiller et une couverture et installais le tout sur le sol. Elle me regarda bizarrement et je la fis décoller pour l'allonger sur mon installation.

- J'ai besoin d'une motivation, me justifiai-je.

Je retirais mon tee-shirt, me mis au-dessus d'elle, et continuais mes pompes, en l'embrassant à chaque fois.

- 30 (un baiser)… 31 (un baiser)…

Elle rigolait sous mon corps, j'allais de plus en plus vite, pour pouvoir toucher ses lèvres sans qu'il y ait trop de séparation.

- 68 (un baiser)… 69 (un baiser) … 70 (un très long baiser) et j'ai fini, dis-je en m'étalant sur son corps.

- Monsieur Cullen, vous êtes un grand sportif, dit-elle en rigolant en même temps.

- Il me manque encore de l'entrainement...

Je l'embrassais à ne plus se séparer de ses lèvres, elle était magnifique, son visage riant et écarlate, son pull moulant ses formes à la perfection, ses mitaines rendant le bout de ses doigts froid quand elle les passait sur mes muscles, et son jean moulant son postérieur avec grâce.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que mon cerveau fasse comprendre mes pensées, d'habitude cela arrivait quand nous étions sous la douche, ou durant nos découvertes. Mais, en ce moment, depuis qu'elle m'avait dit que nous irions beaucoup plus loin dans notre relation, une partie de mon corps montrait de plus en plus son envie. Presque tous les matins, je me réveillais et il fallait que j'invente des stratagèmes pour cacher 'ça'. J'arrivais à peu près à me contrôler en sa présence mais, là, c'était la première fois que je lâchais les barrières. Je ne voulais pas la forcer pour cette étape plus qu'importante de notre relation. Je me relevais brutalement, courant à la salle de bain, comme la première fois…

**Bella POV**

Je ne compris pas la réaction brutale d'Edward de s'enfuir. Je restais immobile, sur l'oreiller et la couverture qu'il avait installé. Je décidais de me lever et d'aller à sa salle de bain, pour avoir une explication. Il avait verrouillé la porte et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me laissais tomber dos à la porte.

- Bébé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, mais j'ai, disons, un petit… problème.

- Quoi ?

- Disons qu'en ce moment, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais mes… hormones se déchainent.

- Putain Edward, arrête de tourner autour du pot et balance.

- Je te désire de plus en plus Bella. Ton corps m'attire, tout le temps, chaque jour, et même dans mes rêves. Et cela se manifeste de plus en plus concrètement. Avant ça m'arrivait uniquement quand nous prenions des douches, ou quand nous nous caressions. Maintenant, ça m'arrive le matin, quand je te vois, je dois me contrôler, mais ça ne marche pas toujours.

- C'est vrai ? dis-je.

- C'est plus que vrai, je sais que tu m'as dit que je n'avais pas à être gêné quand cela arrivait, mais je ne veux pas te forcer à aller plus loin.

- Tu ne me forces en rien, c'est normal, je comprends. Tu ne peux pas te contrôler tout le temps, et s'il y avait une chose que je pourrais faire pour que ce soit moins dur à supporter pour toi, je le ferai.

- Ben à part ne plus me toucher, ni m'embrasser, je ne vois pas. Je vais essayer de plus me contrôler, promis ma belle.

- Maintenant pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, sortir de cette salle de bain, je me sens stupide à parler à une porte.

Je me relevais, attendant qu'il déverrouille le loquet, chose qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à faire. Il sortit, rougissant suite à sa confession, déviant son regard du mien. Je mis ma main sous son menton, pour qu'il me regarde.

- Bébé, ne sois pas gêné, c'est la nature, tu n'y peux rien, tu le sais, hein ? En plus, je ne savais pas que je pouvais autant te tenter, dis-je, pour essayer de le faire sourire. Il hocha simplement la tête.

- Maintenant, arrête de faire ton timide et embrasse-moi.

- J'ai peur qu'une autre partie de mon corps se réveille.

- Je m'en fous.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et plaquais violemment mes lèvres sur les siennes, essayant de lui faire comprendre dans ce baiser tout l'amour que je lui portais, qu'il pouvait tout me confier sans crainte d'un jugement ou d'une moquerie. Je me reculais jusqu'à ce que mon dos touche le mur. Je ne me séparais pas de ses lèvres, comme si elles étaient vitales, comme l'oxygène. Nous nous séparâmes juste une dizaine de seconde, pour reprendre notre souffle, et je replaçais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mue par une impulsion soudaine, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, et agrippais mes mains à sa nuque. Il mit ses bras sous mes fesses, et nous continuâmes notre baiser plus que passionné à présent. Nos langues se goûtaient intensément, nos lèvres bougeant de plus en plus vite. Son bas-ventre avait repris ses ardeurs, je pouvais le sentir sur le mien, le fin tissu de son jogging ne cachait rien, il ne fit rien pourtant, il ne me repoussa pas, il resta dans cet état qu'il avait qualifié, il y a moins d'une dizaine de minute, comme gênant.

Puis je me sentis bouger, Edward essayait de se diriger vers la chambre, mon corps agrippé au sien, continuant nos baisers. Nous étions de plus en plus essoufflés. Il passa finalement la porte de sa chambre, qu'il claqua fortement du pied avant d'appuyer mon dos dessus. Sa bouche embrassait toute la peau qu'il pouvait, la ligne de ma mâchoire, mon menton, mon nez. Il tritura mes lobes d'oreille, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant, et qui était très agréable, le moins que l'on puisse dire. Je l'entendis dire, tout bas ' je dois avoir été très généreux pour avoir eu un ange comme celui que vous m'envoyez'. Il s'attaqua à mon cou, j'avais maintenant la systématique habitude de me trimballer avec beaucoup de maquillage, connaissant son habitude de me couvrir de marque rouge qui persistait facilement une quinzaine de jours. Ma respiration était de plus en plus bruyante, j'étais un peu gênée face à lui, mais il ne dit rien.

Nous nous remîmes à bouger, nous dirigeant vers son lit. Il me posa le plus tendrement du monde, comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine qu'il avait peur de briser dans ses gestes. Il se rallongea sur moi, son corps aussi léger qu'une plume sur le mien. Il s'attaqua au décolleté de mon pull, qu'il ne pouvait pas accéder tout à l'heure. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il comptait me faire, mais je le sentais mal. Il avait dit tout à l'heure qu'il ne voulait pas me pousser à faire quelque chose contre ma volonté. Je réussis à capter, durant une fraction de seconde, son regard, il avait perdu son vert hypnotique, il avait les yeux noirs, d'une couleur à faire peur. Je compris brutalement que ce n'était plus lui qui agissait, mais qu'il était uniquement contrôlé par son désir, et cela faisait peur. Car il pouvait me faire l'amour involontairement, sans qu'il l'ait décidé lui-même. Bien que ses baisers et ses caresses sur mon corps me grisaient, j'essayais de l'arrêter, alors que ma volonté diminuait de plus en plus.

- Edward… arrête-toi… Il se redressa sur moi, arrêtant ses caresses. Bébé, ce n'est pas toi, c'est juste ton désir qui parle. Il retrouvait peu à peu le vert magnifique de ses yeux.

- Mon ange, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis aussi coupable que toi, j'ai légèrement tenté le diable. Il s'allongea à côté de moi, gardant une légère distance avec mon corps. Je ne voulais pas de cela, et me rapprochais de lui, ma tête reposant sur ses pectoraux.

- On va au ciné ce soir ? proposa-t-il. Il essayait d'une manière pas tellement discrète de changer de sujet.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas.

- Regarde les films sur internet, je vais prendre une douche.

- Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? proposai-je.

- La douche va être très froide à mon avis, alors c'est comme tu veux.

- Je crois que je préfère regarder les films sur internet

Il partit vers la salle de bain, et je me dirigeais vers son ordi, pour chercher les films.

**Edward POV**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris tout à l'heure, dans le couloir et dans ma chambre. Mon désir avait pris le dessus, comme quand un requin sent l'odeur du sang, ou comme un vampire goûtant le sang de sa victime. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Mon corps ne réagissait plus, j'avais mis en mode off la petite voix qui me disait que j'allais blesser ma douce, en lui faisant l'amour contre son gré. Je partis sous la douche, essayant de me remettre dans la réalité.

J'entrais dans la cabine, et le premier réflexe que j'eus fut de crier 'PUTAIN', quand l'eau froide glissa sur mon corps. Cela eut l'effet bénéfique de remettre mon soldat au repos. Je ne m'éternisais pas et pris une chemise vert foncé assez épaisse, avec un jean. Je me dirigeais vers l'ordi. Quand j'entrais, ma douce se retourna et, pour le coup, je restais de marbre. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais pu être violent à ce point. Elle avait sept suçons sur le cou, deux dans son décolleté, ses lobes d'oreille était rouges. Je n'avais pas eu conscience de cela. Je me sentis tout de suite mal, je m'approchais d'elle et l'enlaçais, pour me faire pardonner.

- Ben, y'a plusieurs films, on choisit quoi ?

- Tu veux aller voir quoi ?

- Euh, ben j'aimerais bien aller voir 2012, mais je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de film, alors on pourrait...

- Va pour 2012, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir, et puis, la fin du monde, c'est peut-être bien.

- Edward, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les films catastro'. Je la coupais une nouvelle fois, posant mon index sur ses lèvres.

- Va te préparer, on va au restaurant avant. L'italien, sur Port Angeles, ça te va ? Elle hocha la tête. Parfait, je t'attends en bas.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, alors que je descendais au salon, regardant la télé, essayant de faire taire ma conscience qui me hurlait que j'étais un connard de première, un salopard, que j'avais cherché à assouvir une pulsion alors que je n'avais même pas demandé l'avis de la femme de ma vie. Elle redescendit, vêtue d'un col roulé et d'un jean. Je ne savais pas si elle avait mis le col roulé car elle avait froid, ou pour cacher les marques qui prouvaient que j'étais un égoïste. Je laissais un mot à ma mère, lui disant où nous étions, et vers quelle heure nous pensions rentrer. J'étais bien décidé à faire d'elle une reine ce soir. Je mis le chauffage et je me dirigeais vers la ville touristique. Elle posa sa main sur le levier de vitesse, gardant quand même un contact tactile avec moi, malgré ma stupidité. Nous atteignîmes rapidement le restaurant, et on nous installa à une table, au milieu de tout le monde.

- N'auriez-vous pas quelque chose de plus… discret ? demandai-je à la serveuse, d'une vingtaine d'années.

Elle nous dirigea vers un angle, nous pouvions voir la rue encore animée des passants, se pressant pour rentrer chez eux, pour échapper au froid. Je tirais la chaise de ma chérie, et m'assis en face d'elle. C'était un restaurant typiquement italien, avec le violoniste faisant le tour des tables et tout. Nous commandâmes rapidement, pizza aux 4 fromages pour moi, pâtes carbonnara pour elle. La pizza était délicieuse, et Bella avait l'air de se régaler. Elle mangeait ses pâtes comme une vraie italienne, sans les couper. Je lui fis partager ce qui restait de ma pizza, et je goûtais les pâtes. Une personne s'approcha de nous, portant un panier rempli de roses multicolores.

- Une rose pour votre bien-aimée ? demanda-t-il, avec l'accent italien.

Je choisis une rose de chaque couleur pour ma princesse, et payais les 10 dollars demandés.

- Pour toi, lui tendis-je.

- Oh, merci mon bébé ! elle se pencha vers moi, pour m'embrasser durant facilement deux minutes. Nous fûmes interrompus par un serveur.

- Alors, en dessert, nous avons des fondants au chocolat, des tartes citrons meringués, des flans, des crèmes anglaises, des iles flottantes, ou tartes à l'abricot. Le reste est sur notre carte que voici, selon les saisons. Tout est fait maison.

- Vous n'auriez pas des glaces ? demanda Bella.

- Si, mademoiselle, mais c'est un supplément de deux dollars.

- Laissez alors.

- Prends une glace si tu veux, ma chérie.

- Edward, ça fait plus de 4 dollars la coupe, laisse tomber.

- J'ai envie de te faire plaisir, dis-je en faisant mon sourire en coin.

- Bon, glace à la vanille alors. Merci Edward, dit-elle, en me prenant la main.

- Et, pour vous, monsieur ? nous interrompit encore le serveur.

- Ce sera juste un café, merci.

Il nous apporta nos commandes, et je pus voir ma belle se régaler. Je ne regrettais pas de ne pas prendre de dessert, uniquement pour pouvoir voir s'étaler sur son visage un sourire magnifique. Je payais la note alors que Bella se plaignit qu'elle pouvait le faire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le ciné, et je savais que j'allais m'ennuyer pendant deux heures quarante, les films catastrophe, c'était vraiment pas mon truc, donc…

Je payai les places et nous nous installâmes confortablement au fond, mon bras sur ses épaules, sa tête calée dans mon cou. Le film commença, Bella était vraiment passionnée, alors que je me retenais de rire, ce n'était vraiment pas réaliste **(Phika 17 : je suis du même avis !)**,on aurait dit un enchainement d'effets spéciaux, c'est tout. Elle ferma les yeux quand un chinois se fit broyer la jambe, et le film se termina enfin, ils avaient miraculeusement tous survécus (tout le monde pensait qu'ils allaient mourir hein !) et ils allaient en Afrique. Nous courûmes jusqu'à la voiture avec Bella, pétrifiés de froid. Je mis le chauffage à fond, et rentrais rapidement à la maison. Ma mère s'était à nouveau endormie sur le canapé en voulant nous attendre. Je la réveillais doucement et elle nous demanda comment c'était passé le film. Bella lui racontait qu'elle avait adoré, et qu'elle irait peut-être le revoir avec Alice, elle aussi était fan des films comme ça, un truc de famille probablement.

Je la laissais passer à la salle de bain la première, elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait une nuisette bleue, transparente, qui laissait voir toutes les marques que je lui avais infligé. Ce fut un nouveau coup de couteau dans mon cœur, je me dirigeais à mon tour à la salle de bain, pour m'empêcher de vomir. Je la rejoignis peu de temps après, j'avais recouvré mes esprits partiellement, en ayant croisé ma mère dans le couloir, me demandant pourquoi j'étais blanc comme un cadavre. Je l'empêchais de se douter de quelque chose en prétextant que j'avais probablement mal digéré quelque chose. Elle s'était blottie dans les couvertures, et se cala contre moi, mettant ses pieds froids contre mes mollets, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

Je passais une mauvaise nuit, Bella me réveilla à plusieurs reprises, j'étais pris de cauchemars plus vrais que natures, imaginant ce qui se serait produit si elle ne m'avait pas arrêté. Elle paniquait pour moi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je m'agitais en tout sens. La première fois, elle avait tellement eu peur qu'elle avait tapé le mur communiquant entre ma chambre et celle de ma mère. Ce fut surpris que je me réveillais avec ma mère me secouant dans tous les sens, et Bella pleurant silencieusement à côté. Je la rassurais, inventant que j'avais rêvé que je me faisais poursuivre par un serial killer dans les bois. Elle se calma progressivement, et s'endormit dans mes bras. Je la posais sur l'oreiller et me rendormis. Je fis cela trois ou quatre fois et, à la fin, je décidais de me replier dans la chambre d'ami, pour que ma douce ait son quota de sommeil.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais vers onze heures trente, sentant une présence dans mon lit.

- Salut ! me dit-elle, ses magnifiques yeux étaient entourés de marques ignobles, la cause était encore une fois moi.

- Coucou, dis-je en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle devait être d'humeur câline ce matin, car elle grimpa sur moi pour m'embrasser longuement. J'essayais de garder l'esprit le plus clair possible.

- Ça, c'est un vrai baiser pour dire bonjour à sa copine. Alors ton serial killer a réussi à t'attraper ou pas ? demanda-t-elle, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Non, car, à la fin, je trouvais une batte de base-ball, et je lui explosais le crâne.

- Je savais que tu étais le plus fort mon doudou.

Elle m'embrassa longuement à plusieurs reprises, sa langue se collant à la mienne avec lenteur et douceur. Je contrôlais le plus possible mon bas-ventre, mais c'était le matin, et il se durcit un petit peu. Je la décalais pour me relever et prendre des vêtements propres. J'entendis les pas de Bella me suivant dans la chambre. Je me retournais pour me diriger dans la salle de bain, quand j'aperçus de nouveau son corps. Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité me fonça dessus, comme hier. Je m'habillais rapidement et retournais dans ma chambre. Elle était habillée avec un pull décolleté, laissant voir toutes mes horribles marques. Elle mettait de l'anti-cerne pour cacher ses valises, et se passa toutes sortes de poudres et crèmes sur les suçons. On ne pouvait plus les voir, mais mon cerveau les revoyait, inévitablement. Nous partîmes avec sa voiture au travail, qui passa rapidement. Nous allâmes chez elle, Jasper et Emmett étaient présents et je fus content de les revoir.

Elle récupéra des affaires propres et son sac de cours pour demain. Nous rentrâmes chez moi, ma mère avait fait un super diner, presque tous mes plats préférés. Nous nous couchâmes tôt, prétextant la fatigue. Elle avait pris chez elle un pyjama épais, ne laissant plus voir ses marques.

La semaine défila à toute vitesse, elle insista plusieurs fois pour que je me lave avec elle, mais je refusais systématiquement. Elle devait se douter de quelque chose, donc je lui promis ce soir de prendre un bain avec elle, je dormais à la villa. Le travail au restaurant se passa rapidement, et je dus prétexter un rendez-vous chez le dentiste pour m'échapper de son étreinte et rejoindre le Wal-Mart. Si elle me voyait, je dirais que je devais aussi emmener ma mère. Le chef m'attendait à la salle des employés, et je revêtis mon costume de père-noël. Je n'avais même pas franchi la moitié du magasin que je crevais déjà de chaud. Je m'assis sur mon trône, en saluant avant tout les petits qui attendaient en file nombreuse. Je reconnus, parmi les lutins, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, Eric et d'autres de vue. Le premier était un petit garçon, survolté, on aurait dit Alice en mec.

- Bonjour père noël !

- Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Je m'appelle Antoine !

- Et tu as quel âge ?

- 7 ans monsieur Noel.

- Tu as été sage cette année, Antoine ?

- Oh oui père noël, j'ai aidé ma maman quand elle et mon papa se sont séparés. Elle est là-bas, c'est la femme blonde. Il me montra une jeune femme extrêmement fatiguée, qui faisait des efforts pour son fils. Le pauvre.

- Tu es un gentil garçon. Tu as commandé quoi cette année ?

- Trois petites voitures, un petit camion de pompier et un puzzle sur les Power rangers.

- Mais c'est super mon petit, je t'amènerais ce que tu as commandé, dis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu vois les sacs par terre. Prends un cadeau dans celui-ci, dis-je en lui montrant le bon sac. Il tomba sur plein de petites figurines.

- OH MERCI PERE NOEL ! cria-t-il dans mes tympans. Il me regrimpa dessus, fou de joie, arrachant presque ma barbe au passage. Nous prîmes la photo souvenir habituelle.

- Tiens père noël, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Il me tendit un dessin, c'était un concours organisé, et le père noël et ses lutins devaient choisir le plus beau dessin de noël fait par les garçons et les filles.

- Oh merci ! Je vais le mettre derrière moi, pour que tout le monde puisse le voir, d'accord ?

- Oui père noël, j'espère que tu me choisiras !

- On verra ! A bientôt Antoine.

- On se voit le 24 décembre, ou plus tôt si je gagne.

- Tu ne me verras pas le 24 décembre, je passe seulement si tu dors, tu te rappelles ?

- Ah oui !

- A l'année prochaine sûrement !

Antoine passa rejoindre sa mère, et il lui demanda s'il pouvait mettre dans sa chambre sa photo. Le suivant était une petite fille d'environ quatre ans. Je ne savais pas à quelle heure j'allais finir, car la file de gamins impatients de me voir progressait ne diminuer pas.

**Bella POV**

Je sortis du restaurant et partis rejoindre la patinoire avec Jacob. Exceptionnellement, nous ne restions que trois heures, Leah devait emmener sa petite sœur voir le père noël au Wal-Mart, et elle avait insisté pour que Jacob vienne. J'avais demandé si je pouvais me joindre à eux, elle accepta de bon cœur, elle ne voulait pas supporter pendant des plombes des enfants criant car ils voyaient leur idole. Jacob et moi nous élançâmes sur la glace, tranquillement, sans se presser, nous faisions la course mais je le battais à chaque fois. Il m'entraina dans une danse, pour rire, puis nous repartîmes, main dans la main. Je le rattrapais plusieurs fois pour qu'il évite de tomber.

- Mon chocolat ! cria une fille, prise dans la foule.

- Qui est le mec qui a comme surnom débile "mon chocolat" ? demandai-je.

- Euh… moi ! répondit Jacob. Je me retenais de rire.

- T'inquiète, moi aussi je trouve ce surnom totalement stupide. Bon on sort ?

- Ouais, on y va.

Nous sortîmes de la piste réservée au patinage, rendîmes nos patins pour récupérer nos chaussures chaudes et confortables, et retrouver Leah et Emily, sa petite sœur.

- Ma chérie ! cria Jacob. Il courut la rejoindre, me laissant en plan au milieu de la foule. Je les rejoignis et détournai le regard, constatant qu'ils s'embrassaient plus que goulument. Je pris la petite Emily, trois ans, dans mes bras. Je la connaissais bien, elle venait souvent au repas organisé par Billy.

- Alors ma puce, ça va ? demandai-je.

- Oui et toi ?

- Ouais ! Prête à rencontrer le père noël ?

- OH OUI ! Regarde le dessin que je lui ai fait ! Elle avait dessiné le père noël et ses lutins au milieu du pôle nord.

- Ouah c'est magnifique, je pense qu'il te choisira.

- Tu monteras avec moi sur ses genoux ?

- Si tu veux ! Je vais demander à ta sœur si elle est d'accord.

- Leah, est-ce que Bella peut monter sur les genoux du père noël avec moi ?

- Oui, si elle veut !

- SUPER !

Je suivis la voiture de Leah, afin de ne pas faire de détour pour rentrer chez moi, puis nous entrâmes dans le Wal-Mart. Il y avait une foule de gamins attendant de voir le père noël. Franchement j'admirais le gars déguisé en monsieur Noel, il avait l'air passionné par son job, il écoutait attentivement les enfants, et leur donnait des cadeaux. Il y avait aussi des lutins autour de lui, notamment Mike et Jessica. Je me retenais de rire, en les voyant de loin.

- Bella, ça ne te dérange pas de rester avec Emily pour faire la queue, on doit faire quelques achats.

- Allez-y, je surveille ta petite sœur.

- Merci beaucoup Bella.

Ils partirent et nous nous engageâmes dans la file. Nous étions dans les derniers, un des lutins referma la barrière derrière deux autres petites filles. Emily me raconta ce qu'elle avait commandée à noël, et je lui racontais moi aussi. Son empressement était de plus en plus grand à mesure de notre approche, et elle se mit à danser quand il ne resta plus qu'un enfant devant elle. Quand ce fut son tour, le regard du père noël se posa sur Emily, puis sur moi. Son œil se mit à briller. _Génial, un père noël pervers youpi._

_- _Alors tu t'appelles comment ma belle princesse ? demanda-t-il.

- Emily, monsieur Noel.

- Et, laisse-moi deviner, tu as 4 ans ou 5 ans ?

- Trois ans !

- Tu es une grande fille ! Tu as été sage cette année ?

- Oui, à part embêter ma grande sœur, j'ai été très sage.

- Il ne faut pas embêter sa grande sœur ! Tu m'as demandé quoi pour noël ?

- Plein de poupées, du maquillage, et que ma grande sœur arrête de trainer son copain comme un toutou. J'éclatais de rire.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour le petit ami de ta grande sœur, mais il y aura peut-être le cadeau que tu veux si tu cherches dans ce sac !

- Bella, passe-moi un cadeau, s'il te plait !

- Tiens, je lui tendis ce qui était probablement du maquillage. Elle l'ouvrit et bingo !

- Oh merci père noël ! Elle lui arracha presque sa barbe. Le lutin fit la photo et elle tendit son dessin qu'il accrocha aux autres.

- Je peux te demander un service père noël ?

- Oui bien sûr ?

- Est-ce que Bella peut monter sur tes genoux ?

- Si elle veut !

Je franchis la ligne et pris la place d'Emily.

- Tu t'appelles comment ? me demanda-t-il.

- Isabella.

- Et tu as quel âge ?

- 17 ans.

- Tu es une grande fille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh oui !

- Tu as été sage cette année ? Père noël pervers, tu vas en prendre plein les oreilles. Je me penchais pour ne pas être entendue.

- Je ne pense pas et, en plus, je fais plein de vilaines choses avec mon petit-ami, que j'aime à la folie. Donc n'essaye pas de me draguer. Il déglutit difficilement et enchaina pour les spectateurs.

- Mais tu es une très gentille fille ! Tu as commandé quoi à noël ?

- Je n'ai pas encore fait ma liste, désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Tu as encore le temps de venir me voir. Je croyais ne pas avoir connu plus lourd que Mike Newton pour la drague. Mais je n'avais pas rencontré le père noël ! Il se pencha à mon oreille.

- Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour les ados de 17 ans, mais si tu reviens la semaine prochaine, j'en aurais un.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que j'aimais mon copain.

- Un cadeau du père noël ne se refuse pas ! dit-il à haute voix.

- Oui Bella, on ne refuse pas un cadeau de monsieur Noel, me confirma Emily.

- Je verrais, si je reviens ou pas.

- On fait la photo habituelle ? Souris le petit oiseau va sortir !

Je me pris le flash en pleine tête, descendis de ses genoux en lui murmurant à l'oreille : 'Peut-être me trouveras-tu dans la file samedi prochain'. Je le laissai dans cet état d'indécision, récupérai ma photo et sortis, main dans la main avec Emily. Depuis que j'étais en couple avec Edward, je n'avais plus l'habitude d'être draguée. Pourtant ça donnait une sensation d'euphorie. Je n'en parlerais pas à Edward, ça arrive à tout le monde de se faire draguer une fois dans sa vie alors qu'on est en couple, et je connaissais sa jalousie. Nous attendîmes Leah et Jacob, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver. Je partis du Wal-Mart et reçus un message. J'attendis d'être à un feu rouge pour l'ouvrir :

_Bébé, j'aurais du retard pour ce soir, je viens de trouver un job et je viens juste de sortir. Commence à faire couler le bain, je suis épuisé, et passer du temps en tête-à-tête avec ma chérie me ferait extrêmement de bien. A dans une vingtaine de minutes, bisous je t'aime plus que tout ma déesse aux yeux chocolats )_

Je me mis tout de suite à regretter mon flirt innocent, ma conscience me traitant de tous les noms. Un klaxon me fit sortir de mes pensées, je ne retournerais pas au Wal-Mart samedi prochain, par respect pour l'amour de ma vie.

**Edward POV**

Cela ne me faisait pas plaisir qu'elle accepte de se faire draguer par un autre, ce serait comme un test dans notre couple. Je me mis comme objectif de lui donner tout l'amour possible, pour qu'elle ne retourne pas "me" voir. Si je ne la voyais pas samedi, je conclurais qu'elle avait juste accepté de se faire draguer sans conséquence, et que notre amour serait plus fort que tout.

Et si elle revenait, qu'allais-je faire ?

* * *

Encore une remise en question d'Edward... va-t-il la perdre ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

Pour ceux qui suivent ma seconde fic, j'ai un énorme retard imprévu, je devais m'avancer mercredi, mais en sortant des cours, je descendais des escaliers, et... entorse, j'ai passé mon aprem au urgences -''. J'écris le plus vite possible, je pense publier cet après-midi, ou demain, je ne sais pas encore. Désolé =(

A samedi prochain pour la suite bises a toutes


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou tout le monde ^^ Merci beaucoup pour vos review, elles me touchent énormément à chaque fois =) Voila la suite, et comment Edward va essayer de récupérer sa chérie !**

**TeamEdward : merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que de se faire draguer par le pere noel, c'est un peu pervers, j'y avais pas pensé sur le coup ^^ Bella le saura, mais plus tard... A bientot =)**

* * *

**Bella POV**

_**SAMEDI SOIR :**_

Je rentrais chez moi rapidement, décidée à tout faire pour me faire pardonner. J'attrapais toutes les bougies que je trouvais, sous les yeux ébahis de mes parents. J'avais commencé à remplir la baignoire. Je me battais tant bien que mal pour les allumer, quand la sonnette d'en bas retentit. J'entendis Rose ouvrir et dire que je l'attendais dans la salle de bain. La baignoire était remplie quand j'entendis des coups à la porte.

- ENTRE ! criai-je.

Je vis mon ange passer la porte, tout sourire. Je sautais dans ses bras et l'embrassais le plus longtemps possible. Il recula pour que son dos touche le mur.

- Mon bébé, tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, dit-il.

- Toi aussi, trop même ! Je remis mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- On va dans l'eau, je suis mort de fatigue, ça me détendra un peu, dit-il.

- C'est quoi ton job ? demandai-je, alors qu'il enlevait mon pull.

- Ménage, c'est crevant.

- Alors cette soirée sera uniquement à toi, pour te détendre. Tu as besoin d'argent ? Il dégrafait mon soutien-gorge.

- Si tu veux mon ange ! J'ai besoin d'argent, noël approche, et si je veux gâter tout le monde, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus d'argent.

- Ok, mais tu aurais dû trouver un truc moins fatigant ? Il déboutonna et fit glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes.

- J'ai vraiment trouvé que ça. Et toi la patinoire ?

- On n'est pas restés longtemps, Leah et Jacob ont dû aller au Wal-Mart. Je les ai accompagnés, il fit rouler le dernier vêtement présent sur mon corps. Je lui retirais sa veste.

- T'es allée faire quoi au Wal-Mart ? T'as croisé ma mère ? MERDE, et si la mère d'Edward m'avait vue sur les genoux de l'autre bourreau des cœurs.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue, en fait, Emily, la sœur de Leah, voulait voir le père noël, je lui retirais son pull.

- Y'a déjà le père noël ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Ouais, il donne plein de cadeaux aux enfants, ta mère ne t'en a pas parlé ? Je défis sa braguette et descendis son jean. On pouvait voir une légère bosse déformée son boxer gris.

- Elle a dû oublier.

- Probablement. Un massage ça te dit ? proposai-je en même temps que je fis glisser son boxer à ses pieds.

- Je n'attends que cela !

Il me prit la main et nous entrâmes dans la baignoire, je me mis dos à lui et détendis toutes ses tensions, de la base de sa nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il insista pour que mon dos soit callé contre son torse, et j'acceptais. Nous nous allongeâmes dans l'eau, moi reposant sur son corps. Je sentis sa main s'aventurer légèrement sur mon corps, caressant mes seins et mon ventre. Je sentais chacun de ses effleurements. Ça faisait depuis la réconciliation que nous n'avions rien fait, à part la dernière fois, mais ça avait presque mal tourné.

- Edward, j'ai dit que cette soirée était pour toi ! dis-je, en ayant son phallus en main et commençant un va-et-vient, qui le relaxa énormément. Je fis racler mes ongles légèrement dessus, comme si c'était mes dents. Il se mit à grogner, et je fus plus qu'heureuse de ce résultat. Je me retournais, il était totalement détendu, se laissant aller, un dieu ne pensant à rien. Une de mes mains jouait avec ses testicules, et je le sentis proche de son paroxysme. Je le bâillonnais avec mes lèvres, étouffant son gémissement. Il rouvrit les yeux lentement, et je fus plus qu'heureuse que la tension du début de semaine eut disparu.

- Bébé, mon bébé, souffla-t-il au creux de mon épaule, je m'étais remis dos à lui. Maintenant je peux te faire du bien ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai mes…

- Ah ok, dit-il visiblement gêné. Il s'amusa avec ma poitrine, nous nous décidâmes à nous laver, et sortîmes quand l'eau fut trop froide. Il attrapa ma nuisette et les dessous abandonnés par terre, et me rhabilla. Il galéra (comme d'habitude) avec les agrafes, et je le rhabillais aussi. Nous sortîmes de la salle de bain à onze heures trente, nous avions passé presque quatre heures dans l'eau. Nous nous couchâmes directement, moi blottie dans ses bras, pour ne pas avoir froid.

**Edward POV**

_**DIMANCHE**_

J'avais énormément apprécié hier soir dans la baignoire, notamment car j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'en voulait de s'être faite draguer. Je suis vraiment un salaud, je l'avoue, je drague ma copine déguisé en père noël. Je lui avouerai tout le dernier jour de mon travail, pour être réglo avec elle. J'avais une idée pour qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal. Je descendis et préparai un petit-déj au lit. Je mettais en place mon plan, lui prouver que je pouvais être plein d'attentions pour elle. Elle se réjouit (comme à chaque fois) et nous mangeâmes tranquillement. Personne n'était à la maison, donc nous étions tranquilles. Nous en profitâmes pour faire une séance intensive de bisous, et de caresses. Puis il fut temps d'aller au travail, malheureusement. Mais il faut de l'argent pour un voyage, et l'argent il faut le gagner. Comment ? En nettoyant des assiettes et des casseroles, ou en me déguisant en père noël et supporter des mômes toute une après-midi YOUPI.

Nous prîmes ma voiture, car Bella dormait chez moi cette nuit. Je rejoignis les cuisines, non sans avoir embrassé ma belle au moins une cinquantaine de fois. Je ne pensais qu'à elle, pour avoir une idée de ce que je pourrais faire après le travail. Je faillis casser deux assiettes en pensant trop à elle, et me fit réprimander assez sévèrement par Charlie. Je m'excusais platement plusieurs fois, et repris mon travail. Les quinze heures signifiant la fin de mon travail sonnèrent enfin, et je passais par l'accueil rejoindre ma douce, commençant à s'énerver à cause de clients ne voulant pas payer. Je lui fis signe que j'allais chercher Esmée pour régler le problème. Je frappais à son bureau et elle courut voir le problème. Je n'avais jamais vu ma belle-mère en colère, et franchement, ça calmait tout de suite. L'histoire a failli se terminer au poste mais les clients, finalement, payèrent. Nous partîmes à la maison, Bella était tendue suite à l'embrouille. Ma mère allait à la patinoire avec ses collègues de travail. Nous allâmes directement dans ma chambre, je lui retirais son pull et lui massais le dos. Elle soupira d'aise et gémit, elle allait mieux.

- Merci bébé ! dit-elle, se retournant sur le dos pour m'embrasser.

- De rien ma puce. Tu veux faire quoi ? demandai-je. Bizarrement, elle rougit quand je lui demandais cela

- Ben, j'ai envie d'essayer un truc…

- Oui, quoi ?

- Manger… du Nutella, sur tes abdos…

- Si tu veux, elle l'avait déjà fait une fois, et elle m'avait parlé de ce fantasme.

Elle descendit prendre le pot et remonta. Elle passa aussi à la salle de bain prendre un gant pour me nettoyer après. Elle m'enleva mon pull et m'attacha les mains. Elle baissa aussi mon pantalon, pour ne pas le salir. Savoir son visage près de mon bas ventre me réveilla un peu, mais je réussis à me contrôler un maximum. Elle plongea sa main dans le pot et étala généreusement sur mon ventre. Ses yeux s'égayèrent d'une lueur de gourmandise, et elle lécha généreusement tout ce qu'elle avait étalé sur moi. Sa langue, chaude et douce balayant mon ventre, me fit gémir, et ses yeux se relevèrent sur moi. Elle sourit et se remit à manger sur moi, elle aussi ne cachait pas son plaisir ! Elle adorait sa friandise, dans les deux sens du terme. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle, nous avions fait énormément de choses osées entre nous, mais la voir me grignoter et y prendre du plaisir était beaucoup plus érotique que d'habitude. Quand sa langue fut remplacée par quelque chose de plus froid et moins doux, je compris qu'elle était en train de me laver, pour que je ne colle pas, et que son jeu était fini.

J'émis un petit gémissement de tristesse de ne plus la sentir sur moi, mais me résignait, me rappelant que je devais faire d'elle une reine, encore plus que d'habitude cette semaine. Elle me rhabilla et me détacha les mains. Elle avait aussi un énorme fantasme sur le fait d'attacher quelqu'un. Elle se blottit contre moi, elle avait encore des moustaches de Nutella, que je m'empressais de nettoyer pour ne pas masquer sa beauté naturelle. Ma mère rentra tôt, vers 18 heures trente, elle nous prépara un truc rapide à manger, elle avait invité ses collègues de travail à diner, et elle savait que nous n'allions pas vouloir rester. Nous avalâmes notre diner en quatrième vitesse, et à 19 heures 30, nous nous mîmes dans mon lit, elle calée entre mes jambes, pour regarder un film sur son ordi portable 'Harry Potter et la coupe de feu'. Elle pleura quand Cédric se fit tuer par Petitgrow, je séchais ses larmes qui souillaient son magnifique visage, lui disant que c'était uniquement un acteur, qu'il n'était pas mort.

Nous eumes un débat durant vingt minutes là-dessus, et pour lui faire plaisir je lui laissais la victoire. Nous nous couchâmes vers 22 heures trente, épuisés, ayant chacun plusieurs contrôles demain.

_**LUNDI**_

Nous nous levâmes très en retard, nous ne prîmes même pas la peine de déjeuner, attrapâmes nos affaires de sport, nos sacs de cours et nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers la piscine. J'avais la chance d'habiter très proche de la piscine, ce qui fit que nous arrivâmes quand la prof faisait l'appel. Je me changeais dans le vestiaire des garçons et rejoignis Bella, m'attendant déjà. Je regardais que la prof ne nous surveillait pas pour poser mes lèvres sur celles de ma douce.

- Tu ne m'as pas embrassé ce matin !

- VENEZ TOUS ICI ! cria la prof, nous sortant de notre bulle.

Nous rejoignîmes le groupe, serviette à l'épaule. Elle nous donna les instructions, les filles nageaient en premier, et les garçons ensuite. Nous nous assîmes tous sur les gradins, moi à côté d'Emmett, qui me racontait qu'il allait organiser son anniversaire, le 27 décembre chez lui. Je regardais Bella d'un œil, elle n'avait pas l'air bien. Puis, ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle commença à couler. Je mis un quart de seconde à réagir, courant pour la remonter. La prof cria MONSIEUR CULLEN NE COURREZ PAS ! Mais personne n'avait remarqué qu'elle coulait. Je sautais au niveau de sa ligne, et la remontais rapidement à la surface. La prof (qui venait enfin de réagir) courut vers moi pour l'aider. Elle la réanima, j'étais à côté d'elle, tenant la main de mon bébé, en espérant qu'elle ouvrirait rapidement les yeux. Quand je distinguais à nouveau le chocolat dans ses yeux, je soufflais de soulagement.

- Miss Swan ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Bébé ça va ? demandai-je, avant de recevoir un regard meurtrier de la prof

- J'ai… j'ai vu plein de points… blancs… et je ne… je ne sen…sentais plus mes muscles.

- Miss Swan, combien de fois faut-il que je vous dise qu'il faut manger le matin, surtout avant un cours de sport ?

- J'étais en retard, se justifia-t-elle, en retard de plus par ma faute, n'ayant pas mis mon réveil hier soir.

- La personne à blâmer n'est pas elle mais moi professeur. J'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil, c'est pour ça que Bella et moi n'avons pas mangé, pour ne pas perdre de temps.

- Je ne vous félicite pas monsieur Cullen. Maintenant, ayez l'amabilité de rattraper vos erreurs et d'expliquer à votre beau-père la raison de sa fille dans son service. Conduisez-la à l'hôpital !

Bella tenta de se relever mais tangua énormément. Elle passa son bras autour de ma taille, et je la conduisis au vestiaire pour femme, pour qu'elle se change. Quand on fut à l'abri des regards, je la pris dans mes bras comme une jeune mariée, je ne voulais pas qu'elle marche, pas dans son état, car quand elle est normale, elle se casse la figure, alors dans son état PAS normal … je n'ose pas imaginer.

Elle remit juste des vêtements par-dessus son maillot de bain, je fis pareil, et l'installais le plus confortablement possible dans ma voiture, le chauffage à fond. Le trajet pour l'hôpital prit pas mal de temps, il y avait plein de bouchons sur la nationale, à cause d'un accident assez violent entre deux poids lourds. Quand j'arrivais sur le parking, je pris ma douce dans mes bras une nouvelle fois, et la portais à l'intérieur. Son père était heureusement à la machine à café des urgences, en pause. Je me dirigeais directement vers lui, il courut quand il vit sa fille dans mes bras, blanche comme un linge, entourée dans sa veste, plus ma veste, et une couverture que je gardais à l'arrière au cas où. Je lui expliquais son malaise, il regarda si elle n'avait rien suite à sa noyade, ce qui fut heureusement le cas. Je m'excusais platement au moins une cinquantaine de fois auprès de mon beau-père, et cent fois auprès d'elle, car elle avait failli mourir par ma faute. Ce n'est pas en voulant la tuer qu'elle m'aimera plus qu'avant, elle reprenait lentement des couleurs en mangeant une barre chocolatée.

Je la repris dans mes bras, pour l'emmener chez moi et la surveiller durant le reste de la journée. Elle s'endormit quand j'approchais de la maison, je n'eus pas le courage de la reveiller, je la laissais dans la voiture quelques instants pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Je la pris dans mes bras, et la montais aussi vite et discrètement que possible dans mon lit pour qu'elle se repose. Quand elle toucha les couvertures, elle prit mon tee-shirt avec lequel je dormais, et le mis sous son visage. Elle sourit dans son sommeil, chose absolument magnifique à voir. J'allais sortir quand je l'entendis prononcer mon nom à plusieurs reprises. Elle parlait dans son sommeil.

- Edward, Edward, Edward…

- Oui mon bébé ?

- Je veux appeler notre fille Aurélie, pas Léa d'accord ? elle rêvait de notre avenir ensemble.

- Si tu veux mon ange, repose-toi bien, ta grossesse te fatigue, dis-je, pour entrer dans son jeu.

- Oui, je sais. Je t'aime cher mari.

- Je t'aime chère Madame Cullen, dis-je, en lui embrassant la joue. Je descendis au salon sur un petit nuage.

Il est vrai que, moi aussi, je réfléchissais à la possibilité d'avoir un avenir avec elle, fonder une famille, se marier… J'avais souvent rêvé de Bella en robe blanche, et moi près de l'autel, en costume, l'attendant, et à être ébahi devant sa beauté. Mais à un plus court terme, peut-être s'installer ensemble après le Bac, si nous choisissions une université proche.

Je mangeais les restes du repas de boulot de ma mère, elle ne m'avait rien laissé, prévoyant que je mangerai à la cantine. Bella immergea vers 15 heures, elle avait revêtu un de mes sweets, ce qui lui allait extrêmement bien, même en vêtements d'homme elle était sexy. Je lui filai une boite de gâteaux qu'elle dévora avec appétit blottie contre mon torse, assise entre mes jambes. Elle avait repris toute ses couleurs, et je lui embrassais l'épaule, m'excusant pour avoir failli la tuer.

- Edward, ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est juste un malheureux concours de circonstance !

- Qui ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais mis mon réveil !

Nous continuâmes ce débat, et je le remportais haut la main. Elle accepta mes excuses et nous nous embrassâmes longuement.

- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre tout à l'heure.

- Lequel mon cœur ? Elle rougit.

- Nous étions mariés et j'étais enceinte.

- Je sais, je t'ai entendue le dire, je t'ai même répondu !

- Ah bon ? Tu m'as dit quoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Que je n'avais absolument rien contre le fait d'appeler notre fille Aurélie, au lieu de Léa. Elle vira au cramoisi, en m'entendant dire ses songes.

- Pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de ne pas écouter mes rêves ?

- J'y peux rien, c'est toi qui m'a appelé !

- Ouais c'est ça !

- Je te jure mon bébé, jamais je ne te mentirais.

- Mais oui, mais oui !

Nous regardâmes la télé jusqu'à ce que ma mère rentre du travail et nous fasse à manger. Bella négocia avec ses parents pour rester dormir à la maison et ne pas aller au travail. Malheureusement, je dus y aller. Je laissais Bella avec ma mère, je ne savais pas comment ça allait se passer, ma mère était très rancunière, et je ne savais pas si elle avait digéré la patinoire et Bella. Je partis de la maison la boule au ventre, faisant jurer à Bella que s'il y avait le moindre souci avec ma mère, elle devait m'appeler. Je violais la règle dans les cuisines, laissant mon portable allumé. Je ne reçus rien, ce qui voulait dire que tout se passait bien. Je rentrais à 22 heures 15, et je voyais ma mère et Bella rire par la fenêtre.

- Tu as vu là, avec ses yeux ? Tordant ! dit ma mère.

Je rentrai dans le salon, et compris la raison de leur moquerie. Ma mère avait sorti les albums photos de nos vacances depuis mes douze ans (Si elle avait pris avant, Bella aurait put me reconnaitre). Elle regardait nos vacances dans l'Alabama, la photo où j'étais mort de trouille à côté de mon oncle.

- Bon, je vais me coucher, je ne tiens pas à retracer les pires moments de ma pauvre vie. A demain mam'.

Je montais prendre une douche, pour me détendre avant d'aller dormir. Je me lavais les cheveux quand d'autres mains s'ajoutèrent aux miennes, celles de ma déesse.

- Laisse-toi faire ! me dit-elle. J'inclinais la tête le plus possible pour qu'elle n'ait pas à lever les bras trop haut. Ses caresses capillaires étaient plus qu'agréables, je ronronnais de plaisir, surtout quand ses doigts fins caressaient légèrement ma nuque. Je fermais les yeux et réussis à garder le contrôle de mon corps le plus possible, la revoyant sans cesse avec toutes ses marques.

Elle me rinça les cheveux, et je lui lavais son corps de déesse. Je pouvais vraiment apprécier ce moment-là, mon désir ne prenant pas le pas sur tout le reste. Nous nous couchâmes enfin, bien que demain nous puissions faire grasse mat' jusqu'à environ 10 heures.

_**MARDI**_

Je me levais plus tôt que d'habitude, descendis faire un petit déjeuner au lit royale pour ma princesse, je ne voulais pas qu'elle refasse un malaise comme hier. Je mis tout ce que je trouvais, brioche, pâtisserie française, jus d'orange, café… Je montais dans ma chambre, elle était déjà réveillée, se demandant où j'étais passé. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de gourmandise.

- J'espère que tu as faim, car il faut tout manger ! dis-je.

- Merci bébé, ça va me faire bizarre quand je vais rentrer chez moi !

- Sauf si je te capture et t'enferme ici jusqu'au bac.

- J'en crève d'envie.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres princesse Swan. Je posais le plateau sur ma commode, remontais dans mon lit pour emprisonner son bassin avec le mien, et prendre chacune de ses mains pour les mettre dans les miennes, de chaque côté de sa tête. Je l'embrassais dans cette position.

- Voila, vous êtes ma prisonnière, ne cherchez pas à vous enfuir, vous n'y arriverais pas.

- Je suis une gentille fille, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, dit-elle avec une voix enfantine.

- Tout ce que je veux ?

- Tout ! dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

La dernière fois que j'avais fait cela, elle avait eu son premier suçon de ma part. Je me relevais d'au-dessus d'elle, attrapais le pain au chocolat, et l'obligeais à manger.

Elle avala la brioche chocolatée de bon cœur, je lui tendis plein d'autres choses, qu'elle mangea aussi. Je la regardais en avalant mon bol de céréales matinal. Nous nous préparâmes pour les cours, et aussi pour retrouver toutes les fringues de Bella. Elle me demanda en rougissant si elle pouvait garder mon sweet, imprégné de mon odeur, pour qu'elle ait l'illusion de ma présence ce soir. Je ne refusais pas, je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Nous allâmes en TP, et manque de pot, interro surprise sur l'anatomie de l'œil. J'avais relu mes notes avant d'aller en cours, je pourrais me débrouiller pour avoir la moyenne, mais Bella n'avait rien révisé. Je la voyais pâlir devant sa copie, alors que je m'en sortais. Nous étions au fond, le prof concentré dans ses cours, je tapais légèrement son pied. Elle me regarda, et je fis extrêmement attention que le prof ne nous voit pas pour glisser légèrement ma copie à Bella. Elle me dénigra de la tête. Je la poussais un peu plus franchement, elle mémorisa quelques légendes avant de les copier sur sa feuille. Le prof ramassa, et elle rapprocha son tabouret pour me dire merci, que je lui avais sauvé la vie. Restait maintenant que le prof ne découvre pas la tricherie, sinon nous étions mal tous les deux.

Nous regardâmes un film sur la vue, en commun avec le cours de Physique. Nos tabourets étaient collés, nous nous serrions la main sous la table, et sa tête était au creux de mon épaule. Le prof nous lança plusieurs regards menaçant, mais je m'en moquais, je réussissais tant bien que mal ma mission 'rendre ma chérie heureuse'. La sonnerie retentit, et nous partîmes de la classe comme des voleurs avec Bella, ne voulant pas avoir des réflexions du prof. Nous mangeâmes avec les autres, et nous nous réfugiâmes au foyer, pour nous réchauffer. Elle était assise sur mes cuisses, nous embrassant terriblement, excluant les autres de notre monde d'amour. La surveillante nous reprocha notre attitude plusieurs fois, _c'est pas de notre faute si nous sommes en couple et pas toi vieille fille !_ Bella pensait comme moi, donc pour lui faire plaisir, nous nous séparâmes plusieurs fois, et dès qu'elle tournait le dos, elle revenait dans la même position qu'avant. Je partis à contre cœur pour mes deux heures de philo, franchement ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, je ne serais jamais philosophe pour deux sous. Personne n'écoutait son cours, les autres jouant, envoyant des texto… Je me mis inconsciemment à dessiner, en regardant le prof pour faire un peu semblant de l'écouter. Je regardais au final mon dessin, c'était un portrait de ma belle, souriante. Le prof commença à approcher, je planquais la feuille dans mon classeur.

J'avais eu une idée pour cette après-midi, bon il fallait que je me débrouille mais bon. A la pause, je dis à Bella que je devais m'en aller, mais qu'elle devait me rejoindre à la maison après les cours. Elle me demanda pourquoi, je lui répondis surprise. La sonnerie marquant le début du dernier cours sonna, et je m'échappais rapidement pour rentrer chez moi. Elle m'avait dit un jour qu'elle adorait les crêpes, donc j'allais essayer d'en faire. Ma mère m'avait appris la recette, mais le souci, c'est que je n'arrive absolument pas à les faire cuire. Je pris un immense saladier et fis de la pate pour au moins douze. J'attendais que Bella rentre, elle se débrouillerait certainement mieux que moi, et si je salissais, ma mère m'obligerait à nettoyer.

J'entendis sa voiture se garer et ouvris la porte.

- Bébé ! dit-elle en me sautant dessus.

- Ma chérie ! Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi, alors cette surprise ?

- Crêpe ça te dit ? Elle fut ébahie que je me souvienne de ça. Elle me couvrit le visage de baisers, sans jamais toucher mes lèvres.

- Par contre j'ai un problème, je ne sais pas comment on les fait cuire, dis-je honteux.

- Laisse, c'est ma spécialité.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine, elle prit le beurre, la pate, une louche et une spatule. Elle fit glisser un peu de beurre dans la poêle, prit une louche de pate, et la mit dedans. Elle attendit un peu.

- Prépare-toi doudou, je vais la lancer !

- Tu te plantes, tu nettoies ! dis-je.

- Je ne me trompe jamais !

Elle la lança et la rattrapa comme une pro. Elle en fit une dizaine, avant de venir les déguster. J'avais attendu, par politesse. Les crêpes ne firent pas long feu, et il fallait encore en faire cuire. Elle m'attrapa la main

- Regarde, je vais te montrer comment on fait. Elle se mit derrière moi. Etale la pate uniformément, comme ça. Voila, ne bouge pas trop, attend que ça chauffe un peu. Elle mit sa main sur la mienne. Ensuite tu fais comme ça ! elle me montra le léger coup qu'elle mit avec son poignet. Voila, c'est tout bête !

- Ouais dis-je. Je finis de faire cuire la crêpe.

- Maintenant je te regarde faire.

Je me rappelais de ses conseils et fis tout ce qu'elle me dit. Sauf que j'avais tendance à être assez 'bourrin' ce qui fit que la crêpe, au lieu de décoller de 5 centimètres, décolla d'au moins un mètre. Je vis Bella totalement désespérée quand la crêpe s'étala lamentablement au sol. Nous passâmes au moins une heure à essayer de me faire cuire des crêpes, sans succès. Ma mère rentra et quand elle vit le léger carnage de la maison, elle péta une crise et me somma de tout ranger dans les plus brefs délais.

Nous dûmes partir pour le travail, Bella emporta quelques crêpes que nous avions faites, et j'en laissais à ma mère qui voulait les faire avec une garniture salée. Le travail fut long et encore plus chiant que d'habitude. Je me mis à rêver au futur, si un jour nous avions des enfants tous les deux, la tête qu'ils auraient. J'espère qu'ils tiendront de Bella. Le chef me fit sortir de mes pensées. Bella me ramena chez moi après le service, je mis une dizaine de minutes à essayer de sortir de sa voiture, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Elle allait me manquer terriblement cette nuit, pour elle aussi, et elle me dit qu'elle dormirait avec mon sweet pour avoir l'illusion de ma présence. Je rentrais dans ma chambre, et me mis en boule, c'était la première nuit que je passais seul depuis vendredi, et franchement ça faisait bizarre. Ma chambre était remplie de son odeur, ce qui me rendait à la fois triste et heureux.

_**MERCREDI**_

Je partis plus tôt que d'habitude, ne supportant plus son absence. Je l'attendais sur le parking, avec quelques élèves. Angela arriva la première, je parlais un peu avec cette dernière, je n'en avais pas souvent l'occasion. Elle me zappa quand Eric pointa le bout de son nez, je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer, je faisais pareil quand Bella était dans les parages.

Quand je vis sa Chevrolet, j'allais vers elle, et lui ouvris la portière, en vrai gentleman. Elle rougit comme pas permis, accordée à la couleur de son camion. Je la plaquais contre moi, lui faisant comprendre dans mon baiser tout le manque de cette nuit, où je m'étais senti tellement seul. La sonnerie retentit malheureusement, et nous allâmes en cours. Je m'ennuyais royal en littérature et en histoire, avec Rose. Nous parlâmes un peu pour passer le temps, elle me raconta les préparatifs de l'anniversaire d'Emmett. Je courus rejoindre Bella, qui m'attendait devant ma salle. Nous nous fîmes réprimander par le principal, il était donc interdit dans ce lycée d'être amoureux, il fallait s'accorder à Forks, un lieu terne où tout le monde s'ennuie. Quand quelqu'un est joyeux, ça dérange. Nous partîmes dans ma voiture, à l'abri des regards.

Sauf quand la sonnerie annonçant le cours retentit, nous ne l'entendîmes pas, nous fûmes donc tous les deux renvoyés de cours, nous retrouvant comme par miracle chez le principal. Il faillit nous mettre deux heures de retenues. L'incident fut clos rapidement, et nous pûmes rejoindre nos classes respectives. Je la retrouvais à midi, j'avais fait une nouvelle série de son portait, j'exprimais mon potentiel artistique.

Je l'invitais cette après-midi pour pouvoir travailler à la maison, nous avions dénigré nos devoirs depuis trois jours, ce qui faisait que nous avions un retard monstre. Je mangeais rapidement, attendant ma belle pour le travail. Elle arriva et nous nous mîmes sur la table du salon pour travailler. Je l'aidais pour ses pourcentages en math, et elle pour ma dissertation d'anglais. Nous nous débrouillâmes chacun pour les langues, je dus lui réexpliquer les cours de SVT et de Physique Chimie, elle était totalement larguée. Je pris mon mal en patience, et quand notre agenda fut vide, il était déjà 17 heures 30, et je sortis le peu de crêpes qu'il restait de la veille, et nous les dévorâmes. Nous nous installâmes l'un sur l'autre devant la télé, jusqu'à ce que ma mère rentre du travail.

Nous dînâmes rapidement et rejoignîmes le travail. Elle me laissa devant les cuisines, nous nous embrassâmes, et j'eus droit à plein de réflexions de Charlie, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi je n'étais pas concentré sur mon travail, j'étais obnubilé par la fille de la patronne. L'ambiance était super dans les cuisines, j'étais le plus jeune, j'avais donc la gentillesse de tout le monde. Charlie était très paternel avec moi, je n'avais aucun lien avec le mien, depuis mes quatre ans je pense. Elle repassa me chercher dans les cuisines, pour la première fois, et tout le monde applaudit ou nous siffla quand elle m'embrassa plus que chaleureusement. Elle me déposa chez moi, et c'est ma mère qui m'obligea à rentrer, cela faisait une demi-heure que j'étais dans sa voiture, me disant à chaque fois que c'était le dernier baiser.

Elle m'engueula aussi car le principal l'avait appelée, et qu'il trouvait inadmissible que nous soyons en retard pour des 'babillages d'adolescents'. Il avait eu plusieurs remarques sur notre comportement en bio, et une surveillante aussi. Si cela continuait, il nous changerait de place en bio, et nous collerait avec à la clef des travaux d'intérêt généraux. Ma mère m'engueula juste pour la forme, elle savait très bien que nous ne faisions que nous aimer, et que j'avais d'excellentes notes au lycée. Et si je me faisais coller, elle 'irait voir le directeur pour lui faire comprendre ce que c'est que l'adolescence de nos jours'.

Je me couchais tôt, pensant à Bella qui avait dû recevoir le même appel que moi.

_**JEUDI**_

Je ne tenais plus, elle me manquait trop. Je passais carrément chez elle pour la voir, elle fut surprise de me voir ici. Je lui dis qu'elle me manquait plus que de raison. Elle me parla aussi du coup de téléphone du lycée, son père l'avait pris à la rigolade, comme ma mère, disant que nous étions juste des ados fou amoureux, et que tant que nous ne nous sautions pas dessus comme des animaux, il n'y avait rien de grave. J'avais eu peur de la réaction de mon beau-père, il n'appréciait pas, au début, la relation que j'avais avec sa fille, mais finalement, il avait digéré la pilule. Nous partîmes en cours, nous jurant d'être sages devant les profs et les pions, qui devaient maintenant être aux aguets. J'avais cours théorique de bio, elle m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle, main dans la main, et comme pour narguer le prof, elle me lâcha la main devant la salle. Je fis une mine triste devant le prof, et écoutait d'une oreille discrète son cours.

Je rejoignis Bella à la pause, je la tins à peine dans mes bras, la surveillante affichait un air satisfait en nous voyant. J'ai sincèrement eu envie de la taper, mes jointures blanchissant, mais Bella mit sa main sur la mienne, m'empêchant un acte qui m'aurait coûté un renvoi ferme et définitif. Je partis en cours d'histoire avec Rose, et nous continuâmes notre discussion d'hier, nous ennuyant ferme. Nous nous achetâmes un sandwich au snack rapide du lycée, pour pouvoir aller manger dehors. Une fois le portail passé, elle se jeta à mon cou, et nous nous embrassâmes comme des fous, nos langues se rencontrant violemment, à en être à bout de souffle. La pionne, nous voyant de loin, accourut, mais quand elle vit que nous étions en dehors de l'enceinte du lycée, elle ne put rien faire. Pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, elle replaça ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses mains se firent plus baladeuses, je les sentis sur mes fesses. Je pus voir le regard choqué de la surveillante du coin de l'œil, et me mis à sourire comme un idiot. Nous mangeâmes en face du lycée, sur un banc.

Nous retournâmes en cours à l'heure, pour ne pas avoir le prétexte de recroiser la surveillante et qu'elle nous fasse des reproches. La fin de journée arriva bien vite, et je ne vis que le temps avait passé rapidement uniquement car j'étais sur mon lit, Bella allongée sur moi, en train de rattraper tous les baisers perdus de la journée. Nous roulâmes sans arrêt, chacun voulant avoir la position de dominant. J'en avais la tête qui tournait, et je lui laissais la victoire.

Nous partîmes pour le travail et ce fut mon tour de la déposer chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas sortir, moi non plus, mais quand Emmett vint taper à la vitre, bien qu'il soit gentil, ça faisait peur. Je plaignais le pauvre petit-ami de sa fille plus tard.

_**VENDREDI**_

C'est le dernier jour pour savoir si mon plan allait marcher, et si j'allais enfin pouvoir récupérer ma douce. Elle m'attendit à 7 heures 35 devant chez moi, pour m'emmener au lycée. Je pris mais affaires pour la nuit, dormant chez elle. Nous nous dirigeâmes en cours, toujours pour nous faire oublier des profs. Cela marchait assez bien pour le moment, nous n'avions pas eu de remarques désagréables. Je m'ennuyais en cours, je trouvais qu'être loin de ma déesse était en réalité du temps perdu. Je la retrouvais à la pause, mais ne pus pas tellement exprimer mon amour devant tout le monde, le principal nous tournait autour comme une mouche autour du miel

Nous fîmes pareil qu'hier midi, nous embrassant à bouche perdue, devant cette fois la surveillante et le principal. Elle ne me malaxa pas les fesses comme hier, le principal l'intimidant. Nous cours de 16 heures à 17 heures furent annulés, je partis donc chez elle, et nous regardâmes un film qu'elle avait choisi, c'était Fish Tank, le premier film que nous étions allés voir ensemble en tant qu'amis. Je lui parlais de mon ressenti, cela avait été mon premier rendez-vous avec une fille. Je lui confiais toutes mes appréhensions et mes craintes, je ne savais pas si je devais lui prendre la main, ou passer mon bras autour de ses épaules, comme dans les vieux films. Elle rigolait, mais quand cela s'était passé, j'avais vraiment la trouille. Je lui racontais aussi le moment où j'avais rougi quand elle avait passé sa main autour de ma taille, pour ne pas tomber. Elle m'avoua que c'était juste une méthode pour pouvoir être près de moi.

Nous partîmes pour le restaurant, j'eus droit à plein de remarques gentilles de la part de mes collègues en cuisine, pour savoir comment était Bella. Je le prenais à la rigolade, ce n'était pas de la curiosité malsaine, juste des vannes entre mecs. Bella était la star en ce moment, ce n'était plus la fameuse copine du chef, avec laquelle il s'était séparé, voulant partir en Alaska. Je m'échappais des cuisines, ne voulant pas d'autres exclamations bruyantes. Nous nous croisâmes dans la salle avec Bella, elle venait elle aussi me chercher. Je lui racontais qu'elle était la nouvelle star dans les cuisines, elle devint rouge comme une tomate, ce qui lui allait magnifiquement bien.

Je me couchais rapidement dans son lit après une séance intensive du jeu du chat et de la souris avec nos langues. Je ne dormis presque pas, je ne savais pas de quoi demain allait être fait, si notre couple survivrait ou pas.

* * *

La suite samedi prochain, ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir coupé là, mais je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous seront contentes au prochain chapitre...

A bientot bises


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou ! J'espere que vous allez bien ! Voila le chapitre tant attendu qui va marquer un grand tournant dans l'histoire ^^ Merci a toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses à chanque chapitre. Un immense merci à Phika17 qui corrige tout mes chapitres !

Disclaimer : Les persos sont a Stephenie M.

2ld'R : ouais c'est trop chou je trouve ^^ A bientot et merci pour ta review

ayana : Coucou, j'espere que l'attente n'as pas été trop longue ^^ Voila la suite, a bientot merci pour ta review bisous

fan de twa : je pense que nous parlons du meme film, mais je ne l'ai pas vu, désolé, c'est juste des amis qui m'en ont parlé. Merci beaucoup, et à bientot

* * *

**Edward POV**

Respire Ed, respire. J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit. J'avais eu peur, peur que Bella revienne sur mes genoux, peur d'avoir foiré quelque chose avec elle. J'avais tout fait pour être le plus adorable des petits-amis, et, si elle revenait, je comptais la questionner pour savoir quels étaient mes défauts, mais, sincèrement, j'espérais qu'elle resterait à la patinoire avec Jacob, et ne pas la croiser.

Je souhaitais faire mon travail normalement, et ne pas la voir, rentrer chez moi et la trouver sur mon canapé, je lui avais donné un double de mes clefs, avec l'accord de ma mère. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et ne remarquais pas la magnifique créature me contemplant à côté de moi sur le matelas.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es trop tendu, il faut que tu décompresses un peu.

- Désolé bébé, c'est rien.

- Le rien s'appelle-t-il Jacob ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Jacob ? Qu'est-ce qui vient faire dans la conversation ?

- Tous les samedis, quand je vais à la patinoire, tu es malheureux le matin, et très joyeux le soir, tu sais il est toujours temps que...

- Non, en plus je ne pourrais pas être avec toi, j'ai mon job, et, pour la millionième fois, j'en ai rien à faire que Jacob et toi alliez à la patinoire, si Leah accepte la situation, je peux le faire aussi !

- Leah est une fille très ouverte d'esprit. Et je sais que tu es jaloux et possessif, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux pour m'embrasser.

- Moi, jaloux et possessif ? Demandai-je surpris.

- Oui, je peux même le prouver !

- Vas-y !

- Jacob et moi patinons tous les deux, main dans la main, et des fois...

- Ok, ça va, je l'admets, je suis TRES jaloux, et MEGA possessif envers toi, je ne voulais pas entendre la fin de son discours.

- J'ai toujours raison !

- Juste une question : c'est vrai le fait qu'il te tienne la main ?

- Tu veux l'option : franchise à 100% ou l'option : je préserve mon chéri ?

- Ok, j'ai compris ! Dis-je.

- Ça te vexe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, pas du tout, dis-je en détournant le regard.

Elle se releva complètement et me prit dans ses bras.

- Bon, je refais : toi seul compte à mes yeux, je n'aime que toi, je n'ai envie que de tes mains sur mon corps, et de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu es le seul avec lequel je dors, le seul que j'aimerais. Je t'aime. Tu le veux par écrit ?

Cela me fit bizarre de l'entendre dire, je plaquais violemment mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'avais besoin, besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue jouant avec la mienne. Elle verrouilla ses bras autour de ma nuque, et je mis mes mains de chaque côté de sa taille. Elle m'attira contre le matelas, j'étais au-dessus de son corps frêle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin, sa nuisette se relevant légèrement, me permettant de voir ses magnifiques cuisses.

- Bébé, j'ai envie de toi ! Avec cette phrase uniquement, elle mit l'étincelle manquante à mon bas ventre. Je me durcis violemment, pire que la fois de nos retrouvailles.

- Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi ma puce ! Je remis mes lèvres sur les siennes, j'en voulais plus, je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'elle.

- Fais-moi l'amour ! Je la regardais dans les yeux, elle avait une étincelle dans le regard, une étincelle que je n'avais jamais vue. Je ne pus que céder, moi aussi j'en avais envie. Nous nous connaissions suffisamment maintenant pour passer cette étape.

- Ce soir, chez moi, ça te va ? Proposai-je.

- Et ta mère ? C'est vrai que j'avais oublié ce petit détail.

- Je m'en occupe, mais il faut que je parte maintenant, dis-je, me relevant, pantelant. Je me changeais rapidement, embrassais ma douce encore et encore, lui jurant de la retrouver au travail tout à l'heure.

Je montais dans ma voiture et cherchais une excuse potable pour avoir la maison pour nous ce soir. J'étais toujours aussi perdu et ne trouvais rien en arrivant chez moi. Ma mère sortit dehors pour me voir, dans sa vieille robe de chambre, elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser son fils aujourd'hui avant cet après-midi. Je cogitais, pour avoir une raison valable, mais mon cerveau me disait sans arrêt : _maman, je peux avoir la maison pour pouvoir faire l'amour et perdre ma virginité avec la fille la plus merveilleuse du monde ?_ Ça le faisait moyen.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais te demander quelque chose ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Peux-tu me laisser la maison ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que j'en ai besoin, fut la seule réponse que je trouvais.

- Si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi, tu ne l'auras pas !

- Je te l'ai dit : j'en ai besoin, répétai-je, plus durement

- Précise, demanda-t-elle

- C'est personnel.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? Dis-je choqué.

- Car tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu en as besoin.

- Je veux faire un truc avec Bella, c'est tout.

- Quel truc ? Putain elle était vraiment chiante aujourd'hui.

- D'habitude tu ne demandes pas autant de détails.

- Oui, mais j'ai envie, pour une fois, de savoir ce que mon fils trafique avec sa copine, elle tourna la tête et je l'entendis se moucher bruyamment.

- Maman, ça va ? Ma mère… pleurait ?

- Fous… fous-moi la paix, compris ?

- Non, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je la pris dans mes bras, je la dépassais d'une tête. La dernière fois que j'avais vu ma mère pleurer c'était pendant le divorce de mes parents. Mon père voulait la garde partagée, ça avait failli mal tourner à l'époque.

- Je… j'ai l'impression qu'on s'éloigne, que mon tout petit garçon, mon petit Anthony part, lentement. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'appelait Anthony depuis longtemps.

- C'est vrai que je m'éloigne, mais ça doit arriver, tôt ou tard. L'année prochaine je vais à la Fac, je te rappelle.

- Ne parle pas de ça, je t'en prie, je sais que tu vas partir, mais quand je me retrouve seule dans cette grande baraque. C'est dur quand tu découches une nuit, alors pour toujours… ses larmes s'intensifièrent.

- Tu veux que je reste à la maison le week-end, pour que tu ne sois pas seule ?

- Je peux pas te priver de Bella, elle t'a changé à un point que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. C'est bon, je te laisse la maison, on a prévu d'aller au restau avec les collègues, puis au ciné et boire un dernier verre dans un bar. Je ne rentrerais pas avant facilement une heure, peut-être deux heures du matin, elle changea d'avis sur un coup de tête.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine, mais pourrais-tu moins aller dormir chez Bella ? C'est tout ce que je te demande. Elle peut venir ici autant qu'elle veut, je m'en fiche.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour te rendre heureuse, d'accord. Elle resserra ses bras autour de moi, et je l'embrassai sur le front.

Je rejoignis Bella au travail et lui annonçai la 'nouvelle'. Elle fut heureuse que nous ayons la maison pour nous deux ce soir, et accepta de venir plus chez moi, au lieu de chez elle. J'angoissais pour mon second travail, qu'elle vienne me voir et me prenne pour un autre. Mais la preuve qu'elle voulait perdre sa virginité avec moi voulait bien dire qu'elle m'aimait, non ? Je réfléchissais sans cesse au problème en nettoyant des casseroles, mais je ne trouvais pas de solution. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne sentis pas deux bras m'enserrer le ventre. Je me retournai et vis Bella, je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Je l'embrassais tendrement, coincé entre son corps et le rebord du lavabo. J'oubliais tout le monde autour de moi, mon bas-ventre se durcit brutalement devant tous mes collègues, et je rapprochais Bella le plus possible de moi. Elle décida de me torturer et frotta la bosse de mon pantalon avec sa hanche. Je gémis contre ses lèvres, et nous dûmes nous séparer quand Sam et Charlie nous lancèrent du pain dur. Je la collais contre mon corps pour sortir des cuisines, et pour traverser la salle de restaurant.

Elle m'abandonna sur le parking et me demanda si elle pouvait modifier la chambre pout tout à l'heure. Je n'y voyais aucune objection, je savais que ce que nous allions faire était important pour une fille, c'était un grand pas à franchir. Benjamin m'en avait parlé l'année dernière. Je calmais mon bas-ventre le plus possible, je devais prendre des mômes sur moi, pas la peine que j'aille en tôle pour un truc comme 'pédophilie'. Je calmais aussi la bile que remontait sans cesse, angoissant. Je dus m'arrêter à la pharmacie à côté du magasin pour acheter un médicament anti-vomitif. Le cachet fit effet immédiatement, et je me changeai en pensant à mon discours que je devais tenir devant les enfants. Ils étaient encore plus nombreux que samedi dernier, je n'étais pas sorti. En seulement une heure, j'avais offert au moins 50 cadeaux, un môme m'avait limite arraché la barbe, une petite fille s'était fait pipi dessus, et un autre avait vomi. J'avais heureusement gardé le tube de cachet dans ma poche, et en allant accrocher les dessins d'enfant, je pris discrètement un comprimé dans ma bouche. Je regardais la grande horloge face à mon siège, et constatais qu'il était déjà 19 heures, et qu'elle n'était toujours pas venue. Il me restait une heure trente à tenir, avant de rentrer chez moi.

Je m'occupais des petits et, à 19 heures 15, ce que je vis me pétrifia. Bella, passant la porte du Wal-Mart. Non ! Je n'écoutais même plus le petit Jason me raconter sa liste de noël, je suivais du regard Bella. Pourtant elle n'alla pas dans ma direction, mais vers celle des bougies. Elle passa à la caisse et je vis qu'elle avait acheté plein de bougies, du bain moussant… Je me rappelais brutalement ce soir, nous allions faire l'amour pour la première fois. J'avais complètement oublié cela, et me mis à angoisser. _Et si je lui faisais mal ? Et si je m'y prenais mal ? Et si je bloquais et qu'elle ne prenait pas de plaisir ?_ Je débitais mon texte de père noël comme un automate, mais le petit ne le remarqua même pas. Mon esprit angoissait, maintenant, me rappelant ce soir.

Je ne pouvais pas reculer, j'avais trop envie d'elle. Je m'arrangerai pour qu'elle aussi ait du plaisir, et peu de douleur. Benjamin m'avait dit que, lors de la première fois, une fille n'avait pas d'orgasme, car la souffrance était brutale, et que le garçon ressentait trop de sensations et venait très rapidement. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je voulais que le temps ralentisse, mais comme d'habitude, il accéléra. Je voyais les derniers petits avancer vers moi, de plus en plus vite. Quand le dernier descendit de mes cuisses, je me levais de mon siège et avançais lentement vers la salle du personnel pour rendre le costume. Je pris le plus de temps possible, et sortis du Wal-Mart à 20 heures 45. J'envoyais un texto à Bella pour lui dire que je sortais du travail et arriverais dans 20 minutes à la maison.

J'espérais qu'il y aurait des bouchons, pour avoir du retard et le temps de me calmer et me détendre. Je n'eus pas de chance (comme à chaque fois) et arrivai comme prévu 20 minutes plus tard. Tout le rez-de-chaussée était éteint, seule ma chambre était allumée avec une lumière tamisée. Je savais qu'en entrant, je ne ressortirais pas le même de cette maison, ni de cette chambre.

**Bella POV**

Je me dirigeais vers la patinoire, en pensant à ce qui se passerait ce soir. Il allait me faire l'amour. J'en avais envie, il en avait envie, tout devrait bien se passer. Mes sœurs m'avaient dit que j'aurais mal, que j'aurais l'impression que l'on m'écartèle le bas-ventre, mais que, la douleur passée, sentir l'homme qu'on aime ancrer au plus profond de soi était merveilleux. Elle m'avait dit aussi de ne pas m'attendre à avoir un orgasme, car cela n'arrivera pas. J'avais plus peur de la douleur qu'autre chose, j'avais appris à découvrir son corps, lentement, j'avais appris ce qu'il lui faisait du bien, ce qu'il détestait.

J'essayais de ne pas penser à ça en patinant avec Jacob, mes mains tremblaient dans les siennes, et je prétextais le froid. Je n'avais pas envie de partir de cette patinoire, mais Leah vint chercher Jacob, et je dus passer au Wal-Mart, non pour voir le père noël mais pour acheter ce dont nous aurions besoin pour ce soir, des bougies par exemple. Je ne prêtais même pas attention au père noël et fis mes achats. J'achetais des bougies et des choses comme des huiles de bains, de massage… Je payais le tout et rentrais chez lui. Je trouvais le double de ses clefs et entrais. Je me sentis comme une voleuse dans sa maison. Je montai dans sa chambre, fis un peu de rangement et de ménage, et disposai des bougies sur son bureau, ses étagères. J'allais dans la salle de bain de sa mère et mis quelques bougies autour de la baignoire. Je remarquai qu'il était déjà 20 heures 45 car il m'envoya un message pour me prévenir qu'il arrivait dans 20 minutes. J'angoissai de suite, et descendis à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau glacée, pour me calmer. Je pris un briquet et allumai toutes les bougies. Je le guettais à la fenêtre quand je reconnus sa voiture bleue se garer à côté de la mienne. Je respirais pour me détendre le plus possible, car, si j'angoissais, j'allais avoir encore plus mal. Je l'entendis entrer et fermer à clef la porte d'entrée. Il monta et ses pas se rapprochèrent, inexorablement vers moi.

Il entra et contempla sa chambre, surpris. Il s'approcha de moi, lentement.

- Ouah, c'est magnifique, Bella !

- Merci, dis-je en rougissant. Il m'embrassa pour la première, et je suppose pas la dernière, fois de la soirée, ni de la nuit.

Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que mes mollets touchent son lit. Il m'allongea et se mit au-dessus de moi. Je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je sentais son érection se presser contre ma cuisse. A chaque baiser, mon centre devenait de plus en plus humide.

- Bébé, va dans… mes… mes poches… arrières. Je fis glisser mes mains dans chacune de ses poches arrières et rapprochai son bassin du mien. Il gémit. Prends mon… portefeuille. Je cherchais l'objet en cuir et le lui donnais. Il en sortit un sachet plastifié. _Un préservatif. _J'avais totalement oublié d'en acheter.

Il le posa sur le rebord de sa commode et lança son portefeuille à l'autre bout de la chambre. Je décidais de prendre les devants et ouvris le haut de sa chemise. Je continuais lentement alors que ses lèvres glissèrent sur mon cou. Il le mordilla ça et là, et alla jusqu'à mes oreilles. Il refit comme la dernière fois, il les mordilla aussi. Je gémis de bien-être, ma cyprine coula encore plus, et son pénis palpita. Je défis le dernier bouton de sa chemise et me relevai pour la lui retirer totalement. Je la lançai vers la porte. Il se baissa et remonta mon pull au niveau de mon soutien gorge. Il embrassa mon nombril et remonta lentement. Je me relevais pour qu'il m'enlève mon pull rose et mon soutien-gorge. Il alla torturer mes tétons déjà durcis, sa bouche flatta mon téton droit et sa main s'occupa du gauche. Je me détendai peu à peu, et il changea les rôles. Quand il eut fini de torturer ma poitrine, il redescendit vers mon jean. Il ouvrit le bouton et je le relevai vers moi pour l'embrasser tendrement, je voulais y aller plus calmement. Il dut me comprendre car nous nous embrassâmes longuement. Quand je me sentis prête à reprendre, je fis glisser ma main le long de ses muscles, j'enlevais son bouton et descendit sa braguette. Je le fis légèrement glisser, il se releva et l'enleva complètement.

Il garda son boxer pour le moment. Il redescendit sur mon ventre, et je relevais mes jambes pour qu'il m'ôte mon jean. Je restais les jambes dans cette position, et il se rallongea sur moi pour m'embrasser. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je sentis sa main se glisser sous l'élastique de mon string, et, sans préliminaire, il me pompa. Seuls mes gémissements brisaient le silence. Son pouce faisait des ronds autour de mon clitoris. Je me sentis proche de l'orgasme et posai ma main sur la sienne pour qu'il arrête. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis prête, vas-y.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine.

Il m'enleva mon string et, lui-même, retira son boxer. Son érection me parut immense à ce moment-là. Il revint au-dessus de moi et attrapa le préservatif. Je l'entendis déchirer le cellophane avec ses dents, et tenir le latex entre ses doigts. Il me regarda, nerveux et gêné à la fois.

- Bébé ? Tu as un problème ? Demandai-je.

- Hum, je… je ne sais pas… comment on… le met. Il tourna au cramoisi.

- Donne. On voit que tu n'as pas eu les cours d'éducation sexuelle de Forks, dis-je, pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il rigola légèrement, puis gémit quand il sentit mes doigts sur lui, tout léger. Je terminais ma tâche et me rallongeais, lui sur moi. Il mit ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête et il se positionna a mon entrée.

- Si je te fais trop mal, arrête-moi. Je m'excuse par avance pour la souffrance engendrée, et le fait que tu n'auras pas d'orgasme. Je me rattraperais après, je te le promets. Je m'excuse aussi pour mon inexpérience…

- Bébé, le seul fait d'être avec toi excuse tout, et moi aussi je suis inexpérimentée dans ce domaine, dis-je, le coupant.

- Tu veux que j'y aille à quel rythme ? Lent, je suppose.

- Oui, s'il te plait.

Je sentis son gland titiller mes lèvres, il hésitait. Je le regardais dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que nous avions du temps, qu'il le fasse quand il serait prêt.

- Bébé, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Edward.

Il se lança, lentement. Il me pénétra doucement. Mon vagin me brûlait légèrement, il me regarda dans le blanc des yeux, de son vert hypnotique qui se noircissait peu à peu. Je pensais à autre chose que la douleur, ce n'était que le début. Il buta contre mon hymen. Mes mains serrèrent involontairement la couette en-dessous de moi. Il le déchira et une larme coula le long de ma joue. Il la recueillit du bout de sa langue et me murmura "désolé". Il resta immobile, le temps que je m'habitue à lui, avant d'aller plus loin, jusqu'à la garde. Je lui caressais le visage et lui fis un signe de tête comme quoi il pouvait continuer. Il y alla, petit à petit, et j'eus vraiment l'impression d'être brûlée vive de l'intérieur. C'était pire que ce que mes sœurs me racontaient, mon vagin était tellement écartelé que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. J'entendis Edward me murmurer, encore, "désolé" dès qu'il avançait en moi.

Quand il fut à la garde, je fus légèrement soulagée, je savais que le plus gros de la douleur était passé. Il ne bougea pas, essuya le peu de sueur que j'avais sur le front.

**Edward POV**

PARADIS ! Je me sentais tellement bien à l'intérieur d'elle que j'aimerais ne jamais en bouger. C'était chaud et serré, et extrêmement doux, comme de la soie. Je pensais aussi à ma belle, qui, elle, ressentait la douleur. Je ressentais tous les plis de son centre, encore plus qu'avec mes doigts. Tout était doux, chaud, humide… Elle me fit signe de bouger, elle se sentait mieux. Je fis un aller-retour léger en elle, les sensations se décuplèrent autour de moi. Je continuais, aussi lentement que possible, alors que mon cerveau me criait d'y aller plus fort. Je réussis à lui demander comment elle allait. Elle ressentait encore la douleur, mais légèrement. J'étais sur le point de venir alors que j'avais fait peu de mouvements en elle. Je glissais ma main vers le point où nous étions joints, et caressais son clitoris, elle gémit, et ce petit bruit me fit venir, instantanément.

- BELLA !

Je m'écroulais sur son corps, et me retirais peu à peu d'elle, pour ne pas la faire souffrir. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être resté plus longtemps à l'intérieur d'elle, il y avait trop de sensations autour de moi. Elle n'a eu que la douleur, au lieu du plaisir que j'avais ressenti. Je me sentais bizarre après être sorti d'elle et je n'avais qu'une envie : y retourner.

- Merci Edward, de m'avoir offert la première fois la plus magnifique que j'aurais pu imaginer. Tu as été doux, attentif, prévenant avec moi. Je retirais le préservatif et le mis dans un mouchoir avant de le mettre dans la poubelle de la salle de bain.

- Désolé pour la douleur, encore une fois.

- La douleur était peu par rapport à ce que je ressentais.

- Tu ressentais quoi ?

- Je me sentais aimée, c'est cela qui compte, et uniquement ça. On va prendre un bain ? Proposa-t-elle.

Je me levais et allais faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. J'aidais Bella à changer la housse de couette, tâchée de son sang. Nous entrâmes dans la baignoire, elle s'appuyant contre mon torse. Je lui massais le dos, elle émit un gémissement de bien-être, qui eut pour mauvais réflexe de faire lever mon petit soldat.

- Vous avez encore envie monsieur Cullen ? Demanda-t-elle. Je ricanais légèrement, je ne voulais pas lui mettre la pression par rapport à ça.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai envie d'autre chose pour le moment.

Sans la prévenir, deux de mes doigts se glissèrent en elle. Elle hoqueta de surprise, et je continuais de la pomper sans cesse. Sa tête bascula sur mon épaule, elle gémissait sans arrêt.

- Tu en veux plus ? Demandai-je. Elle hocha la tête. Je fis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait, je courbais mes doigts dans son centre, et mon pouce caressa son clitoris gonflé. Elle cria littéralement quand je courbais mes doigts. Je les séparais et l'orgasme la faucha, brutalement. Elle haletait, je pouvais sentir son cœur taper brutalement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait sortir.

Je la lavais et elle fit de même puis, quand nous sortîmes de la baignoire, il était déjà 00 heures 30. Elle s'endormit dans mes bras, je la serrais comme si ma vie dépendait d'elle. Elle venait de me faire homme, et je ne pouvais que l'en remercier. Notre relation venait de prendre un nouveau tournant. Un tournant décisif.

Je me levais le lendemain et contemplais ma belle endormie, douce et calme. Je n'avais pas le cœur à la réveiller. Je réalisais maintenant ce que nous avions fait hier soir. Je lui avais pris sa pureté. Nous étions presque début décembre. Notre relation avait évolué à une vitesse immense depuis mi-septembre. En quatre mois, j'avais appris à aimer quelqu'un plus que ma propre vie. Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être si intense. Je compris maintenant pourquoi ma mère avait suivi mon père à Chicago bien qu'il soit (désolé pour l'expression) un raté. Ma déesse commença à s'agiter dans le lit.

- Bébé. Elle prit ma main.

- Hey ! Comment tu te sens ? Demandai-je.

- Comblée ! J'ai l'amour de ma vie à côté de moi. Je me penchais sur ses lèvres.

- On descend manger ? Je crevais de faim, je n'avais pas mangé hier soir, l'angoisse me tordait le ventre.

Ma mère dormait encore, nous prîmes notre temps, dévorant tout ce que nous trouvions. Après notre passage, la cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille. Nous remontions dans ma chambre, Bella devant, et moi derrière elle, enlaçant son ventre. Ma mère nous trouva dans cette position et se posa des questions.

Je passais la porte de ma chambre et Bella la ferma à clef. Elle s'approcha de moi telle une tigresse, une lionne affamée.

- J'ai envie de te rendre toute la prévenance dont tu as fait part hier soir, je peux ? Ses paroles allèrent directement dans mon entre-jambe. Je n'eus pas besoin de répondre.

Elle me poussa jusqu'à mon lit, me retira mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon, me laissant en caleçon. Elle le retira et lécha ma verge. J'attrapais les draps en-dessous de moi, par réflexe.

- Edward ? Elle s'arrêta.

- Mmmh ?

- Je veux que tu me regardes.

Je baissais tant bien que mal mes yeux sur elle, et je la regardais me faire une fellation. On avait l'impression qu'elle dévorait une sucette, et qu'en plus elle adorait cela. Elle fit plusieurs aller-retour, sa langue tournoyant autour de moi. Les sensations étaient extrêmement fortes, pire que d'habitude. Je me mordais la lèvre violemment, pour m'empêcher de crier et de prévenir ma mère à l'étage en-dessous

- Bébé, retire-toi ! Elle me fit non avec son doigt. Je me retenais de venir dans sa bouche, chose la plus dégradante pour une femme. Je fermais les yeux, et me retenais. Sauf que, quand sa main joua avec mes bourses, je craquais et dus me laisser aller dans sa bouche. Je vins en plusieurs jets violents. Elle avala tout et je me sentis honteux. Honteux de ne pas avoir pu me contrôler. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai Bella, elle s'était allongée à côté de moi et elle me contemplait.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, t'inquiète.

- Je voulais juste te rendre toute la prévenance que tu as eue envers moi hier soir, c'est tout. Maintenant nous sommes à égalité.

- Mais si nous sommes à égalité, il faut prendre un bon chemin. Je l'embrassais tendrement, et me mis au-dessus d'elle. Elle comprit ce que je voulais.

- Oui, il faut prendre un bon chemin, elle enleva sa nuisette devant moi, pendant que je cherchais à tâtons la boite de préservatifs dans ma commode. Je la trouvais, l'ouvris et pris un sachet. Je déchirais le cellophane avec mes dents et l'enfilais, comme Bella l'avait fait hier.

Je décidais d'y aller lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Je faisais de petits aller-retour, elle prenait du plaisir, je pouvais le voir, sa bouche s'entrouvrait légèrement.

- Bébé… plus… plus vite… plus fort.

- Tout ce… que… tu veux.

Elle s'accrocha à mes épaules et j'allais plus profondément en elle. Elle étouffait ses gémissements en se mordant la lèvre, moi aussi d'ailleurs. J'allais tout au fond d'elle, et elle commença à se resserrer autour de moi. Je la bâillonnais avec mes lèvres, et ses muscles se refermèrent avec puissance autour de moi, me faisant venir. Je tremblais devant la force inouïe de mon orgasme. C'était le plus violent que j'avais vécu jusqu'à présent.

Je sortis à contrecœur de son centre, et me sentis perdu. Je compris une chose à ce moment-là.

Que Bella Swan était probablement la femme de ma vie.

* * *

C'est mon premier 'vrai' lemon', je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé...

A samedi prochain pour la suite, bisous


	22. Chapter 22

Coucou ! J'espere que vous allez bien. Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous avez beaucoup aimés leur premiere fois et j'espere ne pas vous décevoir ! Un immense merci a Phika17 ma beta qui corrige mes chapitres ^^

Disclaimer : les persos sont Stephenie M.

SorchaPalomaSalvatore95 : Merci beaucoup ^^ a bientot =)

ayana : Salut, merci beaucoup, j'avais peur de m'etre planté =S mais finalement... Voila la suite, a bientot bises

* * *

**Edward POV**

J'étais mort de honte et m'approchais à contre-cœur vers mon horrible destin et la honte qui allait me suivre pendant longtemps. Pourtant, hier matin, ma compagne et moi étions heureux, mais maintenant…

_Hier matin_

**Bella POV**

Waouh ! Était la seule chose cohérente que je pouvais dire. Mon orgasme avait surpassé tout ce que j'avais pu vivre avant. Il était encore en moi, et il tomba sur mon corps. Sa tête était dans mon cou. Je me sentais entière et complète. Il se retira lentement de mes chairs intimes, et je ressentis comme un grand vide. Il m'embrassa le cou, l'épaule, tout ce qui était à portée de sa bouche. Je ressentais enfin le plaisir, et plus la douleur comme hier soir. Nous étions tous les deux couverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

- On… devrait aller prendre une douche, proposa Edward.

- T'as envie de sortir de ce lit ?

- Pas le moins du monde…

Il colla son front sur le mien et m'embrassa longuement. J'enroulais mes mains autour de sa nuque, je ne voulais absolument pas le lâcher, pas pour le moment. Sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui offris, et elles dansèrent, valsèrent, jouèrent ensemble durant de longues minutes. Quand le manque d'air se fit ressentir pour nous deux, je séparais mon visage du sien.

- Bon, allons-y, sinon, je sens que… dit-il.

Nous nous levâmes et allâmes jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'eau froide nous fit du bien, calmant mes ardeurs, et aussi les siennes. Nous nous éternisâmes, et nous fûmes pratiquement en retard. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, à l'intérieur de moi. La sensation que j'avais ressentie. Le fait de décoller et de voir les étoiles. Ma mère vint me réprimander plusieurs fois, je m'étais trompée à maintes reprises dans les notes pour les clients, en facturant jusqu'à 50 $ le café.

- Alors Miss Swan est dans la lune ? Me chuchota une voix de velours que j'aurais reconnue entre milles.

- Qui m'a envoyé tutoyer les étoiles tout à l'heure ? Répondis-je.

Il se pencha par-dessus mon comptoir et m'embrassa tendrement. Je fourrais mes mains dans ses cheveux, et les décoiffais sauvagement. Je lâchais ses lèvres pour le rejoindre et monter dans sa voiture. Il roula assez rapidement dans Forks, il était pressé mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il se gara à côté de la voiture de sa mère. Il m'embrassa rageusement, j'étais collée au siège tellement il avait de la force. Quand il se sépara de mes lèvres, je réussis à prononcer :

- Edward…j'ai…encore…encore…envie de toi.

Il ne fallait pas lui répéter deux fois, il me bondit dessus comme un lion affamé. Il ouvrit sa portière et me rejoignit rapidement. J'étais déjà sortie et nous nous embrassions encore. Je nous dirigeais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit et je sentis une chaleur qui signifiait que nous étions à l'intérieur. J'entendis sa mère dire à Edward qu'elle devait lui annoncer quelque chose, mais il lui fit signe que ça pouvait attendre.

- Tu le regretteras, dit-elle.

Mais nous nous en moquions pour le moment. La seule chose qui m'importait, était ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous avions gravi les escaliers, jusqu'à atteindre sa chambre. Nous passâmes la porte, toujours collés, et il la referma à clef. Il avait installé un verrou depuis un mois, à cause de sa mère qui venait souvent nous voir…

Je nous avançais jusqu'au lit, où il s'allongea, moi sur lui pour une fois. Je ne séparais pas mes lèvres des siennes, elles parcouraient sa peau comme si c'était une drogue. J'en profitais pour me venger en lui faisant un suçon dans le cou, assez gros. Je pouvais sentir contre mes cuisses son bas-ventre plus que dur. J'ouvris le haut de sa chemise et grignotais ses clavicules. Il émit un grognement et je souris de cet effet. Il glissa ses mains dans mon dos pour descendre et me pétrir les fesses rageusement. J'ouvris sa chemise entièrement, et couvris, comme à chaque fois, ses abdos de baisers mouillés.

- Je me trompe ou tu adores cette partie de mon corps ? demanda-t-il, se relevant sur ses coudes pour me voir.

- Je les adore !

Je continuais mes baisers sur son ventre jusqu'à son jean, j'ouvris le bouton et descendis son pantalon et boxer jusqu'à ses genoux. Il envoya valser le tout à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Je me relevais jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassais violemment, mes mains agrippant ses cheveux. Je sentis ses mains en train de relever mon pull, je levais les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche, laissant à sa vue ma poitrine tendue pour lui. Il glissa ses mains dans mon dos pour défaire les agrafes, il avait toujours du mal mais y arrivait quand même. Ses mains caressèrent lentement mes deux globes laiteux, torturant mes tétons par la même occasion. Je gémis sous l'effet procuré par ses mains.

- Bella… je… je

- Tu… quoi ? Réussis-je à articuler.

- Je veux… te sentir… au…autour…de…de m…oi...

Je me relevais et retirais mon jean pendant qu'il cherchait un préservatif dans sa commode. Il le mit et attendit que je m'allonge.

- Edward ? Demandai-je.

- Oui ?

- Je peux…être au-dessus cette fois ? Demandai-je, rougissante.

- Si tu veux.

Il s'allongea et je me positionnai au-dessus de sa verge. Je m'empalais lentement sur lui, faisant de petits va-et-vient. Edward grognait sous moi, et je gémissais, me mordant la lèvre pour ne pas attirer l'attention de sa mère. Je m'empalais sur lui totalement, et je retrouvais la sensation d'être entière, le sentant au plus profond de moi. Je ne bougeais pas, et m'agrippais à ses épaules, commençant à bouger sur lui. Son bassin m'accompagna, il claquait contre le mien. Nous n'entendions que cela, avec nos halètements que nous essayions de contrôler. J'en voulais plus mais je n'arrivais pas à augmenter le rythme. Edward dut visiblement me comprendre, il nous renversa, reprenant la place de dominant. Le rythme fut tout de suite plus soutenu, je m'agrippais à ses épaules, il buta à chaque fois au plus profond de moi, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je le vis glisser sa main entre nous pour caresser mon petit bouton de chair. Mes muscles internes se contractèrent brusquement, et je vis Edward sourire.

- Voila… bébé, c'est bien… viens… ma puce, viens avec … moi.

Il fit encore plusieurs va-et-vient violemment, mes muscles se contractèrent brusquement autour de lui, me propulsant vers les étoiles. Je le vis aussi avoir son orgasme, il était sublime à ce moment-là. Il me fallut un moment pour redescendre sur terre, la tête me tournait. Edward tomba comme d'habitude sur mon corps, nous étions cette fois-ci ruisselant de sueur.

- Désolée Ed, j…je n'ai pas…réussi…à main…maintenir le rythme…excuse…moi, dis-je, à bout de souffle.

- C'était…parfait…ne…t'en…fais pas…

J'allais répliquer mais il mit un doigt sur mes lèvres. Il se retira en douceur de moi, et je me sentis comme à chaque fois perdue sans lui en moi.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à nos devoirs, nous les avions négligés depuis hier. Sa mère nous appela pour manger, je ne regardais même pas le contenu de mon assiette, l'ange en face de moi me troublait.

- Maman, tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oh, demain, tu auras une surprise !

- Ah oui ? C'est quoi ?

- Tu verras ça demain en sortant du lycée !

Sa mère était extrêmement joyeuse, alors qu'Edward ne savait pas quoi penser. Je pense qu'il flippait un peu quand même. Nous nous couchâmes tôt, nos ''activités physiques'' de la journée nous ayant fatigués

**Edward POV**

Je me réveillais, comme à chaque fois, en avance, et contemplais Bella endormie. Je ne me remettrais jamais de la voir aussi belle le matin, aussi abandonnée quand une vague de plaisir la prenait. J'adorais aussi ses petites rougeurs qu'elle avait quand elle était gênée ou à bout de souffle. Il fallait que je la réveille mais ça me faisait mal au cœur, elle était si paisible. Je tentais le réveil en douceur, je me penchais sur son cou pour embrasser sa jugulaire, et remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Elle se tendit brusquement.

- Tu es réveillée ? Demandai-je. Elle m'ignora. Je continuais en mordillant ses oreilles. Elle gémit.

- Toujours décidée à m'ignorer ? Elle se retourna vers moi et ouvrit les yeux.

- Visiblement non, dis-je. Bonjour ! Je me penchais sur ses lèvres et l'embrassais tendrement.

- Salut, tu peux me réveiller comme ça tous les matins ?

- Avec grand plaisir ! Je me penchais à nouveau sur elle, et couvris son visage de baisers.

- Je vais préparer le petit-déj, va prendre ta douche pendant ce temps, dis-je.

Elle partit direction la salle de bain et je descendis à la cuisine. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ma mère en bas.

- Maman ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu travailles pas ? Tu es malade ?

- Non, rien de grave mon chéri, c'est juste que j'ai pris ma journée, pour faire un peu de rangement, et remplir le frigo, car ce n'est pas mon adorable fils qui va le faire !

- Ben non.

- Ed, il faudrait aussi que tu ranges ta chambre rapidement, j'ai vu des trucs en alu' qui trainaient par terre, et je ne suis pas la boniche de service ! Je rougis de honte, ma mère était en train de me parler des emballages de préservatifs.

- Ouais, t'inquiète, je le ferais ce soir.

- Non, tout à l'heure.

Bella descendit et fut tout aussi surprise de voir ma mère. Je l'enlaçais tendrement et la pris sur mes genoux. Nous mangeâmes dans cette position, ma mère disant que les jeunes étaient bizarres de nos jours. On n'est pas bizarre, juste fou amoureux. Nous remontâmes prendre nos affaires et Bella m'aida à retrouver les emballages de préservatifs.

Nous partîmes et arrivâmes à la piscine en avance, pour une fois. Je rejoignis les vestiaires et me changeais tranquillement. Je rejoignis Bella sur les gradins.

- Miss Swan, il devrait être interdit de porter des maillots de bain aussi tentants pour un homme. Vous pourriez le tuer, chuchotai-je.

- Voulez-vous que je l'enlève monsieur ?

- Non, sinon je devrais tuer tous les hommes ayant vus votre corps sublime. Elle rougit et se cacha derrière sa serviette.

- Tu pourrais tuer pour moi ?

- Je ferai tout ce que tu me demandes ma puce.

- CULLEN, SWAN, LES MAMOURS C'EST DANS VOS CHAMBRES SI VOUS VOULEZ, C'EST PAS DANS UN COURS DE NATATION COMPRIS ? nous interrompit la prof.

- Oui madame.

Nous nous approchâmes du groupe et Bella chuchota à mon oreille :

- Si je la pousse dans l'eau, ça peut faire un accident ou pas ?

- Connaissant ta maladresse, oui !

- Génial !

Nous écoutâmes les consignes de la prof, les filles nageaient les premières, puis les garçons ensuite. Je m'assis sur les gradins avec Emmett.

- Je me trompe ou tu aimes Bella de plus en plus ?

- Je l'aime à en crever, répondis-je, regardant ma douce en train de nager.

- Durant les vacances de Noel, on va prendre un jour, avec Jasper pour aller sur Seattle acheter les cadeaux de noël. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Ouais, avec plaisir, mais pas le samedi par contre, je bosse.

- On pensait plus y aller le premier lundi des vacances.

- Aucun souci.

- Tu pourras te séparer de ta douce ?

- Ca sera dur, mais j'y arriverais.

- Allez gars, c'est qu'une journée, dit-il, me tapant derrière la nuque.

- Et ton anniv ? Demandai-je.

- Maintenu au 27 septembre. Vous resterez dormir, mes parents vont décamper pour la soirée, et il y aura de l'alcool, donc vous pourrez boire sans risque.

- Je négocie tout avec ma mère, je pense que je pourrais, la famille va débarquer, mais je ne les supporte pas trop, alors…

- Joyeux Noel !

- Merci !

- LES GARCONS, A VOUS. RELAI 2 X 500, PAR DEUX. TOUJOURS LES MEMES BINOMES ! LE PREMIER EN PLACE ! VOUS FAITES DEUX ALLERS-RETOURS CHACUN !

Je montais sur le plongeoir, nous étions évalués sur ce relai, donc il fallait faire un temps excellent. La prof prendrait le meilleur binôme et l'inscrirais pour le concours inter-lycée. Les gagnants gagneraient une bourse pour l'université de leur choix. Et ma mère était assez limitée niveau budget pour la fac. J'étais sur la première ligne, Newton loin de moi.

- PRET ! PARTEZ !

Elle siffla et je plongeais, nageant le plus rapidement possible, pensant à ma douce, pour me donner du courage. J'arrivais au bout de la ligne, mis un bon coup de pied dans le mur et repartis comme une fusée. Je jetais un regard sur les gradins et vis Bella, m'encourageant. Je fis pareil, deux fois de suite. J'étais épuisé quand je touchais le mur. Emmett plongea et je remontai.

- 3 minutes 50, vous êtes les premiers pour le moment. C'est votre meilleur temps Cullen. Félicitations ! L'amour donne des ailes.

Emmett se donna à fond, même si ses parents pouvaient lui payer la fac sans souci, il savait que c'était important pour moi, voire nécessaire. Il termina premier aussi, avec une demi longueur d'avance par rapport aux autres.

- Cullen, McCarthy, vous êtes inscrits pour le concours ! Je tapais dans la main d'Emmett, et vis Mike, rageur, jeter sa serviette. Bella vint me rejoindre et me prit dans ses bras.

- T'es le meilleur bébé ! Elle colla son front contre le mien et m'embrassa.

- Partons, sinon nous risquons de voir Swan et Cullen nous montrer comment on fait les bébés, lança Mike. Toute sa bande rigola et partit.

Nous nous séparâmes pour rejoindre nos vestiaires. Je me changeais vitesse grand V pour rejoindre ma douce. Je m'achetais un sachet de bonbons, j'avais tout donné et j'avais faim. Je partageais avec Bella et nous allâmes au lycée. Juste le fait d'être séparé d'elle fut une torture pour la littérature. Je la retrouvais à midi, je la fis voler dans mes bras, elle cria, et la pionne nous réprimanda, mais Bella l'envoya bouler en lui disant que nous étions en dehors des bâtiments. Nous allâmes manger, je n'écoutais pas les conversations autour de moi, je voyais juste Bella, mangeant ses pâtes. Même dans les choses de la vie courante elle était belle. Elle rougit en se rendant compte que je l'observais.

Nous allâmes sur un banc dans la cour, et Bella prit une position assez osée sur moi, elle se mit à califourchon, le haut de nos corps collé, tout comme nos bas-ventre. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement, je me détendais peu à peu, j'avais peur qu'un surveillant débarque.

- Miss Swan, monsieur Cullen ? Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes le principal et la surveillante.

- Oui ? répondit mon bébé.

- Tenez ! Nous vous attendons mercredi pour ramasser les feuilles mortes dans la cour. Il nous donna un papier jaune, signifiant que nous étions en retenue de deux heures jusqu'aux vacances de noël

- Mais, qu'avons-nous fait ? Demandai-je. La pionne se fit un plaisir de nous répondre.

- Vous vous montrez dans des positions… qui ne sont pas acceptables dans le lycée. Elle souriait.

- Dans ce cas nous devrions nous aussi être collés ! Répliqua Rose.

- Nous vous attendons mercredi à deux heures dans mon bureau. Il n'avait pas relevé.

Ils partirent, nous laissant tous les cinq choqués.

- Ma mère va me déglinguer ce soir ! Dis-je.

Collé pour atteinte aux bonnes mœurs, ça faisait mauvais dans le dossier scolaire. Bella me rassura.

- Je viendrais avec toi, on s'expliquera, et si elle veut te tuer, j'appelle les flics !

Nous rigolâmes tous, mais je n'arrivais pas à me détendre, j'avais peur, ma mère pouvait être douce parfois, mais quand elle devait gueuler, elle gueulait, et pas qu'un peu !

Je partis en espagnol toujours aussi tendu, j'essayais de suivre le cours, mais j'avais une boule dans l'estomac, pire que samedi où j'angoissais pour notre première fois, et qu'elle vienne me voir. Alice essaya de me rassurer, mais ça ne marchait qu'à moitié. Les cours finirent, je rejoignis la bibliothèque du lycée. La gérante se fit un malin plaisir de me donner presque tous les livres à ranger, me voyant ne rien faire. Je sortis heureusement à la pause, rejoignant ma chérie, sur le banc où nous nous étions faits coller tout à l'heure avec le reste du groupe. Ma main tremblait involontairement, mais pas de froid…

- Edward, je t'en prie, détends-toi !

- J'y arrive pas, répondis-je, honteux.

- Laisse-toi faire. Elle se mit derrière moi et me massa la nuque.

Je me décontractais un peu, mais quand ça faisait vraiment du bien, la sonnerie retentit, m'obligeant à retourner ranger des livres pour l'autre sadique de la bibliothèque. Je finis ma tâche rapidement, mais elle devait avoir le don de vouloir me faire chier, m'apportant d'autres livres. Je les balançais rageusement, avant de les classer par ordre de numéro. Je finis dix minutes avant la sonnerie, et me plongeais dans un livre de philo que j'avais trouvé en rangeant les bouquins. Il m'aidait à comprendre presque tout le cours du vieux crouton, je l'empruntais et je dus rester après la sonnerie car la bibliothécaire eut un problème informatique. Quand elle eut enfin fini, Bella accourut vers moi, riant aux éclats. Elle me prit la main et m'entraina à sa suite.

- Il faut que tu viennes sur le parking, c'est trop marrant, il y a un gars qui se prend pour un cow-boy du Texas, habillé avec un chapeau rouge, et un pantalon en cuir. Il a même la démarche, c'est trop marrant !

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mon cerveau imaginant très bien la personne que c'était. J'entrainais Bella vers les toilettes.

- Bella, est-ce que ce mystérieux cow-boy dit : je cherche une gazelle pour monter sur mon cheval faire du rodéo avant d'aller attraper les vaches à l'aide de mon lasso ?

- Il dit exactement ça, comment tu le sais ? Elle se retenait de rire. Putain, il n'a pas osé quand même.

- Je le sais car, le cow-boy qui dit ça, c'est… mon oncle.

- Ah ha, très drôle la blague Edward ! Dit-elle en riant.

- J'ai l'air de rigoler ! Lui demandai-je, montrant mon visage dépité.

- Merde. Je suis désolée de te dire ça mais personne ne veut partir, ils sont tous obnubilés par lui.

- Bon, j'ai pas le choix, je vais le chercher. Mais il ne devait pas arriver avant trois semaines ! Putain. Au fait, il n'est pas au courant que tu es ma petite amie.

Je sortis de derrière les toilettes et m'avançai vers le parking. J'étais mort de honte et m'approchais à contre-cœur vers mon horrible destin et la honte qui allait me suivre pendant longtemps. Tous faisaient cercle autour de mon oncle, se donnant en spectacle, à sa plus grande joie. Je faisais des coudes pour m'approcher de lui, il me reconnut.

- Ah, ben, te voila Cullen. Tout le monde me regarda. Tu viens pas prendre ton parrain dans tes bras ? J'entendis plein de chuchotis disant : lui, son parrain ?

- Allez, viens, on rentre ! J'essayais de le prendre par le bras mais il restait fixe.

- Tu ne me présentes pas tes camarades ? Je commençais à m'énerver.

- Ecoute-moi bien, si tu ne viens pas tout de suite avec moi, je te jure que je t'abandonne ici sur le parking, et tu te démerdes pour rentrer, compris ?

- Oh, c'est bon, rabat-joie, je te suis.

Il consentit enfin à sortir du cercle, faisant des clins d'œil dragueurs aux filles. Je me planquai et nous rejoignîmes la Volkswagen. Bella était déjà à côté. Elle voulut passer derrière mais je la suppliais du regard de se mettre devant, je ne voulais pas la présence de mon parrain à côté de moi.

- Alors mon Eddy, t'as honte de moi ? Dit-il, alors que je n'avais même pas mis la clef dans le contact.

- Quand tu te comportes comme un ado, oui j'ai honte de toi !

- Oh, mais il s'énerve le petit Eddy !

- Arrête de m'appeler Eddy, j'ai jamais aimé ce surnom !

- Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ? Demanda-t-il. Je décidais de lui annoncer directement.

- Je te présente Isabella, c'est ma petite-amie. Bella, comme tu as pu le comprendre, voici mon oncle et parrain, Thomas.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Isabella. Bonne pioche Edward, t'as pas pris la plus moche ! Bella devint rouge de honte, et mes jointures blanchirent autour du volant.

- Vous avez avancé votre séjour avec Charlotte ?

- Ouais, ma sœur ne te l'a pas dit ? SURPRISE.

C'était la surprise de ma mère, mais c'est un cauchemar ! J'arrivais heureusement chez moi, ma tante et ma mère sortirent. Je sortis de l'habitacle, et pris ma tante dans mes bras.

- Charlotte !

- Ah ben, toi, t'as droit à un câlin et pas moi ! Se plaignit mon oncle.

- Après ce que tu viens de me faire… Maman, c'est ça ta surprise ?

- Oui, je t'aurais bien prévenu, mais en rentrant du travail, tu étais trop préoccupé à savoir si ta chérie avait encore ses amygdales. Mon oncle et ma mère rigolèrent, on voyait le lien de parenté. Je décidais de sortir mon papier jaune, ma mère était de bonne humeur autant en profiter.

- Maman, tu peux me signer ça, s'il te plait ? Elle attrapa le mot et regarda la raison de ma retenue. Elle vira rouge, et je me préparais à l'explosion imminente. Elle rentra à l'intérieur, extrêmement en colère. Je la suivis a l'intérieur, voulant m'expliquer.

- Mam, je suis désolé, on s'embrassait et Bella était à califourchon sur moi. C'est tout. J'avais choisi la mauvaise option, j'ai cru qu'elle allait me gifler.

Elle attrapa le téléphone et appela le lycée.

- Maman, tu fais quoi ?

- Il est hors de question que je signe ça. Est-ce que dans ce lycée ils connaissent l'amour ?

- Euh… je sais pas. Elle me fit signe de me taire, le principal devait avoir décroché, il allait en prendre plein la tête.

- Monsieur le principal, c'est madame Cullen.

- …

- Ce que vous pouvez ? Je vais vous le dire ! Vous pouvez me dire ce que c'est : atteinte aux bonnes mœurs du lycée ?

- …

- Oui, ils étaient à califourchon, mais ils ne se reproduisaient pas devant vous !

Bella et moi étions dans le salon avec ma famille. Nous étions rouges de honte. Finalement, elle ne m'en voulait pas, elle en voulait au lycée. Je crus sauter de joie.

- …

- Vous savez, l'amour c'est ça, c'est s'embrasser, prendre l'être aimé sur soi ou dans ses bras. Si vous avez été choqué, désolé de dire ça mais ne travaillez pas dans un lycée, car quand vous allez trouver des élèves s'envoyant en l'air, vous allez faire un arrêt cardiaque ! Waouh, c'est la première fois que ma mère gueulait autant.

- …

- Il est hors de question que mon fils et ma belle-fille aillent ramasser des feuilles mortes et nettoyer les chiottes car ils s'aiment, vous m'entendez ? On est au XXIème siècle enfin !

- …

- D'accord, si vous voulez, je le leur dirais.

- …

- Merci à vous aussi, à bientôt. Ma mère avait recouvré son calme.

- Alors ? Osai-je demander

- Ils sont d'accord pour annuler vos heures de colle à une condition.

- Laquelle ? Je commençais à avoir peur.

- Que, en bio, vous fassiez un exposé…

- Sur ? L'obligeai-je à continuer.

- La contraception. Mon oncle explosa de rire, Bella se cacha derrière moi, rouge de honte.

- Devant la classe, puis le conseil de discipline. Ils font ça pour vous sensibiliser.

- Bon, on n'a pas le choix, dis-je.

- C'est quand même mieux que nettoyer les chiottes, murmura Bella. Mon oncle et ma mère explosèrent de rire.

- Et maintenant, si vous nous parliez de votre relation ? Proposa mon oncle.

Je savais qu'à partir de maintenant, le peu d'intimité que nous avions allait être réduit à néant.

* * *

J'espere que vous avez aimés ? Pour celles qui suivent ma seconde fic, j'essaye de publier aujourd'hui, sinon je suis vraiment désolé mais je ne publierais pas avant lundi =( Je vais faire le plus vite possible

A samedi prochain bisous ^^


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour a toutes ! Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes ! Bientot 300 reviews ! WAHOU ! Merci merci merci. Un immense merci a ma Beta Phika17 ^^

Disclaimer : Les persos sont a S.M

* * *

_- Et maintenant, si vous nous parliez de votre relation ? Proposa mon oncle. _

**Edward POV**

Bella et moi nous assîmes sur le canapé, mon oncle et ma tante prirent chacun un fauteuil et ma mère amena une chaise de la cuisine. Pour le coup, nous étions le centre d'attention, et Bella détestait ça. Je passais ma main dans son dos, et la rapprochais de moi. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde était gêné. Bella, rouge tomate, prit la parole la première.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ? Elle mit sa tête dans mon épaule.

- Vous vous êtes rencontrés où et quand ? Demanda timidement ma tante.

- A l'église, le lendemain de notre arrivée, répondis-je.

- Putain gars, t'as fait vite ! Tes hormones te travaillaient à ce point ? Balança mon oncle, devant toute le monde. Bella était morte de honte, et j'avais honte de lui imposer une famille… comme ça !

- C'est juste la date de notre rencontre Tom, on n'est pas sortis ensemble tout de suite ! Répliquai-je.

- Vous êtes sortis ensemble quand ? Demanda mon oncle.

- Une semaine et un jour après, répondit Bella penaude.

- C'est ce que je disais, c'est tes hormones qui te travaillaient petit Eddy !

- Qui te dit que c'est MOI qui suis allé la voir pour le lui demander ? M'énervai-je. Bella se pencha à mon oreille

- Si tu continues comme ça, ta famille va croire que c'est moi qui aie les hormones en fusion !

- J'ai toujours voulu savoir comment vous en êtes arrivés à sortir ensemble ? Demanda ma mère. Je regardais Bella. Elle prit la parole en première.

- Ben, quand on est allés au ciné, on a terminés la soirée au restau de mes parents. Il m'avait dit qu'une fille du lycée lui plaisait…

- …Elle m'avait dit qu'un gars du lycée lui plaisait, donc on a pris chacun un bout de papier pour écrire le prénom…

- …. Il avait écrit mon prénom, et moi j'avais rien écrit. Le lendemain je voulais lui parler…

- … mais j'ai fait comme si j'étais malade, je ne voulais pas la voir après qu'elle m'ait, on va dire, « briser le cœur », désolé maman d'avoir menti pour le lycée…

- … J'ai espéré toute la journée le voir, mais rien. Le soir au restaurant, j'étais déprimée, je m'en voulais à mort. Puis Charlie est venu me demander quelque chose, et je lui ai demandé si, par hasard, Edward ne serait pas au travail…

- … J'y étais, mais je m'étais caché, toujours résigné à ne pas vouloir la voir. Mais en sortant, je fus obligé de passer devant elle…

- … Et j'ai pris son bras et je l'ai entrainé dehors, derrière le restaurant, vers les cuisines, et je l'ai embrassé. Fin de l'histoire, conclut Bella. Charlotte applaudit, et je vis Tom vouloir sortir quelque chose, mais je lui lançais un regard… meurtrier.

- Et quand l'avez-vous annoncé à Maria ? Demanda Tom, se ravisant.

- On ne l'a pas vraiment annoncé… répondis-je.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Je les ai trouvés sur le canapé en train de se bécoter le lendemain, et le surlendemain dans la chambre, Edward à moitié nu, ses mains sur le tee-shirt de Bella, allongée sur son lit. Nous prîmes un coussin pour nous cacher.

- Et, depuis ce jour, ton fils n'est plus puceau ! Balança mon oncle.

- Ca je n'en sais rien, mais on peut le vérifier !

- MAMAN ! Criai-je, outré.

- Quoi ? Dit-elle, l'innocence incarnée.

- C'est ce genre d'information qui est privé, entre Bella et moi.

- Je suis presque certaine de savoir quand vous avez couché ensemble pour la première fois !

- Mais qui vous dit que nous l'avons fait ? Répliqua Bella.

- Ca se voit sur vos visages ! Je suis sûre que vous l'avez fait quand vous vous êtes disputés !

- Ah oui ? Dis-je, l'entrainant sur cette voie.

- Oui, vous aviez un sourire niais sur le visage, vous étiez rouges, décoiffés et habillés à la va-vite. Nous nous regardâmes en même temps, et je suis sûr qu'elle aussi se rappelait ce moment-là. Je la pris sur mes genoux, ma virilité menaçant de se réveiller. _Putain, c'est quand que cette période va se terminer !_

- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux ! Répondis-je.

- Si tu veux, je monte dans ta chambre pour compter le nombre de préservatifs qu'il reste dans la boite ? Nous nous regardâmes avec Bella, horrifiés.

- Ca ne vous avancera pas, j'ai donné des préservatifs à Emmett le week-end dernier, tu te rappelles ma chérie ? Dis-je.

- Oui, je m'en rappelle. Je leur fis un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Et sinon vous…

- Oh, c'est fou comme le temps passe vite, dit Bella. J'ai oublié de te dire que ma mère voulait que nous venions une heure et demi en avance !

- Alors il faut vite partir ! À bientôt ! Dis-je, fuyant la maison rapidement.

Nous montâmes dans ma voiture et prîmes la direction du restaurant.

- Non mais laisse Edward, j'ai menti, ma mère nous attend à la même heure que d'habitude !

- Isabella Swan vous êtes une… menteuse !

- Pour protéger mon couple et mon chéri, oui !

- On va où alors ?

- Chez moi ? Proposa-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas.

Nous arrivâmes à la villa, et elle était déserte.

- Où sont tes sœurs ?

- Chez leurs chéris. J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi… seule à seul, dit-elle, rougissante.

Elle me prit la main et m'entraina dans sa chambre. Le dernier souvenir que j'avais c'était elle, me disant qu'elle avait envie de moi et que je lui fasse l'amour. Nous nous allongeâmes sur son lit, et je l'enlaçais. Elle s'installa entre mes jambes, son dos contre mon torse.

- Bébé ?

- Quoi ? Elle se retourna.

- Tu ne me parles jamais de… ta famille. De tes oncles, tes tantes, tes grands-parents…

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Mon père est d'origine anglaise, ma mère vit ici depuis son enfance. Avec des copines, elles ont décidé de partir sur la côte pour leur Bac. Mon père et ses potes aussi. Ils se sont rencontrés comme ça. Coup de foudre, attirance instantanée. Mon père l'a présentée à mon grand-père, à Londres. Il l'a mal pris, il ne voulait pas qu'il se marie avec une Américaine. Il lui a demandé de choisir entre lui et Esmée. Il a choisi ma mère et est reparti en Amérique, pour ses études. Depuis ils n'ont aucun contact. Il est peut-être mort, on ne sait pas. Ma mère, ç'a été pareil avec ma grand-mère, sauf qu'avec le temps, et beaucoup de patience, elles se sont reparlées. C'est toujours difficile entre elles, mais elles y arrivent néanmoins.

- C'est triste, comme histoire.

- Ouais, mais, avec le temps, on s'y fait. Je sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si mes parents m'avaient obligée à choisir entre toi et eux. Je lui caressais les cheveux.

- Ne pense pas à cela, ils ne t'ont pas obligée à choisir, mais à rester avec la personne que tu aimais. Elle se tourna vers moi, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'aime Edward, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Si jamais tu me quittes...

- Ne dis pas de sottises Bella, jamais je ne te quitterai, sauf si tu en fais la demande, dis-je en la coupant. Arrête de pleurer ma puce, je t'aime et tu le sais. Te voir pleurer est horrible pour moi, car je me dis que je suis la cause de tes tracas.

- Là c'est toi qui dis des bêtises ! Elle m'embrassa sauvagement et franchit la barrière de mes lèvres pour rencontrer ma langue. Je jouais avec elle, avec sa langue douce et chaude.

Je contrôlais ma virilité le plus possible, mais ce fut peine perdue quand elle commença à ouvrir ma chemise. Je lui fis l'amour tendrement en cette fin de journée, les yeux dans les yeux, lentement, prenant le temps de l'aimer comme elle était, douce et tendre. Nous arrivâmes au travail en retard, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte. Je l'abandonnais à l'accueil, elle allait me manquer durant les deux heures.

Les cuisiniers me firent plein de remarques comme quoi j'avais du rouge à lèvres sur le haut de ma chemise. Le pire c'est que c'était vrai ! J'essayais de faire disparaitre la marque mais c'est tenace ce machin. Tout ce que je gagnais au final, c'est de casser un verre et d'avoir ma chemise trempée. Je m'occupais à pester dans mon coin, sans voir ma déesse près de moi.

- Pourquoi tu es trempé ? Demanda-t-elle dans la voiture.

- Tu as mis du rouge à lèvres sur ma chemise !

- Ah, désolée !

- C'est pas grave. Tu sais, si tu ne supportes plus mon oncle je peux te ramener chez toi, je comprendrais.

- Non, je veux te soutenir. Si tu veux le tuer dans son sommeil, je te couvrirais en disant qu'on a joué au scrabble toute la nuit !

- Tu crois que le shérif va croire un truc pareil ?

- On peut toujours essayer !

J'éclatais de rire et, durant le reste du trajet en voiture, je fis plein de plans pour tuer en toute discrétion Tom. Nous arrivâmes chez moi et montâmes directement dans ma chambre. Ma famille dormait déjà et nous fîmes le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas les réveiller. Nous nous couchâmes tôt, mais parlâmes dans mon lit.

- Edward, tu veux pas qu'on sorte demain soir, tous les deux ? Tu es trop stressé, j'aimerais que tu décompresses un peu.

- Je te rappelle que, demain soir, nous devons travailler !

- On voit que tu ne connais pas le fonctionnement du restau ! En décembre, ma mère ferme le restaurant le mardi, car elle s'est aperçue qu'il n'y avait personne. Donc, nous avons une soirée de libre par semaine maintenant ! Et j'ai envie de sortir un peu !

- Tu veux aller où ?

- Surprise ! Tu es toujours attentionné pour moi, à moi de l'être un peu pour toi !

- Comme tu veux ! J'embrassais le bout de son nez avant de la prendre dans mes bras pour dormir.

Je fis un rêve bizarre, je rêvais que, Bella et moi, nous étions au restaurant, et que je la demandais en mariage. Elle acceptait et je la voyais en robe blanche, accompagnée par son père. J'étais vers l'autel en costume blanc, elle était sublime. Je me réveillais avec une bosse monstre dans mon pantalon, Bella dormait toujours, je fis de mon mieux pour me calmer, car avec la famille dans les parages… Je retrouvais un état quasi normal au bout de 20 minutes, mais Bella me chauffa légèrement à son réveil en se mettant au-dessus de moi, son bassin sur le mien, avec sa nuisette blanche assez transparente se relevant légèrement.

- SALUT LES JEUNES ! Cria mon oncle en déboulant dans ma chambre.

- AHHHHHHHHHHH ! Bella se cacha sous la couette et je cachais le plus possible la partie inférieure de mon corps.

- TOM ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? M'enervai-je.

- Ma sœur et ma femme sont parties marcher et, moi, je me faisais chier, donc je me suis dit que j'allais venir embêter mon filleul adoré ! Il s'approcha de moi et mit mes cheveux en bataille, encore plus que d'habitude.

- Putain casse-toi ! Je lui balançais un oreiller en pleine tête, et me cachais avec Bella, sous ma couette.

- Vous comptez vous envoyer en l'air là ? Car vu comme vous étiez, ce n'était pas loin…

- Si tu ne pars pas dans deux minutes je te jure que c'est ce qu'on fera ! Et on est cap' ! Bella me mit un coup de poing, et je la rassurais du regard.

- Cool, je vais peut-être assister à la procréation de mon petit-neveu.

- Tu comptes rester là ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, je fais ce que je veux ! Je me penchais à l'oreille de Bella et lui chuchotais.

- On n'a pas le choix, on va devoir sortir ! Elle me montra ses mains, me faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait étrangler mon oncle. Je regardais une nouvelle fois mon pantalon pour savoir dans quel 'état' j'étais. Rien à signaler, nous sortîmes.

- Je gagne à chaque fois ! Je levais les yeux au ciel. Très belle nuisette Isabella. Elle se cacha et courut à la salle de bain, moi derrière elle.

- Ah d'accord, vous ne pouvez pas forniquer dans la chambre, donc vous allez dans la douche !

Bella, avec une assurance nouvelle, décida de le prendre à son jeu.

- Oh oui ! On va faire l'amour comme des bêtes dans la douche, je vais hurler à me briser la voix tellement ce sera bon ! Vous ne savez pas tout ce que votre filleul...

Nous entendîmes des pas descendre les escaliers, signe qu'il venait de partir. Bella me tapa dans la main.

- Ben voilà, on a trouvé le moyen pour le faire fuir, lui parler de trucs… sur nous.

- Ouais, mais grâce à toi, il va aller tout rapporter à ma mère, et tout le monde saura que… elle rougit de honte, et je le pris dans mes bras. Nous allâmes dans la douche, prenant notre temps.

Nous sortîmes au bout d'une demi-heure, passâmes en quatrième vitesse à la cuisine, attrapant un truc à grignoter. Nous allâmes au lycée et, dans la cour, nous nous embrassâmes, mais cette fois elle ne se mit pas à califourchon. Nous allâmes en bio et le prof informa la classe qu'après les vacances, nous allions faire un exposé, sur la contraception. La plupart des élèves rigola, Bella se cacha dans mon épaule, et je lui tapotais maladroitement les reins. La journée passa rapidement, à midi, nous mangeâmes dehors, et cette fois-ci, elle se vengea de la surveillante ET du proviseur en me malaxant les fesses violemment. Je pus voir un air choqué sur leur visage, mais nous étions en dehors du lycée, donc ils n'avaient aucune autorité !

Nous rentrâmes chez moi à 17 heures, et nous commençâmes nos recherches sur la contraception : pilules, préservatifs (masculin et féminin), stérilet, gel, patch et implant.

A 19 heures 30, après avoir diné avec mon oncle et avoir eu droit à toutes les réflexions plus que douteuses, Bella m'entraina dans ma voiture. Elle prit le volant et se dirigea vers Port Angeles. Je ne savais absolument pas où elle nous emmenait, mais elle semblait plus que contente. Je reconnaissais peu à peu la direction et à 20 heures, elle se gara en face du bowling. Je la regardais.

- Ta mère m'a dit que tu allais souvent au bowling à Chicago, alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir… Mais si c'est un truc que tu fais uniquement avec elle, je com.… Je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Chérie, je suis très content d'aller au bowling, et ce n'est pas une activité que je fais avec ma mère. C'est juste que je ne pouvais y aller avec personne d'autre à l'époque. Et je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour ne pas te mettre une raclée monstre !

- Mauvais joueur !

- Tu veux parier ? Je te jure ! Tous les coups sont permis !

- Ok ! C'est parti !

Nous sortîmes de l'habitacle et nous allâmes à l'intérieur du bowling. Nous prîmes des chaussures de bowling, totalement affreuses.

- Honneur à la perdante ! Dis-je. Elle me lança un regard mauvais et lança sa première boule. Elle finit dans la gouttière. Elle tira son second coup et réussit à faire tomber 4 quilles.

- Pas mal ! Mais admire le pro ! J'attrapais la boule et fit un Strike du premier coup.

- Alors, c'est qui le pro ?

- Tous les coups sont permis, je te rappelle !

- C'est ça. Elle fit un spare.

- Alors ?

- Pas mal !

J'attrapai ma boule et Bella resta à côté de moi. J'essayai de ne pas la regarder, mais elle mit tous ses atouts en avant, surtout sa poitrine, la mettant presque sous mes yeux. Je me mordis fortement la lèvre, et réussis à viser correctement pour faire un Strike. Je lui dis hypocritement.

- Même toi, qui es la plus belle fille au monde, n'arrive pas à me déstabiliser.

Elle refit un spare, et ce fut de nouveau à moi. Elle joua une nouvelle carte, elle se mit derrière moi et je sentis sa main se glisser sur mon ventre puis elle passa sa main sur mes abdos, lentement. Je fermais les yeux et luttais, mais elle y alla plus franco, elle passa sa main sous mon pull et la remonta lentement. Je lançais la boule et loupais trois quilles sur la droite. Même de dos, je pouvais presque la voir sourire. Je me dirigeais et touchais les trois quilles. Elle commençait peu à peu à avoir de l'emprise sur moi. Je ne croyais pas ça possible.

Ce fut son tour et je décidai de la prendre à son propre jeu. Je me mis derrière elle et caressai sa poitrine par-dessus son pull. Elle gémit et j'enfonçai le clou en passant ma main dans le décolleté de son pull. Je me penchais à son oreille et chuchotais:

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? La partie va être mouvementée, et je ne sais pas comment elle va finir. Je mis ma main dans son soutien-gorge et titillais son mamelon déjà durci. Elle lança et je n'en crus pas mes yeux. ELLE VIENT DE FAIRE UN STRIKE ! Elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Tu peux continuer à me toucher si tu veux, ça me fait gagner !

Je fulminais mais j'avais toujours de l'avance. Elle me laissa tranquille pour mon coup et je fis un Strike. Elle joua normalement et se loupa pour finalement toucher que 5 quilles. Elle se venga pour mon tour et glissa une main sous mon pull, remontant comme tout à l'heure, mais elle mit aussi une main sur mes fesses. Elle se pencha à mon cou et embrassa toute la chair possible. Je me concentrai au maximum, et je réussis tant bien que mal à faire un Strike.

Le reste de la partie se déroula presque normalement mais, le dernier coup, elle tenta une dernière vengeance. Si je faisais un Strike, je gagnais, sinon… Elle se mit derrière moi et sa main se posa comme d'habitude sur mon ventre. Je n'étais plus gêné, mais au lieu de remonter comme à chaque fois, sa main descendit vers mon jean. Je la regardais dans les yeux, et elle dit:

- Tous les coups sont permis, même ceux en dessous de la ceinture…

Putain ! Je sentais sa main descendre dans mon boxer. Je me réveillais à la dernière minute et lançais la boule quand je sentis ses doigts dans mes poils pubiens. Je réussis miraculeusement à faire un Strike, et à gagner la partie. Bella le prit mal et partit chercher sa veste, me laissant comme un con en face de la piste, avec un méga problème bien voyant. Je tirais mon pull au maximum, il y avait pas loin des mioches de sept ans. Les parents me regardèrent l'air réprobateur, et je me hâtais de courir au vestiaire. Elle y était, elle m'attendait. Je décidais de me faire pardonner en la prenant dans mes bras. Mais elle était coriace, elle se débattit, et frôla involontairement la bosse proéminente. Je gémis et elle me regarda en souriant.

- Finalement, je n'ai pas gagné le bowling, mais je t'ai mis dans tous tes états !

Nous rendîmes les chaussures et elle planqua le bas de mon corps jusqu'à la sortie. Je repris le volant et me dirigeai vers la villa blanche. Elle allait terriblement me manquer cette nuit, comme à chaque fois. Je roulais le plus lentement possible pour gagner du temps, mais à chaque fois ce n'était pas suffisant. Devant la villa, je la serrais dans mes bras le plus fort possible, pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Etre séparé d'elle une nanoseconde est une torture. Je l'embrassais le plus longtemps possible, nous étions à bout de souffle, mais j'en voulais encore. Quand, tout à coup, on frappa au carreau de ma voiture.

- AHH ! Cria Bella.

- Bonjour Carlisle, dis-je poliment.

- Bonjour Edward. Pourrai-je récupérer ma fille, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr ! A demain Bella !

- A demain Ed. Elle m'embrassa furieusement et chuchota un 'je t'aime' à mon oreille. Elle attrapa ses affaires et rejoignit son père. Je repartis en direction de chez moi, me sentant extrêmement seul. Je me garais et entrais à la maison. Toute ma famille était encore là.

- Edward, ça va ? Demanda Charlotte.

- Laisse, c'est normal. Bella ne dort pas ici donc il est malheureux, répondit ma mère, à ma place.

- Au fait, ta cousine va venir passer noël à la maison ! Dit mon oncle.

- Grace ? Demandai-je, surpris.

- Elle-même. Elle vient de terminer ses études d'art à Paris, donc elle revient dans son pays d'origine. Elle fait un crochet par Forks pour les fêtes.

Je préférais ne pas répondre. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Grace, j'avais cinq ans, et elle avait dit que je ne savais pas dessiner. Autant dire que je l'avais assez mal pris. Je montais dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit, endroit où je sentais l'odeur de Bella. Je trouvais que ma couette était un peu plus gonflée que d'habitude, et je mis ma main. Je trouvais un pull blanc, ne m'appartenant absolument pas, avec un papier sur le dessus.

_Pour que je sois présente avec toi cette nuit._

Je pouvais de nouveau sentir son odeur, beaucoup plus forte que d'habitude. Je me couchais en prenant avec moi son pull, comme un doudou.

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite bisous


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review, la barre des 300 est dépassé ^^ J'espere que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Merci a ma beta Phika17 =)

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à S.M

Ayana : Merci pour ta review, voila la suite ^^ A très vite bisous

* * *

**Edward POV**

Elle était dans mes bras et je ne pouvais pas me séparer d'elle. Elle devait partir et elle allait me manquer durant ces deux jours. Mais sa famille passe avant tout. Sa grand-mère était à l'hôpital, mais personne ne savait pourquoi. Elle devait aller voir. Je respirais son shampooing à la fraise, et je savais que de ne pas l'avoir à mes côtés cette nuit allait être une torture.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Plus tôt je pars, plus tôt je reviendrais. Ses parents étaient partis dans la nuit, et elle partait avec ses sœurs ce matin.

- Je sais. Fais attention à toi ma puce. Je t'aime plus que tout.

- Moi aussi Edward, je t'aime à en mourir.

- BON LES AMOUREUX, ON PEUT PARTIR ? Cria Alice de la voiture de Rosalie.

- Allez, va-y, sinon elles vont m'en vouloir.

Elle m'abandonna sur les graviers devant sa porte d'entrée et rejoignit ses sœurs. Je regagnais à contrecœur ma voiture et rentrais chez moi. Ça allait être déprime party aujourd'hui ! Ma mère était encore là et je me surpris à voir la voiture de location de mon oncle partie.

- Où sont-ils ? Demandai-je.

- Ils ont décidé de faire un week-end à Seattle, tous les deux ! Répondit ma mère.

- GENIAL ! J'en profitais pour m'affaler sur le canapé. Finalement le week-end n'allait pas être si pourri que ça ! Ma mère s'avança vers moi, toute gênée.

- Edward, on peut avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert, s'il te plait, demanda ma mère. Les discussions à cœur ouvert était une chose régulière que l'on faisait à Chicago. A une période, je m'étais renfermé sur moi-même et ma mère avait pris peur. Elle a créé les discussions à cœur ouvert. On se dit tout ce que l'on pense, et l'autre ne juge pas ou ne crie pas.

- Si tu veux. Tu commences !

- Ok. Bon, ben, je ne sais pas par où commencer…

- Par le début ?

- Tu te rappelles quand tu as demandé à avoir la maison pour toi un samedi ? Oh oui maman, ça je m'en souviens, c'était la semaine dernière.

- Oui, et ?

- Je suis sortie avec les collègues et, à la fin, on est allées au bar. Je suis allée chercher les consommations au bar.

- Et ? Répétai-je.

- Il était plus de minuit, et il y avait un gars, seul. Il a commencé à me taper la discute. On a sympathisé.

- En gros, tu essaies de me dire que tu as rencontré quelqu'un, dis-je. Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est génial, maman ! Dis-je, en la prenant dans mes bras. Tu sais que ça me désolait de te voir seule depuis ton divorce.

- C'est vrai, ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non, bien sûr ! Tu lui as dit que tu avais un fils ?

- Oui, il a dit qu'il s'en foutait !

- C'est super !

- Je voulais aussi te demander… si je pouvais… l'inviter à diner ce soir. Demanda-t-elle, gênée.

- Si tu veux, je serais content de le rencontrer. Mais vous vous êtes revus depuis la semaine dernière ?

- Non, ça sera la première fois !

- Tu veux qu'après le diner je m'éclipse, pour vous laisser de l'intimité ? Proposai-je.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas…

- T'inquiète !

- Et toi, avec Bella ?

- Tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Vous vous êtes rabibochés depuis la dernière fois ?

- Si tu savais… c'est encore mieux qu'avant ! Je suis tellement bien avec elle ! Y'a plus de prise de tête, juste de l'amour !

- C'est peut-être encore tôt pour te demander ça mais… est-ce que tu penses… que c'est la bonne ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait l'impression que je serais l'unique homme de sa vie. En ce moment, je rêve qu'elle et moi on se marie. Et je l'ai entendue dire dans son sommeil qu'elle avait envie d'avoir des enfants. Alors je pense que c'est la bonne ! Ce fut à son tour de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer meilleure belle-fille que Bella !

- Elle t'apprécie beaucoup de son côté ! Elle me lâcha.

- Mais il y a quelque chose qui me chagrine…

- Quoi ? Demandai-je, surpris. Je pensais qu'elle adorait mon ange !

- Si vous vous mariez, elle ne s'appellera jamais Isabella MASEN. Elle portera un faux nom toute sa vie. Elle ne se mariera jamais avec toi, Anthony. Elle se mariera avec Edward…

- Maman, que je m'appelle Anthony, Edward, ou je ne sais pas moi, Tony. Je serais toujours le même, avec les mêmes valeurs, et la même attirance envers elle. Tu comprends ?

-Oui. Bon, à part ça, t'as rien cassé ou tu n'as pas balancé de mensonge autre que celui où Bella t'avait brisé le cœur ?

- Non, R.A.S.

- Bon, cette discussion à cœur ouvert peut être close ? Elle me tendit la main.

- Elle peut être close ! Je lui serrais la main.

- Je suis contente que tu m'aies parlée. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on s'éloigne toi et moi…

- Tu resteras toujours ma maman tu sais, même si on se parle moins, tu auras toujours la même place dans mon cœur. Tu as toujours pris soin de moi, tu m'as toujours couvé, et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. Bon, j'avoue, y'a des fois où j'aimerais que tu sois différente, mais je suis fier de dire à tout le monde que tu es ma mère.

- Si je t'avais bien couvé, je ne me serais jamais mariée avec ton imbécile de père, et nous n'aurions pas été obligés de partir d'ici.

- Mais si tu ne t'étais pas mariée avec ''mon imbécile de père'', je n'aurais jamais vu le jour ! Je lui embrassais la tempe et montais dans ma chambre étudier un peu.

J'envoyais beaucoup de texto à Bella, elle était à mi-chemin de l'hôpital de sa grand-mère, ça faisait bientôt trois heures qu'elle roulait non-stop et elle en avait marre. Elle me demanda de parler à Emmett, de lui expliquer des choses. Ses sœurs et elle renouaient avec leur ancienne complicité, donc je décidais de la laisser pour le moment. Je me consolais en regardant les nombreuses photos de nous que j'avais au-dessus de mon bureau. Mes deux préférées étaient celle où nous étions chez elle, moi adossé à un arbre et elle assise sur mes jambes, nous regardant amoureusement. L'autre était celle prise à Central Park, collés front contre front. Je caressais le papier photo et je pouvais presque sentir la douceur de sa peau. Quand mon index frôla ses lèvres, je sentis la chaleur qui émanait d'elle.

A 14 heures 45, je partis de chez moi pour aller au Wal-Mart. J'avais pu voir avant de partir sur MSN qu'Emmett et Jasper, eux aussi, étaient dans le même état de déprime que moi. Je revêtis le costume de père noël, et je vis dans mon casier une note qui venait de tomber par terre.

_Le lutin qui prend les photos aimerait beaucoup faire plus ample connaissance avec son patron… RDV devant le ciné tout à l'heure si je te plais…_

J'HALLUCINE OU QUOI ? Je viens de me faire proposer une invitation par… Jessica Stanley ! La même qui a volé le premier copain de Bella, avec qui elle est toujours en couple !

Je me dirigeai vers mon siège de père noël en regardant les enfants et en leur faisant de grands signes de main. Jessica aussi était là, avec à ses côtés Eric et Mike. Je décidais de l'ignorer totalement mais elle me lança des appels très peu discrets. Elle s'avançait pour bien que nous soyons dans le cadre en se penchant exagérément. Elle apportait les sacs de cadeaux en montrant sans se cacher ses attributs arrière. On pouvait même voir son sous-vêtement. Pathétique.

Au bout d'un moment, j'en avais plus que marre, j'annonçais aux enfants que je devais parler au lutin Stanley par rapport au cadeau.

- Oui ? Avec son sourire Colgate.

- Arrête tout de suite ton petit jeu, compris ? Dis-je avec ma voix normale.

- Quel jeu ? Je ne joue pas ! Je l'emmenais loin des enfants.

- Ecoute espèce de garce, je suis en couple, j'aime ma copine plus que tout au monde, et ne t'avise pas de continuer, je connais tout de toi. Je sais dans quelle classe tu es au lycée, je sais où tu habites, je sais aussi que ton copain est à deux mètres de toi et que je peux tout lui balancer. Continue à jouer, et je fais de ta vie un enfer !

C'était la première fois que j'étais violent, mais quand y'a urgence… Aux grands maux les grands remèdes, pas vrai ?

Mon speech l'avait douchée, elle était devenue le lutin le plus incroyablement gentil que je connaissais ! J'étais à deux doigts d'éclater de rire. Je terminais mon job à l'heure habituelle, et je me changeais prestement pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison le plus tôt possible. Le nouvel ami de ma mère, et peut-être futur beau-père devait être arrivé. Je savais que l'avis de ma mère comptait beaucoup. Je décidais pour une fois de bien me conduire, et de tout faire pour être agréable.

Je me garais à côté de sa voiture, et un petit 4x4 gris stationné devant la porte. La voiture m'était vaguement familière, mais je n'arrivais pas à me remémorer où je l'avais vue… J'ouvris la porte et ma mère m'accueillit, me bouchant la vue de la salle à manger par la même occasion. Elle avait mis une robe verte que je ne lui connaissais pas, et elle était… somptueuse.

- Ouah maman, tu es habillée classe !

- Oui je sais. Bon, je vais vous présenter. Elle se dégagea du passage, et déjà je n'écoutais plus ce qu'elle disait. Je venais de me souvenir à qui appartenait ce 4x4 gris. Les présentations étaient finalement inutiles. J'avais les gros yeux, alors que lui était hyper gêné par la situation.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda ma mère.

**Bella POV**

Je regardais par la vitre Edward repartir à sa voiture. J'avais pu le serrer dans mes bras avant de partir, et j'avais sa chaleur et sa douceur encore sur moi. Je serrais involontairement son collier dans ma main, et pensais à lui jusqu'à l'autoroute. Le trajet pour le Montana allait être long, peut-être toute la journée même, nous faisions trois heures de voiture avant de prendre le train. Nous n'étions pas prêtes d'arriver.

- Alors Bella, et si on parlait d'Edward ? Demanda Rosalie.

- Et si on parlait d'Emmett ? Dis-je.

- Tu ne nous parles jamais de lui, pourtant vous êtes plus que proche… Dit Alice.

- Ben, y'a pas grand chose à dire… Répondis-je, me mordant la lèvre.

- OH SI ! Y'a beaucoup de choses à dire ! Il embrasse comment ? Demanda Rose.

- Divinement bien, répondis-je, rêvant de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Mieux que Mike ?

- Un milliard de fois mieux…

- Vous faites quoi quand vous êtes uniquement tous les deux ?

- Des choses… Répondis-je. Mes sœurs se regardèrent en même temps.

- Rose, la route ! Criai-je presque.

- Je rêve ou… Commença Alice.

- Notre sœur jumelle… Continua Rose.

- EST DEVENUE PLUS QUE PROCHE AVEC EDWARD ! Crièrent-elle ensemble.

- Si par proche vous voulez dire… qu'on a fait l'amour, alors oui, nous sommes plus que proches.

- !

- Criez-pas si fort ! Et Rose, continue de regarder la route, sinon je prends le volant.

- Vous l'avez fait quand ? Demanda Alice.

- Et si je dis que ça ne vous regarde pas ?

- Bella, toutes les trois, on a aucun secret… Répondit Rose.

- Bon ok. On l'a fait pour la première fois… samedi dernier.

- Et depuis ?

- Après ça, on la refait quatre fois.

- Et c'étais comment ? Demanda Rose.

- Ben, très douloureux, mais juste le fait de sentir son regard sur moi, ses mains sur mon corps, et lui… en moi. C'était magique ! Je me sentais incroyablement bien dans ses bras, outre la douleur.

- Et sans la douleur ? Demanda Al.

- Pareil, en mieux, car je perds pied !

- Notre jeune sœur découvre les joies de sexe ! Et ce n'est que le début… Répondit Rose.

- Sinon, vous faites quoi d'autres ?

- Il m'invite au restau, on regarde des DVD, on parle, on s'embrasse, on s'aime tout simplement !

- T'as de la chance d'avoir un homme comme ça… Dit Rose.

- Ma Rosie, ça ne va pas avec Emmett ? Demandai-je, inquiète.

- Si mais… j'aimerais juste qu'il soit… plus doux avec moi, tu comprends ? Il est très ''brute de décoffrage'', il n'est jamais réellement tendre avec moi… Au début ça me plaisait mais… J'aimerais que, de temps en temps, il m'offre un bouquet de fleurs, ou qu'il me surprenne, tout simplement. Je caressais les cheveux blonds de ma sœur et regardais Alice. Je lui montrais mon portable et le numéro d'Edward. Elle hocha la tête et je demandai de, discrètement, parler à Emmett pour qu'il lui explique la tendresse. Nous arrivâmes à Seattle et nous prîmes notre train.

- Et sinon mon lutin, ton Jasper il va comment ? Demandai-je, pour changer de sujet.

- Ben, toujours pareil, toujours aussi surprenant !

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Rose.

- Un jour, il m'a bandé les yeux, et il m'a fait monter en voiture. Je ne savais pas où on allait et c'était ça qui était excitant. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il y avait une calèche devant moi. Nous étions au parc de Port Angeles, et nous avons fait un tour. Puis il avait réservé un hôtel là-bas, pour que nous ayons un vrai moment d'intimité. Je l'ai remercié… à ma manière.

- OUHA ! S'exclama Rose en même temps que moi.

- Je suis sûre que Jazz, il fait ça uniquement car il sait comment tu es ! Balança Rose.

- Non, il le fait car il veut 'entretenir le feu entre nous'.

- Je suis du même avis que Rose, tu te fais avoir en beauté ma pauvre fille !

- Et toi Bell's, quelle est la meilleure surprise qu'Edward t'ait faite.

- Y'en a deux. Ben, le diner aux chandelles, mais visiblement vous le savez déjà ! Et aussi, un jour, il a organisé un jeu de piste dans son jardin et dans la forêt près de sa maison.

- C'était quoi la récompense ?

- Ben… il m'a offert… mon premier orgasme !

- OUAH ! Mais c'est un coquin notre Edward ! On le savait pas comme ça ! Dit Rose.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas ! Dis-je, rougissante.

- Comment il est ? De ton point de vue ?

- Toujours moi avant les autres ! Toujours mon plaisir avant le sien ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Ouais.

- J'aimerais bien lui faire plaisir à mon tour mais… Bon, on est allés au Bowling mardi mais je trouve que ce n'est pas assez !

- Tu sais, ma chérie, il existe un truc révolutionnaire…

- Quoi ? Demandai-je, réfléchissant, connaissant les plans tordus de mes deux jumelles.

- LINGERIE !

- Il est hors de question que je mette de la lingerie devant Edward ! En plus, chez lui, niveau intimité… Y'a son oncle et sa tante qui ont débarqué ! Et à la maison c'est pire !

- Avant d'aller à l'hôpital, on va dans une boutique de lingerie ! Et t'as pas le choix petite sœur !

Nous continuâmes de parler de nos chéris. Malgré l'absence du mien, je me sentais bien avec mes sœurs. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas discuté comme ça. Et finalement le plan '' lingerie '' me plaisait bien… Pour fêter nos retrouvailles !

Nous arrivâmes vers 18 heures. Mes sœurs me trainèrent dans une boutique de lingerie alors que je restais à côté d'elles. Elles me montrèrent plusieurs ensembles… plus qu'osés ! Finalement elles se rabattirent sur le bustier avec jarretelles et porte-jarretelle blanc, comme ma peau.

Nous nous dirigeâmes jusqu'à l'hôpital, nos parents avaient eu l'intelligence de réserver une voiture de location. Nous arrivâmes une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous sommes perdues facilement dix fois, en même temps, nous sommes des filles = aucun sens de l'orientation. Ma mère était dehors sur un banc. A peine la voiture arrêtée, je sortis en première pour la rejoindre en courant.

- MAMAN ! Alors comment elle va ? Demandai-je.

- Rien de grave, je te rassure ma puce. Elle a trébuché et est tombée par terre. Le voisin qui l'a trouvé a paniqué et a appelé les pompiers. Elle devrait s'en remettre. Mais nous pensions la ramener à la maison. Peut-être la mettre en centre d'accueil la journée, pour qu'elle voie des gens, et qu'elle vive quand même avec nous, à la maison. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Ca ne me dérangerait pas ! Dis-je.

- Pareil ! Répondit Rose.

- Autant qu'elle soit près de nous !

- Merci les filles, vous êtes adorables ! Elle se leva et nous prit toutes les trois dans ses bras. Mon père nous rejoignit.

- Y'a un câlin familial et j'y ai pas droit ? Se plaignit-il.

- Allez viens ! Dit ma mère. Nous fîmes une immense étreinte.

- Les médecins veulent attendre encore deux jours pour la laisser partir. Là, elle doit se reposer. Ils la feraient sortir lundi, et ils ne s'opposent pas au transfert.

- On va rester jusque là ! Les filles, vous irez voir mamie demain matin et vous rentrez à Forks après, d'accord ? Dit ma mère.

- Si tu veux ! Répondit Alice.

- Bon, allez, appelez vos chéris, vous en mourrez d'envie ! Balança mon père.

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois. Nous partîmes chacune dans un coin pour les appeler. Il y eut plusieurs tonalités pour mon bébé, mais il répondit au bout de quatre. Il était plus de 23 heures là-bas.

_- Ma puce, comment tu va__s__ ? Vous avez fait bonne route ? Et ta grand-mère ? __D__it-il, de but en blanc__._

- Je vais bien, et toi ? On est arrivées il y a deux heures, et ma grand-mère va bien, elle a juste fait une chute. Elle va venir habiter à Forks, ça sera mieux.

_- Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui __s__'est pass__é__ chez moi…_

- Raconte ! Dis-je curieuse.

* * *

Qui va etre le probable futur beau-pere d'Eddy ? Laissez moi vos théories ! A samedi prochain pour la suite, bisous


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour ! Merci pour toutes vos review ^^ Vous avez beaucoup de supositions, et vous verez laquelle est juste ! Un immense merci à ma Beta Phika17 =)

aussidagility : Hey ! Une de tes deux solutions est juste ! A très vite, merci pour ta review

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Attends, tu viens bien de me dire que ta mère s'est faite draguer par Charlie ? Le même Charlie qui bosse pour ma mère ?

_- Oui, je viens exactement de te dire ça !_

- Il est venu diner chez vous ?

_- Oui, je me suis éclipsé dans la chambre, à la demande de ma mère. Ils sont tou__s__ les deux au salon__,__ je les entends parler._

- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu auras un beau-père qui sait cuisiner !

_- Mouais. Tu rentres quand ? __D__emanda-t-il__._

- Demain après-midi, ou en début de soirée. Je peux te demander un service ?

_- Quoi ?_

- Venir dormir chez toi. Mes parents restent jusqu'à lundi dans le Montana, et je n'aime pas trop rester seule dans la villa.

_- Bien s__û__r ma chérie, tu peux venir !_

- J'ai une surprise pour toi. Tu verras ça demain !

_- J'ai hâte !_

- Bon, je vais te laisser, on va aller diner quelque part et ensuite dormir, je suis vraiment naze.

_- Ok, bisous mon bébé, je t'aime fort fort fort._

- Moi aussi. Je t'aime mon bébé. Surveille Charlie et ta mère !

Il raccrocha et je me mis à sa place, à ce qu'il devait ressentir. Charlie allait peut-être prendre la place de son père. Il n'en parlait jamais, je supposais que c'était un sujet tabou.

**Edward POV**

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à digérer la nouvelle. CHARLIE ! Pendant le repas, la situation avait été assez… inconfortable. C'est vrai, techniquement, Charlie est mon patron, il est chef cuisinier et dirige tout le monde. Même le plongeur. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver un sujet de conversation potable ! Bref, je m'étais éclipsé aussitôt après avoir avalé ma dernière bouchée de fondant au chocolat. Bella m'avait appelé deux minutes plus tard, comme si elle savait quand j'allais mal. Je lui avais tout raconté, dans les moindres détails. Elle avait essayé de me réconforter, et de trouver le côté positif de la situation. Mais moi, sincèrement, je n'en voyais pas. J'essayais d'espionner leur conversation, en ne faisant aucun bruit. Quand Charlie dit : Il faut que j'y aille, je me suis caché dans les escaliers pour les espionner. Je fis attention à ce que personne ne me voie. J'ai cligné trois fois des yeux, tellement la scène était… surréaliste ! Ils se roulaient une pelle ! BEURK ! Quoi que Bella et moi…

Quand elle referma la porte, je pus voir un immense sourire sur son visage, un sourire que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas l'influencer dans ses choix, je la laisserais vivre son histoire quoi qu'il arrive.

Je me couchais non sans avoir dit je t'aime à ma chérie. Je repris le pull qu'elle m'avait donné il y a moins d'une semaine et le gardais sous mon visage, pour avoir son odeur. Je pus entrevoir ma mère ouvrant la porte pour la refermer. Je fis semblant de dormir.

Le lendemain, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux et regardai mon portable pour savoir si ma douce m'avait envoyé un message. Elle me disait que son train partait à 9 heures 30, donc elle arriverait ici, avec décalage horaire à 15 heures 30. Trois heures de route en plus, 18 heures 30. Il était à peine dix heures, il me restait encore huit heures trente à patienter.

- Je peux entrer ? Demanda ma mère à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Oui, vas-y !

Elle entra et je vis dans ses mains… mon petit-déj ! Depuis quand ma mère m'apporte mon petit-déj ?

- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire, ou je me trompe ? Demandai-je, cash.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Charlie m'a embrassé hier soir !

- Génial, dis-je, sans entrain.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Demanda-t-elle. Je savais que mon opinion comptait beaucoup pour elle.

- Disons que c'est bizarre. Charlie est mon patron, je te rappelle !

- Tu t'y feras avec le temps.

- Parce que vous êtes ensemble ? Demandai-je.

- Ben ouais ! Il m'a embrassé hier soir et il m'a invité chez lui à 16 heures ! Mais je te rassure, il ne viendra pas s'installer ici ! Je décidais de me venger pour une fois.

- Maria, tu connais le proverbe : mieux vaux prévenir que … ? Elle avait horreur que je l'appelle par son prénom.

- Guérir ?

- Alors je préviens ! Toi et Charlie êtes très proches, et je sais que vous allez passer à l'acte bientôt, peut-être même cet après-midi ! J'ouvris ma table de chevet.

- Edward Thomas Cullen, si vous faites ça…

- Alors tu prends ce préservatif, et tu le mets dans la poche de ton jean. Car je veux pas avoir un demi-frère tout de suite, déjà que j'aime pas les mouflets…

- Je te hais, j'espère que tu comprends ?

- Juste une petite vengeance en règle ! Je lui fis un sourire hypocrite, et elle m'arracha le préservatif des doigts.

Elle sortit de la chambre, et j'éclatais de rire en mangeant mon petit-déj. A 11 heures, je me décidais à sortir de mon lit et allais sur MSN, pour pouvoir accomplir ma mission auprès d'Emmett. J'eus de la chance, il était connecté.

_- Hey mec, ça va ? Demandai-je__._

_- Moyen, ma Rosie me manque et toi ?_

_- Idem pour sa sœur jumelle ='( Il faut que je te dise un truc, mais promets-moi que tu n'en parleras à personne._

_- Tu n'as pas l'intention de larguer Bella au moins ?_

_- T fou ou quoi ? Je l'aime ma Bella ! _

_- Ok, va-y dis moi tout._

_- Bella m'a envoyé un texto hier, elle me disait que… Rose était triste._ J'essayais de trouver les mots justes.

-_ Pourquoi elle est triste ? A cause de moi, je ne la rends pas heureuse ?_

_- Si, mais elle voudrait que__,__ parfois, tu sois plus tendre avec elle, plus romantique… tu vois ce que je veux dire ?_

_- Ma Rosie aime mon c__ô__té ours et brute de décoffrage, c'est pour ça qu'elle est avec moi._

_- Oui, mais elle voudrait que__,__ de temps en temps, tu lui fasses des surprises !_

_- Genre quoi ?_

_- Ce soir, y__'__a tes parents chez toi ?_

_- Non, ils ne sont pas là du week-end. Regroupement familial._

_- Ben, ce soir, quand elle rentre, tu l'accueille__s__ avec un bouquet de fleur__s__ sur le perron !_

_- J'ai une gueule à aller cueillir des fleurs ?_

_- Va chez le fleuriste ! Et quand elle rentre, soi__t__ tu lui fais un diner aux chandelles, ou une autre surprise__._

_- Je ne sais pas cuisiner, tu es drôle toi !_

_- T'a__s__ pas des trucs surgelés ? A mon avis, elle va s'en foutre comme de sa première peluche du repas, elle va apprécier ton intention._

_- T'es s__û__r ?_

_- Fais-moi confiance. Apres, vous prenez un bain aux chandelles, vous l'avez déjà fait !_

_- Oh oui )_

_- Pas de trucs cochons dans la baignoire Emmett !_

_- QUOI ?_

_- Tu ne dois pas faire tout ça juste car tu as envie (dsl pour l'expression) de tirer un coup ! Tu fais ça car tu as envie de faire plaisir à ta copine ! Libre à elle de choisir si oui ou non elle __a__ envie._

_- Tu ne peux pas venir m'aider cet aprèm stp ?_

_- __S__i tu veux ? Je viens à quelle heure ?_

_- 13 heures 30 c'est bon ?_

_- Parfait ! Merci. _

_- De rien mec, __à__ tout à l'heure !_

_- Bye._

Je me déconnectais et envoyais un message à Bella pour tout lui raconter.

_Ne montre pas ce message à Rose._

_J'ai réussi ma mission par rapport à Emmett. Il va organiser un diner et un bain aux chandelles surprise pour Rose. Il a, je pense, compris le message…_

_Tu me manques plus que tout au monde mon bébé, j'ai hâte de te voir. J'espère que tu arriveras vite, car les minutes se transforment en heures quand tu es loin de moi. _

_Je t'aime à en crever, reviens-moi vite mon ange._

Je décidais de m'habiller et descendre manger. Ma mère n'osait même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je partis vers 13 heures pour passer prendre les fleurs qu'Emmett offrirait à Rose. Il m'ouvrit et je lui tendis le bouquet de fleurs.

- T'es pas devenu homo, j'espère ?

- Non, je te rassure ! C'est pour ta Rosie !

- Ah, j'ai eu peur !

Je passais la porte et l'aidais à mettre un peu d'ordre dans son salon. Je lui montrais comment faire une table correcte, dispersais quelques pétales de fleur sur la table et autour de la baignoire. Nous choisîmes le diner : pâtes à la carbonnara surgelées.

- Bon, je pense n'avoir rien oublié !

- C'est bon, je pense ! A demain !

- Passez une bonne soirée !

- Toi aussi ! Dit-il non sans un clin d'œil avec beaucoup de sous-entendu…

Il était déjà 16 heures 30 quand je sortis du quartier résidentiel d'Emmett. En roulant, je pus apercevoir ma mère et Charlie en train de marcher main dans la main. Ma mère tourna son visage et il l'embrassa. Je détournais le regard et accélérais légèrement. En arrivant devant la maison, je vis que Bella m'avait envoyé un texto. Elle avait pris de l'avance et arriverait dans une demi-heure ! Je me retenais de sauter de joie.

Je fis un peu de rangement et attendis devant la porte comme un toutou attendant sa maitresse. J'en profitais pour faire des abdos, mais quand j'entendis son moteur, j'accourus presque dehors. Je la pris dans mes bras et la fis voler autour de nous. Je plaquais mes lèvres presque violemment sur les siennes.

- Putain, tu m'as trop manqué ! Dis-je.

- Pas de paroles, juste des retrouvailles ! Nous nous embrassâmes plusieurs fois jusqu'à en être à bout de souffle. Je nous dirigeais tous les deux à l'intérieur. Je me séparais de ses lèvres à contrecœur.

- Alors, comment va ta grand-mère ? Demandai-je, haletant.

- Elle râle qu'elle veut sortir de l'hôpital, normal, dit-elle en prenant les escaliers menant à l'étage. Et Charlie ?

- Ils se sont embrassés hier soir… Elle prit mon visage dans ses mains.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, c'est juste… bizarre de voir ma mère comme ça.

- Tu t'y feras ! Elle s'allongea sur mon lit. Je la rejoignis et l'embrassais passionnément.

- Tu m'as parlé d'une surprise hier soir… dis-je.

- Impatient ?

- Totalement, dis-je en couvrant son cou de baisers.

- Attends.

Elle prit son sac de voyage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue de son peignoir. Elle verrouilla la porte de ma chambre derrière elle.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Elle se mit dos à moi et laissa glisser le vêtement. Je distinguais un corsage et des… jarretières ?

Je me glissais dans son dos et elle sursauta en sentant ma bouche mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

- Juste pour toi mon ange, tu es toujours attentif avec moi, il faut bien rendre la pareille…

- Je ne garantis pas que tu ressortes de cette chambre vivante. Elle se retourna, me permettant de voir tout l'ensemble de lingerie.

- Qui te dit que je le veux ? Ce fut ma fin.

Je nous dirigeai jusqu'à mon lit et l'allongeai. Je me mis au-dessus d'elle et elle put très bien sentir l'effet qu'elle avait à ce moment-là sur moi.

- Relève-toi !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pour pouvoir enlever ce corsage cachant ta magnifique poitrine !

Je me mis dans son dos et défis le nœud de son corsage. Sans enlever le reste, je mis mes mains sous son bustier et caressai ses mamelons déjà durcis. Elle gémit bruyamment et mon entre-jambe devint un peu plus dur. Je dénouais tout le bustier et le vêtement, désormais inutile, finit sur le sol. Elle reposa son dos contre mon lit et je décidais, pour pimenter la scène qui allait se jouer dans peu de temps, d'attacher les mains de ma belle aux barreaux.

- Edward… sa voix ressemblait à une plainte.

- Oui ma chérie ?

- Touche-moi ! Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie touche-moi !

- A vos ordres ma belle !

Je me penchais sur ses deux globes laiteux et les palpais assez violemment. Son gémissement de plaisir me surprit, mais je continuais en torturant un de ses tétons avec ma bouche, l'autre avec ma main. Ses gémissements et halètements étaient de plus en plus bruyants et mon pantalon menaçait d'exploser. Je descendis sur son ventre plat et couvris son nombril d'attention. Je rejoignis sa culotte en dentelle et l'ignorai. Je me déplaçais plutôt vers sa jarretière, l'attrapais avec mes dents et la descendis en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle hésitait entre se laisser aller sous les sensations et résister pour me montrer qu'elle était forte. Je sus qu'elle avait choisi la première solution quand sa tête s'enfonça dans les oreillers.

- Que veux-tu ma belle Bella ? Demandai-je, pour la faire patienter.

- A ton avis ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Que tu fasses quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mes quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi.

- A vos ordres ma princesse !

Je retirai le dernier vêtement de son corps et me mis entre ses cuisses.

Je jouais légèrement avec ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et me supplie littéralement. Mon doigt se glissa en elle pour son plus grand bien. J'en rajoutais un second pour quelle atteigne le paradis. Je les séparais dans son antre chaud et palpais plusieurs endroits. Subitement, elle se mit à gémir extrêmement fort et ses yeux se révulsèrent.

- Je crois que je viens de toucher ton point G.

- Je… je crois ! Je venais de la retoucher au même endroit.

L'orgasme la foudroya quelques secondes plus tard, hurlant mon prénom à gorge perdue. Elle était absolument magnifique.

- Edward… je te… je te veux… en moi… main…maintenant !

Elle ne me le répéta pas deux fois. Je retirais mes fringues à la vitesse de la lumière et attrapais un préservatif dans la commode. La voir en train de se frotter les jambes pour créer une friction entre ses plis humides m'incita à aller plus vite. Mon gland titilla son clitoris gonflé.

- Ne me demande pas de la tendresse, je ne pourrais pas.

- Je n'en veux pas !

Et d'un coup de rein, je me retrouvais entier. Ses chairs chaudes autour de moi, ses gémissements, tout ! Je me retenais de venir tout de suite tellement j'étais bien. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille pour mieux me sentir. Je butais plusieurs fois au fond d'elle, touchant parfois son point G pour son plus grand bonheur.

- Plus Ed, plus…

J'accélérais mes coups de butoir et me penchais pour mordiller la peau sensible de son cou. Je la sentis se resserrer autour de moi, et accélérais pour qu'elle atteigne la jouissance ultime.

Apres moultes efforts et un dernier coup sur son point le plus sensible, elle vint en criant mon prénom et je fis pareil quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je devrais mettre de la lingerie plus souvent !

- Je crois aussi ! Dis-je en la détachant. Elle m'embrassa le plus tendrement possible, contrastant avec nos ébats.

Nous nous levâmes et recherchâmes nos fringues respectives. Je ramassais plusieurs choses et tombais sur une chose qui me pétrifia. Un préservatif et un post-It collé dessus.

_J'en ai pas eu besoin, mais vu ce que j'entends… tu en auras besoin._

Ma mère est revenue et a entendu… Oh putain, je suis très TRES mal.

- Edward ça va ? Tu es tout blanc. Je lui tendis le mot.

- Oh ho !

- A TABLE ! Cria ma mère à l'étage en dessous. Nous nous regardâmes et descendîmes la rejoindre.

L'ambiance était glaciale à table, personne n'osait parler. Bella en face de moi était très intéressée par son assiette de pâtes, ma mère par le mur et moi par… mon cœur qui battait à mille à l'heure.

- Ca te dérange si je vais prendre une douche ? Demanda Bella.

- Vas-y ma puce. Elle n'osa même pas m'embrasser et se précipita à l'étage, me laissant avec ma mère. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et il fut temps pour moi d'aller lui parler.

- On peut peut-être en parler ? Demandai-je, alors qu'elle mettait les couverts dans l'évier.

- Parler de quoi ?

- Maman… dis-je, dépité. Elle se borna à fixer l'évier et pour une fois, elle eut l'air gênée de parler de ça.

- Depuis quand es-tu actif ?

- Depuis que tu as rencontré Charlie.

- Le jour où tu m'as demandé la maison…

- Oui.

- Jure-moi que vous vous protégez ?

- Mais oui maman, on se protège, nous ne sommes pas fous, nous ne voulons pas devenir parents.

- C'est tout ce que je veux savoir. Mais soyez plus discrets, s'il vous plait, je ne veux pas avoir à réentendre… ça. Car entendre sa belle-fille crier : plus Edward… c'est horrible.

- On pensait être seuls !

- On va dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, ok ?

- Ok.

Je remontais dans ma chambre pour voir Bella dans mon lit.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Elle m'a juste demandé au niveau contraception, c'est tout. Et que nous devons être plus discrets. Elle rougit.

- Regarde. Je me suis permise d'y jeter un coup d'œil. C'était un texto d'Emmett.

_Rose est conquise par ma soirée. Un immense merci ! J'ai suivi tout ce que tu m'as dit, sauf un point, dans la baignoire, mais c'est elle qui a voulu…_

_J'espère que ta soirée avec Bella s'est bien passée, à demain en sport._

_Merci encore vieux._

- Emmett a enfin appris la tendresse ! Dit Bella. Maintenant c'est à moi de te remercier !

- Mais de rien ma chère !

- On peut dormir Edward, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

- Bien sûr !

Elle se glissa dans les draps pour rejoindre mes bras quand je fus changé.

- Bonne nuit mon ange !

- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

Le lendemain, à la piscine, pendant que les filles nageaient, Emmett me raconta sa soirée avec Rose. Elle fut surprise quand il lui ouvrit en tendant un bouquet de roses. Elle se douta que ses sœurs étaient à l'origine de quelque chose. Il me demanda d'autres idées pour une autre fois. Je lui proposais de l'emmener au resto, des trucs comme ça. En parlant de restau, je me souvins que ce soir, j'allais voir mon nouveau beau-père ! Je ne savais pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Je n'en avais parlé à personne d'autre que Bella. Elle sentit ma tension quand nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre lieu de travail.

- Respire, il ne va pas te manger.

- Je sais.

Elle m'abandonna devant son poste et je traversai la salle pour rejoindre les cuisines. Charlie m'attendait devant les portes avec son tablier blanc.

- Edward, on pourrait parler, s'il te plait ?

- Oui… Dis-je sceptique.

Il m'entraina dehors et je me mis dos au mur, ce même mur où j'avais connu mon premier baiser. Il était autant gêné que moi.

- Bon, on ne va pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je sais que ta mère et toi avez une relation très proche, que vous parlez beaucoup… et je tiens à te dire que, même si je suis avec elle, rien ne changera. Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal, je tiens beaucoup à elle. Et il est hors de question que je lui dicte comment elle doit se comporter avec toi. Je ne veux pas prendre la place de ton père.

- Ecoute Charlie, ma mère sort avec qui elle veut, c'est son problème. Depuis le di… décès de papa, c'est la première fois qu'elle retente quelque chose avec quelqu'un. Si tu la rends heureuse, je ne vois aucun inconvénient. Mais si tu fais le contraire…

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- Je suis content que nous ayons éclairci les choses !

- Moi aussi ! On peut dire que… la gêne créée samedi est oubliée ? Il me tendit la main.

- Oublié ! Dis-je en la serrant.

* * *

J'attends vos avis ! A samedi prochain pour la suite Bisous


	26. Chapter 26

Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review ! Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais le prochain sera, je pense, plus long ! Un immense merci à Phika17, ma beta ! Place au chapitre !

aussidagility : Ouais, tu avais trouvé ! Peu de gens avait pensé à Charlie ! C'est vrai que le coup d'Edward avec le préservatif était une belle vengeance ^^ A très vite, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Edward POV**

Mardi, 18 heures, nous étions allongés sur ma couette avec Bella, sa tête reposant sur mon torse. Je caressais distraitement ses cheveux pendant qu'elle feuilletait un bouquin. Elle dormait chez moi pour deux raisons : la première, elle n'avait pas pu venir samedi, et la seconde, demain les profs étaient en journée pédagogique.

- Hey, j'ai une idée de sortie ! Dit-elle en se hissant sur mon torse.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Surprise ! Mais dis seulement oui !

- T'en fais beaucoup des surprises en ce moment ! Si tu veux.

- Super ! Elle se releva et se mit à califourchon sur moi pour m'embrasser tendrement. Peu après, ce baiser devint fougueux, ses mains se baladèrent dans mes cheveux, et les miennes descendirent progressivement sur ses fesses. Jusqu'à ce que mon oncle entre dans ma chambre.

- TOM ! Criai-je avec Bella à l'unisson.

- C'est bon, ils ne couchent pas ensemble ! C'était pour vous dire que l'on mange !

- Pas la peine de débouler dans ma chambre comme un fou ! Il était déjà parti.

Nous descendîmes à la salle à manger pour avaler notre soupe avec un gratin. Vers 20 heures, je montais dans sa voiture pour aller vers notre destination mystère. Elle prit la destination de Port Angeles. Probablement le ciné. Je fus surpris quand elle se gara en face du bowling. Mais elle me coupa dans mon élan.

- Non, pas le bowling ! Elle me tendit la main et je la pris en suivant sa destination. Elle s'arrêta en face de la patinoire en plein air.

- Bella, je ne devrais pas être là !

- Si, la patinoire, c'est le samedi avec Jake. Il n'y a aucune règle m'interdisant d'y aller le mardi !

- Je ne sais pas patiner !

- Je t'aiderais, tu n'es pas plus bête qu'un autre. Allez, je ne vais pas te trainer. Elle essaya de me tirer mais sans y arriver.

- Edward Thomas Cullen, si tu ne viens pas avec moi dans 20 secondes, je te jure que je vais voir ta mère pour lui raconter plein de choses sur toi ! Et je suis cap ! Je la suivis à contrecœur. Elle paya les quatre dollars pour la location des patins et elle m'aida à les chausser. Nous boitillâmes jusqu'à la glace. Elle monta la première et j'hésitais.

- Allez viens !

- Je peux te regarder faire un tour avant ! Elle soupira avant de s'exécuter. Je pus la voir faisant de gracieux mouvements. Jake n'avait pas tort : elle était douée.

- Allez, maintenant tu viens !

Je franchis le portillon et m'accrochai aux banderoles publicitaires. Elle me tendit sa main gantée et je la serrais très fort. Nous nous déplaçâmes très lentement, Bella s'adaptant à ma vitesse. Je prenais peu à peu confiance en moi. J'accélérais l'allure et relâchais légèrement sa main. Elle me lâcha complètement et je perdis l'équilibre avant d'aller me rattraper à une barrière, frôlant un petit au passage.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle.

- On va dire oui…

Elle me reprit la main et je repris confiance en moi petit à petit. Elle se pencha à mon oreille et murmura :

- Attention, boulet derrière nous ! J'aperçus Jessica et Mike. Ma main serra involontairement la sienne. Ils nous doublèrent et je pus sentir le pied de Mike se glisser sous le mien. Je perdis l'équilibre et glissais lamentablement sur le sol.

- Bébé ! Elle glissa jusqu'à moi pour m'aider à me relever. Tu as perdu l'équilibre ?

- Ton ex m'a aidé !

- Salopard, attends un peu Mike Newton, je vais…

- Bella, la coupai-je dans ses élans meurtriers, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Attends un peu, et tu verras…

- Sûr ?

- Certain, on va se venger dans peu de temps. Je lui repris la main et l'entrainai avec moi. Je guettais le bon moment, qui ne tarda pas à venir. Ils s'arrêtaient enfin pour aller boire une boisson chaude.

- Viens !

Je le poussais jusqu'au bar pour commander. J'allais gaspiller peut-être deux dollars mais tant pis ! Je me penchais à son oreille.

- Quand on sera à leur table, fais semblant de me faire un croche-patte !

- Pourquoi ?

- Fais-moi confiance !

- Ok… elle était sceptique.

Nous nous avançâmes main dans la main avant d'arriver à leur table. Elle mit son pied, et je fis semblant de tomber afin de renverser mon café brulant à un endroit particulièrement sensible de Mike : son entrejambe. Il hurla comme une fillette et je ne pris même pas la peine de m'excuser tellement il était agité. Bella retenait à grande peine son rire et nous allâmes plus loin prendre une table.

- Merci pour cette vengeance bébé, tu as défendu notre honneur !

- De rien ma puce, je l'ai vraiment fait pour toi. Elle mit sa main sur la mienne et je la regardais boire son chocolat chaud.

J'admirais son visage avec son bonnet vert et ses mitaines bleues. Elle était somptueuse. Je me mis à culpabiliser de lui avoir menti avec mon nouveau job, de l'avoir dragué à son insu… Ces mots tournaient sans cesse dans ma tête, j'avais vraiment envie de tout lui dire. Je le lui devais.

Je décidais de monter un plan pour pouvoir tout lui avouer samedi. J'aurais besoin de l'aide de ses jumelles, ce qui ne serait pas très difficile.

- Regarde, il neige ! Je levais les yeux au ciel pour regarder les flocons blancs tomber. La dernière fois que j'ai vue de la vraie neige j'avais 6 ans. Je me mis à sourire comme un imbécile.

Bella rapprocha son visage du mien et je l'embrassai tendrement. Ce fut un moment magique. Mes mains se glissèrent dans son cou, les siennes dans mes cheveux en bataille, et je pus sentir sur sa langue le goût de son chocolat chaud. Je me plongeai dans ses magnifiques pupilles chocolat. Elle me sortit de ma contemplation en me demandant ce que nous faisions. Je lui proposai de rentrer et elle accepta volontiers.

Nous rendîmes les patins et Bella insista pour me rembourser ma boisson. Ce fut une longue et interminable question. Au final, je dus la porter dans mes bras devant tout le monde pour conclure le débat. Elle m'en voulut beaucoup, mais je comptais me faire pardonner.

Toute la famille était encore debout et c'est sans discrétion que tout le monde nous demanda où nous étions allés. Bella leur répondit et nous montâmes prendre une douche. Nous verrouillâmes la porte pour éviter que Tom débarque une nouvelle fois. Nous traînâmes longtemps sous l'eau chaude, mêlant baisers et caresses en même temps. 20 minutes plus tard, je rejoignis Bella dans mon lit.

- C'est nouveau ça ! Dis-je en regardant sa nuisette sous les draps.

- Spécialement pour toi !

- Si je la déchire, tu m'en veux ? Demandai-je en même temps que je couvris son épaule de baisers pour faire glisser une des bretelles.

- Tu ne la déchireras pas, car pour vous, Monsieur Cullen, ce soir c'est… elle me caressa le torse lentement pendant qu'une de ses mains se glissa dans mon boxer… C-E-I-N-T-U-R-E !

- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Dis-je, choqué. L'état de mon excitation était plus que visible.

- Eh ben si, je le fais. Note pour toi, ne jamais mettre une Swan en colère. On récolte ce que l'on sème ! Elle se tourna en me plantant comme ça. Je pestai et mis mon oreiller sur ma tête.

- Bonne nuit ! Dit-elle. Je grognais en réponse.

Ce fut sa réaction le lendemain matin qui me surprit. Elle me demanda de continuer ce que nous avions commencé hier soir. Je voulais me venger, mais en pleine crise d'hormones… Je ne pus qu'accepter. Ce fut doux et tendre, sauf à la fin où elle me mordit l'épaule brutalement pour étouffer son cri d'extase et moi me mordant la lèvre pour cacher non seulement mon plaisir mais aussi la méga douleur ! J'avais toujours la trace 20 minutes plus tard, et je faillis hurler quand Tom me tapa l'épaule pour me dire bonjour.

Nous terminâmes notre exposé de bio, ce qui nous prit tout l'aprèm. Les profs nous avaient envoyés ce qu'ils attendaient de nous, il fallait illustrer notre exposé, en expliquant comment mettre un préservatif masculin et féminin. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal ce truc !

Charlie passa aussi boire le café, je n'étais plus gêné par sa présence. Ils évitèrent devant nous les gestes trop affectifs, bien que Bella et moi… Un coup sur mes genoux, un coup on s'embrasse etc.… Les ragots vont aller bon train dans les cuisines. Il repartit vers 18 heures, et nous eûmes droit à un léger baiser.

Bella et moi allâmes au restaurant à l'heure prévue et évidemment…

- Alors Edward, Bella va bien ? Me demanda Sam.

- Vu comme Edward la cajole chez lui. T'as déjà vu des siamois ? Ben là, c'est pire. Collés à la super glue et encore… Balança Charlie.

- Hey Charlie, tu veux que je raconte à tout le monde la tête que tu faisais dimanche quand tu te baladais avec ma mère ? C'est très intéressant…

- Vas-y Edward, raconte tout ! Il était pris à son propre jeu.

- Personne ne va rien raconter à personne, et au lieu de faire ta commère Sam, monte-moi ces blancs en neige, compris ?

- Oui chef !

Personne ne fit d'autre remarque, ce qui fut marrant, sauf quand Bella passa me chercher en cuisine. Ils nous balancèrent des bouquets de fleurs mortes qu'on mettait sur les tables quand elle avait connue une meilleure vie. Nous partîmes et elle me déposa devant chez moi. Je l'embrassais tendrement, et descendis rapidement avant de ne jamais pouvoir sortir.

Il fut temps pour moi de mettre mon plan en action pour que Bella connaisse toute la vérité. J'envoyais un message à ses jumelles.

_Salut, ne montre pas ce message à Bella._

_Je voudrais te demander un service, à toi et à ta sœur. Samedi, emmenez Bella au Wal-Mart et faites la monter sur les genoux du père noël. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais faites-le. Puis-je compter sur vous ?_

Les deux réponses ne se firent pas attendre, les deux disaient oui sans hésiter. Je cherchais dans tous mes papiers celui où était la facture des billets à aller retirer vers le mois de mai-juin et en fis une copie. Il fut temps pour moi d'aller me coucher.

Le lendemain, Rose me demanda quand même des explications par rapport à Bella et mon plan. J'essayais de lui expliquer rapidement sans tout lui dévoiler. Elle était légèrement sceptique par rapport à ce que je lui demandais. A la pause de midi, la surveillante fut particulièrement chiante. Bella partit au quart de tour quand elle nous reprocha une nouvelle fois notre position alors qu'elle était juste dans mes bras.

Je la calmais en lui murmurant de ne pas s'énerver, bref, les trucs bateaux qui marchent souvent. Elle se détendit au bout de longues minutes d'effort, et je pus l'embrasser sans risque de morsure. Elle me proposa de venir chez elle demain soir, il était rare que je dorme chez elle, et ma mère ne se sentirait pas seule en ayant mon oncle et ma tante.

Le temps s'écoula lentement jusqu'au lendemain soir, je fis des cauchemars durant toute la nuit, rêvant que Bella me quittait en apprenant que je lui avais menti. Mes yeux étaient encadrés par de jolies valises noires, ce qui eut pour réflexe de faire fuir Bella en premier, puis petit à petit elle se rapprocha. Les cours m'ennuyèrent littéralement, Alice me demanda à nouveau pourquoi Bella devait monter sur les genoux d'un père noël. Je lui dis d'aller voir Rose.

En rentrant chez elle après le travail vers 22 heures 15, elle insista pour prendre un bain avec moi. J'acceptais et elle me traina dans cette baignoire recelant plein de souvenirs. Ce fut aussi la première fois que je lui fis l'amour dans une baignoire. Ce n'était pas mon lieu préféré, car l'eau m'empêchait d'admirer convenablement les magnifiques courbes de ma Bella et l'eau déborda de partout suite à mes coups de reins que l'on peut qualifier de non tendre. Elle tomba dans mes bras après son orgasme et je dus la porter jusqu'à sa chambre vu sa fatigue.

Elle s'endormit juste après avoir touché l'oreiller, et je la suivis de près. Mes rêves furent moins pires que d'habitude, je pus avoir mon quota de sommeil. Nous arrivâmes en retard au restaurant, et j'eus plein de remarques concernant cela, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi, et personne ne me crut quand je répondis : dormir.

J'arrivais pile à l'heure à mon travail et je crus défaillir devant le nombre de mômes devant moi. Je ne pensais qu'à une seule môme : ma copine qui arriverait avec ses sœurs.

**Bella POV**

J'avais les muscles en bouillie avant même de commencer à patiner. C'est définitif : plus de choses coquines dans un bain avec mon chéri. J'avançais à la vitesse de ma grand-mère et encore je suis sympa. Ce fut Jacob qui me traina vers la fin tellement mes muscles ne répondaient plus. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture en rampant presque quand je vis mes sœurs.

- Hey les filles !

- Bella tu viens avec nous, on va faire des courses ! Me proposa Alice.

- Si vous voulez, je vous suis !

Elles prirent la direction du Wal-Mart où se tenait mon ''père noël dragueur''. Elles se dirigèrent vers de la nourriture à emporter quand elles l'aperçurent.

- Bella, je suis sûre que tu n'es pas cap de monter sur les genoux du type ! Me défia Rose.

- Je l'ai déjà fait !

- Menteuse !

- Je te jure, c'est vrai !

- Alors fais-le devant nous… A moins que tu sois une poule mouillée. Mes deux jumelles imitèrent une poule et je décidais d'aller dans la file pour leur faire plaisir. On referma la barrière derrière moi et il ne restait qu'une petite fille devant moi.

Quand il me reconnut, ses mains se mirent à trembler et il eut cette même lueur dans le regard. La petite descendit et il tapota ses cuisses, m'incitant à monter.

- Ton prénom c'est Isabella, non ?

- Bella, je préfère Bella.

- Tu es revenue me voir…

- Uniquement car mes sœurs m'ont mis au défi, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin : J'aime mon mec, et m'être laissée draguer par toi m'a torturé pendant des jours et des nuits. Recommence et je l'envoie te casser la figure, je te jure il est capable.

- Je comprends, sa voix prit une tournure triste. Viens avec moi, j'ai un cadeau dans la salle des employés. En souvenir ! dit-il. Je te montrerais même qui je suis ! J'allais refuser mais, quitte à gratter un truc.

- Je te suis.

Je descendis de ses cuisses et il se leva. Je le suivis jusqu'à l'autre bout du magasin et il me tint la porte où était écrit en gros caractère jaune : SALLE DU PERSONNEL – INTERDIT AU PUBLIC.

La salle était accueillante, il y avait sur trois des quatre murs des casiers avec des noms dessus. On pouvait voir des canapés en cuir neuf, une machine à café et une petite télé. Beaucoup plus loin, il y avait un bureau au nom de monsieur JIMENA.

- Hey ! M'interpela mon guide.

- Oui ?

- C'est pour toi ! Joyeux Noel. Il me tendit une enveloppe de sa main gantée et je la décachetais. C'était un reçu pour deux billets d'avions pour : LA FRANCE !

- Tu iras chercher les deux billets à cette date, qu'il m'indiqua avec son doigt non caché. Pour toi et ton copain…

- Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est… tout simplement trop !

- S'il te plait… Pour que tu penses à moi durant ton voyage…

- Maintenant, dis-moi qui tu es, ce manège a trop duré. Il s'approcha de moi mais je ne reculais pas.

- Retire ma barbe. Ma main se fit hésitante, je tirais sur le bout de scotch et l'artifice tomba par terre. Je fus contente qu'il y ait un canapé derrière moi pour me retenir de ma chute. Je l'entendis s'inquiéter pour moi mais j'étais encore sous le choc…

* * *

Alors ? Donnez moi vos avis ! A samedi prochain ROBisous a toutes ^^


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour ^^ Désolé pour le retard de publication, j'aurais du publier hier, mais... Enfin bref le chapitre est là. Merci à ma Beta Phika17 ^^ Merci aussi à toutes vos reviews et mises en alertes =) elles sont de plus en plus nombreuses et ça fait chaud au coeur !

Disclaimer : les persos sont à Stephenie M.

ayana : Salut. Merci beaucoup ^^ A très bientot j'espere bisous

aussidagility : Elle va pas vraiment lui mettre une gifle mais c'est tout comme. Enfin, tu verras en lisant la suite. A très vite, merci beaucoup pour ta review =)

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Bella ? Oh Bella, réponds-moi ! Je n'avais pas prévu ce genre de réaction aussi brutale. Elle était carrément tombée dans les vaps. J'essayais de la gifler doucement pour ne pas la blesser mais elle ne réagissait pas.

- Excuse-moi Bella. Je tournais la tête et la giflais fortement pour qu'elle revienne à elle. Ce qui marcha.

- Ed… Edward ?

- Ma puce, c'est moi, réveille-toi ! Ça va mieux ?

- On va dire oui. Elle se releva. Mais, mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu es en père noël ?

- Je suis le père noël du Wal-Mart.

- Le même père noël qui m'a dragué en me prenant sur ses genoux ?

- Oui, répondis-je. Ma gorge se serra. Tu m'en veux ? Demandai-je. Ce fut sa réaction qui me surprit le plus. Elle attrapa son sac rapidement.

- Je ne sais pas Edward, je ne sais vraiment pas. Laisse-moi du temps ! Répondit-elle.

- Combien de temps ?

- Le temps nécessaire pour que je puisse réaliser que mon petit-ami n'a même pas confiance en moi, au point de me tester. Je t'enverrais un message demain pour te dire combien de temps, mais pour le moment… Elle partit les larmes aux yeux et je n'eus pas la force de la retenir.

**Bella POV**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il n'avait même pas eu confiance en moi, au point de me tester pour savoir si je pourrais lui rester fidèle. Je trouvais mes sœurs dehors en train de m'attendre. Je m'écroulais en larmes dans les bras de Rosalie.

- Ma Bella, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Alice, va chercher la voiture. Parle-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ed… Edward...

- Je me doute bien que tu pleures à cause de lui… Alice se gara devant nous et je montais à l'arrière suivie de Rose.

- Il m'a… m'a testé à… mon insu.

- Le test de fidélité, dirent-elle à l'unisson. Fallait t'y préparer, répondit Alice.

- Pourquoi ?

- On n'y a toutes droit une fois avec son mec. Mike n'a pas eu besoin de le faire, il te trompait donc il s'en foutait, répondit Rose.

- Même vous avec Jasper et Emmett ?

- Oui.

- Et vous… avez réagi comment ?

- Je ne voulais plus lui parler, ça a duré deux heures, répondit Rose.

- Je m'en fichais, me dit Alice. Mes larmes se calmaient peu à peu à mesure que mes sœurs me parlaient de choses et d'autres.

- C'est votre première grosse dispute ? Demanda Alice.

- On s'est ''disputés'' deux fois : la première car je n'avais pas vu qu'il m'avait écrit Je t'aime pour la première fois. Et la seconde, c'était une crise de jalousie.

- Ouais, en gros, c'est votre première grosse dispute.

- Oui. Elles se jetèrent un regard malicieux.

- Quoi ?

- On va te remonter le moral petite sœur, ne t'en fais pas…

- J'ai peur…

Alice gara la voiture dans le garage et nous montâmes jusque dans la chambre de Rosalie.

- Tu te rappelles la tradition que nous avons quand l'une de nous trois se dispute avec son chéri ?

- On offre… des cadeaux plus que gênants à la personne concernée.

- Ben, maintenant, c'est ton tour ! Cria presque Alice.

- Non, ne me faites pas ça !

- Trop tard ! Elles me tendirent une grande boite que j'eus peur d'ouvrir.

- Attendez, vous saviez que j'allais me disputer avec Edward ?

- Y'a toujours des disputes dans un couple ! On a acheté ça le premier jour où on a su que vous sortiez ensemble.

- Merci, on voit la confiance qu'il y avait dans notre couple…

- Allez ouvre. On a ajouté des choses entre temps.

J'ouvris à contrecœur la boite que mes sœurs m'avaient offerte. Je crus défaillir en voyant le nombre de boite de préservatifs, tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres, certains étaient à la fraise, ou d'autres goûts ou formes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Je pus voir aussi beaucoup de sous-vêtements plus qu'osés, des nuisettes transparentes, et beaucoup de lingerie. Elles s'étaient aussi lâchées niveau… jouets. Il y avait (d'après ce que je pus voir, car je ne regardais pas tout) des cravaches, des baillons, enfin bref, plein de choses.

- Mais… vous avez toutes ça dans votre chambre ? Demandai-je. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir acheté des trucs comme ça quand chacune d'elles s'étaient disputées avec leur conjoint.

- Non, mais, Edward et toi, vous êtes au début de votre vie… intime. Vous allez donc vouloir tester plein de choses, quand vous vous serez réconciliés.

- Et si ça n'arrive pas ? Demandai-je.

- Tu pourras toujours te consoler…

- Alice, t'es dégoutante.

- Non, simplement réaliste.

Nous continuâmes à parler durant de longues heures, j'oubliais presque notre dispute mais je savais qu'elle me reviendrait dans mes rêves. Nous nous endormîmes toutes les trois dans la chambre de ma sœur ainée, moi au milieu. Je rêvais en boucle la scène où j'étais partie comme une furie du Wal-Mart. Je fus réveillée vers trois heures du mat' par le portable d'une personne. Celui d'Alice. Je l'attrapais pour voir qui lui écrivait. Jasper. J'ouvris le message, sinon je savais qu'il allait vibrer en boucle.

_Bébé, on a emmené Edward sortir pour qu'il décompresse. Il s'est bourré la gueule par désespoir. Il a vraiment l'alcool mauvais. On vient de le ramener chez lui. Si Bella le quitte, il peut vraiment faire une connerie._

**Edward POV**

PUTAIN ! Je me mis à frapper mon casier de toutes mes forces tellement la rage et la tristesse se mêlaient en moi. Je savais qu'elle allait mal le prendre, qu'elle me taperait, me giflerait ou que sais-je. Mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle parte. Quand mes bras furent calmés, je m'effondrais dos à mon casier et laissais le désespoir m'envahir. Je retins mes larmes, j'étais un homme, et pas une lopette.

Je restais assis là, et je devais avoir une aura répulsive car personne n'osa m'approcher, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett, Jasper et Eric arrivent.

- Allez mec, tu vas pas rester ici à t'apitoyer sur ton sort, dit Eric. Ils étaient déjà tous au courant.

- Allez viens, on va sortir, t'as besoin de te calmer, surenchérit Jasper.

- J'ai besoin de Bella, de ma Bella, ma douce Bella, ma tendre Bella.

- Et ce n'est pas en restant assis dos à ton casier que tu vas la retrouver. Allez. Emmett m'attrapa la main et me tira. Je les suivis en mode zombie total. Je réagis à peine quand ils m'installèrent dans la Jeep d'Emmett, à côté d'Eric. Je ne regardais même pas la route, je pensais toujours à ma Bella. A son sourire, son regard, ses lèvres, son corps.

Il se gara devant un bar, et je regardais même pas où j'allais. Je faillis tomber sur Emmett mais il me retint de justesse. Nous prîmes une table au fond quand une serveuse passa prendre notre commande.

- Un cocktail sans alcool, demanda Emmett.

- Pareil pour moi, répondit Jasper.

- Un coca, s'il vous plait.

- Vodka, demandai-je.

- Edward…

- Laisse-moi Emmett, j'ai besoin d'oublier.

Je descendis mon verre en moins de trente secondes. L'alcool me brula la gorge mais je n'y fis pas attention, j'avais besoin de me sentir vivant. Car loin de ma Bella je n'étais rien. Les autres essayaient de me parler mais je répondais uniquement par des : ah bon. C'est bien. Ok.

Je continuais de boire, et les autres me regardaient. Dépités. Au bout de mon troisième verre, je me mis à parler tout seul.

- Putain, mais pourquoi elle m'a abandonné. Sans elle, je ne suis rien. C'est le dernier souvenir qu'il me resta jusqu'à ce que l'on sorte du bar, Emmett et Jasper me soutenant. L'air frais me fit recouvrir mes esprits et ils me trainèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Je ne voyais pas très clairement, je voyais juste ma Bella, me souriant puis en larmes.

Ils conduisirent lentement, je pus voir sur le tableau de bord qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. Ma mère me revint en mémoire, elle devait se faire un sang d'encre, mais je m'en foutais. Ils m'aidèrent à sortir de la voiture et j'essayais de marcher sans glisser ni tituber jusqu'à la maison, pour que ma mère ne voit pas que j'étais sorti et, en plus, bourré. Comme prévu, elle m'attendait dans le salon.

- Tu étais où ?

- Je suis sorti avec Emmett, Jasper et Eric. Je me rattrapais au porte-manteau.

- Un coup de fil t'aurait tué ? Je me suis inquiétée toute la nuit Edward. Elle se rapprocha de moi et je retins ma respiration. Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, compris ? Je hochais juste la tête et je sentis mon estomac valdinguer. Pourvu qu'elle ait vite terminé. Je commençais à monter jusqu'à ma chambre, mais me mis à tituber.

- Edward, t'es bourré ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, non, tout va bien. Elle me bloqua le passage et je n'eus pas le temps de fermer la bouche avant qu'elle puisse sentir mon haleine chargée de Vodka et autre truc.

- En plus tu me mens ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Edward ? Elle emprisonna mon visage et me regarda.

- Elle, elle m'a abandonné !

- Bella ? Bella t'a abandonné ? Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai testé ! Je voulais savoir si elle pourrait m'être fidèle ou pas. Je lui ai dit. Et elle m'a dit : laisse-moi du temps. Je ne réagis même pas quand ma mère me gifla.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça aussi, espèce de crétin ! Tu ne t'en prendras qu'à toi-même si elle te quitte. Tu l'as cherché.

- Je sais.

- Et l'alcool n'est jamais une solution, crois-moi ! Ne refais, jamais, jamais, jamais, plus jamais ça. T'as compris Anthony Edward Masen ?

- Oui, j'ai compris.

Un petit coup se fit entendre à l'extérieur, et le visage de mon ange, les traits tirés, m'apparut. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir.

- Reste là, je vais ouvrir. Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Bonjour Bella.

- Bonjour Maria, j'espère que je ne vous réveille pas.

- Non, j'étais déjà levée.

- Puis-je m'expliquer avec Edward, s'il vous plait ?

- Edward est…

- Bourré ? Je sais, je suis désolée.

- Désolée ? Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si mon… imbécile de fils a voulu tester votre amour, ou encore bu beaucoup d'alcool. Tu ne lui as pas mis le verre dans la main ? Donc ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Je voudrais lui parler, s'il vous plait. Elle se décala et elle s'approcha de moi. Tous mes sens étaient endormis, sauf celui de la vue, intacte, car une déesse venait de remplir mon champ de vision.

- Allons dans ta chambre. Je commençais à avancer mais je titubais vraiment. Je m'en voulais de me montrer dans cet état. Elle attrapa mon bras et le fit passer autour de son cou pour m'aider à marcher. Nous arrivâmes tant bien que mal dans ma chambre, et elle m'abandonna sur mon lit. Elle fit les 100 pas et je n'osais pas poser la question qui nous détruirait tous les deux. Néanmoins, je me lançais.

- Tous les deux… c'est… fini ? Tu veux rompre avec moi ? A ma surprise, la rage s'empara d'elle. Elle attrapa mon visage entre ses douces mains.

- Même si tu es bourré, entre-toi ça dans le crane : je ne vais pas rompre ! Je pourrais me mettre à danser tant j'étais heureux. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Ca va être à mon tour de te tester. Jusqu'à noël, qui est dans 15 jours, je vais dormir une seule fois chez toi par semaine, je ne t'embrasse plus, et durant ce temps- là : abstinence totale. Si tu acceptes ces conditions, je resterai avec toi. Sinon, autant dire adieu à tout ça, elle montra les photos du doigt.

Ça allait être dur.

- Oui j'accepte, j'accepte tout de toi si tu restes avec moi.

- D'accord.

- Alors reste dormir ici ce soir.

- Tu devras attendre jusqu'à samedi prochain si tu veux que je redorme avec toi.

- Je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant.

- Si tu veux. Elle enleva ses chaussures et mit sa tête sur mon torse pour s'endormir. Je la suivis de très près avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Durant 15 jours j'allais être torturé.

* * *

Alors ? vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez moi vos avis ^^

A très vite ROBisous


	28. Chapter 28

Coucou ^^ Merci pour toutes vos review ! J'espere ne pas vous décevoir avec cette vengeance et ces retrouvailles ! Un immense merci à ma Beta Phika17 qui à corrigé mon chapitre ^^

**ayana : Coucou ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Oui avec de la chance, beaucoup de patience et de controle sur soi-meme, ça va s'arranger ^^ A très vite bisous**

**aussidagility : Je ne dis rien, mais à un endroit, il a failli craquer ! A bientot merci pour ta review**

**Justine : C'est vrai, il la un peu mérité, et ça va etre plus que dur... Mais je ne dis rien. A bientot, merci pour ta review**

**gabrielle : C'est l'abstinance qui va etre dur, mais les retrouvailles... lol Tes compliements me vont droit au coeur, je suis contente que mon style te plaise ^^ A très bientot, et bonne fetes à toi aussi !**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Torture. Ce fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit en pensant à ses 15 jours. Elle s'était amusée avec moi comme un toutou et, moi, je l'aimais tellement que je ne disais rien, je m'étais laissé faire.

Le dimanche matin, en me réveillant, je fus pris d'une gueule de bois effroyable, la pire que j'avais connu jusqu'ici. La moindre lumière me brulait, la moindre odeur m'écœurait, le moindre son me faisait souffrir et le fait de tendre le bras était un acte exceptionnel.

Je repoussais la tête de ma douce, m'excusant au passage, pour courir jusqu'aux toilettes soulager mon estomac. Ma mère, attirée par le bruit et par Bella me demandant comment j'allais, se leva et me fit la morale pendant un bon bout de temps, comme quoi je l'avais cherché, etc.…

Quand je fus remis de mes émotions, Bella tamponna mon visage avec de l'eau fraiche pour me soulager. Je lui en fus reconnaissant. Elle resta avec moi toute l'aprèm, il n'y avait aucune règle m'interdisant de la prendre dans mes bras. Nous restâmes dans la même position toute la journée.

Quand elle partit, ce fut une torture, mais, là encore, aucune interdiction concernant les texto. Donc j'en profitais le plus possible. Je me consolais avec les photos et les souvenirs. Je n'avais que cela de toute façon. Le plus dur allait être l'abstinence, car même si nous étions actifs depuis peu de temps, je ne pouvais pas me passer de sa peau, de ses gémissements, de la chaleur de son antre intime et de ses caresses.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec une bosse plus qu'imposante sous la couette. Hors de question que je cède au plaisir en solitaire. C'était à deux uniquement, et cela rendrait les retrouvailles plus intenses. Au lycée, je pouvais uniquement la prendre dans mes bras, tout le monde était plus ou moins au courant de la situation entre nous, mais nous n'abordions pas le sujet. La surveillante avait l'air contente de notre légère séparation. Je comptais les jours en cochant sur un calendrier les journées me séparant de noël. Le mercredi, elle vint travailler chez moi sur notre exposé et elle s'amusa beaucoup avec moi.

- J'ai commencé à écrire la synthèse, tu pourrais corriger les fautes et me dire ce que tu en penses ?

- Bien sûr ! Elle l'alluma et l'ordi nous indiqua que la batterie était vide.

- Zut, attend, bouge pas. Elle se pencha sur mon corps pour pouvoir brancher son ordi. J'avais la tête dans son décolleté. Il aurait juste fallu que je tire la langue pour que je retrouve la douceur de sa peau et détruire notre relation. Elle poussa le bouchon jusqu'au bout en mettant son menton presque sur mon entrejambe. Le contrôle sur moi-même fut une terrible épreuve, je n'y arrivais pas totalement, une légère bosse se forma, mais elle n'était pas visible.

Quand elle partit, mon premier réflexe fut de courir jusqu'à la salle de bain prendre une douche plus que glacée. Mon oncle ne comprit pas sur le coup la raison du PUTAIN C'EST GELE ! Que j'ai crié, mais en reliant les éléments entre eux, il comprit sans difficulté et expliqua devant toute la famille ses déductions.

Ma mère, comme mon oncle, rigola et seule ma tante me soutint. Je ne rêvais que d'elle, toute la nuit, pour combler le manque. Je revais de tout ce que nous pourrions faire une fois le délai passé, le nombre de baisers que je lui donnerais quand j'aurais à nouveau la permission de l'embrasser. Le nombre de fois où je lui ferais l'amour après en avoir eu l'autorisation.

Quand ma cousine débarqua, si ma tranquillité avait existé elle était terminée. Elle vint me pourrir la vie juste après avoir franchi le seuil en me lançant presque les valises en pleine tête.

- Edward, tu laisseras ta chambre à Grace ? Dit gentiment ma mère.

- Il est hors de question que je dorme sur ce canapé pourri ! Sale gosse.

Elle avait été l'enfant unique de mon oncle, il l'avait pourri gâté jusqu'à la moelle. Et elle en profitait. Moi, étant aussi le fils unique de ma mère, elle ne m'avait jamais couvert de cadeau, j'avais appris à être content de ce que j'avais. Elle, bien qu'elle soit plus âgée de 7 ans, elle avait gardé ce trait de caractère. A 24 ans, elle se demandait pourquoi elle était encore célibataire. Je me retenais de lui donner la vrai raison.

- Bien évidemment.

- Montes mes bagages dans la chambre.

- Si tu veux. Je me retenais de lui dire : je ne suis pas ton chien grognasse.

Ma mère me suivit jusqu'à l'étage et je lui dis que je ne pourrais pas la supporter, même pour une semaine je ne pourrais pas.

- Tu n'as pas le choix !

- Tu as vu comme elle me parle ?

- Elle a toujours été comme ça, tu le sais bien.

- Ben, si elle se calme pas vite fait, je vais lui apprendre la politesse, et pas de la manière douce. Elle me lança un regard réprobateur.

- En attendant, je dors où ? Demandai-je.

- Désolée, mais ce sera canapé. Ou alors va chez Bella.

- Une nuit par semaine ensemble, jusqu'à Noel.

- Merde, c'est vrai. Ben, désolée.

- Pas grave.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, elle se contenta de tout critiquer, en commençant par la taille plutôt petite de celle-ci. Elle continua par le bordel ambiant et termina par les photos accrochées au mur.

- Attends, il n'est pas question que je dorme avec toutes ces photos de toi et ta copine en train de vous rouler une pelle !

- Ouais, ben tu n'auras pas le choix !

- Tu vas voir, moi, je vais te les déchirer ça va aller plus vite !

- Fais ça et je te jure je te brise le bras ! Je lui fis comprendre que ma menace était réelle en lui serrant le bras. Ma mère entra.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Edward veut me briser le bras ! Sale rapporteuse.

- Elle veut déchirer mes photos, putain !

- Grace, désolée de te dire ça mais Edward a raison, ne touche pas à ses photos. Elle se renfrogna mais accepta quand même.

Bella vint dormir chez moi le samedi soir, elle était en froid avec sa grand-mère et ne voulait pas aggraver les choses. Ce fut encore une nouvelle bataille face à ma cousine. On lui demanda poliment de dormir sur le canapé, juste pour une nuit, mais elle refusa catégoriquement, suggérant des problèmes de dos. Je pouvais bien voir Charlotte et Tom embêtés, mais la situation ne changea pas. Nous dormîmes sur le canapé, à deux, nous brisant le dos. Je lui laissais le plus de place possible.

Le lendemain, nous nous réveillâmes plein de courbatures et la presque impossibilité de bouger. Charlotte s'énerva en reprochant à sa fille son égoïsme. Elle ne s'excusa même pas et monta dans sa chambre pour dessiner. Ma mère nous laissa sa chambre pour la journée, et je massais le dos de ma douce avec ses vêtements. Cela lui fit du bien, elle se détendit sous mes doigts. Elle fit de même pour moi et je fus extrêmement content.

Noel était mercredi, l'attente se faisait trop longue. Nous avions convenu que je vienne dormir chez elle le 25 décembre, pour les grandes retrouvailles.

Lundi, avec Emmett et Jasper, nous allâmes jusqu'à Seattle pour acheter tous nos cadeaux de noël. Je choisis pour ma mère un ensemble de livres sur des histoires d'amour qu'elle n'avait pas. Pour Tom, un nouveau chapeau de Cow-boy et pour Charlotte des livres de cuisine. J'achetais pour ma cousine de nouveaux châssis et un chevalet. Je choisis pour Charlie un fouet (pour la cuisine). Et, pour terminer, je pris pour ma Bella un guide de Paris et de la France en général.

Le mardi soir, nous allâmes à la messe. Nous n'étions pas spécialement croyants, mais Noël est un symbole. Je me fis violence pour ne pas m'endormir, car franchement c'est soporifique.

Je me levais vers 2 heures du matin pour poser les cadeaux au pied du sapin que nous avions fait le week-end dernier. Ça allait être mon premier vrai noël en famille. A Chicago, ma mère n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, alors comme cadeaux, je me réjouissais quand j'avais un CD.

On me réveilla vers 8 heures du matin pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Chacun fouilla sous le sapin pour trouver ce qui lui appartenait.

Ma mère me sauta presque dessus en voyant ses livres, Charlotte et Tom étaient très contents de leur présent. Ma cousine daigna m'accorder un sourire. J'avais plusieurs cadeaux autour de moi. J'ouvris en commençant par celui de ma mère. Un livre sur l'histoire de la musique. Ma tante m'avait offert un bon d'achat pour une boutique en ville. Ma cousine, un CD de classique que je possédais déjà. J'appréhendais les cadeaux de Tom. Lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Le premier fut, d'après ce que je voyais, un livre. Quand je déchirais le papier, je pus voir écrit en gros : le sexe pour les nuls. Tout le monde éclata de rire, et je cachais le livre sous le canapé. Le second était, bien évidemment, une boite de préservatifs.

Ma mère cuisina toute la matinée alors que je feuilletais son livre. Charlie arriva et je reçus un nouveau torchon pour le travail. Cela me fit marrer.

J'avais l'impression que le temps s'étirait lentement, et c'était une torture. J'avais vraiment envie de voir ma douce pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Quand 18 heures sonna, je montais rapidement chercher mon sac de voyage. Je fis la bise à tout le monde et montai rapidement en voiture. Je roulais à vive allure, sans pour autant griller les stop et feux rouges.

Quand je me garais devant chez elle, elle m'attendait devant la porte. Elle avait mis la robe qu'elle avait achetée la fois où je lui avais fait un diner aux chandelles.

- Alors, c'est quoi mon cadeau ? Demanda-t-elle alors que nous étions seuls dans le salon.

- Ouvre mon sac !

Elle l'attrapa et l'ouvrit d'un coup. Mais elle ne tomba pas sur ce qu'elle espérait.

- C'est quoi ce livre ? Demanda-t-elle en me montrant le cadeau de mon oncle. Je m'empourprais derechef

- Un cadeau de mon oncle. Le tien doit être en dessous. Elle fouilla et tomba sur le bon livre cette fois-ci.

- Merci Edward ! Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes sans réfléchir. Leur chaleur m'avait terriblement manqué. Je quémandais l'accès à sa langue pour approfondir ce baiser et elle accepta directement. Comment avais-je pu penser une seule seconde que je pourrais me séparer de ça. Elle se recula en nous laissant haletant.

- Je peux te dire que tu n'auras pas besoin du livre de ton oncle pour cette nuit, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Mon bassin s'enflamma directement. Je mis mon sac de voyage à l'épaule et agrippai ma copine. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mon bassin et ses bras autour de ma nuque. Mes bras se logèrent sous ses fesses pour la porter plus rapidement.

En arrivant à l'étage, je claquais la porte de sa chambre avec mon pied et elle la verrouilla. Je la plaquais contre un mur avant de la relâcher pour poser mon sac. Elle m'enlevait déjà mon pull et caressait mon torse.

- Je rêve ou tu es plus musclé qu'avant.

- Il fallait que je trouve un substitut durant ces 15 jours.

Elle caressa mes muscles de ses mains pendant que je défaisais le nœud derrière sa nuque. Les deux pans se séparèrent pour me laisser voir ses globes laiteux. Je me penchais vers eux pour les flatter de toute l'attention possible. Elle gémit et arqua son dos contre le mur, me laissant plus de contact.

Je sentis ses petites mains défaire ma ceinture et se glisser dans mon boxer. Ses mains entrèrent en contact avec ma peau et je crus venir tout de suite. Je déplaçais ma main sous sa robe pendant qu'elle faisait des aller-retour sur moi. Je décalais son string pour pouvoir jouer avec son petit bout de chair. Un gémissement plus qu'évocateur sortit de ses lèvres et je souris de l'effet. Elle arrêta les va-et-vient et essaya de parler.

- Prends-moi… tout… tout de suite !

Je retirai mon jean vitesse grand V et pris un préservatif. Je l'enfilais en un mouvement rapide avant de la regarder. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses jambes se hissèrent, emprisonnant mon bassin. Je décalais son string et d'un mouvement bref et franc, la pénétrais jusqu'à la garde.

Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir, tout comme les miens, et je savourais le bonheur de la sentir autour de moi, avec tous ses plis gorgés d'envie.

Je commençais à me mouvoir en elle, c'était du corps à corps, nous n'avions jamais été aussi proches durant l'acte. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle me supplia d'y aller plus fort. Le rythme augmenta brutalement pour son plus grand bonheur. Nos bouches se caressaient sans jamais s'embrasser, ses tétons frottaient mon torse pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je voulais qu'elle vienne en premier. J'attendis donc, ce qui ne fut pas long. Ses muscles m'emprisonnèrent, et elle bredouilla mon nom en se mordant la lèvre. Je la suivis de peu, en me mordant la lèvre aussi. Je la maintins jusqu'à ce qu'elle tienne debout toute seule. Je jetais le préservatif et l'allongeais sur son lit.

- J'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose, je peux ? Demandai-je.

- Bien sûr !

Je me glissais sous sa robe, entre ses jambes. Elle était de nouveau mouillée. Elle releva sa robe pour pouvoir voir ce que j'allais lui faire subir. Ma langue commença par laper tout son suc. Ses ongles étaient plantés dans sa couverture pendant que je jouais avec son clitoris. Puis elle les glissa dans mes cheveux, pour ne pas que je bouge, mais je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Ma langue se glissa dans son antre bouillant, pour la pénétrer. Je la regardais dans les yeux alors qu'elle essayait de garder les yeux ouverts. Son jus coulait abondamment dans ma bouche. Je lapais tout comme un chaton buvant son lait. Pour lui laisser du répit, je sortis la langue et la remplaçai par mes doigts. Ils tournoyaient à l'intérieur d'elle, pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir. Ma langue jouait avec son clitoris. Quand je sentis ses murs se refermer, elle se retint à grande peine de crier. Je retirai mes doigts et attendit qu'elle ouvre les yeux. J'en pris un dans ma bouche pour le lécher. J'allais attraper le second qund elle le prit dans sa main, et le glissa dans sa bouche. Sa langue tournoya autour de mon doigt, comme si elle me faisait une…

- Désolé ma belle, mais je n'ai plus de préservatif, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Elle tendit le bras vers sa commode et je pus entrapercevoir plein de jouets. Elle attrapa un préservatif et me le tendit.

Je la pénétrais lentement, prenant le temps de l'aimer cette fois-ci. Elle se plongea au plus profond de mon regard. Nos peaux se couvraient peu à peu de sueur, nous étions haletants quand j'eus mon second orgasme de la soirée, et elle son troisième.

- Maintenant, laisse-moi jouer avec toi, me dit-elle.

Elle sortit de sa commode une paire de menottes à fourrure et m'attacha avec. Elle sortit aussi un bâillon en forme de balle.

Elle glissa le long de mon corps jusqu'à ma virilité. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts et commença à me masturber. Lentement. Je poussais les hanches vers elle pour qu'elle accélère le rythme.

- Patience Monsieur Cullen.

Elle ralentit encore plus et je décidai de ne pas bouger.

- Je vous ordonne de me regarder.

Je baissais le regard vers elle et je pus la voir se régaler. Sa bouche glissa petit à petit sur mon membre, en enroulant sa langue autour de mon gland. Je voulais grogner mais le bâillon m'en empêchait. Je voulais gémir mais je ne pouvais pas. Je voulais crier, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Elle me glissa jusqu'au fond de sa gorge et fit racler ses dents. Je serrais la mâchoire pour ne pas venir en elle, mais la torture était trop grande. Elle savait comment me faire craquer. Ses mains caressèrent mes testicules et je vins en trois jets plus que violents. Elle avala tout, en se régalant d'après ce que je pouvais voir après avoir côtoyé les étoiles.

Elle attrapa un autre préservatif pour le faire glisser et se mit au-dessus de moi. Elle me retira aussi le bâillon.

- Accompagne-moi !

- Pas de souci.

Elle se positionna au-dessus de moi et, d'un coup, je la remplis. Son dos s'arqua sous les sensations, avant de se relever pour faire un aller-retour. Elle se mouvait de plus en plus vite, et je l'aidais avec mes hanches, en donnant par fois des à coups pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop.

Quand l'orgasme la frappa, elle me mordit l'épaule, au même endroit que la dernière fois. Cette marque resterait à jamais je pense. Elle me détacha et je la pris dans mes bras.

- Je me suis fait pardonner ? Demandai-je.

- A ton avis ?

La nuit ne fut coupée que par des baisers.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimés ? Dites moi tout !

A très vite ROBisous


	29. Chapter 29

Bonjour bonjour ! Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'ai plusieurs annonces à faire plus bas ! Un grand merci à Phika17 qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre !

Justine : L'abstinance fait du bien, mais leur retrouvailles ne sont pas encore terminé... A très bientot, merci pour ta review bisous

aussidagility : C'est vrai qu'on pourrait qualifier Bella de démon, mais elle aussi à beaucoup souffert dans l'histoire ! A très vite, bisous, merci pour ta review

* * *

**Edward POV**

Je me réveillais nu comme un ver dans le lit de ma chérie. Elle aussi était uniquement en tenue d'Eve, sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Je tendis la tête pour voir son réveil. 2 heures de l'après-midi. Il est vrai qu'hier soir, nos retrouvailles nous avaient beaucoup fatigué. C'était la première fois que je lui faisais trois fois de suite l'amour. Elle avait l'air tellement paisible dans son sommeil. Je lui caressais affectueusement les cheveux en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Ce petit bout de femme a changé ma vie en quatre mois, et je ne suis pas prêt de l'abandonner. Elle s'agita dans son sommeil et je la regardais se réveiller.

- Ma chérie !

- Bébé, elle se redressa pour m'embrasser doucement. Depuis hier, je ne pouvais plus me passer de cela. Je voulais lui proposer quelque chose depuis longtemps, mais je n'osais pas prendre mon courage à deux mains.

- Il y a un problème ? Ton cœur bat extrêmement vite, ça va ?

- Je… voudrais te demander quelque chose… et je voudrais savoir si tu accepterais…

- Dis-moi tout, fais-moi confiance.

- Tu voudrais, qu'après le lycée… on prenne un appartement ensemble, pour la Fac ? Je rougis et détournai le regard.

- Edward… Elle était au bord des larmes. Bien sûr que je le veux ! Elle me prit dans ses bras et je pus sentir de l'eau couler dans mon dos.

- Tu veux de l'avenir avec moi ? Demandai-je. Elle colla son front au mien.

- Pour le moment, oui, je veux de l'avenir, je veux m'installer avec toi, je veux me disputer pour savoir si on prend une télé normale ou à écran plan. Je veux qu'on débâte longuement sur la couleur du papier peint…

- Tu veux une vie de couple ?

- Oui ! Elle m'embrassa longtemps, sa langue caressant la mienne avec de la brutalité parfois, mais une extrême tendresse.

- On va prendre une douche ? Proposai-je.

- Oui, je me sens collante depuis hier ! Je rougis et nous allâmes jusqu'à la douche.

Dans la cabine, je ne pouvais pas me séparer de son corps. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre, sans possibilité de se détacher. Elle me caressa langoureusement le torse pendant que sa langue jouait avec la mienne. Sa main descendit plus bas et je redevins dur comme un roc. Elle me regarda au plus profond de moi.

- Bébé, j'ai encore envie de toi !

- Reste ici ! Je sortis de la douche, m'enroulais dans une serviette pour courir dans sa chambre, en priant pour ne croiser personne, vu la bosse déformant la serviette. J'ouvris le même tiroir qu'hier soir, et fouillai pour prendre plusieurs préservatifs. Je trouvais aussi beaucoup d'objet pour se satisfaire tout seul…

Je rejoignis la salle de bain, ouvris la cabine et posai mon butin sur les étagères qui servaientt habituellement à mettre le savon.

- Bella, dis-moi, est-ce que tu t'es déjà servie de certains de ses objets ? Dans ta commode ?

- Non, jamais, dit-elle en déglutissant.

- J'espère…

Elle me plaqua contre le verre de la cabine avant de faire glisser une main au même endroit que tout à l'heure. Ma main rejoignit sa féminité et commença à soulager son bourgeon. Seuls nos halètements et gémissements envahissaient la pièce. La vapeur donnait quelque chose de sensuel dans l'histoire.

Je ne tins plus, au bout de 5 minutes j'inversais les rôles, mis un préservatif rapidement, l'agrippai avant de lui faire voir le paradis étoilé. Mes coups de butoir à l'intérieur d'elle étaient de moins en moins tendres, mais elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre.

- Je t'aime… je t'aime tellement… je t'aime à en mourir… je t'aime tout simplement…

Nous explosâmes en peu de temps, tellement la sensation de l'avoir autour de moi était grisante.

**Bella POV**

Jamais je n'aurais pu être aussi heureuse que ce matin. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait de un avenir avec moi, et je lui avais confié tous mes rêves les plus secrets. Pour moi aussi, ces quinze jours avaient été durs, mais je ne regrettais rien, tellement les retrouvailles entre nous étaient intenses. J'avais failli céder plusieurs fois, annuler ce stupide test, mais j'avais tenu bon.

Après ce magnifique orgasme, il me sortit de la cabine de douche. Mes muscles étaient tellement ramollis que je ne pouvais les détacher de sa taille. Pourtant, il le fallut. Je me détendis et me laissais glisser contre lui. Il me soutenait toujours pendant qu'il jetait le préservatif. Il m'enroula dans un peignoir pour ne pas que j'aie froid, avant de me reprendre dans ses bras.

Nous allâmes jusqu'à ma chambre et je me mis à fouiller dans mes pulls, jusqu'à ce que deux bras enserrent ma taille.

- T'ai-je donné l'ordre de t'habiller ?

- J'ai besoin de ton ordre ? Demandai-je.

- A partir de maintenant, oui. Je veux que tu ailles t'allonger sur ton lit. Tout de suite !

Je lui obéis. J'adorais son côté dominant. Il me menotta les mains et s'installa paisiblement près de moi.

- Tourne la tête ! Je t'avais dit que nous essayerons les cadeaux de tes sœurs… J'entendis ses mains fouiller dans la commode et trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il emplit mon champ de vision.

- Ne tourne pas la tête. Regarde-moi, dans les yeux !

Je frémissais d'anticipation. Je pouvais entendre la chaine Hifi de ma sœur passer l'album de Muse. Quelque chose, en plastique, toucha mon clitoris.

- Détends-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, juste du bien… Quelque chose vibra sur mon clitoris.

- Ahhhhhh… fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche.

- Essaye de rester forte. Ne parle que si c'est nécessaire.

Il passa l'objet en plastique de partout sur moi, je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point c'était agréable. Je plongeais dans ses pupilles vertes, et me concentrais pour ne pas crier, ni même gémir, pour lui montrer que j'étais forte. Je tenais le bon bout. Sauf quand il le fit entrer en moi.

Un tourbillon de sensations me grisa. Ce fut comme si cet engin connaissait tous mes plis, même les plus sensibles. Il les frottait, pour me rendre folle de désir.

- Ca te fait du bien ? Non ?

- Ahhhhhh… Ahhhhhh

- Attends trente secondes… Si je l'incline comme ça… il le bougea légèrement, pour atteindre mon point de rupture… Voila, je devrais toucher ton merveilleux point, non.

- oUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIII!

- Si tu veux jouir, aie la décence de ne pas le faire trop fort, je te rappelle que tes sœurs sont juste à côté…

Et là, ce fut trop. Je ne pus même pas me retenir. Si mes sœurs n'avaient pas été là, je crois que j'aurais hurlé à m'en péter la voix, à en faire trembler les murs de la maison. Heureusement, ma lèvre me sauva, enfin pas tellement, je la mordis très fortement, comme si c'était l'épale de mon amant.

Il retira l'objet, le posa sur ma commode, avant de tendre le bras pour attraper un préservatif. Pour me faire languir, il s'insinua dans mon antre le plus lentement du monde, jusqu'à ce que je demande grâce. Il m'obéit, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin, pour plus de contact. Je ne fis pas long feu, deux minutes je pense, peut-être moins. Après mon orgasme, lui continua, décuplant les sensations autour de moi. Nous eûmes notre orgasme en même temps cette fois-ci, et pouvoir le revoir en train de descendre des étoiles était un spectacle que je ne me lasserais jamais de voir.

Le reste de l'après-midi fut consacré à notre exposé sur la contraception, mais aucun n'était concentré sur cela. Nous essayons de faire craquer l'autre. Sans succès.

**POV…**

10 ans.

10 ans que ce chien me doit mes 20 000 dollars.

8 ans que ma femme chérie est morte, car il manquait mes 20 000 dollars.

7 ans que son père, le chef du clan, est mort en taule, tué.

5 ans que le successeur du père est mort après une baston.

2 ans que j'ai repris la tête du clan.

1 an que j'en suis le dernier membre.

Mon esprit n'est que vengeance. Vengeance non assouvie, vengeance qui me bouffe de l'intérieur. Vengeance auprès des Masen. Ce nom pourri qui traine. Ce nom qui nous a bouffé.

Il croyait pouvoir s'en sortir impunément, revenir sur notre territoire sans avoir payé ? Il se trompait, ils se trompaient tous.

J'avais su leur arrivée deux jours après leur emménagement. J'avais reconnu le père dans les traits du fils. Le lendemain, après une filature chez eux, j'avais trouvé tous les papiers. De Masen, il avait changé en Monsen, puis en Cullen. Je sais tout de leur vie. La pièce est tapissée de leur photo. Le fils prenant la mère dans ses bras car elle est en larmes. Le fils prenant sa copine Isabella dans ses bras. Dans ces clichés-là, je me revois plus jeune, portant ma femme dans mes bras.

Je les ai espionné, surtout le fils. A New-York, le chauffeur de Taxi, c'était moi. Le gars vendant des tickets d'avion, c'était moi. Le gars fumant une clope, c'était moi. Bref, j'étais partout.

Il allait payer, ils allaient tous payer. 10 ans que je rumine cette putain de vengeance, imaginant des scénarii tous plus burlesques les uns que les autres. Depuis qu'ils étaient ici, mon imaginaire s'emballait, j'imaginais beaucoup de choses. Mais j'avais pris la solution la plus pratique.

Toute une pile de journaux s'entassent autour de moi. Je mets mes gants de latex, comme un chirurgien, et je découpe. Je découpe les lettres utiles pour faire le corbeau. Je découpe pour écrire mon message funèbre. Je découpe pour faire comprendre que j'existe toujours.

Après plusieurs heures, les lambeaux de papiers gisent autour de moi. Ils ne servent à rien. Je prends de la colle et assemble les lettres, pour former ces mots qui les détruiront. On pouvait croire à un collage d'enfant, mais en lisant les mots, cela faisait beaucoup plus peur. Le chef ne m'a pas appris à être tendre, mais à dire la vérité.

Je contemple mon chef d'œuvre. La lettre est parfaite, pas une seule goutte de colle ne transparait. Je ne la plie pas, je la glisse dans une enveloppe marron. J'écris le nom de ma prochaine victime : Maria Cullen

Maria Masen

Maria Billon.

Ajouter son nom de jeune fille a quelque chose de… poétique. Pour lui rappeler qui elle est, et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû nous trahir. J'espère qu'elle reconnaitra mon écriture, pour qu'elle reconnaisse qui était le traitre. Avant la police, car je savais qu'elle les contacterait. Elle est lâche. Depuis toujours.

Je consulte une nouvelle fois le plan.

J'appelle du lycée, en annonçant une réunion, où les parents sont les seuls conviés.

La mère arrive là-bas.

Je sonne chez eux, demandant si je ne peux pas téléphoner.

Un coursier remet la lettre à Maria.

Je casse la gueule au fils, lui faisant explicitement comprendre que nous sommes toujours là, et que je m'en prendrais à sa chère Isabella s'ils ne payent pas.

Tout devrait marcher sur des roulettes. Mon plan devrait être mis à exécution le 4 janvier. Histoire qu'il profite des retrouvailles avec sa chérie et de ses derniers baisers. Histoire aussi que toute la famille déguerpisse.

Oui, tout devrait marcher. Je le sais, j'en suis persuadé. Je vais récupérer mon argent, et tout le monde sera sain et sauf. Sinon, il y aura des morts.

Je vérifie une nouvelle fois mes armes. Ça me détends de les nettoyer. Je passe minutieusement au crible toutes les parties de mon jouet. Cela pourrait toujours servir au cas où la petite amie ou le copain de la mère débarquerait à l'improviste.

10 ans que j'attends cette vengeance. La vengeance est un plan qui se mange froid.

Le mien sera glacé.

Que la fête commence !

* * *

Les ennuis commençent pour les Cullen-Masen...

Voici mes annonces :

* Pas de publication pendant les vacances, désolé =(. Je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance sur cet fic, et je les écrit très rapidement... Donc je vais en profiter ! Ne vous en faites pas, je vais recommencer à publier le 2 ou le 8. Plutot le 2 !

* J'ai un projet de fiction, j'ai un prologue d'écrit, mais je ne vais pas la publier tout de suite, je vais deja terminer celle-ci... Si vous voulez le lire, demandez-moi. Merci à Phika17 qui a corrigé mes fautes d'orthographes !

A l'année prochaine, bisous, passez tous d'excellentes fêtes de noel !

Ajout du 19/12/2010 : Aline, Ton adresse ne s'est pas afficher sur la review. Si tu reviens sur l'histoire, renvoie-la moi. Je n'ai aucun autre moyen de te contacter...


	30. Chapter 30

Bonjour bonjour ! Mer revoila après mes 15 jours de vacances ! Merci de votre soutien ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année et une bonne santé, et que 2011 vous apporte tous ce que vous voulez. J'ai terminé l'écriture de cette fic. Il y aura 32 chapitre. La fin s'approche lentement... Merci beaucoup beaucoup à ma beta Phika17 !

aussidagility : J'ai donnée un nom au taré, mais on découvre qui il est vraiment au prochain chapitre. Mais si tu as des idées, n'hésite pas ! A bientot et merci pour ta review !

Justine : Tu penses à qui en particulier, ça m'intéresse... ^^ A bientot, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espere que tu as passé de bonnes fetes, et bonne année !

* * *

**Edward POV**

- Décale un peu sur la gauche… voila, parfait ! M'annonça Emmett.

Je descendis de mon escabeau pour admirer le travail. Emmett m'avait demandé de venir l'aider pour son anniversaire. Je supposais qu'il voulait encore des conseils par rapport à Rose.

- Aide-moi à bouger cette table, s'il te plait. Voila parfait. C'est bon, c'est terminé.

Je m'affalais sur le canapé alors qu'Emmett ramenait de la bière.

- Non merci gars, j'ai promis à Bella de ne plus boire.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, choqué.

- Disons qu'à Chicago, pour l'anniv d'une fille, j'avais bu, et… ça a un peu mal tourné…

Elle m'avait fait jurer ce matin de ne pas boire une seule goutte d'alcool, sinon, elle me refaisait le coup de l'abstinence durant deux mois, cette fois-ci.

- Mec… tu ne pourrais pas m'aider avec Rose…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ben, faire un truc… romantique… Je n'y connais rien au truc d'amour et tout le tralala...

- Vous allez pas fêter un anniversaire, là ? Rencontre, premier baiser, enfin un truc dans le genre.

- Ben, on s'est rencontrés la veille de la Saint-Valentin…

- Emmène-la en week-end.

- Où ?

- Ben, je sais pas… Tacoma ou une autre ville sur la côte.

- Et l'argent ?

- Tu ne veux pas que je te le donne non plus ? Tu connais le travail ?

- Tu connais le mot fainéant ?

- Je croyais que, pour Rose, tu pouvais soulever des montagnes.

- Ouais, y'a soulever des montagnes, et nettoyer le sol. D'un coup, c'est moins… viril. Tu me vois faire le serveur : 'bonjour madame bidule, je vous apporte votre coupe de champagne tout de suite' !

- Non, je connais trop ta maladresse !

Quelqu'un sonna à ce moment-là. C'était Jasper qui m'apportait mes fringues pour la soirée, que j'avais oublié chez Bella, qui allait commencer dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Je me mis dans la salle de bain d'Emmett pour enfiler ma chemise blanche et mon jean. Je redescendis et vis que Jacob était arrivé, accompagné d'une fille, de notre âge, la peau mate comme lui, vêtue d'une robe chocolat qui pouvait se confondre avec sa peau. Eric et Angela n'avaient pas put venir car Angela était de mariage et Eric l'accompagnait.

- Salut mec ! Dis-je en serrant la main de Jacob.

- Salut ! Je te présente ma copine, Leah.

- Bonjour ! Elle me fit la bise et la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. C'était Rosalie avec Bella.

- Excusez-moi…

Je me ruais vers elle pour la prendre dans mes bras. Elle me rendit mon étreinte brutale. Je voulus l'embrasser mais elle mit ses mains sur mes lèvres.

- Tu vas ruiner mon gloss à la fraise !

- M'en fiche.

Je retirais sa main de ma bouche et, en un dixième de secondes, je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le goût de fraise artificielle me remplit la bouche, tout comme la sienne.

- Tu m'as manqué !

- Toi aussi.

- Edward, c'est quoi ça ? Elle me montra la table de salon, où les deux bouteilles de bières trainaient.

- Je te jure, bébé, je n'ai pas bu. Demande à Emmett !

- Emmett ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Je te promets, quand je lui ai donné la bouteille, il ne l'a pas touchée.

- Mais, toi, tu as bu les deux ? Le questionna Rosalie.

- Ben, je n'allais pas la laisser là.

Elle commença à lui taper sur la tête, alors que je me retournais pour faire connaissance avec Leah. Elle était très sympa, elle me parla de Jacob, de leur histoire etc.…

Je l'abandonnais pour aller vers le buffet car je crevais de faim. Je me jetais carrément sur les pizzas, jusqu'à ce que Bella m'engueule.

- Arrête de manger ! A force de trainer avec Emmett, ça déteint sur toi ! Je me penchais à son oreille.

- Si je ne mange plus, je n'ai plus de force, donc…

- Réflexion faite, continue à bouffer. Mais pas trop, je ne veux pas que tes magnifiques abdos disparaissent pour laisser place à autre chose. Elle les caressa, et mon ventre se contracta.

Je partis parler avec Alice et Jasper. Ils me proposèrent de faire le réveillon du nouvel an à la villa. Je refusais poliment car c'était la dernière soirée que je passais avec Tom et Charlotte. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, j'aurais dit oui. Mais ma mère…

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Me proposa Bella en même temps que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon ventre.

- Je ne voudrais pas te priver d'une soirée qui sera géniale car elle sera organisée par Alice. Cette dernière rougit.

- Mais cette soirée sera incomplète car tu ne seras pas avec moi.

- Si tu veux. Je demanderais à ma mère, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle dise non. Elle a invité Charlie.

- Génial !

- Bon, les gens, vous venez, je vais ouvrir vos cadeaux ! Annonça Emmett. Il était déjà 23 heures.

Nous nous mîmes en cercle pour regarder ses présents. Leah et Jake lui avaient offert un bon pour le magasin Newton. Alice avait choisi des fringues de sport (évidemment), et Jasper, avec moi et Bella, un sac de sable pour qu'il s'entraine à la boxe. Il nous avait confié qu'il avait envie de s'en acheter un. Il fut extrêmement content de son présent et nous trinquâmes tous à ses 17 ans. Rosalie fut chargée d'aller chercher le gâteau à la cuisine (connaissant la maladresse d'Emmett, il l'aurait surement envoyé dans la tête de quelqu'un).

Nous éteignîmes les lumières et les 17 bougies scintillèrent dans le noir. Nous chantâmes tous en cœur Joyeux anniversaire, mais extrêmement faux. Le pauvre dut se boucher les oreilles. Nous prime chacun une part de gâteau avant de s'asseoir par terre pour manger, vers minuit.

**POV…**

J-7 avant ma vengeance. J'avais avancé la date au 2.

Profite bien de tes instants avec Isabella, Cullen.

Embrasse-la bien.

Serre-la bien dans tes bras.

Fais-lui manger du gâteau au chocolat avec ta cuillère.

Profite de l'avoir à tes côtés pour lui faire l'amour.

Car tes instants avec elle sont comptés…

**POV Edward**

Après ce délicieux gâteau, tout le monde était éméché, sauf moi, évidemment, car je n'avais même pas bu une seule goute d'alcool, alors que Bella…

- Hey les gars… dit Emmett en titubant, ça vous dit de faire un jeu ?

- ! Crièrent les filles.

- Quel jeu ? Demandai-je.

- Les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre, allez !

Nous nous décalâmes et Emmett partit à la cuisine, avant de nous ramener des post-It et des stylos. Nous en prîmes chacun un, avant d'entendre les consignes. Sincèrement, je craignais le pire, car un Emmett bourré, on ne sait pas ce que ça peut faire…

- Voila, dit-il, avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il puait le gin. Je veux que… vous écriviez, les trois plus gros fantasmes que vous avez envie de réaliser avec votre copain, ou copine ! Il se mit à rigoler tout seul, et nous attendîmes que sa crise se calme.

- Allez, écrivez !

Chacun se mit à la tache, sauf moi. Emmett me chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Si je fais ça, tu crois que ça peut le faire ? Il me parlait de notre discussion de tout à l'heure

- Peut-être, ça dépend… Il écrivit et je me sentis dans l'obligation de faire comme eux. Tout le monde était bourré, donc, au pire, personne ne se souviendra des fantasmes des autres… Sauf moi, ayant l'esprit clair. Je rougissais à chaque mot que j'écrivais.

- Maintenant, donnez le papier à voter conjoint… Et lisez-le à haute voix.

Je me penchais pour le donner à ma belle. J'étais rouge comme une tomate alors qu'elle était normale.

Les fantasmes les plus connus revenaient souvent : pompier, infirmière, maitresse d'école etc.…

- Allez Ed, à toi, ouvre le papier de ta dulcinée. Emmett dit vraiment que des conneries quand il est bourré. Je fis ce qu'il me dit et lut à haute voix.

- Alors, elle voudrait : que je me déguise en pompier, que je lui fasse l'amour dans un lieu insolite, et que je couvre son corps de chocolat pour la dévorer.

Ses deux sœurs rigolèrent et ce fut à son tour d'ouvrir le papier.

- Il voudrait : que je me déguise en bibliothécaire, avec les lunettes et tout le tralala… je commençais à me cacher, il voudrait aussi que je me transforme en écolière, je me mis à rougir, et aussi que je mette de la lingerie très osée ! Je me cachais carrément derrière mon verre de coca, alors qu'Emmett et Jake me tapaient dans le dos.

- Allez gars, sois pas gêné.

Vers trois heures du matin, tout le monde était fatigué : nous avions fait des trucs très très cons, comme imiter un singe, danser de la tectonick etc.… Nous avons quand même mis Emmett au défit de faire le tour de son quartier nu en chantant 'petit papa noël'. Heureusement qu'il avait prévenu ses voisins, car si Denali arrivait…

Nous nous répartîmes les chambres, ce qui était rapide car nous étions tous en couple. Il y avait la chambre d'Emmett, attribuée à Jake et Leah, la chambre des parents, attribuée à Alice et Jasper. La chambre d'ami nous fut donnée et Rosalie et Emmett dépliait le canapé en bas, qui était, vu le prix, extrêmement confortable.

Ma douce s'endormit dans mes bras en peu de temps, l'alcool et les défis con l'ayant fatiguée. Je la suivis de peu.

Heureusement que notre chambre se situait à côté des toilettes car, au petit matin, elle s'y précipita. Non pas à cause de l'alcool, mais car elle n'avait pas digéré la nourriture. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et je la tins dans mes bras pour qu'elle se détende. Je la massais un peu, ce qui lui fit du bien, jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett commence à faire griller des toasts. L'odeur monta jusqu'à nous, ce qui l'écœura. Elle resta à la fenêtre durant un long moment.

Emmett s'excusa pour la nourriture et j'aidais ce dernier à ranger après le capharnaüm créé hier. J'étais le seul dans un état potable, Emmett avait un marteau piqueur dans la tête, Rosalie avait des valises sous les yeux, elle restait avec sa sœur pour la soigner, alors que les deux autres couples dormaient encore.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, nous prîmes la solution de force et nous entrâmes, chacun dans une chambre, pour les réveiller, et pas de la manière douce. Nous y sommes allés à l'eau froide.

A 16 heures, je ramenais Bella à la maison. Personne n'était chez elle, ses parents étaient partis avec sa grand-mère pour voir de la famille, et, étant malade, je ne savais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Ma mère et ma tante lui ont fait cuire du riz et boire du coca chaud. Je préférais les laisser seules. Je restais avec mon oncle

- Edward.

- Quoi ?

- Bella, c'est la femme de ta vie. Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

- Je pourrais mourir pour elle.

- Tu lui as dit ? Pour les Masen ?

- Ecoute, n'en parle pas à maman.

- Je serais muet comme une carpe. Je suis ton parrain, tu peux te confier à moi. J'aime bien te faire chier, mais, là, je suis sérieux.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle se souvenait de moi, petit. Quand je vivais ici, à Forks.

- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Rien, t'es fou ou quoi ?

- Quand tu vas l'épouser, car je sais que tu vas l'épouser, tu lui diras ?

- Maman veut que ça reste un secret. Je n'y pense jamais, à qui je suis. Mais il faut que je fasse gaffe, que je dise que papa est mort alors que je ne sais même pas ce qu'il devient.

- Fais ce que tu juges le mieux. Maria ne sera pas toujours là. Si un jour, tu te sens le courage de tout lui dire, fais-le.

- Merci pour ton conseil Tom. Je le pris dans mes bras.

- Ah ben voila, j'ai enfin droit à mon câlin ! Je pus voir un flash crépiter dans mon dos. Ma mère.

- C'était mignon tout plein. Je peux en avoir une autre ? Nous nous levâmes et posâmes pour ma mère.

- Attention, un, deux, TROIS !

- Je peux aller la voir ? Demandai-je à ma mère.

- Oui, elle va mieux, elle a fait une violente indigestion, mais ça passe petit à petit.

Je courus à l'étage pour la voir. Elle était encore un peu pâle, ça me rappelait quand elle était à l'hôpital. Je me glissais à côté d'elle dans mon lit.

- Ca va mieux ? Demandai-je.

- Oui, je suis un peu moins écœurée par la nourriture. J'ai demandé à ta mère et à ta tante si je pouvais passer le nouvel an ici. Elles ont accepté de bon cœur.

Nous parlâmes un peu mais, en moins de cinq minutes, elle s'endormit dans mes bras. Je me changeais et la serrais dans mes bras avant d'aller rejoindre Morphée.

**POV…**

J-6. Glisser un micro dans leur courrier était trop simple. Tu veux donner ta vie pour elle Masen. Si elle se pointe le 2 Janvier, ton scénario deviendra réalité. Tu ne veux pas lui dire pour ta véritable identité. Je vais t'aider un peu…

**POV Edward**

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans la même monotonie. Durant deux jours, Bella récupéra peu à peu. Je restais avec elle presque tout le temps, jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'oblige à faire les taches ménagères. Je passais à la villa récupérer des vêtements pour ma belle, car elle n'avait presque plus rien.

Pour le 31, Alice me l'enleva pour aller choisir une robe chez elle. J'aidais ma famille à dresser la table, et Charlie m'aida pour accrocher les décorations. Il était vraiment cool comme beau-père, j'étais contente que ma mère ait trouvé une personne qui lui ressemblait. Je savais qu'elle hésitait à m'en parler, mais elle voudrait tôt ou tard qu'il vienne vivre ici. Il passait la nuit avec elle. L'idée au départ me dérangeait, mais ce n'est pas une cigogne qui m'a amené ici !

Ma Bella arriva vers 19 heures. Elle avait choisi une robe noire, avec un assez grand décolleté, et lui arrivant en dessous de genoux. Elle avait mit des collants, car nous étions quand même en décembre.

- Je rêve où c'est la robe que tu as mise le jour où nous avons pris les photos ?

- Tu t'en souviens ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment oublier !

Elle m'embrassa et nous nous assîmes pour manger. J'étais en face de ma tante. Nous mangeâmes à nous faire exploser le ventre. Ma mère avait fait un plat à part pour ma chérie car, même remise de son indigestion, elle avait peur de replonger. Mon oncle insista pour que je boive du vin, alors que je déclinais poliment. Bella chuchota à mon oreille que je pouvais.

Vers 23 heures 45, nous commençâmes à mettre un peu de musique. Puis, quand les minuit sonnèrent, je pris ma dulcinée dans mes bras.

- Bonne année Bella.

- Bonne année Edward. Et je l'embrassais tendrement. Notre premier baiser de la nouvelle année rempli de tendresse. Je pouvais voir aussi que tout le monde embrassait l'être aimé, durant de longues minutes.

**POV…**

J-1 Cullen. Fais attention.

Bonne année : l'année sera dure pour toi

Bonne santé : si je te tue, la santé ne sera plus là.

Gagne beaucoup d'argent : tu as intérêt si tu veux me donner les 20 000 dollars.

Heureux en amour : Si tu veux la protéger, PAYE !

**POV Edward.**

J'embrassais tout le monde en souhaitant les vœux habituels. Nous dansâmes un slow, mais je n'étais absolument pas doué. J'ai dû lui marcher sur les pieds une dizaine de fois, mais elle ne se plaignait pas.

L'extinction des feux eut lieu vers deux heures du matin, après que nous ayons souhaité bonne route à Tom et Charlotte. Nous espérions pouvoir les revoir bientôt.

Nous nous couchâmes rapidement, non sans s'être souhaités une cinquantaine de fois bonne nuit et je t'aime.

Le matin même, nous fîmes l'amour pour la première fois de cette nouvelle année. Je l'ai aimé comme un trésor. Je me suis plongé dans ses yeux chocolat durant tout cet acte. Je m'effondrais sur son corps, tout en restant à l'intérieur d'elle, ne pouvant quitter ses plis si accueillants.

- Un jour, j'aimerais te faire l'amour sans préservatif, dis-je.

- Tu veux que j'aille chez un gynéco, me faire prescrire la pilule ?

- Non, c'est juste un souhait. Ça n'arrivera peut-être pas.

- Ben si. Les enfants, ils ne naissent pas s'il y a contraception, dit-elle en rougissant et en détournant le regard.

- Tu… tu veux avoir des enfants… avec moi ? Demandai-je sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Oui Edward. Je veux me lever en pleine nuit pour aller donner le biberon à un mini toi. Je veux aller à l'échographie voir le visage de notre enfant. Je veux aussi qu'un mini-toi me fasse faire des nuits blanches car ses dents vont sortir.

- Ou à un mini toi !

Nous continuâmes de parler avenir, du nombre d'enfants que nous voudrions avoir etc.… Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer plus beau commencement d'année que celui là. Evidemment, nous n'aurions pas d'enfants cette année !

**POV…**

Tu auras du mal à lui faire un mouflet si tu es six pieds sous terre, si tu ne payes pas mes 20 000 dollars…

**Edward POV**

La journée se passa très lentement. Nous restâmes à la maison avec Charlie et ma mère, à regarder la télé. Les Cullen passèrent nous souhaiter une nouvelle année. Ils récupérèrent Bella au passage, car, demain soir, il y avait un gala à l'hôpital, réservé uniquement aux familles travaillant là-bas.

Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour bosser un peu notre exposé de bio. Le soir, nous nous retrouvâmes uniquement ma mère et moi pour diner, ce qui me fit bizarre, mais c'était reposant.

Je me couchais tôt et rêvais de ma déesse et moi, et de notre fils. Il avait les yeux de Bella, son menton et sa bouche. Il avait hérité de mes cheveux bronze et de mon nez. Je nous voyais vivre avec lui, l'emmener voir ma mère. Elle le prendrait dans ses bras pour lui donner le biberon. Bien que je déteste les enfants, notre enfant, je l'adorerais.

Je ne voulais pas arrêter ce rêve, mais mon vœu ne fut pas réalisé. Je me réveillais triste comme les pierres.

Nous allâmes au cinéma, ma mère et moi, ça faisait longtemps que nous n'étions pas sortis tous les deux. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un café pour commander à boire. Nous parlâmes de mon avenir, dans quelle fac je voudrai postuler, pour quel métier…

Vers 19 heures 30, nous rentrâmes à la maison et ma mère activa le répondeur. Nous avions un message du lycée, nous annonçant une réunion uniquement pour les parents. Elle pesta un peu et monta se changer rapidement. J'entendis son moteur démarrer et partir vers le lycée.

**POV Maria.**

Ils font chier avec leur reunion à la con ! Pour une fois que je passe un moment pénard avec mon fils ! Ils nous veulent quoi encore ? Parler d'un voyage de classe, d'orientation… Ils ne peuvent pas attendre la rentrée, putain !

Je me garais sur le parking, désert.

- Et merde, c'était une blague. Si c'en est une du proviseur, il va m'entendre ce gros con ! Quelqu'un tapa à ma vitre, et je sursautais.

- QUOI ? Criai-je à travers la vitre.

- Maria Cullen ? Demanda le type.

- Oui ?

- J'ai une lettre pour vous. Baissez votre vitre !

- Attendez ! Je me baissais sous ma voiture pour attraper mon arme que je gardais, depuis les ennuis que nous avions eus il y a 10 ans. Je n'en avais jamais parlé à Edward, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Je baissais la vitre et le gars en question me tendit l'enveloppe, avec un recommandé. Je signais le tout et le gars partit. Je gardais quand même l'arme, au cas où. Sur l'enveloppe, je reconnus… son écriture. Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant !

Maria Cullen

Maria Masen

Maria Billon

Peu de gens connaissait ma véritable identité : mon fils, mon ex mari, la police, et… lui

Je n'avais jamais parlé de mes soupçons à l'époque, mais, là, c'était trop tard. Je ne réfléchis même plus, je mis le moteur en marche, pour rentrer chez moi et ouvrir la lettre en même temps.

**Salut Maria, tu m'as reconnu j'espère !**

**Tu te rappelles que ton salaud de mari me doit 20 000 dollars !**

**J'ai toujours su que vous étiez ici, mais je me suis caché !**

**Je ne veux la mort de personne, je veux juste mon pognon, et tout le monde ira bien.**

**Tu sais ce que je fais, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je recommence la même chose qu'il y a 10 ans, mais pas avec la même personne**

**Là, c'est ton fils la victime**

**Pendant que tu lis cette lettre, je suis en train de lui refaire un visage.**

**Il n'y aura pas de blessé si vous payez**

**Sinon, Bella et Charlie ne vont pas comprendre ce qui se passe dans peu de temps**

NON PAS MON FILS ! IL N'A RIEN FAIT ! PAS MON FILS ! PAS MON FILS !

Je courus jusqu'à ma maison, après m'être garée devant l'entrée. Je poussais la porte comme une hystérique, les larmes débordaient de mes yeux. Le spectacle devant moi était horrible.

Edward, allongé sur le sol. Son œil droit commençait à bleuir, son nez était cassé, sa mâchoire disloquée. Sa bouche se remplit de sang pourpre, il le recracha pour essayer de parler. Son pull était relevé pour montrer ses abdominaux. Ils étaient couverts de bleus, et, en descendant plus bas, je vis la marque qui faisait peur. Un triangle, coupé dans la chair, autour de son nombril.

- Edward, Edward, Edward… répétai-je, comme une litanie.

- Maman, essaya-t-il de dire, maman, je l'ai vu… c'est… Sa… Sacha...

- Oui, c'est Sacha. Je le regardais et je savais que chacun se posait beaucoup de questions.

* * *

Je sais, je coupe à un moment critique, mais vous aurez toutes vos réponses au prochain chapitre. Donnez moi votre avis !

A très vite, ROBisous, et bonne année ! =)


	31. Chapter 31

Bonjour bonjour ! Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews ! La fin arrive petit à petit. Le dernier chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine. Merci à ma Beta Phika17, qui a corrigé toute ma fic !

**twilight0507 : Voila la suite, j'espere qu'elle te plaira !**

**Lea : Merci beaucoup beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le chapitre ! Voili voila la suite, j'espere qu'elle te plaira !**

**Justine : Bonne année également ! Je n'avais meme pas pensé à ça en écrivant, mais c'est vrai que ça pouvait faire penser à Carlisle... Bisous, merci mais mes vacances sont finis =( **

**aussidagility : J'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire...**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Je ne pouvais plus parler. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. J'étais toujours abasourdi. Sacha… Sacha… Sacha… Ce prénom tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Je me souvenais de tout ce qu'il m'avait dit. A chacun de ses coups de poing : 'si vous ne payez pas, Bella va avoir du mal à te rouler une pelle, car il lui manquera un bout de sa langue'.

Sacha, mon oncle que tout le monde croyait mort. Tout le monde pensait qu'il avait fini sous un train. Et finalement, il est encore de ce monde.

Ma mère me porta dans sa voiture. En larmes. Elle m'allongea sur la banquette arrière. Je me souvenais de quand il avait sorti son scalpel pour me taillader la peau autour du nombril. Je me souvenais que mon père avait eu la même marque. L'auteur de tout notre malheur, c'était lui.

Elle roulait aussi vite que possible vers l'hôpital. Je recrachais le sang qui se logeait dans ma bouche. La douleur physique n'était rien comparée à ce que je ressentais. Il allait s'en prendre à Bella. Par ma faute, notre faute. Ma déesse allait souffrir. Alors qu'elle ne savait rien de ma vie.

- Accroche-toi Edward, nous y sommes presque. C'est bientôt fini, reste fort, reste fort…

Elle arriva en trombe sur le parking des urgences, et m'aida à sortir de la voiture. Nous franchîmes la porte des urgences et, directement, trois infirmières me foncèrent dessus. Elles m'allongèrent sur un lit et j'entendis qu'elle allait biper un docteur.

**Carlisle POV**

Le repas fut exquis. Ils se sont décarcassés cette année. Je vis passer des parts de gâteaux au chocolat. Mmmmh. Mais mon biper me sortit de ma transe. Un jeune homme frappé de partout, mâchoire déboitée.

- Ma chérie. Esmée se retourna. Une urgence. Désolé. Bella ma puce, si je ne suis pas revenu pour le discours du directeur, viens me chercher. Je serais au 10 L.

- Pas de souci papa.

Je courus jusqu'au lieu indiqué, et j'eus la surprise de ma vie en trouvant Edward allongé sur ce matelas. Maria à ses côtés, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, je suis rentrée et je l'ai trouvé comme ça, allongé sur le sol.

- Ok. Calme-toi, Maria. Ce sont des blessures superficielles. Sauf la mâchoire. Mademoiselle ? Passez-moi les ciseaux, je vais découper le pull. Je déchirais le tissu de mon instrument et, quand les deux pans se séparèrent, un triangle apparut autour de son nombril. Impossible. Je regardais Maria, choqué.

- Je t'expliquerais Carlisle, mais pas maintenant.

La dernière fois que j'ai vu cette marque, je finissais mon stage, un homme de 27 ans, accompagné de sa femme et de son fils de 7 ans.

- Allez, on l'emmène au scan, et vite !

Le scan ne révéla rien d'inquiétant. Les côtes avaient miraculeusement survécu. Aucune n'était cassée. Il avait dut contracter ses muscles pendant un moment. Nous immobilisâmes sa mâchoire dans un appareil complexe. Il pouvait parler, manger, respirer et boire, mais ses mouvements étaient limités. Je remis son nez en place et le bandais. J'allais recoudre sa lèvre, quand un hurlement retentit derrière nous.

- !

- Bella, ma puce, calme-toi ! Mais, évidemment, elle ne m'écoutait pas.

- Bébé, détends-toi… je… je n'ai rien… prononça Edward, difficilement.

- Viens. Maria mit un bras autour de son ventre et la sortit. Elle l'emmena dehors.

**Bella POV**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Mon cœur me répétait cela sans cesse. Mais mon cerveau le revoyait. Un œil enflé. Le nez entouré de blanc. Le visage bloqué dans un étau de fer, pour sa mâchoire probablement. Mon père recousant sa lèvre. L'air frais me frappa de plein fouet, et je réalisais que Maria m'avait trainé à travers tout le service.

- Ce n'est pas lui, c'est impossible, ce n'est pas lui… répétai-je.

- Si.

- NON ! Je frappais les épaules de Maria, mais elle ne broncha pas. Elle attendit que ma crise d'hystérie passe. Une fois calmée, une infirmière m'apporta un verre d'eau. Je recouvris mes esprits légèrement.

- Qu'est… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il te racontera tout demain.

- Je veux aller le voir !

- Il se repose, et, toi aussi, tu devrais t'allonger.

- J'ai besoin de le voir, de savoir comment il va, de tenir sa main dans la mienne…

- Fais comme tu veux, mais je dois aller voir la police.

Je courus à l'intérieur des urgences, pour rejoindre la salle où il était. Mon père nettoyait et jetait les compresses.

- Où il est ?

- Bella, il dort.

- Où il est ? Répétai-je.

- Chambre 126.

- Merci.

Je montais à la hâte les escaliers et le trouvais dans son lit. Paisible. Il semblait moins torturé que tout à l'heure. Son œil commençait à dégonfler, mais le même appareil en fer bloquait sa tête. J'amenais jusqu'au lit le fauteuil se transformant en lit, le dépliais, pris une couverture dans l'armoire et attrapais sa main. Je l'emprisonnais avec la mienne, et m'endormis. Les émotions avaient été trop fortes en une soirée pour que je reste éveillée.

**POV Edward.**

Je me réveillais en espérant que tout ce qui s'était passé hier soit un rêve. Que je me réveille dans mon lit, Bella à mes côtés. Je sentais sa main dans la mienne.

Mais les désinfectants utilisés dans les hôpitaux me piquèrent les yeux à mon réveil. Et, non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

Je distinguais Bella recroquevillée sur un siège, à côté de moi. Ma mère, dans un coin, un peu plus loin.

- Elle dort profondément. Nous pouvons parler. J'ai prévenu la police. Il cherche une solution, quelque chose. Des flics en civils sont dehors.

- Ok. Et Bella ? Je lui dis quoi ? Elle respira profondément.

- J'ai déjà tout dit à son père. Notre passé, notre histoire… Je vais le dire à Charlie, et toi, dis-le lui. Nous avons trop menti.

- Et la police ?

- On s'en fout. Il s'agit de nos amis, des personnes que nous aimons. La police n'a rien à faire dans nos sentiments.

- Ok. Bella s'agita dans son sommeil.

- Je vais vous laisser en tête à tête.

Elle sortit et la main de Bella serra mes doigts encore plus fort.

- Bébé, articulai-je.

- Edward ! Mon champ de vision était réduit à cause de mon œil enflé.

- Ca va ? Demandai-je.

- Je devrais plutôt te retourner la question.

- La douleur est partie, car tu es à côté de moi. Elle rougit légèrement.

- Maintenant, je pourrais savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

- Viens dans mon lit. C'est une longue histoire, qui ne date pas que d'hier soir. Cette histoire dure depuis une dizaine d'années.

Elle hésita et me rejoignit dans le lit. Je tournais la tête le plus possible, bien que l'appareil m'en empêche un peu.

- Avant de commencer, je veux te dire que je ne t'ai jamais menti à propos de mes sentiments pour toi, quand je te disais je t'aime, j'étais sincère. Quand je t'ai dit vouloir de l'avenir, des enfants, un appartement avec toi, j'étais sincère. Je voulais qu'elle le sache, car j'allais lâcher une bombe dans son univers.

- D'accord. Mais tu m'as menti par rapport à quoi alors ?

- Je vais te raconter une histoire. L'histoire de deux personnes. Maria et Peter se sont rencontrés au bal de Forks, quand ils avaient 17 ans. Ils tombèrent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ils firent des études, pendant deux ans. Peter demanda Maria en mariage. Elle accepta, et, à 20 ans, elle épousa Peter à Forks. Ils partirent en lune de miel, et ils oublièrent le préservatif. Maria ne prenait pas la pilule et tomba enceinte. Peter couvrit sa femme d'attention. Elle accoucha d'un petit garçon. Ils le nommèrent Anthony. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Maria arrêta son emploi pour s'occuper de son fils. Peter amenait suffisamment d'argent pour les nourrir correctement, acheter des vêtements et des jouets à Anthony. Mais Peter se mit à jouer. Maria ne disait rien. Mais il perdait tout leur argent. Commencèrent les crédits. Maria reprit le travail, enfin, elle avait trois jobs. Elle arrivait à peine à nourrir Anthony à l'époque. Mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes aux souvenirs de cette époque. Elle allait à l'église pour vêtir son fils, et son mari accumulait les dettes de jeu. Un jour, il rentra dans leur maison le visage en sang, un œil au beurre noir, le nez cassé, la mâchoire déboitée et un triangle autour de son nombril. La police les aida, et ils durent partir, pour tendre un coup et arrêter les malfrats, car les menaces venaient de commencer chez Maria et Peter. Ils partirent à Chicago. Maria garda son prénom, Peter se transforma en Porter. Et Anthony se transforma en Edward. Le nom de famille changea aussi. Ils vécurent là-bas 10 ans. Maria divorça de Porter alias Peter, car il avait recommencé à attirer des ennuis au logis. Maria et Edward décidèrent de revivre à Forks, mais en changeant une nouvelle fois de nom de famille et de passé. Ils devaient dire qu'ils avaient toujours vécu à Chicago, et que Maria était veuve depuis quelques semaines.

- Tu es Anthony Masen ? Demanda-t-elle directement. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis hier soir, elle n'était pas choquée ou abasourdie.

- Je me suis appelé Anthony Masen. A Chicago, c'était Edward Monsen. Et ici, c'est Edward Cullen. Ma mère et moi, on est obligés de vous mentir, depuis septembre. M'en veux-tu ? Demandai-je.

Elle me serra dans ses bras fortement.

- Je dois t'en vouloir de m'avoir menti pour protéger ta vie et celle de ta mère ? Elle déposa un micro baiser sur mes lèvres pour ne pas me blesser jusqu'à ce que ma mère entre dans la chambre, suivie de toute la famille Swan et de Charlie qui prit ma mère dans ses bras.

Bella se leva et serra ma mère dans ses bras. Elle s'excusa car elle avait, vraisemblablement, frappé ma mère hier soir. Carlisle vérifia mes pansements et m'emmena au scan une nouvelle fois pour vérifier l'état de ma mâchoire et de mon nez. Je repartis dans ma chambre et Bella vint jusqu'à moi. Elle ne m'avait rien dit par rapport à mon mensonge. Elle avait tout compris. Je l'aimerais pour l'éternité.

Denali entra dans la chambre.

- Nous avons mis votre maison sous scellé, nous vous cherchons une chambre d'hôtel dans les environs, et...

- Nous accueillons les Cullen-Masen chez nous, dit directement Esmée. Denali fit une tête de six pieds de long.

- Comment vous savez…?

- Nous leur avons dit. Se cacher ne sert plus à rien vu que Sacha Billon, mon frère que tout le monde croyait mort depuis que sa voiture a été retrouvée sur un passage à niveau, nous a retrouvé, débita ma mère.

- Nous avons trouvé une solution. Qui pourrait marcher. Un homme franchit la porte, entouré de policiers. Je crus défaillir en le reconnaissant. 5 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Ses yeux avaient la même teinte de vert que la mienne. Les mêmes cheveux que les miens.

- Papa ? Murmurai-je. Ma mère me sortit de ma transe en sortant des bras de Charlie.

- Que fait-il ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Nous l'avons cherché toute la nuit, pour qu'il nous aide. Nous commençons à monter quelque chose…

- Il est hors de question que mon ex mari participe à quelque chose dans notre vie. Et toi ! Elle montra mon père du doigt avant de le frapper de toutes ses forces.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait à MON fils. Regarde-le ! Regarde-le ! Tout est de TA faute !

- C'est aussi mon fils, je te rappelle !

- Non, tu ne t'es jamais occupé de lui. Quand il est tombé en vélo, qui est venu le soulever ? C'est moi ! Quand il était malheureux car personne ne l'écoutait ou ne voulait devenir son ami, qui venait le consoler ? C'est moi !

Elle comptait déballer tout notre linge sale en publique ? Bella me tenait la main.

- Quand il t'a trouvé en sang sur le perron, qui l'a rassuré ? C'est MOI, MOI, ET MOI ! Toujours ! Tu ne seras jamais son père. Tu seras juste son géniteur. Elle sortit pour prendre l'air. Esmée la suivit.

Carlisle, Charlie, Denali et mon père sortirent pour aller prendre un café, me laissant seul avec Bella, Alice et Rosalie.

- Edward ? M'apella Alice. Je… je voudrais vraiment m'excuser de ce que j'ai pu te dire en primaire. Je… Je savais pas que ta famille était dans une telle situation, et… je m'en veux. Elle commença à pleurer.

- Eh ! Non, ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas grave, personne ne pouvait savoir. Ne pleure pas pour ça, c'est oublié. Hein ? Je la pris dans mes bras pour la consoler.

- Et moi ? Dit Bella les yeux ronds !

- Viens là.

- Et moi ? Fit Rosalie à son tour.

- Allez ! Je pris les trois dans mes bras.

- Et, Jaz, pointe-toi ! Edward pique nos meufs !

- Quoi ?

Les deux arrivèrent et prirent leurs compagnes dans leur bras.

- Ne profite pas de ta situation pour nous les voler ! Dit Emmett, pour rire.

Le reste de l'après-midi, nous parlâmes pour me changer les idées, vers 17 heures, les deux couples et ma chérie sortirent boire un café, me laissant seul dans mes pensées. Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre lentement. Mon cœur se mit à battre extrêmement vite, le bruit de la machine s'emballa… Jusqu'à ce que mon père passe l'encadrement de la porte.

- Edward

- Quoi ? Demandai-je assez brutalement.

- Je voulais m'excuser, que tu te retrouves… là, dit-il en montrant du doigt mon lit.

- Tout est de ta faute, répondis-je, en reprenant la phrase de maman.

- Je m'en veux ! Terriblement !

- Ne me fais pas le coup de la pitié, ok ? Il menace de s'en prendre aux gens que nous aimons maman et moi.

- La fille qui te tenait la main dans ton lit, c'est ma belle-fille.

- C'est ma petite-amie, et la belle-fille de maman.

- Tu es mon fils.

- NON ! Tu ne t'es jamais occupé de moi ! Tu n'as jamais pris dix minutes quand nous vivions encore tous les trois pour parler avec moi ! Tu ne m'as jamais emmené au parc manger une glace, tu ne m'as jamais emmené au cinéma ! Tu n'as jamais rien fait avec moi.

- Pardonne-moi… Les larmes débordaient de ses yeux, mais je m'en foutais, il fallait que je dise ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Tu préférais jouer, ou sortir au bar avec tes potes. Mais ça ne t'a jamais torturé de laisser ta femme et ton fils tout seuls ? De les laisser toute une nuit sans nouvelle ? Il ne répondit pas.

- Ca ne t'a jamais rien fait que maman enchaine trois boulot d'affilé en une journée pour que nous ayons de l'argent ? Un putain d'argent avec lequel tu jouais au poker, alors qu'elle aurait peut-être voulu s'offrir des bijoux ? Non, car tu étais un égoïste, un égoïste qui nous a laissé dans le malheur maman et moi.

- Tu as vidé ton sac ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Je voulais te dire que j'ai changé. Je ne suis plus le même homme. J'ai un travail stable, je me suis fait désintoxiquer du jeu. J'ai même eu une promotion. Quand toute cette histoire sera finie, je te promets que je donnerais à Maria l'argent qu'elle mérite.

Pendant une heure, il me parla un peu de sa vie. Je renouais avec ses 17 ans de manque. Peut-être avais-je envie de découvrir un peu mon père. Je ne sais pas. Il m'avait trop déçu par le passé.

**Maria POV**

Je prenais mes bagages, pour emménager chez les Swan, avec Charlie. Il ne voulait plus me laisser seule. Je déposais ma valise, et partis pour leur maison. J'avais aussi pris des fringues pour Edward.

Je me garais devant leur porte pendant que Carlisle m'aidait pour les valises. Puis je pris un thé avec Esmée. Elle m'avait été d'un grand réconfort tout à l'heure, après ma crise de nerf. Mon portable sonna. _POLICE DE FORKS._

- Excuse-moi. Allo ?

- Mrs Cullen ? C'est Denali. Vous pouvez venir au poste. Tout de suite.

- Si vous voulez, j'arrive.

Je m'excusais auprès d'Esmée et partis au commissariat.

- Venez avec nous. Nous avons un plan. Je fus instantanément soulagée.

J'entrais dans une grande pièce où se trouvait plusieurs agents, notamment du FBI, et Monsieur Diego.

- Nous avons réuni les 20 000 dollars. Votre mari, enfin, ex-mari, corrigea-t-il, va l'apporter au lieu de rendez-vous qu'il vous a donné. Et nous le choperons.

- Vous deviez faire ça la dernière fois. Ça a vraiment marché, la preuve !

- Nous sommes mieux préparés, et mieux armés.

- Et pour mon fils et moi ? Mr Diego prit la parole.

- Vous allez devoir fuir, une nouvelle fois. En Angleterre.

- Pour combien de temps ? Mon cœur s'accélérait.

- Si tout se passe comme prévu, pour trois semaines. Sinon, pour toujours.

- Et pour Bella et Charlie ? Je savais que ça allait être le plus dur.

- Soit ils partent avec vous, soit ils seront sous protection policière. A vous de choisir. Edward m'en voudrait toute sa vie. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Réservez uniquement deux billets.

**POV Edward**

Tout le monde était parti, me laissant seul avec ma déesse. Elle s'était glissée dans mon lit et je savourais le bonheur d'avoir son petit corps blotti contre le mien.

- Tout ira mieux, Edward. D'ailleurs, je dois t'appeler comment ? Edward ou Anthony ?

- Pour le moment, Edward. Elle prenait la chose avec tellement de légèreté, elle ne devait pas encore réaliser.

- Je peux te poser une question ? Demandai-je.

- Oui.

- Si j'étais resté ici... Sous mon vrai nom, tu serais sortie avec moi ou pas ?

- On ne le saura jamais…

- En tout cas, sans te mentir, je te trouvais extrêmement belle à l'école primaire. Elle rougit avant de m'embrasser.

- Je voulais aussi te dire, pour te changer les idées, même si ce n'est pas le moment, que j'ai pris rendez-vous avec un gynéco demain matin, pour me faire prescrire la pilule.

- Bella, ce n'est pas la peine.

- C'est plus pratique, pour toi comme pour moi.

- Espérons juste que tu ne l'oublieras pas…

- Aucun risque.

Je l'embrassais tendrement en faisant attention à ma lèvre. Elle demanda à l'infirmière si elle pouvait rester ici pour la nuit, avec moi. Elle soupira et lui passa une chemise de nuit de l'hôpital. Je sifflais tant bien que mal.

- Bien que je préfère la nuisette, tu es très sexy comme ça.

- Merci. Elle rougit avant de s'installer contre moi. Carlisle nous apporta un repas en cachette car la bouffe de l'hôpital était dégeu.

Je m'endormis avec son corps collé contre le mien. Le lendemain matin, nous jouâmes aux cartes. Ma mère se joignit à la partie. Ils m'enlevèrent l'étau de fer pour ma mâchoire, je la bougeai légèrement. Elle était encore fragile mais je pouvais m'en servir. Carlisle m'enleva les points sur la lèvre, pendant que Bella était à son rendez-vous. Mon œil avait désenflé, mais il était toujours bleu. J'avais encore mon énorme pansement sur le nez.

Bella m'aida pour empaqueter mes maigres affaires et nous partîmes dans la berline de son père. Nous pûmes enfin nous embrasser dignement. Elle me fit de la place dans sa chambre et nous fîmes une sieste bien méritée car les matelas dans les hôpitaux ne sont pas des plus confortables.

Nous descendîmes dans le salon où Esmée était toujours à mes soins.

- Edward, on pourrait aller marcher ? Tous les deux ? L'air frais te fera du bien, proposa ma mère vers 17 heures.

- Si tu veux.

Je m'habillais chaudement et nous partîmes dans la forêt, non loin de chez Bella. Nous ne fîmes que quelques pas.

- Edward, je dois te parler. Je me mis dos à l'arbre, l'arbre où nous avions pris la si belle photo, Bella et moi.

- Oui ?

- Nous partons. Dit-elle, directement.

- Où ? Demandai-je.

- Angleterre. Demain midi. Ils vont attraper Sacha. Avec la complicité de ton père.

- Ok. Je suppose que je dois faire mes bagages. Tu l'as annoncé à Bella et Charlie ? Ils ont préparé leurs valises ?

- Il n'y a que deux billets. Un pour moi, l'autre pour toi.

- Non, non, non, non, non. Il est hors de question que je la laisse ici. Elle part avec nous. Ou je reste ici.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. La police a déjà nos billets. C'est l'affaire de trois semaines s'ils arrêtent Sacha.

- Et sinon ? Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Sinon… Nous ne reviendrons jamais.

- Je ne partirais pas maman. Je ne veux pas la laisser ! Je ne peux pas la laisser. Je lui ais promis que nous prendrions un appartement l'an prochain, je lui ais promis que nous aurions des enfants ensemble. Encore quelques jours et je suis sûr que nous aurions parlé mariage. Je ne partirais pas. Je reste.

- Tu n'as pas le choix ! Répéta-t-elle. Elle emprisonna mon visage dans ses mains. Nous partons pour les protéger. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle souffre, qu'il s'en prenne à elle ? Alors laisse-la.

- Non. Tu crois qu'en étant loin d'elle je la protègerais ? Je vais la rendre malheureuse, donc vulnérable.

- Ne cherche pas à contester, c'est un ordre de toute façon. Nous devons partir de la villa à 5 heures du matin. J'ai négocié une nuit avec la police. Nous ferons nos bagages, et, à 9 heures, nous partirons. Une nuit Edward. Profites-en au maximum. Car tu ne l'a reverras peut-être jamais.

* * *

*Me cache derriere mon écran*. La fin est sadique, je sais... J'ai deja peur des reviews... Au prochain chapitre, du lemon, et d'autres choses...

Pour me faire pardonner Review = Teaser

A la semaine prochaine pour la fin de l'histoire bisous ^^


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour ! Hé non, vous ne revez pas ! Je publie la suite avec beaucoup d'avance ! C'est pour vous remerciez de toutes vos reviews ! Voila, le dernier chapitre... Vous vouliez tant savoir ce qui allait se passer... Avant toute chose, je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews :

**Review : Repert0ire-twilight, Team Edward, phika17, chouchoumag, LuneBlanche, Grazie, lapiaf8, Savigny, Nini Hathaway, Silent13, elo-didie, bibinette, bilitis1306, olivia59350, Joannie01, marion, emichlo, cricri2388, BEA, Tinga Bella, fan de twa, tacha vaillant, acoco, JessieRobSten, isa, CaRoOThePriinCess, calimero59, Famous Marion, petitefilledusud, Adore Youu, Catherine, fandetwilight, SorchaPalomaSalvatore95, Titeviolette, DCE-District, AYANA, emrokeuz, gabrielle, doudounord, helimoen, ousna, made-in-alice, Bellaandedwardamour, samy940, alice'n'tom, Aaah'xelle, Miss-Aurore, lucie62170, pierard85, cyl59, Maru-chan8, titefred, Gaelle-51, Dreams-Twilight, Rosabella01, Sherazade77, tit'Abbadon, Mariotte, 2ld'R, Titie, camryn48re, bella-lili-rosecullensister, aussidagility, twilight-I-love-you, Bibi017, appaloosa, Charloon', Lea, RobSten35, Clairouille59, lyllou, char2lene, IsabellaMasenCullen, mafrip, LunaEAC, Anill,twilight0507.**

MERCI BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP ! (Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, précisez !)

JE VOUS REMERCIE TOUTES POUR VOTRE SOUTIEN, VOS MISES EN ALERTES ET VOS FAVORIS !

JE REMERCIE EGALEMENT MA BETA PHIKA 17 ^^

Sans baratin, voila la fin !

**Justine : Je ne dis pas comment ça se finit, mais je suis pour les happy end, donc... Bisous !**

**twilight0507 : A ce stade, c'est plus que dur... Bisous =)**

**lyllou : La fin est sadique, mais je devais couper quelque part... Bisous**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Le délai tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Une nuit, une nuit, une nuit… Une nuit pour profiter d'elle avant de l'abandonner.

- Edward, ça va ? Tu es tout pâle ? Demanda Bella, inquiète. Son père accourut dans l'instant.

- C'est rien, je suis un peu fatigué. Je vais aller dormir dans ta chambre un petit moment.

Je grimpais les marches à la hâte et m'installais à son bureau. Je pris le stylo plume qu'elle m'avait offert pour noël et cherchais du papier à lettre dans son bureau. Et je me mis à écrire. Car j'étais trop lâche pour lui dire toute la vérité. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et diluais l'encre à certains endroits.

Je cachai la lettre dans ma valise et descendis manger. Bien entendu, je ne pouvais rien avaler. Ma mère me força un peu, mais inutile. Après manger, Bella et moi montâmes tous les deux dans sa chambre.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir… dit-elle en caressant mon torse. Mais je comprends que tu n'aies pas envie, à cause de Sacha et de ta mère… ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Et, en plus, j'ai besoin de décompresser. Et je sais que voir ma chérie prendre du plaisir sera le meilleur moyen. Elle rougit avant d'aller fermer la porte de sa chambre. Je regardais son réveil : 21 heures 52. J'avais encore 7 heures et 8 minutes pour profiter d'elle. J'allais donc lui faire voir le paradis étoilé une dernière fois, avant qu'elle me remplace par un autre.

Je l'allongeais tendrement sur son lit avant de lui enlever son pull. Je lui fis un suçon pour la marquer, une dernière fois. Je dégrafais son soutien-gorge du premier coup, cette fois-ci, et je m'acharnais sur ses tétons. Ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux pour ne pas que je bouge. J'en suçais un tendrement pendant que l'autre subissait le traitement de ma main. Elle gémissait fortement, et je savais que cela resterait ancrer dans ma mémoire. J'alternais coup de langue et morsure douce dessus. J'inversais les rôles pendant cinq minutes. Je passais entre les deux monticules laiteux, pour aller torturer son nombril, une dernière fois. Elle se tortillait sous mes caresses, et je pus voir ses yeux fermés, tendus.

Son jean ne fit pas long feu sous mes doigts experts. Elle souleva ses jambes pour me faciliter la tache. Son shorty était déjà trempé. Je caressais sa fente par-dessus le tissu humide.

- Edward, je t'en supplie… Ses yeux roulèrent dans ses orbites.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

- Doigts, doigts.

- Des doigts ? J'aimais bien la faire languir, une dernière fois.

- Tes doigts, tes doigts.

- Où les veux-tu ?

- à l'intérieur de… mon vagin.

- Je comprends mieux.

Je baissais son sous-vêtement jusqu'aux genoux, et elle l'envoya valser. Je commençais lentement à passer ma main sur sa fente, évitant son bouton magique. Elle se tortilla et sa main apparut dans mon champ de vision.

- Tut tut tut ! Pas touche ! Laisse-moi faire.

J'allais encore plus lentement, avant de laisser mon index se frayer un chemin entre ses murs. Lentement, une dernière fois. Mon majeur se joignit à la danse de l'index, et j'aspirais son clitoris entre mes lèvres, une dernière fois.

Elle jouit fortement en se mordant la lèvre et je pus goûter son nectar sucré, une dernière fois. Je me relevais vers elle et elle ouvrit ma chemise pendant que je cherchais un préservatif dans sa commode.

- Je prends la pilule, je te rappelle.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai !

Je virais mon jean et la pénétrais, une dernière fois. Sa chaleur était étouffante, et je pouvais ressentir tous ses plis. Je commençais les mouvements en elle, et mis ma tête dans son cou. Rien que de penser que c'était la dernière fois que je lui faisais l'amour, je me mis à pleurer, dans l'oreiller. Elle ne se rendit compte de rien. Pour la première fois, elle put me bloquer en elle sans latex entre nous. Je me déversais tout au fond d'elle, pour la première et la dernière fois.

- C'était…

- Intense, terminai-je.

- Maintenant, laisse-moi faire quelque chose…

Elle m'attrapa la main et me plaqua contre un mur de sa chambre. Elle adorait que nous fassions l'amour debout, elle se sentait plus proche de moi. Je commençais à mettre mes mains sous ses fesses pour la porter.

- Non, j'ai eu droit à ma gâterie, mais pas toi… Elle commença à s'agenouiller.

- Non Bella, pas comme ça.

- JE décide. Et je n'eus pas le temps de riposter.

Je pus sentir la chaleur de sa bouche autour de moi, une dernière fois. Elle imprimait des va-et-vient lent, la partie hors de sa chaleur se retrouvait entre ses doigts experts. Mon cœur battait extrêmement vite, j'avais peur de mourir sur le champ tant c'était agréable. J'essayais de me retirer mais les ongles de Bella se plantèrent dans mes fesses, incapable de bouger.

Elle avala ma semence et me nettoya. Je la redressais pour l'embrasser. Je pus me goûter à travers elle, une dernière fois. Puis une idée me vint. Je me décalais et virais par terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

- Il est solide ? Demandai-je.

- On va tester…

Je l'allongeais sur cette table de bois, et retournais dans sa chaleur. Il n'y eut pas beaucoup d'amour cette fois-ci, plutôt des coups de rein endiablés.

- Comme lieu… insolite… un bureau, ça te… va ? Demandai-je.

- Je pensais plutôt à des… toilettes ou… une… cabine d'…essayage… un truc comme ça…

Elle me mordit l'épaule une dernière fois, pour étouffer sa jouissance. Je regardais son réveil une nouvelle fois. 23 heures. Il ne me restait plus que 6 heures avec elle.

- C'est normal que j'ai encore envie… demanda-t-elle au creux de mon oreille. Mon soldat comprit instantanément ses paroles.

- Je peux essayer un truc ? Je l'ai lu dans le livre de mon oncle… demandai-je, au-dessus d'elle.

- Vas-y.

Je me remis une nouvelle fois en elle et attrapai une de ses jambes pour la mettre sur mon épaule. Mon prochain coup en elle, ses yeux se révulsèrent et elle couina.

- Putain…

- C'est bon ? Demandai-je.

- O… oUUUUUUIIIIIIIII !

Son orgasme arriva peu de temps après, mais je continuais, en caressant son clitoris. Elle me serra plus que fortement une seconde fois, et je me déversais en elle.

Je m'effondrais et elle vint se blottir contre moi.

- Merci, dit-elle en caressant mon visage.

- De rien. Je savais que c'était la dernière fois que j'avais pu lui faire l'amour. Nous nous glissâmes dans les draps pour nous embrasser. Je profitais de ses baisers car je savais qu'ils étaient comptés.

Nous parlâmes et, à trois heures du matin, elle s'endormit contre moi. A son réveil, elle sera nue, seule, avec ma lettre. Je savais que c'était douloureux. Je caressais ses cheveux pour me souvenir de leur douceur. Je regardais son réveil tout le temps, pour savoir quand je devrais me lever.

A 4 heures 55, je sortis de ce lit pour m'habiller. Et je l'entendis dans son sommeil.

- Edward… Edward…

- Quoi ? Demandai-je timidement.

- Je viens de perdre les eaux, le bébé va arriver !

- Je vais t'emmener aux urgences, tout va bien se passer ma puce, dis-je en larmes. Je déposais la lettre et embrassais son front, une dernière fois.

- Tout va bien se passer, murmurai-je. Je la regardais dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Mais ma mère m'attrapa le bras pour me descendre de force.

Dans la voiture, je me mis à frapper de partout. Mais elle ne disait rien, elle me laissait faire. Je mettais des coups de pieds, des coups de poing.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle.

- J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE DE TES EXCUSES ! CETTE FILLE, C'EST LA FEMME DE MA VIE ET JE L'AI ABANDONNE TU COMPRENDS ! JE L'AI ABANDONNE ! A L'INSTANT, ELLE REVAIT QUE JE L'ENMENAIS A L'HOPITAL CAR NOTRE BEBE ALLAIT ARRIVER ! ALORS FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !

Elle ne répondit pas et me laissa pleurer.

**Bella POV**

J'ouvris les yeux sur mon réveil. 5 heures 55. Je me tournais pour enlacer mon chéri, mais j'étais seule. Il avait dû probablement aller aux toilettes. Je me mis à respirer l'odeur qui provenait des draps, quand je sentis du papier dans mon dos. Une lettre, à mon nom.

_Bébé,_

_Pardonne-moi. La police va arrêter Sacha, mais je dois fuir. Je pars à neuf heures de Forks pour aller en Angleterre. Je reviens dans trois semaines, si tout se passe normalement. Sinon, c'était notre dernière nuit ensemble._

_Tout ce que je t'ai di__t__, nous le fe__r__ons. Si je reviens, nous continuerons nos études, et nous irons à Paris en juillet. Nous irons chercher un appartement à Seattle. Tu fe__r__as tes études pour pouvoir tenir une bibliothèque, moi pour devenir prof de bio ou de math. Nous reviendrons à Forks, et nous achèterons une maison. Nous aurons deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. Nous nous disputerons sur les prénoms, mais leur venue nous rendra fou de joie et de bonheur._

_Je compte aussi t'épouser. Je t'attendrais devant l'autel, en costume, et__,__ toi, tu embelliras l'église par ta beauté, au bras de ton père. Quand le prêtre déclarera : vous pouvez embrasser la mariée, je te donnerais le plus long baiser du monde. _

_Nous partirons en voyage de noce, et nous serons heureux_

_Mais je t'en prie, si je ne reviens pas, fais tout cela avec un autre homme…_

_Je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire en face, car je préfère te voir souriante que pleurante._

_Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai__._

_Edward._

Non non non non non non non. Il n'a pas pu m'abandonner. Il n'a pas pu. Tout le monde entra dans ma chambre. Je n'ai pas remarqué que je criais. Mes sœurs me prirent dans leur bras en m'enfilant un peignoir, elles lurent la lettre et expliquèrent la situation.

- Il est parti, il est parti… Mes parents se regardèrent.

- Rejoins-le, annonça ma mère.

- Quoi ? Demandai-je.

- Tu seras malheureuse toute ta vie si tu ne pars pas. Et tu nous en voudras. Alors, rejoins-le. Fais tes valises.

Je les pris dans mes bras pendant qu'Alice m'aidait à faire mes bagages. En moins d'une heure, tout fut bouclé et toute la famille se retrouva chez les Cullen. Il était dehors, en train de mettre ses affaires dans la voiture.

- EDWARD ! Criai-je. Les deux se retournèrent et je bondis dans ses bras. Je pleurais et il pleurait.

**Edward POV**

J'emballais mes affaires dans chaque pièce.

Ma chambre, où elle avait dormi tant de fois avec moi. Où je lui avais tant de fois fait l'amour. Où je l'avais embrassé des millions de fois. Où je l'avais massé, où je l'avais fait jouir pour la première fois. Tout ça, c'est terminé…

Ma salle de bain, où nous nous étions donné tant de fois du plaisir, et où nous nous étions réfugiés quand Tom nous énervait. …Tout ça, c'est terminé…

La salle de bain de ma mère, où nous avions pris des bains tous les deux, où, aussi, nous nous étions donnés du plaisir. …Maintenant, c'est fini…

La chambre de ma mère, où je l'avais massé quand ma cousine ne nous a pas laissé mon lit. …Il ne reste rien…

Le salon, où nous avions regardé son film préféré, où nous nous étions massés tellement de fois, où elle m'avait donné mon premier vrai baiser, où ma mère nous avait trouvé. Tout a disparu. … Absolument plus rien…

La salle à manger, où nous avions fait notre diner aux chandelles, où nous avions été gênés tous les deux quand ma mère nous avait entendu faire l'amour, où elle avait rencontré ma mère pour la première fois… Sauf une chose…

La cuisine, où nous avions bu du chocolat chaud périmé, où nous avions fait des crêpes, où nous avions pris tous nos petit-déjeuners….Des souvenirs.

Tous ces souvenirs, que j'emportais loin. Je pleurais pendant tout mon inventaire. Ma mère me laissait dans ma déprime. Il était presque huit heures du matin. Je commençais à charger nos valises. Ma mère m'en apportait d'autres, quand une berline s'approcha de nous.

- EDWARD !

Je me retournais et une odeur de fraise se trouva sous mon nez. Je pus sentir des larmes couler. Je ne savais si c'était les miennes où les siennes. Elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes.

- Tu… tu ne peux pas m'abandonner… pas… pas après cette lettre… tu ne peux pas…

- Tu seras en sécurité, je répétais les mots de ma mère, je commençais à les croire.

- Je ne suis en sécurité que quand je suis avec toi. Mes bagages sont prêts, je pars avec toi.

- Non. Dis-je durement.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Si. Mais je veux que tu sois en sécurité, à Forks.

- Oui, mais je ne supporterais pas l'idée de te laisser partir sans jamais savoir si oui ou non je te reverrais. J'abandonne tout, j'abandonne amis et famille, car tu es tout pour moi maintenant. Monsieur Diego et plusieurs agents de police se garèrent autour de nous. Je regardais ma mère. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser l'abandonner ici. Elle me lança un regard, un regard qui voulait dire : fais comme tu veux, emmène-la si tu veux.

- Tu pars avec nous, mais à une condition…

- Tout, j'accepte tout. Mon cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Je m'accroupis devant elle. Devant ma mère, devant ses parents, et devant ses sœurs.

- Promets-moi que dans cinq ans maximum, tu m'épouseras. Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, mais une promesse. La promesse que tu m'épouseras. Je ne peux pas te laisser tout quitter si tu ne m'aimes pas. Je t'achèterais une bague plus tard, je te ferais une vraie demande, mais le temps presse un peu. Promets-moi que nous allons nous marier. C'est comme si le temps venait de se figer. Ma mère et Esmée pleuraient, son père était ébahi, et Alice et Rosalie se retenaient de sauter de partout.

Elle tomba à genoux pour que nous soyons à la même hauteur.

- Oui ! Oui ! J'accepte, j'accepte ! Elle pleurait elle aussi et je me rendis compte que moi aussi quand je sentis de l'eau sur mes joues. Je l'embrassais pour sceller tout ce que je venais de dire.

Nous nous relevâmes et ma mère me prit dans ses bras.

- Maman, on fait comment pour les billets ? Demandai-je. Elle allait répondre, mais monsieur Diego la devança.

- J'ai travaillé au FBI durant une vingtaine d'années, et j'ai trop connu les revirements de situation de dernière minute. Nous avons pris l'habitude de réserver des billets pour les conjoints, au cas où… Il nous tendit quatre billets.

Je fis voler Bella dans mes bras, et remerciai Carlisle et Esmée.

- Nous savions que, si une situation comme celle-là devait arriver, nous laisserions nos enfants partir. Nous voulons leur bonheur, et si nous l'obligions à rester ici, elle nous en voudrait toute sa vie, annonça Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras.

Beaucoup de larmes coulaient, je m'en voulais de l'obliger à tout quitter pour moi. Une voiture se gara en trombe devant la maison, Charlie en sortit en courant, pour prendre ma mère dans ses bras.

- Maria… Laisse-moi venir avec toi, je… j'ai réservé un billet en urgence sur internet. Je… j'ai jamais été courageux… je n'ai jamais voyagé en dehors du compté. Avec toi, j'ai… j'ai l'impression que c'est du sérieux… Si tu ne veux pas, je prends quand même cet avion, et je te poursuivrais. Mais laisse-moi partir avec toi.

Il eut pour seule réponse un long baiser de ma mère. Je détournais le regard, pour me concentrer sur ma Bella. Ma future femme. Même si je ne lui ai pas encore officiellement demandé.

- Oui, tu pars avec nous ! Annonça ma mère. Nous montâmes dans la voiture de police, sous les yeux de nos proches. Bella serra une dernière fois ses sœurs dans ses bras, avant de me rejoindre.

**Une semaine et demi****e**** plus tard.**

- EDDDWARDDDD !

- BELLLLLAAAA !

Je tombais une nouvelle fois sur son corps. Depuis notre arrivée à Londres, nos réveils étaient identiques. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un dessin. On frappa à notre porte pour nous apporter le petit-déj, et je l'apportai dans notre lit. Je lui fais manger son toast avec de la marmelade, bizarrement elle adorait ça alors que, moi, je détestais.

Nous passions nos journées à visiter Londres avec ma mère et Charlie. Cette ville était magnifique. Bella s'était renseignée pour son grand-père, il était toujours vivant, mais atteint malheureusement de la maladie d'Alzheimer.

Aujourd'hui, nous allions enfin savoir si nous pouvions revenir chez nous. L'opération s'était déroulée hier soir, je n'en avais pas dormi de la nuit. Bella avait essayé de me réconforter, mais sans succès. Je m'étais endormi vers deux heures du matin.

14 heures. Nous allions dans la chambre en face de la nôtre. Celle de ma mère et de mon beau-père. Personne n'osait parler, nous attendions qu'un des téléphones sonne. Mais rien.

Bella était sur mes genoux, blottis contre moi. Elle tremblait, elle aussi avait peur. Ma mère me tenait la main pour se donner du courage. Charlie avait passé un bras autour de ses reins. Un de nos portables vibra. C'était le mien. Tout le monde sursauta. Je l'ouvris et mis le haut-parleur.

- Edward, c'est Denali.

- Bonjour, j'ai mis le haut parleur, tout le monde vous entend.

- Parfait.

- Alors ? Demande ma mère. Un silence se fit dans le combiné.

- Nous avons eu un problème… Bella et Charlie retinrent leur respiration… avec Peter… **(n/a : à la base, je devais couper l'histoire là, mais je savais que j'allais avoir de gros ennuis si je le faisais… lol)**

Bella se tendit contre moi, la main de ma mère me broya les os de la main. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si elle ne rejoignait pas ses parents et ses amis.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Osai-je demander.

- Votre père devait remettre la rançon et partir, mais le FBI, c'est très brute de décoffrage. Ils sont arrivés trop tôt, et Sacha l'a pris en otage, un flingue sur la tempe. Je regardais ma mère. Même si c'était son ex-mari, elle pleurait.

- Bref, Sacha ne voulait pas se rendre, donc, le FBI a choisi une méthode expéditive. Ils ont tiré un coup de feu sur Peter, pour qu'il tombe sous le choc et qu'il soit hors de danger. La balle a atterri dans son épaule. Il s'est effondré, et les échanges ont continué. Il a pris une balle dans l'épaule et dans la cuisse. Par contre, Sacha est mort. Une balle dans la tête. Nous avons fouillé son domicile, et trouvé une liste d'anciens membres de leur clan. Plus rien ne dépend de nous. Vous pourrez rentrer comme prévu, mais vous aurez quand même encore une protection policière.

Je pris ma déesse dans les bras pour la faire voler. Elle riait et je l'embrassais. J'allais enfin pouvoir lui donner tout ce qu'elle méritait.

- Je crois que je vais vous laisser fêter ça ! Annonça Denali avant de raccrocher. Je pris ma mère dans mes bras et la serrai très fort.

- C'est fini, tout est terminé !

- Oui, tout est fini ! Annonçai-je.

* * *

Voila le mot de la fin... ENCORE UN IMMENSE MERCI POUR TOUT VOTRE SOUTIEN. Plusieurs informations :

* J'ai une date pour la parution de mon autre fic, le 5 février, pour me laisser le temps de m'avancer etc...

* J'ai peut-etre idée d'écrire une suite à cet fic... Seriez-vous interessés ?

Voila. J'attends vos avis sur ce dernier chapitre ^^

Bisous


	33. Epilogue

Vous ne revez pas ! Je viens encore vous embeter lol ! Voila un épilogue surprise, car je l'ai écrit il y a quelques minutes ! Il servira d'épilogue et de prologue. Car oui, j'ai décidé d'écrire la suite, car vous etes nombreux à l'avoir demander ! Mais à deux conditions :

* Il faut que je termine Aimer et Attendre ou que ce soit cet été.

UN ENORME MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS SUR LE DERNIER CHAPITRE ! JE METTRAIS UNE ANNONCE SUR MON PROFIL POUR DONNER UNE DATE DE PUBLICATION. Il doit rester encore des fautes car je ne l'ai pas envoyé à ma Beta...

Les persos apaprtiennent à Stephenie M.

**laptitefada : Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ! Pour la suite, tu as ta réponse... lol**

**lyllou : Oui, j'écrirais la suite, et elle parlera de Maria et Charlie. Pourquoi ? Tu verras en lisant !**

**twilight0507 : Merci beaucoup ^^ Tes compliments me vont droit aux coeur. Je n'allais pas les séparer, je ne suis pas sadique à ce point !**

**Clara : Voila le début de la suite ! LOL**

**Justine : Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer ! C'est vrai que toutes les ascensions sont au rendez-vous ! Gros bisous !**

**elise : Merci beaucoup =) Je suis contente que tu ais aimé du début à la fin !**

**aussidagility : Voici le début de la suite !**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

- Edward téléphone ! cria Bella de la cuisine. Je me levais de ma chaise, sortis de mon bureau pour courir décrocher. C'était ma mère. J'attrapais le combiné et m'installais sur un des tabourets de la cuisine.

Depuis que tout les deux, nous avions prit une maison, elle n'arrêtait pas de nous appeler. Bella et moi l'adorions, mais c'est chiant à la longue. Nous venons de finir nos études, et avec de l'argent touché ça et là, nous avons trouvés notre cocon. Nous étions à 20 minutes de la maison, mais elle n'arrivait pas à couper le cordon. Charlie avait emménagé depuis presque un an, pour crée une présence.

Oui, je m'appelle toujours Edward Cullen. Nous en avions parlés avec ma chérie. Elle ne voulait pas que je reprenne mon ancienne identité. Car, je cite : 'j'ai rencontré Edward Cullen, je suis amoureuse d'Edward Cullen, je vis avec Edward Cullen. Et pas avec Anthony Masen'.

- Oui maman ? Répondis-je.

- _Ca va ?_ demanda-t-elle.

- Comme toujours. Il y a un problème ?

- _Tu veux pas venir marcher au parc avec moi tout à l'heure ?_

- J'ai des contrôles de bio à corriger. Je peux me libérer dans une heure. Normalement.

- _Super je t'attends là-bas. Je dois vraiment te parler._

- Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je.

- _Rassure-toi, ce n'est rien, mais je dois te parler._

- Oké. A tout à l'heure ! Elle raccrocha.

- Elle voulait quoi ? demanda Bella en m'embrassant le cou.

- Elle veut me parler d'une chose importante, elle m'a fait peur.

- Détends-toi. D'ailleurs j'ai un truc parfait pour toi… Elle laissa sa main descendre lentement… Je fermais presque les yeux… Jusqu'à ce qu'un papier blanc apparaisse dans mon champ de vision, avec en haut, le logo de la célèbre marque de meubles suédois. Une bibliothèque. Manquait plus que ça !

- Tu pourrais la monter s'il te plait ? Dans la chambre, à coté de la porte. Les planches sont dans le garage.

Je grognais avant de descendre au garage, à coté de sa voiture. Elle avait gardé son fourgon rouge.

Je remontais toutes les planches avant d'essayer de comprendre où se situait l'anglais sur ce mode d'emploi. Je cherchais longtemps. Après, il fallut déterminer quel planche allait s'imbriquer dans une autre.

J'en eus ras-le-bol au bout de 30 minutes. Je partis plus tôt que prévu, prétextant des courses à mon ange. Je m'arrêtais devant la bijouterie, les mains fébriles. Je récupérais l'anneau qui scellerait toutes nos promesses.

J'allais la demander en mariage ce soir. J'avais tout prévu. Un jour où je terminais plus tôt il y a une quinzaine de jours, je pris une de ses bagues et allais à la bijouterie pour choisir LA bonne bague. Je devais la récupérer aujourd'hui car la boutique n'avait pas la bonne taille.

J'avais réservé une table dans un restau chic de Port Angeles, et une chambre d'hôtel. J'angoissais car, même si elle avait déjà dit oui quand nous avions 17 ans, faire une demande officielle est toujours stressant.

Je me garais à coté de la voiture de ma mère, et elle me serra dans ses bras, comme toujours. La séparation avait été douloureuse. Bella et moi l'avions emmené à Seattle avec Esmée, après notre retour de Londres, pour qu'elle nous aide à trouver notre premier appart', et aussi pour qu'elle commence à assimiler le fait que j'allais quitter le nid. Les larmes avaient été nombreuses, et Charlie la consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il restait une nuit de tant en tant. Puis deux nuits par semaine. Puis trois. Il a commencé à amener des affaires à la maison. Puis, par téléphone, elle m'annonça qu'elle a demandé à Charlie de s'installer définitivement.

Nous avions toujours ce lien entre nous. Nous nous disions presque tout, comme avant. Elle passa son bras sous le mien, elle venait de se faire une entorse et avait besoin d'un peu d'aide pour marcher.

- De quoi tu voulais me parler maman ? J'ai angoissé. Tu n'es pas malade ?

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, mais je sais pas comment l'annoncer.

- Tu va épouser Charlie ? Demandai-je. Il allait falloir que ça arrive. Ils avaient plus de 40 ans tout les deux.

- Ne cherche pas, tu ne trouveras pas. On se pose là ? Elle me montra un banc.

- D'accord. Nous nous assîmes cote à cote. Elle prit la parole.

- Sache que ça ne va rien changer entre nous deux. Tu seras toujours mon fils, et je t'aimerai toujours de la même manière.

- J'ai peur maman, dis-moi, s'il te plait, la suppliai-je.

- Tu sais, avec Charlie, nous avons besoin d'avenir. Je fis un hochement de tête. Et nous avons commencé à parler mariage, et tout ce qui va avec. Notamment des enfants.

- Tu es enceinte ? Demandai-je en regardant son ventre.

- Non. Avec Charlie, nous ne nous sentons pas prêt d'avoir un bébé, lui changer ses couches-culottes, les biberons à trois heures du mat'. Je me sentais pas aussi de porter un bébé durant neuf mois. Il a compris. Mais nous avons besoin d'avenir, répéta-t-elle. Nous ne t'avons rien dit, car on ne savait pas si ça allait marcher.

- Maman, arrête le suspense.

- Il y a 6 mois, nous sommes allés à Seattle. Et nous l'avons rencontré.

- Qui ? Elle sortit une photo de son sac. Un garçon, blondinet, des yeux bleu, très maigre.

- Qui-est-ce ? Demandai-je.

- Ton futur demi-frère. Nous sommes allés dans un orphelinat. Nous avons fait la demande d'adoption. Elle a été acceptée. Léo arrive dans 15 jours. Il a 12 ans. Nous lui avons déjà parlés, il est très gentil mais timide. Il est heureux d'avoir un grand frère. Je fus heureux à ce moment-là d'être assis sur un banc.

* * *

Alors ? Je ferrais peut-etre des flashs-back sur leur retour de Londres, leur études, leur vie à Seattle...

Dites-moi tout !

ROBisous


End file.
